Conquistandote
by ZoRoska
Summary: Situaciones calientes y picantes provocadas por Nico Robin en sus intentos por conquistar a Roronoa Zoro, tras aclarar sus sentimientos y objetivos después de un rescate y amabilidades por parte de cierto espadachín. Narración descrita por el punto de vista de la Nico Robin. ZoroxRobin, ZoRobin
1. Introducción Pt 1 - El Accidente

**Capítulo 1 - Introducción Pt. 1 - El accidente**

Oscuridad.

Oscuridad es lo último que recuerdo, después de sentir como mis brazos fueron forzadas para atrás para ser esposadas, mientras sentía como un pañuelo cancelaba mis pedidos de ayuda, mis quejas de dolor, mi vista y empezaban a debilitarme, fue ahí cuando la oscuridad se hizo presente.

Esta mañana llegamos a una nueva isla todos estaban emocionados, incluyéndome, pues no habíamos pisado tierra durante 2 semanas desde nuestra partida del país de los Samuráis y mis libros empiezan a escasear, ya que leerlos son mi mayor pasatiempo.

Franky y Brook, quedaron como guardianes del barco, Luffy fue obligado a ir de compras con Nami, _'Para que no haga estupideces'_ ella se excusó, Sanji, Ussop y Chopper se dirigieron al mercado en busca de suministros, alimentos, carnes, hierbas medicinales, maderas para futuras reparaciones, cola para Franky y el Sunny.

Zoro como siempre solitario y reservado no dijo a dónde iría, nunca lo hace pues imagino que el piensa que a nadie realmente le importe a donde vaya y que decir su destino sería gastar saliva, aun así, los demás ya sabíamos que se dirigía a un bar, pues es lo único que busca en todas las islas que hemos pisado tierra.

Por mi parte, decidí compras nuevos libros, pues como había dicho los libros sin leer empiezan a escasear en la biblioteca del Sunny y esa no es una opción que puedo permitir ya que no quiero quedarme sin hacer nada en el barco. Esa mañana después de nuestra charla sobre qué haríamos en la isla, me dirigí hacía la ciudad en busca de bibliotecas. O al menos esa era mi intención, cuando un grupo de personas cambiaron mis planes.

Al despertar noté que estoy sentada con las muñecas aprisionadas sin poder sentir los poderes que la Akuma No Mi me había otorgado al haberla digerido cuando aún era niña _'Kairōseki'_ pasó por mi mente en ese entoncespues sé que es lo único que puede cancelar dichos poderes.

Ahora en la plena oscuridad con los sentidos bien alertas puedo notar por los ruidos a mi alrededor, las olas, las pisadas en la madera y la tela ondeando que estoy en un barco, deseando que fuese uno de mis nakamas el que me haya rescatado del grupo de personas que me impusieron la oscuridad, pero aún me siento _'capturada'_ , voces desconocidas suenan y para mi infortunio mis deseos no se cumplen, pienso lo peor pues en este tipo de situaciones es mejor estar preparada para que nada pueda tomarme de sorpresa.

Empiezo a sentir el miedo nacer, pero nunca dejo que crezca y lo asesino antes de quiera intentar controlarme y menos frente a una banda de piratas, marines, cazarrecompensas o lo que sea que me haya capturado, escuchó una pisada fuerte acercarse y retirar el pañuelo de mis ojos, abro los ojos pero el sol de la tarde me ciega por segundos y no puedo evitar volver a cerrar los ojos y parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarme a la nueva cantidad de luz que llega a mis pupilas.

Ya acostumbrada abro los ojos nuevamente y veo una gran cantidad de personas, por lo menos unos 20 todos hombres, que me miran con superioridad y mucha lujuria como todos aquellos que piensan que pueden tomar ventaja de mi bien cuidado cuerpo, desafortunadamente esta banda de perdedores me tiene bien aprisionada y está vez no podría evitar nada, pues la desventaja me susurraba.

Sé que mi confiable tripulación vendrá a rescatarme y estos hombres pagarían las consecuencias, así que solo puedo poner mi rostro más sereno y esperar. Aunque tarden días sé que vendrán a mi búsqueda, eso me tranquiliza y me da fuerzas para aguantar la situación, solo deseo que lleguen antes de que estos hombres cumplan con lo que su lujuria les dictaba.

 **"¡Bastardos, hoy hemos sacado la lotería, encontramos a esta bella mujer sola y decidimos que le haríamos compañía! Tahahaha"** dice el hombre que estaba a mi lado, con el pañuelo que anteriormente llevaba cubriendo mis ojos en sus manos, mientras ríe como idiota con una asquerosa risa sarcástica, los demás tripulantes también le acompañan en la risa grupal. Le miró fijamente, pues se dejó adivinar que fue uno de los que me habían secuestrado. Intento decirle que se arrepentiría por haberlo hecho, pero me encuentro con el obstáculo de que estaba amordazada y mis palabras no sonaban completas o eran directamente canceladas.

 **"Al parecer ya estás con las debidas energías"** dice de nuevo dejando de reír **"Como fui yo el que te capturé, seré el primero en disfrutar. Tahahaha"**. Escucho como los demás tripulantes soltaban alaridos de injusticia, pero todos terminan en aceptar las decisiones del hombre que les trajo un regalo, lastimosamente para que todos puedan disfrutarlo.

Se agacha en mi frete y lleva sus repugnantes manos a un lado de mi rostro, intento evitar el contacto de sus manos en mi rostro sin éxito pues no tenía mucho movimiento y estoy débil por las esposas, pero él agarra mi pelo en un puño y estira para abajo. **"Mejor coopera cariño, no querrás que te lastime"** susurra en un toxico aliento que hasta podría ser venenoso, cerca de mi oído izquierdo quien sufre el castigo de sentir su aliento.

Este malnacido, lastimarme sería un consuelo ante las barbaridades que estos hombres podían realizarme en solo un par horas.

Al ver mi calma ante sus palabras, libera mi pelo y pone sus manos _'gentilmente'_ en mi cuello, desliza sus manos por mis hombros abriendo mi escote y bajando mi chaleco de cuero por mis brazos hasta dejar una buena vista. Entonces agarra fuertemente mis pechos a través del chaleco, con mis fuerzas omito reproducir la queja de dolor, no quiero darle la satisfacción de que me escuché quejarme.

Prueba la forma y suavidad de mi pecho apretándomelas sin delicadeza alguna, contento por su descubrimiento, entonces su perversa mano derecha libera mi pecho, pero busca el cierre de mi chaleco mientras la izquierda seguía sujetando fuertemente mis pechos. Baja lo que queda de la cremallera para dejar inutilizable su función en el chaleco. Libera el agarre de su mano izquierda y baja completamente mi chaleco por mis brazos hasta donde las esposas en mis muñecas pueden permitir.

Ahora todo mi torso está al descubierto y como no llevo sujetador, no queda ninguna restricción que podría alejarme de los deseos mundanos del cerdo que se encontraba enfrente. Veo como el cerdo sonríe por su gran caza y sus ojos observando mis pechos en admiración, gira y mira para sus amigos, todos asienten también contento por su gran captura.

Las ganas de llorar se apoderan de mi consciencia, ahora solo tengo ganas de haberme quedado en el barco leyendo hasta el último libro, quedarme sin leer hasta la próxima isla era mucho más deseable que estar en esta situación. Nunca imaginé que esto podría pasarme más aun cuando ahora tenía una familia, personas a las que les importo, personas que siempre miraban por mi bienestar y comfort.

Con mis habilidades siempre podía escapar a la primera ocasión o pista que me mostraban este mismo futuro, pero ahora estamos en el Nuevo Mundo hay gente poderosa por todos lados y descuidarse significaba el final, desafortunadamente la vida me lo está enseñando de mi primera mano y de la peor forma, el peligro que reina el Nuevo Mundo.

El animal frente mío, regresa su mirada a mis pechos tras ganarse la aprobación de todos sus compañeros que aceptaron de inmediato, con su mirada recorre mis pechos, mi cuerpo, con esos ojos llenos de lujuria, desvío mi mirada asqueada y noto que ya se encuentra bastante excitado por el bulto que tiene entre sus piernas que se notaba mientras se arrodilla ante mí. Inconscientemente cierro mis piernas demostrando el miedo que quería ocultar. Él lo nota y sonríe sarcásticamente, silenciosamente diciendo que aquello no presenta ningún obstáculo ante su poderío en este momento.

Contento ante mi debilidad lleva su mano derecha de nuevo a mi pecho izquierdo, apretando con sus dedos mi areola para hacer notar aún más mi pezón. Produciendo un gran dolor mientras acerca su boca a mi otro pecho. Empieza a lamer cada parte de mi pecho derecho e intento esquivar su lengua en mis pechos. Pero él con sus dientes agarra mi pezón y lo muerde sin piedad, haciendo salir un gruñido de mi parte por el dolor.

Su mano izquierda la lleva a mi espalda sujetando y empujándome hacía adelante, para evitar realizar cualquier otro movimiento de mi parte y también pronunciando mi espalda logrando resaltar aún más mis pechos. Muerde mi pezón, areola y los alrededores sin ninguna delicadeza mientras yo aprieto mis dientes conteniendo varias cosas. Noto como mi areola duele demasiado pues era una zona muy sensible y siento la sangre salir.

Y sin querer las primeras lagrimas caen por mi rostro, no quiero llorar, no quiero quedar como una _'débil'_ , pero el dolor, la frustración, y el hecho de que no puedo hacer nada para evitar lo que me está haciendo, tienen un mayor peso y me desbordan, no puedo contener algunas lágrimas que lloran por liberarse de mis ojos. Los demás tripulantes solo observan, esperando impacientemente que el otro terminé en su labor de _'acompañarme'_ , algunos impacientes empiezan a tocarse el miembro.

No quiero observar solo lo empeora y me siento _'nadie'_ , estar _'vacía'_ es la mejor opción, pues creo que es la mejor forma de soportar lo que se avecina, cuando pienso en cerrar mis ojos aparece un resplandor blanco/celeste que corta el antebrazo de mi secuestrador en 2 veo horrorizada como el resplandor choca con la piel de mi torso y pecho, pero no me corta ni me produce alguna molestia, solo desaparece como si hace un momento no hubiese cortado hueso y carne pútrida, el único afectado se separa bruscamente gritando en dolor mientras se sujeta el antebrazo derecho, ahora incompleto.

Sonrió satisfecha por el cambio de situación. El corte es limpio y perfecto, en las muñecas que escupe sangre a borbotones, como una fuente de agua, pero roja, fuentes de agua que justamente había visto que decoran las calles de la ciudad. El hombre empieza a lagrimear y a temblar confundido por los hechos que él había sufrido.

Siento ganas de ver a mi salvador, aunque está situación puede empeorar y puedo terminar siendo otra víctima de esta pelea. Estoy sentada, casi recostada apoyada sobre mis codos por las previas acciones de mi raptor ahora sin una mano por lo que los demás tripulantes no me dejan ver más lejos que sus propias espaldas, entonces puedo ver como todos los tripulantes salen volando hacía un lado con otro resplandor. Dándome espacio para observar mejor.

Y finalmente puedo verlo, puedo ver su corta cabellera verde, y eso es suficiente para hacerme sentir aliviada y protegida, sé que con su presencia nada malo puede pasarme, sé que nadie puede seguir haciéndome daño. Y me entran ganas de volver a llorar, pero esta vez por razones totalmente diferentes. Un grito de miedo y suplica escucho por parte del hombre de una mano, volteo a verlo, sus ojos cristalinos expresan reconocimiento y miedo.

Se dio cuenta de quién era el hombre frente a él, cabello verde, mirada asesina, 3 katanas en su cintura, su inigualable y tenebrosa presencia eran pistas obvias de su identidad. Después de nuestras aventuras en Wano, saber su nombre y pronunciarlo sin miedo era imposible, para cualquier aventurero pronunciar su nombre es un desafío que ahora mismo acaba de perder.

El cerdo gira hacía mi lado y me observa detalladamente esta vez sin lujuria, preguntándose qué talvez era yo la razón de la aparición de tal leyenda en este pobre barco sin futuro, sus ojos se abren con fuerza y alza sus cejas en sorpresa reconociéndome al fin, puedo escuchar como traga muy duro y como su valentía, fuerza y dominio de hace unos momentos escapan ya conociendo que su final estaba escrito y muy cerca de cumplirse. Pues la muerte era la única vía de escape ante las 3 katanas del invasor.

Observar a ese hombre orinarse de miedo en los pantalones me daba lastima y es lo último que quiero sentir respecto a él, volteo hacia Zoro y él se acerca hacia mi débil presencia después de haber congelado a todos los enemigos con una simple mirada. Mira directo a mis ojos, puedo ver la furia y la genuina preocupación en su ojo, algo que nunca había pensado en ver viniendo de su parte. Se detiene en mi frente y se arrodilla, sin romper el contacto entre nuestros ojos.

 **"Cálmate, estoy aquí"** me dice en un susurro audible solo para mis oídos. Lleva sus manos a mis mejillas y con el suave toque de sus dedos empieza a limpiar la ruta que mis lágrimas están marcando. Con mi fuerza mental intento ayudarlo reprimiendo mis lágrimas. Al secar mi rostro retira la mordaza que bloquea mi boca.

 **"Zoro"** digo aprovechando la libertad de mí boca. Su ojo baja de mis ojos a mi cuerpo analizando cada parte. A pesar de la situación no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante su analítica mirada cuando me doy cuenta que sigo con mis pechos en exposición, veo su ojo mirar las mordidas que tengo en el pecho derecho. Pero no puedo ver segundas intenciones de su parte, solo la preocupación que lleva rato adornando su mirada.

 **"¿Te han hecho algo más?"** pregunta cuándo su ojo vuelve a posarse en los míos, claramente preguntándome si había llegado a tiempo y si habían hecho algo que no se apreciaba a simple vista. Sacudo la cabeza en negación, al sentir como no puedo articular palabra alguna a pesar de ya no estar amordazada.

Suspira de alivio y sonríe ligeramente contento por evitar mi fatídico futuro, entonces me rodea el hombro con su fuerte brazo y el otro lo lleva debajo de mis rodillas cargándome a lo _'princesita'_. No me lo esperaba, por lo que me sorprendo y sonrojo de nuevo. Nos baja del barco y puedo ver que busca con la mirada. Vuelve a caminar al parecer dirigiéndose a un lugar donde dejarme sentada.

Encuentra un lugar con buena sombra y me sienta en el suelo, su mirada se encuentra de nuevo con mis ojos y él se arrodilla, lleva sus manos a mi espalda y puedo sentir como empieza a subir mi chaleco por mis brazos para vestirme correctamente, queriendo librarme de mi parcial desnudez. Los sube de nuevo a mis hombros y retira mi cabello que quedaron atrapadas en mi espalda, une el cierre para poder subirlos hasta llegar a una altura en la que mis pechos impiden la subida del cierre, observo como sus mejillas se teñían de un rosa casi imperceptible, pero puedo verlo por la cercanía entre ambos, talvez sorprendido por el tamaño de mis pechos y como impedían el paso del cierre.

Baja el cierre unos centímetros sin otra opción, debe colocar mis pechos para que estos no volvieran a estorbar. ¿Tiene las manos callosas? sí, pero estás son agradables y suaves. Que manipulan mis pechos cuidadosamente, evitando contacto extra que pudiera incomodarme y con las mordidas que ardían en mi pecho derecho, los acomoda dentro del chaleco buscando la disminución del abultamiento de mis pechos en el centro para permitir el avance del cierre.

Intenta volver a cerrar el cierre y esta vez sí lo consigue. Sonríe en aprobación mientras yo siento mis mejillas arder por las suaves caricias que ningún hombre, nunca, se había preocupado en dármelas.

Sé que Zoro es muy respetuoso y una vez más me lo ha comprobado. Ya que incluso dentro de nuestra tripulación algunos si se hubiesen aprovechado de esta situación dándome algunos toques fuera de lugar o haciéndome preguntas de que bragas tendría puestas hoy. Agradezco eternamente a quien estuviese escuchando mis pensamientos por habernos puesto en el mismo camino, después de la dura vida que he llegado a sufrir, necesito a alguien amable, aunque no lo demuestra, respetuoso y por sobre todo qué también podría intimidar y excitar a cualquiera.

Pero saliendo de eso, hay un gran problema y es que el chaleco con la presión que ejerce, lastima mi pecho derecho; por el duro cuero y el ardor de las mordidas de ese cerdo. Respirar empeoraba las cosas **"Lo siento, pero el chaleco me lastima ¿podrías quitármelas de nuevo?"** le digo al no poder soportar el dolor, **"Ohh sí, claro, mi error"** dice y baja el cierre hasta el final dejando mis pechos expuestos de nuevo, entonces retira el chaleco de mi hombro, solo del derecho para dejarla al aire libre evitando que el chaleco pudiera volver a entrar en contacto con mis heridas.

" **Gracias"** agradezco mientras veo como se quita su abrigo verde cubriéndome con el, evitando miradas ajenas y mi exposición que ya se estaba prologando demasiado para mi gusto reservada, pero ahora el que anda medio desnudo era él. Apoya su mano derecha encima de mi cabeza como si fuera una chiquilla asustada, pero que por alguna razón funciona.

 **"No te muevas, volveré en unos minutos..."** acepto, de todas formas, no puedo moverme libremente. Aunque me pregunto donde iba en esta situación. Me da una sonrisa y retira su mano de mi cabeza, se levanta de su posición al estar arrodillado, se da la vuelta y puedo observar como ata su bandana a su cabeza, que anteriormente se lo había quitado del brazo para poder cubrirme con su abrigo, mientras se dirige hacia el barco donde antes me tenían secuestrada.

Barco que ya tiene las velas desplegadas, pude escuchar de nuevo las voces que dicen estar listos para huir, supongo que no queriendo esperar a que el Cazador de Recompensas regrese para satisfacer su sed de venganza al haber atacado directamente a uno de sus compañeras de viajes. Pero Zoro era más habilidoso y solo tuvo que saltar para poder alcanzar el barco que empezaba a marcharse por miedo.

Los siguientes minutos puedo resumirlos fácilmente en 2 oraciones:

La primera: Gritos de todos tipos que terminaban en dolor por la carne siendo despedazada.

La segunda: Choques de espadas, tiroteos y madera siendo cortada.

Sonidos reconfortantes pues sé quiénes gritan, las razones y sus pecados. Estoy siendo testigo de la infame crueldad que caracteriza al Cazador de Piratas Roronoa Zoro, si este espectáculo lo hubiese presenciado o escuchado hace 2 años antes de Ennies Lobby estaría aterrada ya que yo podría ser la siguiente, pues en ese entonces Zoro no confiaba en mí, pero ahora que hemos compartido aventuras sé qué el mismo se sacaría el corazón antes de realizar algún daño directo a cualquiera de sus nakamas, incluyéndome. Me río ante estos pensamientos.

Pasan varios minutos de completo silencio, ya hay un ganador y sin dudas sé quién es que se alza victorioso. ¿Pero por qué aun no regresa? talvez esos piratas son más de lo aparentaban y han logrado herirlo pues ahora estamos en el Nuevo Mundo y no se puede confiar en la vista. Intento ponerme de pie unas cuantas veces para poder auxiliarlo en el peor de los casos, pero fallo miserablemente lo único que he logrado es echar a la basura el esfuerzo de Zoro de cubrirme con su abrigo que ahora está en el suelo.

Siento mis ojos humedecerse por mis pensamientos fuera de lugar y mi incompetencia. Entonces finalmente puedo ver como Zoro baja del barco sano y salvo. Solté un gran suspiro de alivio por el hecho de que mis pensamientos no se han cumplido. Noto que tiene varias llaves en ambas manos y una bolsa en la espalda. Se acerca con la miraba fija en la mía.

 **"Hey, he regresado..."** dijo mientras sonríe. Como si la masacre que he escuchado no hubiese sucedido. Deja la bolsa en el suelo y me muestra las llaves después de levantar su abrigo verde del suelo, ahora pensará que no me gusta su abrigo y que lo había tirado. **"He traído todas las llaves que encontré en los cuerpos y en todo el barco"** 20 llaves cuento rápidamente.

 **"Bien pensado, si no te importa, me harías el favor de quitármelas"** digo y no sé cómo, pero al parecer he consigo pararme por mí misma, pues puedo ver su ojo a mi altura. **"Claro..."** responde mientras de sus facciones eliminaba la amabilidad para regresarlos a las que normalmente utiliza ante todos, giro para que pueda tener acceso a las esposas que me molestan desde el principio.

Rato después de probar unas cuentas llaves, y cuando mis muñecas las supe libres, arreglo mi chaleco del brazo para ponerlo en mi hombro para usar mis brazos sin ataduras, para hacer lo primero que necesitaba hacer, después de haber visto que precisamente fe él quien acudió a mis inaudibles pedidos de auxilio.

Giro para quedar frente a frente y lo abrazo fuertemente rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y oculto mi rostro entre su hombro, su cuello y mi brazo, para poder sollozar sin preocupación y liberar toda mi tensión, como los 2 estamos con los torsos expuestos, nuestros pechos se tocaban, y mi pecho derecho me dolía de nuevo, pero nada que pudiera apartarme del abrazo que le estoy dando.

Zoro se tensó durante unas fracciones de segundos, pero comprendiendo rápidamente lo que yo estaba conteniendo me devuelve el abrazo rodeando mi cintura, dándome el apoyo y soporte necesario para poder liberarme, creí que él estaría en una situación incómoda y se quedaría quieto. Consolido el agarre que tengo en él y dejo salir algunas lágrimas en alivio y agradecimiento, no me importa que él pueda verme _'débil'_ ya que él no se aprovecharía de ello.

Quiero continuar en este lugar reconfortante por siempre, entre sus brazos, pero lastimosamente tiene que acabar. Saco mi cabeza de su hombro y nos miramos, le doy 1 beso en cada mejilla a pesar de tener puesta su cara siniestra que se acentuaba con su oscura bandana, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente al instante, a lo cual no puedo contener una ligera risilla. **"Gracias por salvarme y por el abrazo"** doy como respuestas a mis acciones intentando dibujar una sonrisa en mi húmedo rostro, **"Y lamento tu abrigo, no fue mi intención abandonarlo en el suelo"** Alza sus manos a mi rostro para limpiar de nuevos mis lágrimas, para luego volver al abrazo al culminar su trabajo.

 **"No importa y cuando quieras. Ya sabes, es mi deber como primer tripulante de los Mugiwaras proteger y resguardar la integridad de los demás"** responde con una sonrisa orgullosa que asustaría a cualquiera y que a algunos los haría sentir protegidos. A lo que mi tarea de dibujar una sonrisa se facilita. Seguíamos abrazados aun con mis brazos rodeando su cuello, semidesnudos, pecho a pecho, nunca me había atrevido a acercarme tanto a él, nunca habíamos tenido tanto contacto. Para evitar incomodar la situación miro la bolsa que traía anteriormente en su espalda y que ahora descansaba en el suelo a su lado.

 **"Son tesoros que encontré dentro del barco mientras buscaba las llaves, como ya no tienen dueño estarán mejor en nuestras manos"** se aclaró al notar a donde iba mi mirada, al escuchar aclararse vuelvo a sus ojos y puedo ver la siniestra sonrisa al pronunciar las últimas palabras. Comprendiendo el final de aquellos personajes sin valor.

" **¿Ya sabes con que cubrirte?"** supongo que es la razón que su mente había formulado al ver como no me separaba de él talvez pensando que me pondría incomoda al dejar mis pechos expuestos a su vista, vaya inocencia **"No hay nada suave que pueda usar y tu abrigo la necesitas tú"**

" **Entonces prueba esto, es muy suave, intenta ponerlo bajo el chaleco para evitar el contacto"** dijo quitándose la bandana de la cabeza, tuve que separarme para agarrarlo, y realmente era muy suaves como si hubiese esquilado a Chopper para hacer tan suave tela, ante su mirada lo doblo y me lo pongo en el pecho cubriendo las heridas, cierro el cierre no antes de acomodar mis pechos como él lo había hecho anteriormente, subo el cierre lo suficiente hasta ocultar la tela negra de su bandana.

Asiento al estar cómoda de nuevo sin la molestia del cuero, llevé mi mirada a la suya y el seriamente asiente, demostrando su conformidad ante la situación, sin dar atisbo de deseos primarios que todo hombre tiene al tener a una mujer semidesnuda en su frente, pero sé que el los tiene totalmente controlado y que mi bienestar tiene mayor peso en su consciencia.

Me doy cuenta de que su musculoso pecho tiene rastro de mi sangre, al haber estado abrazada a él, remojo mi pulgar con mi saliva y lo llevo a su pecho limpiando mi sangre, **"Listo"** digo y le abrazo por segunda vez en toda mi vida, y le doy mi 3 tercer beso en su mejilla **"Gracias"** y por segunda vez de nuevo descanso en su hombro, él se deja abrazar y descansar, por mí, en su hombro también por segunda vez.

 **"Aprovechemos, y rescatemos nuestras partes antes de ir al barco. Nami olerá el Oro nada más pisemos el barco y querrá apropiarse de todos ellos"** aseguró burlándose después de un tiempo, sabiendo que Nami no dudaría en cumplir lo que él había dicho. Me rio ante su sentencia, pero también que en sus palabras se ocultan el hecho de que dejara de abrazarlo o tendría que obligarme, me separo por las buenas.

Él retrocede, abre la bolsa y lo desparrama por el suelo dejando ver todos los tesoros que la bolsa contenía. **"Ven, y elige lo que más gustes"** dice arrodillándose frente al montículo de tesoro. Lo imito, revisamos los tesoros y agarramos los objetos de nuestro interés.

Veo que mete algunos objetos en su haramaki y un puñal en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Agarra un brazalete de oro con una joya verde en el centro y se lo pone en el brazo **"A qué este se venderá bien"** dijo en un nivel bajo para sí mismo, se para terminando su búsqueda y espera a que yo terminará con la mía.

Al terminar, el vuelve a arrodillarse y agarra un precioso collar en el que cuelga una piedra azul, que no había visto anteriormente. Lo estira hacia mí y le miro confundida. **"Un regalo, no dudo en que se te verá genial"** dice sonriendo a pesar de su seriedad.

Sonrío con el alma, expresando la felicidad que siento por el gesto que él me demuestra. **"Gracias"** es lo único que mis labios pueden expresar, pregunto si me lo podía poner el mismo y él accede. Me quedo embelesada mirando la piedra que ahora adorna el comienzo de mi escote, mientras Zoro lo ajusta y engancha en mi cuello.

Asiente confirmando su última penúltima oración, mientras observa la piedra. Llena la bolsa con los tesoros de nuevo. **"Espera un momento"** dice mientras recoge las llaves y las esposas que antes me aprisionaban, se para y empieza a caminar deteniéndose frente al barco y lanza los objetos dentro del barco. Retrocede unos metros da la espalda al barco, saca sus 3 espadas apuntando a su derecha, agudiza su mirada dando un giro completo, creando un tornando que empieza a destrozar completamente el barco, cuerpos y pedazos del barco bailan dentro del tornado, mientras este se alejaba mar adentro. No escuché grite alguno de ese lugar, dando a entender que realmente todos estaban muertos, no es que desconfiara de sus palabras de todos modos. Guarda sus katanas sin mirar atrás pues sabe lo que estás son capaces de causar.

 **"Listo, ahora no podrán volver a molestar a nadie más, Hahaha"** está vez una carcajada escapa de su garganta. La primera en semanas, disfruto del sonido que emite pues es un raro acontecimiento para un hombre tan serio. Agarra la bolsa y nos encaminamos hacia al barco o donde los pasos de Zoro terminarían llevándonos, pero en este momento no me importa demasiado, quiero que este momento pudiera alargarse a más no poder y dejar a Zoro guiarnos es la mejor opción.

Camino a su lado queriendo volver a sentir sus manos, la gentileza de sus dedos y la calidez que estos emiten, pero como decírselo sin que se diera cuenta de que tenía estas intenciones, al menos todavía no quiero que la sepa, todo a su debido tiempo. Profundizo mis pensamientos mientras entramos a la ciudad.

Veo a Zoro cambiar la bolsa de lado, sujetando y poniéndolo en su hombro derecho, se gira la suficiente como para observarme con su ojo sin rasgarse, y me muestra su palma, le observo confundida y sin comprender nada, entonces su ojo va a mis manos y le sigo.

Por alguna razón mis manos están temblando sin mi indeliberado permiso, entonces comprendo sus acciones, malinterpretó los temblores de mis manos y me ofrece la suya para que pueda sujetarla para calmar mis _'miedos'_ y sobrepasar la reciente _'trauma'_ ahora que estaríamos rodeados de personas, le sonrió ante este acto amable/tierno de su parte y con gusto uno mis manos con las suyas, que de inmediato se calman, le agradezco de forma verbal nuevamente.

Perdí la cuenta de las veces que llevo agradeciendo a Zoro en este día y me río mentalmente. Llevo imaginando varias situaciones, conversaciones sobre cómo podría sostener su mano sin que esto lleve a malentendidos. Fue más fácil de lo que pensé, pues el propio Zoro me ha limpiado el camino y en mis pensamientos no llegaban a buen lugar. Aprovecho su malentender de la situación apretando su mano y me acerco más a él.

Salimos y entramos a la ciudad varías veces, nos encontramos con pasillos sin salida, de la ciudad aparecíamos frente el mar y sin pista del Sunny, obviamente él no sabe hacia donde dirigirse y se encontraba perdido como siempre, pero como dije no me importaba pues traducido en mi idioma significa pasear a solas con Zoro agarrados de las manos por más tiempo. Caminamos juntos en un agradable silencio sin dirección alguna. Hasta que mi curiosidad comienza a molestarme al recordar los sucesos y las ganas de querer hacerle preguntas me controlan.

 **"Zoro"** llamo su atención después de aclararme la garganta, él levanta las cejas en respuesta al llamado. **"¿Cómo me has encontrado?, encuentro anormal que subas en otros barcos y en una zona alejada de la ciudad"** pregunto queriendo salir de la laguna de esta pequeña e inesperada _'aventura'_.

 **"Pues... intentaba regresar al barco, pero como las calles y los edificios de esta ciudad se mueven constantemente no encontraba el camino y queriendo encontrar a cualquiera de la tripulación activé mi Haki de Observación. Como siempre estamos en el barco, aprendí a memorizar las presencias de cada uno de ustedes."** Realiza una pausa un momento.

 **"Al activar mi Haki encontré tu presencia y estabas cerca, pero también muy débil, así que pensé que te había pasado algo, salí de la ciudad, cruce el bosque para darme cuenta de que tu presencia venía del barco, así que subí de inmediato, solo para encontrarte en '** _ **esa'**_ **situación, realice un corte aéreo al verte a punto de llorar y al pervertido que se aprovechaba de ti, lo demás ya lo conoces"** sonríe de nuevo por algunos segundos. Miro directamente sus facciones, como estoy a su izquierda no puedo verlo a su ojo, queriendo buscar alguna razón más importante en sus acciones más que el simple hecho de que su _'nakama'_ estaba en peligro, búsqueda que fue en vano pues el hombre es muy reservado.

 **"Gracias"** murmuro para sus oídos conformada con mi inútil búsqueda, mientras presiono aún más su mano izquierda, llevo mi mano izquierda a su antebrazo izquierdo, abrazando y sintiendo la dureza de sus morenos músculos, beso su hombro, o la ropa que cubre su hombro, en confirmación a mis palabras. No realiza ninguna protesta por mi acercamiento pues era una acción inocente, libero su brazo del abrazo y el silencio vuelve a reinar en nuestra caminata de la tarde.

Calculo que llevamos caminando como 2 horas desde que el silencio empezó a charlar por nosotros, notando el crepúsculo que nos indica la llegada de la noche, tras un rato Zoro finalmente encuentra el barco apareciendo en nuestra frente, bien visible sin posibilidad de ir por otro camino. A mi felicidad seguíamos con las manos agarradas, gesto que acabaría lastimosamente cuando estemos cerca del barco.

Y así es, Zoro libera nuestras manos alegando que ocasionaría confusión y malentendidos en los integrantes del barco. Acepto, no a mi placer obviamente.

 **Fin Capítulo 1**


	2. Introducción Pt 2 - El tratamiento

**Capítulo 2 - Introducción Pt. 2 - El tratamiento**

Falta.

Falta inmediatamente fue lo que sentí cuando Zoro liberó la unión de nuestras manos, que llevaban agarradas sin querer separarse como 3 horas aproximadamente mientras Zoro nos llevaba por todos los rincones de la ciudad.

Zoro ha terminado nuestro enlace cuando estamos cerca del barco, lo suficientemente cerca como para que alguien pudiese ver nuestras manos agarradas si este se asomase por la barandilla, pero para mi seguía siendo muy lejos o muy temprano para acabar nuestro contacto.

Pero cómo por aquí no hay gente por los alrededores imagino que Zoro supuso que ya no hay razones para seguir sosteniéndome la mano añadiendo también que podría generar confusión y malentendidos entre los demás tripulantes del barco y que quería ahorrarse los problemas que esto le traería. Tristemente tengo que aceptar su decisión y supongo que sin querer lo demuestro en mi rostro, por la mirada inquisitiva que Zoro me demuestra en la suya.

Rápidamente cambio mi expresión a la que recientemente estoy acostumbrada teniendo que ocultar mis sentimientos. No a mi expresión que llevo hace 2 años atrás, si no a la que acostumbro a llevar desde que toda mi familia está reunida de nuevo, está ya no es tan seria como antes y las sonrisas asoman más fácilmente.

Zoro no le da importancia y tampoco hace preguntas, sigue el camino hasta el barco, me quedo estática un momento esperando a que Zoro vaya más adelante y como ahora estoy a su espalda retiro mi falsa expresión que como nunca antes me cuesta mantenerlo. Solo puedo observar cómo se aleja, tan lejos y complicado de llegar a su lado, teniendo solo su gran espalda para apreciar y no de la mejor forma.

 **"Tengo un ungüento cicatrizante y anestésica hecho por Chopper, si quieres te lo presto"** dice de repente sin alzar la voz, pero lo suficiente para que pueda oírlo desde atrás, pasando sobre mi añoranza apresuro el paso y me pongo a su lado, a su izquierda.

 **"Gracias aceptaré tu ayuda. No quiero que nadie se entere de lo que sucedió hoy"** le respondo agradecida de nuevo por querer seguir ayudándome cuando ya ha hecho lo suficiente por este día, una sonrisa no forzada puedo devolver a mi rostro, una sonrisa que él no puedo observar por su mal ojo.

 **"Lo tengo en la heladera, cuando vayas a tomar una ducha me avisas y yo te lo llevo para evitar sospechas y preguntas innecesarias con el cocinero pervertido"** dice y gira para finalmente volver a mirarme, su rostro mantiene la expresión también acostumbrada de él que, a diferencia de mí su expresión no cambió en los 2 años de separación, pero tampoco puedo mantenerlo tanto tiempo sin que una sonrisa interfiera.

Un deslumbrante foco se me prende en el cerebro mientras llegamos al barco, agradezco su gentileza y asiento aceptando su estrategia de evasión, hace un gesto indicando para que yo sea la primera en subir. **"Subiré en un momento"** son las palabras que escucho salir de su garganta cuando me preparo para subir.

Al estar a cubierta y observar la zona, noto que todos están en cubierta preparados para salir en una aventura, todos giran por la nueva presencia en el barco quedando sorprendidos y aliviados al verme subir. Sanji con corazones en los ojos se acerca girando en círculos, pero es interrumpido, siendo apartado a un lado.

Por Nami que de repente corre y se abalanza contra mí queriendo abrazarme mientras yo intento no ser obvia al intentar evadir su abrazo, evitando que su cuerpo ejerza presión sobre mi lesionado pecho, que ahora tenía suficiente con mi chaleco, le devuelvo el abrazo acomodada en su abrazo.

Entre sollozos explica que estaban a punto de salir en mi búsqueda en caso de que algo malo me hubiese pasado, pues está a punto de oscurecer y yo no lo solía desaparecer sin avisar. En lo más profundo y retorcido de mi mente me río mentalmente pues a este ritmo ya hubiese sido violada tanta vez que los números no llegan a mi mente y ellos recién saldrían a buscarme, evito decir mi _'chiste'_ sabiendo que asustaría y alarmaría innecesariamente a todos.

Entonces Ussop corta el momento haciendo recordar a todos que Zoro aún sigue perdido, a lo que Nami deja pasar y desde el suelo su opinión es reflejada en Sanji. Ambos declarando que es bastante mayor y fuerte como para cuidarse de cualquier amenaza, hasta que Luffy con los ojos brillosos dice que iremos todos pues lo necesitamos, ocultando sus verdaderos motivos de querer salir en una verdadera aventura después de ser arrastrado todo el día por Nami yendo de compras seguramente utilizando como mula carga para todos los objetos que ella compraba, finjo inocencia y preocupación apoyando la búsqueda mientras sigo consolando a Nami en el abrazo.

Momento en el que Zoro decide subir al barco. Nami se tensa y su rostro se vuelve furiosamente demoniaco, sale de mis brazos y voltea a verle, se detiene un momento, supongo que observando el brazalete que lleva en el brazo, oliendo el oro dentro de la bolsa, como Zoro dijo que pasaría y su rostro vuelve a cambiar, relajándose, ahora teniendo una enorme sonrisa y los ojos en forma de Beli, le apunta con el dedo acusándole de su tardanza y donde había estado. No le gritaba, signo de que Nami le _'perdona'_ la llegada nocturna que acaba de realizar.

Mientras me dirijo a la habitación que comparto con Nami, escucho a Zoro decirles a sus amigos que unos piratas intentaron robarle unas de sus espadas, que él los persiguió hasta su barco y ofrecieron todo su oro en señal de disculpa y cómo pago para evitar la muerte de todos. Escucho un grito de felicidad por parte de Nami cuando el oro fue desparramado por el suelo, mientras todos siguen haciéndole preguntas y él se niega a dar más explicaciones pues ya todo estaba en el pasado y es mejor olvidarlos.

Entro en la habitación de chicas, voy a mi parte del closet y escojo una blusa de tela suave que no sea ajustado para evitar aún más presión pues la ropa interior iba a darme lo suficiente, sujetador de tela suave y que no oprimiera mis pechos, pero no tengo uno de esos. podría andar solo en blusa o seguir usando la bandana de Zoro manipulándolo para usarlo como sujetador, pantalones, bonitas sandalias y 2 toallas.

Con mi ojo fleur observo la cubierta y espero hasta que algunos desaparezcan en el interior del Sunny, deseando que Zoro no fuese uno de ellos o no podría encontrarlo de nuevo. Con Sanji en la cocina y algunos siguiéndole, salgo a cubierta y me dirijo al baño, antes de entrar en la biblioteca miro a Zoro y le mando señas para que captará que voy al baño, que está sentado en el asiento del mástil con Luffy y Chopper aún molestándolo, el me mira y me doy por entendida, entro a la biblioteca y subo al baño.

…..

10 minutos han pasado y sigo en el baño o mejor dicho en la bañera, estoy lista, pero espero a que Zoro venga con el ungüento pensado en si mi idea no sería demasiado apresurado, atrevido, urgido, impulsivo, osado, imprudente, reconozco que es todo eso, pero con Zoro que ni siquiera he estado ni 1 metros cerca de él, aunque eso cambió hoy, pero aún así sería demasiado para su actitud reservada, podría dejarme con la apariencia de que soy una mujer muy lanzada dándole una mala imagen y reputación de mi parte.

Tengo que encontrar una buena excusa y que suene creíble para que accediera a tan descabellada petición de mi parte. Si por años pude armar planes para destruir organizaciones completas puedo persuadir a un hombre, pero él no es como los demás, él es muy especial, en muchos sentidos. Busco motivos para animarme a mí misma y que estos me alienten a que pueda hacer la pregunta.

Concentrada en mis pensamientos mientras seco mi pelo, escucho a alguien llamar a la puerta, me apresuro con el secado de pelo, me peino con los dedos y me pongo una toalla en el cuerpo asegurando el agarre, sin que yo tengo que necesitar usar mis manos para evitar que estos caigan, cubriendo lo que necesito ocultar dejando mis largas piernas al descubierto total, un pequeño bajón y Zoro podría ver mi femineidad sin interferencias que lo impidan y sin esperar más me dirijo a la puerta deseando a que sea Zoro.

El vapor sale primero de la habitación, ocultando al visitante, pero desaparece lentamente y el color verde es lo primero que veo. Luego sus cejas alzadas extrañados por verme con tal _'vestimenta'_ o por la falta de ella. Su ojo fijo en los míos, evitando mirar lugares 'innecesarios', al menos mi deseo se cumplió.

 **"Ten"** dice extendiéndo un frasco que contiene el ungüento, el frasco se ve frío y lo comprobé al tomarlo en mis manos. Veo que lleva su mano dentro del haramaki **"También utiliza estos apósitos, son mucho más delgado que los parches que utiliza Chopper"** dice mientras saca los apósitos de sus haramaki. Que secretos guarda en ese lugar, además de sus abdominales de titanio, desde este día vería su haramaki con otros ojos.

 **"Así podrás evitar llamar la atención, teniendo un bulto en tu pecho y también la fricción con tu prenda de vestir"** lo dice tranquilamente como si no importase, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello. La pregunta de si su comportamiento se debe a que es por mí o si normalmente es así, lastimosamente no lo conozco lo suficiente ni soy la más cercana a él para poder sacar una conclusión por mí misma. Noto que sigue esperando a que yo agarre los apósitos, le agradezco y los tomo, tocando a propósito su mano que sostenía el apósito, que siento como se extrañan.

 **"Bien, bajaré a la biblioteca y esperare a que termines con el ungüento"** gira hacía las escaleras que llevan a la biblioteca sutil escape que no podía permitir, no tan fácilmente. Así que me veo obligada a detenerlo de su inútil estrategia.

 **"Espera"** dije rápidamente, afortunadamente él se detiene y gira para poder observarme esperando a que me explique **"Si no te importa, quisiera que me ayudaras con un asunto"** dije esperando a que acepte escucharme y preguntara por sí mismo.

 **"Te estoy ayudando, ¿qué quieres?"** dijo borde, pero sé que es su tono de habla normal poca importancia le dí, aunque es la primera vez en el día que se dirige hacia mí de ese modo después de ser atento conmigo durante la tarde. Obviamente molesto por la confrontación que tuvo con sus nakamas al llegar al barco y que necesita descansar para seguir aguantando a sus compañeros de viajes.

 **"Necesito ayuda con el ungüento"** digo esperando a que entendiera, pero me doy cuenta que estoy alargando la conversación y sabiendo que no le gustar andar en círculos acabaría molesto de nuevo y perdería mi oportunidad.

 **"Pues... es muy fácil de utilizar, con los dedos te lo pones en las heridas y listo"** dijo bromeando con su risa sarcástica, pero sus ojos son feroces diciéndome que vaya directo al grano o agarraría las escaleras y lo estamparía contra mi inocente rostro.

 **"No me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir es que me ayudes a ponérmelo"** digo mirando al suelo inconscientemente, pero rápidamente lo alzo para volver al, ahora calmado, ojo de Zoro. Relaja el rostro y parece pensárselo. Cuando creo que va a dar una buena excusa para rechazarme.

 **"No puedo hacerlo sola, ya que no puedo ver todas mis heridas y con esa desventaja podría hasta lastimarme más o gastar tu ungüento "** me excuso, además de poner la mejor expresión de súplica que puedo realizar sin que este pareciera forzado, copiando las que Nami utiliza al querer comprar ropa con exagerados descuento pues es mi primera vez intentando convencer a alguien queriendo que este realmente aceptara. Si recuerda que puedo clonarme a mí misma, será mi fin y quedare catalogada como pervertida frente a sus ojos, sabiendo que no se lleva bien con los pervertidos.

Suspira largamente, mientras lleva sus manos a su pelo en un acto de frustración, demostrando que mi excusa había servido a su propósito. **"Tsk, está bien, pero ¿estás segura? no me gustaría ser el responsable de hacerte recordar malos momentos"**

Sus pensamientos me sorprenden, aunque no veo la preocupación en su ojo o en su expresión, claramente sigue preocupado por mi bienestar y comodidad. Me siento egoísta queriendo aprovechar la situación para _'sentir'_ a Zoro. Pero ser egoísta tiene sus ventajas y acabo de conseguir uno de ellos por lo que ahora no retrocedería.

 **"No te preocupes Zoro, sé que tú no te pareces ni un poco a ellos, también sé que tú no te aprovecharías de mí, tengo total confianza en ti."** Le ofrezco unas de las sonrisas más cálidas que puedan confirmar mis palabras, mientras me maldecía mí misma interiormente pues mis palabras reflejaban lo opuesto a mis acciones. Pongo el ungüento y los apósitos en mi mano izquierda, dejando libre mi mano derecha.

Tomo su mano y ellos celebran por su reencuentro, lo estiro para meterlo al baño, mientras él se deja hacer. Le guío hacía las sillas del baño mientras con un brazo fleur cierro la puerta y trabo el pestillo, evitando otras visitas o invasores indeseados.

Suelto su mano para encimar dos sillas para que yo pudiera sentarme y pongo otra silla solitaria en frente de las 2 apiladas, agarro la segunda toalla, me siento en las sillas piladas y cierro mis piernas, pongo la otra toalla sobre mis piernas para tener un lugar donde poner el ungüento y los apósitos, le indico a Zoro con una señal para que se siente en la única silla que hay en mi frente, sin opción él sigue mi indicación.

Cuando se sienta vuelve a suspirar cansado de las situaciones a las que ha tenido que enfrentar en este día, noto que su cabeza queda al nivel de mi pecho. Miro al único ojo sano **"¿Listo?"** le pregunto a la que él responde asintiendo.

Llevo mis manos a la toalla que me cubre y deshago el nudo que soporta toda la toalla, revelando completamente mi torso, exponiendo toda mi piel seca y las mordidas de aquella bestia que ahora está muerta sin pedazos que pueda volver a unirse, el ojo de Zoro cae directamente sobre las heridas, sin darle importancia de nuevo a mi figura desnuda.

" **¿Puedo?"** pregunta alzando su mirada, asiento sin entender realmente e intento darle el ungüento, pero sus manos ya se encuentran averiguando el estado de mi pecho, analizando las heridas. Llevo mis manos a ambos lados de la silla de baño en la que estoy sentada para sujetarme y aguantar las sensaciones que sus dedos me facilitan.

Se acerca un poco más arrastrando también la silla, acerca más su rostro para observar mejor, con una mano sujeta y alza mi pecho desde abajo evitando … mmmm…, no lo sé, pero con el tacto fantasmas de sus dedos las pasa por las heridas descubriendo sus respectivos detalles que solo él podía saberlo sin indagar demasiado debido a su gran experiencia en heridas, sin pudor averigua las mordidas más profundas que están ubicadas en mi areola y me obliga a contener los gruñidos o gemidos que exigen en escapar.

Gracias a mi voluntad de piedra evito excitarme y que mis pezones lo demuestren, pero todo se complica cuando Zoro lo analiza también e intenta ver las heridas que no se ven por el estado _'inactivo'_ que presenta **"Mmm, no todas parecen ser profundas, excepto las que están en tu areola que creo son las que antes sangraban y parece ser que tendremos que excitarte para poder aplicar el ungüento en tu pezón"** dice seriamente incluso en lo de excitarme, que ya tenía poco de conseguirlo al no poder seguir resistiendo las acciones de sus tiernos dedos **"O enfriarte, por suerte el ungüento es de naturaleza fría"** con un sonrisa que nunca había visto **"¿Algo en el otro lado?".**

" **.… "** quiero responder, pero me cuesta, dejo de ejercer presión en la silla, en mis dientes y solamente para sentir mis mejillas tibias, sonrojadas vulgarmente hablando **"Duele, por los fuertes apretones que constantemente recibí"** giro mi torso dejando mi otro pecho hacía él para que pueda ver y analizar por sí mismo, como si fuese un doctor,su sonrisa desaparece ante mis palabras **"Están más rojas de lo normal, simulando los que podían ser moretones"** digo mientras me acaricio el pecho por mí misma sin apretar pero lo abandono antes de que sea tarde, ante su mirada todo se torna peligros.

" **Comencemos allí, ya que el ungüento es anestésico servirá para minimizarlo"** me muestra las palmas mientras me observa…Capto tras varios segundos y agarro con ambas manos el frasco del ungüento que sigue fría, y se los pongo en sus palmas, acariciándolo con el roce, en un acto _'inocente'_. Y los retiro para no incomodarlo.

Veo como desenrosca el frasco y este deja salir un olor peculiar. **"El ungüento normalmente huele a vagabundo borracho sin bañarse, por lo que me negué inicialmente a ponérmelo, pero Chopper añadió otras hierbas como aromatizantes para que tenga un olor más parecido al que siempre tengo, para que acceda a su uso"** dijo mirando el ungüento y con su pulgar, índice y dedo medio agarra el ungüento del frasco.

Me rio por su comparación y por el hecho de que mi pecho tendría un olor _'parecido'_ a Zoro, tendría problemas para dormir. Mi risa termina de repente cuando noto como sus dedos se acercan a mi pecho izquierdo, pero se detienen a milímetros de ella. Noto también que me estoy mordiendo el labio inferior en anticipación, lo deshago rápidamente evitando cualquier situación.

" **Espero que entiendas, pero tendré que hacer lo mismo, como no hay heridas tengo que apretarlos para que el ungüento entre por la piel"** dice al levantar su mirada de nuevo sin alejar sus dedos, miro a su ojo, agarro los laterales de la silla de nuevo y asiento. Oculto mis labios dentro en mi boca en una falsa promesa de aguantar lo siguiente cuando el desvía su mirada.

Con 2 fríos y húmedos dedos, unte el ungüento en mi dolida areola, siento el frío erizar toda la piel de mi pecho y erectar el pezón local, momento en cual Zoro decide agarrarla con sus 3 dedos y presionar fuerte, no con todas sus fuerzas obviamente o ya no tendré pezón qué anestesiar, **"Arrgghhh…Zoro…"** sus invencibles dedos rodean mi pezón queriendo que el ungüento haga rápidamente su trabajo de anestesiarla pasándolo por todas partes, **"Shhhh, en unos segundos todo terminará"** intenta tranquilizarme, sé que él lleva la peor parte de todo esto, hacer lo que nunca él haría, causar dolor a unos de sus amigos directamente.

Dejo fluir mi respiración para controlar la respiración de mis labios entreabiertos que facilitan la entrada/salida de aire cuando dejo de sentir lo que sucede en mi pezón y mis quejidos desaparecen, abro los ojos no sabiendo cuando los cerré y veo a Zoro concentrado ahora en mi areola notando también que ya estoy anestesiada **"Listo, ahora dentro de tu purgatorio necesitaremos toda tu resistencia"** susurra con una débil y rápida sonrisa.

Vuelvo a girar mi torso para dejar mi pecho mordido en su frente, mientras lo veo agarrar más ungüento mis sentimientos resurgidos de las cenizas me desbordan por el afecto que Zoro me demuestra en este día **"¿Cómo podría agradecértelo? Haz hecho demasiado por mí y no sé cómo pagártelo"** digo agarrando su mano que volvía a acercarse, quiero conversar para disfrutar de las escaleras que me bajan al infierno, me mira y suspira.

" **Cualquiera diría que ya has hecho demasiado y de todos modos no es necesario"** ¿Cuándo? **"¿Cuándo?"** mis pensamientos salieron y la pregunta ya estaba hecha, no recuerdo haber hecho nada más que causarle problemas, talvez fue el hecho de conseguirle oponentes para entretenerse unos segundos.

" **Sé que no eres exhibicionista o al menos lo has ocultado bien hasta hoy"** se ríe **"y después de lo que te sucedió, permites que te vea y que te toque, eso es suficiente agradecimiento"** sonríe y siento la sangre drenarse desde mi rostro hasta mi cuello, es un pervertido, así que le gusta observar y tocar mis pechos ahora puedo vengarme por llamarme exhibicionista, le sonrío por el descubrimiento **"Perv-"** **"Me refiero a la confianza, al parecer, tú eres la per** _ *****_ _coff_ *** ver** _ *****_ _coff_ _ ***-**_ **"** me interrumpe y le cubro la boca con una mano antes de que termine de llamarme pervertida también mientras le miro de la peor forma posible, pero él no se deja intimidar y lame mi mano, lo retiro rápidamente ante su repentina caliente lengua en mi palma.

" **Hahaha, solo lava mi bandana y me lo entregas mañana, no podré dormir por la falta"** su risa transmuta en una expresión de dolor demasiada fingida para su personalidad de hielo, este día está siendo un gran descubrimiento y que no volverá a suceder nunca, puedo asegurarlo, al menos que consiga un futuro muy cercano a él **"Entonces puedes dormir conmigo, abrazaré tu brazo como si fuese tu bandana, ni siquiera notarás que soy Robin"** aprieto su mano con razones inútiles pues nunca aceptaría.

" ***** _coff_ ***tida. Tentador, si solo tuvieras una habitación para ti sola, Nami me abandonará en la próxima isla de llegar a dormir contigo"** por un momento odié las habitaciones compartidas, aunque sé que miente y que solo es un amable rechazo. Un momento ¿acaso termino la frase que interrumpí sellando su boca? una sonrisa oscura se me dibuja en la cara y el imita al darse cuenta de que me di cuenta **"La bandana será suficiente, ahora terminemos para que puedas empezar"** dice liberándose del agarre de mi mano en la suya y empieza a tratar las mordidas **.**

El ungüento que desde hace rato quedó en sus dedos ahora no están frías y si no la cambia de nuevo, no tendré la excusa necesaria para ocultar la excitación que surgirá en algunos momentos, que acorta el tiempo al acercarse a mi zona sensible.

Por suerte no se acerca y lleva sus dedos al frasco, sin despegar su mirada de su zona de ataque, cuando dejo de concentrarme me arrepiento pues siento el ardor en las heridas y regresa con ungüento nuevo y fría, aplicando más fuerza también, para que entre y se aloje en ellas, mueve sus dedos en círculos para luego seguir la forma de esta. La herida deja de arder y sé que la anestesia empieza a trabajar. Lo malo es que no siento los dedos de Zoro.

Por el frío mi pezón empezaba a erguirse, teniendo la excusa perfecta **"Está fría"** Zoro solo niega, por volver a hablar o por darse cuenta de mi excusa muy mala _'Mala excusa, pervertida'_ escuchó en mi mente, notablemente diferenciado que no pertenece a la sexy voz de Zoro ¿dónde? Solo un gran sonrojo describe mi posición en este lugar.

Zoro sigue con sus cuidados, asciende por las demás heridas, cubriendo a todas con el ungüento, excepto con las que se encuentran en mi zona sensible pues cada vez que se acercaba, se alejaba. Su mirada asciende a la mía, tengo el ceño fruncido en un intento de soportar los placeres que sus dedos ejercen, pero no podía evitar soltar algunos gemidos. Mi ceño fruncido, los gemidos, y la cara roja pueden dar la imagen que estar soportando el dolor, al menos eso es la imagen que quiero ofrecerle para no finalizar la que él ha creado en mí.

Baja la mirada y mi pezón es su objetivo de nuevo, recoge ungüento ahora solamente con su dedo pulgar y el índice. Con dos dedos sujeta mi pezón por los lados y me doy cuenta de que soy estúpida al haber pensar que pude haberme preparado para esto. Aguanto el gemido, pero no el gruñido, sí de esos que Zoro suele soltar tan a menudo. Me sobresalto frente al ardor, que quema como lava, lo suficiente como para que mi pecho se alzara por el movimiento y que mi pezón sea estirado para abajo por el agarre de sus dedos, que envian escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

Esta vez no pude contener el gemido y todo mi torso empieza a erizarse, vi las cejas de mi acompañante subir ligeramente, dejándome ver que sabe las razones, no es ningún inocente, pero se hace el desentendido el muy maldito.

 **"Aguanta, tú pediste esto."** es lo único que responde con su seriedad de muerte, mientras sigue con la atención de su dedo pulgar ahora por mi areola dejando en paz mi pezón, pero eso no apacigua mi _"condición"_ siento los músculos en mi cuello contraerse ante el ardor que sentía por las heridas.

Mis piernas tiemblan ligeramente por otro tipo de ardor. Me veo obligada a cerrar mis ojos incapaces de mantenerlos abiertos. Empeorando la situación pues ahora que tengo un sentido _'desactivado'_ la sensibilidad de los demás aumentan.

Siento como masajea suavemente mi areola y pezón ayudándome a buscar el alivio que necesito urgentemente encontrar, pues empiezo a moldear la silla con el agarre de mis manos. Sentí por fin que la anestesia hace efecto liberándome de esta dulce tortura.

Abro los ojos, solo para ver como Zoro sigue cuidándome como si mi pecho fuera a quebrarse por cualquier contacto duro, como lo más preciado que hubiese tenido nunca entre sus dedos, este pensamiento me encanta y permito que siga _'jugando'_ hasta que se canse. Siento humedecerme y espero que termine pronto si no, no permitiría que esto acabe solo con unas cuantas caricias de sus dedos.

Me da tiempo suficiente, como para que mi rostro vuelva a su color palido. Suspiro pesadamente cuando termina con sus _'toques'_ mágicos, tanto que noto como la cabellera verde se mueve siguiendo el movimiento del aire que acabo de expulsar.

Veo como cierra el frasco y los guarda en sus bolsillos. Agarra los apósitos, los juntar y agita contra las heridas tratadas generando un viento que no puedo sentir por la anestesia. **"Esperemos a que se sequen, para que no entorpezcan y resbalen"** me sorprende pues solo le he pedido ayuda con el ungüento, pero lo dejaría continuar ya que se ofrecía él mismo. Empezamos una guerra de mirada cuando no sabemos hacia donde mirar, busco algún signo de excitación o algo que pueda haberse generado durante toda esta _'sesión'_ pero se ve calmado como siempre cuando nadie lo molesta, está búsqueda me decepciona pues me dice que tengo que recorrer un largo camino.

Zoro desvía su ojo a mi pecho encontrándose satisfecho por su trabajo de secar el ungüento y empieza a aplicar los apósitos cubriendo las heridas de forma que estás no se intervengan o superpongan entre sí **"Listo, ahora... si te pones sujetador nadie notará la diferencia"** dice mientras pasa las palmas por los apósitos evitando arrugas o imperfecciones. **"Si te vuelves a poner el ungüento antes de la merienda de mañana, puede ser que para estás horas las heridas habrán desaparecido"** añade mientras pone los apósitos restantes dentro de su haramaki.

Se levanta para retirarse, como siempre sin esperar nada, pero evito que se levante, acercándome y abrazándolo por el cuello **"Gracias de nuevo, Zoro"** es lo único que puedo ofrecerle a cambio después de toda está _'travesía'_ , pero estoy segura que puede ver mi trasero desnudo al estar yo, entre sus piernas y con nuestras cabezas en el cuello del otro, pues ambas toallas cayeron de mi cuerpo al arrodillarme en su frente para abrazarlo y evitar que se fuera sin que pueda agradecerle de nuevo.

Retrocedo y beso su mejilla, esta vez sin sonrojos de sus partes, molesta por su falta de reacción, siento que con una de las toallas rodea mi cintura y realiza un nudo en un costado, me sujeta de la cintura y me levanta con él **"Es un placer"** sonríe y la sangre se estanca de nuevo, la próxima vez que deba enfrentar a Zoro debo asegurarme de sangrar varios litros de sangre para evitar acumulamiento innecesario en mi rostro.

Lo apretó más fuerte y regreso a su cuello **"Mi oferta sigue, sabes dónde encontrarme"** Se libera de mi abrazo y se pone en mi frente **"Si la convences de no asesinarme antes de que vaya a dormir a la habitación de hombres, aceptaré"** una oportunidad y lo ha dicho claramente, nunca falta a sus palabras. **"Y si vas cuánd-" "No será un agradecimiento muy apropiado"** dice alejándose yéndose hacia la puerta destrabando el pestillo y abriendo la puerta.

Da un ligero asentimiento en señal de despedida y lo despido verbalmente con promesa de encontrarnos más tarde. Ahora solo falta buscar razón, motivo, causa, lógica, reflexión, trama, justificación, discernimiento, conjetura, argumento, fundamento, explicación, dilema, pretexto o sofisma que convenciera a Nami de meter a un hombre al lugar prohibido por hombres, las cartas en mi contra.

Escucho el grito de Sanji, alegando de que la cena ya está servida y que todos debemos estar presentes para empezar, como siempre. Mientras yo sigo en el baño pensando en lo que le diría a Nami con 600.000 ideas por segundos.

Al reducir las ideas me doy cuenta que sigo solo con una toalla cubriéndome la cintura para bajo y los apósitos cubriendo una gran parte de mi pecho, me visto con mis ropas y salgo del baño en dirección a la habitación que comparto con Nami, para buscar un sujetador y pensar más idea. Dándome cuenta que no se ni de como comenzar ni cómo sacar el tema de conversación sobre permitir que Zoro entré en la habitación y duerma conmigo en la misma cama.

Un día difícil la que se me plantea en este día aleatorio que parecía ser solo otro día sin consecuencias futuras.

 **Fin Capítulo 2**


	3. Introducción Final - Los Recuerdos

**Capítulo 3 - Introducción Final - Los recuerdos**

Recuerdos.

Recuerdos regresan a mi mente. Cuando me pregunto a mí misma que es lo que ha hecho ese hombre para que yo caiga tan mal enamorada de él, sí estaba muy mal enamorada, pues eso es lo único que justifica mis acciones ante él.

Eso justifica mi petición en la puerta del baño, hace 2 días. Petición que creí no aceptaría, note que estaba cansado de la larga caminata, del _'ejercicio'_ que realizó en el barco que nunca volverá a ser visto y de las tantas preguntas que sus compañeros de barco le realizaron sobre la procedencia de esos tesoros que traía en la bolsa después de haber desaparecido todo un día, tal vez eso nubló su mente para que no pensará en la situación y al final accediera.

Pues en la cena de esa noche seguía viéndose cansado, comió más rápido de lo normal, no tanto, supongo para no llamar la atención, se despidió de todos en 2 palabras y desapareció. En ningún momento me dirigió la mirada, por suerte, pues no creía que sería capaz de aguantarlo sin sonrojarme después de nuestro encuentro en el baño.

Esa noche después de intentar convencer a Nami de dejar entrar a Zoro en la habitación para dormir conmigo en la misma cama diciéndole que él había perdido una apuesta hace días y que para avergonzarle lo reté a que durmiéramos juntos por una noche, desafortunadamente ella seguía cegada por el oro que Zoro trajo consigo y como agradecimiento de su parte ella le ahorraría esa vergüenza, negándole la entrada. Una mala elección de excusa de mi parte.

Me rendí en decirle la verdad, pues ya la escuchaba tirándome miles de críticas, juicios o maldiciones sobre Zoro y yo, que no me interesaba ni me interesa escuchar y menos soportar, me acosté en la cama pensando en como estaría mi imagen en la mente de Zoro, el sujetador era una molestia desde el momento el primer momento en que me los puse por los apósitos y decidí dormir sin esa molestia.

Me saqué el sujetador y la blusa, me dormí sobre mi costado dándole la espalda a mi amiga que me ha decepcionado sin saberlo, me cubrí hasta el cuello, entonces pude oler algo, mis pechos desnudos desprendían el olor de Zoro, subí las frazadas ocultando media cabeza, para que mi nariz esté también bajo las frazadas y pueda percibir mejor el olor, esa noche dormí con un leve sonrojo en la cara imposible de ver por la oscuridad, pero yo lo sentí en mis pómulos.

El día siguiente llegó sin novedad, Zoro seguía desaparecido desde la noche anterior, los chicos dijeron que seguía dormido, todos llegaron a la conclusión de que seguía cansado por la pequeña aventura que tuvo el día anterior y de la que no quería dar detalles pues todo estaba en el pasado, esa fue su excusa.

Fue cuando por primera vez Nami defendió a Zoro diciendo que lo dejáramos descansar, defensa que desprendía agradecimiento por los tesoros que él había traído consigo. Recuerdo haberme reído disimuladamente por la actitud de la pelirroja.

Llego la hora del desayuno y fue cuando volvió a aparecer, apareció en la cocina bostezando ruidosamente, Sanji empezó a discutir verbalmente con Zoro por el hecho de que no tenía modales, despertaba tarde, por ser marimo y demás estupideces, él devolvió los insultos y pelearon hasta que Nami intervino.

Desde que apareció en la cocina yo intentaba enmascarar mi sonrisa, él muy perspicaz se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada, nadie lo hizo, el desayuno terminó sin otro acontecimiento.

Más tarde Nami decidió que buscáramos una casa de cambio, la mayoría lo acompañamos, excepto Sanji y Ussop que quedaron guardianes del Sunny. Zoro dio su brazalete para cambiarlo por dinero, pero no el puñal que le había visto guardar en sus bolsillos, ni los demás objetos que guardó en su haramaki. Él tendrá sus razones.

Cuando Nami repartió dinero para pasar el día en la Isla, todos volvieron a separarse en grupos más pequeños. Chopper pidió la compañía de Zoro en su viaje a la biblioteca y él no le rechazo. Zoro se dirigió por primera vez en el día preguntándome si también quería unirme a ellos 2.

Supongo que el recordaba que en la mañana del día anterior dije que iría a comprar nuevos libros, pero regresé al barco sin nada. Los demás mugiwaras no recordaron ese hecho cuando me vieron subir a cubierta tan tarde, pero recordé que todo fue interrumpido por Zoro y los tesoros que llevaba consigo. Suspire ligeramente por su amabilidad y memoria, acepte ir con ellos.

Zoro y Chopper hablaban entre ellos animadamente de cualquier tema que pasaba por la mente por del pequeño reno. Me metía ocasionalmente en sus conversaciones evitando arruinar el momento entre ellos, disfrutando más de escuchar sus conversaciones.

Fuimos a varias bibliotecas a por varios libros en lo que Zoro siempre nos esperaba en la puerta. Cuando nos vimos satisfechos nos dirigimos al barco, algunas horas antes del almuerzo. Al llegar al barco fui directo a las ropas limpias, buscando su bandana que dejé secar al sol, estaba más suave que nunca recién lavado, lo doble por el medio y fui a cubierta buscando a Zoro para devolvérselo.

Lo encontré dormido apoyado por uno de los árboles de mandarinas de Nami, pero noté que se despertó al acercarme pues dejo de roncar, me acerqué, senté sobre mis piernas en el suelo, en su frente, entre sus piernas abiertas, abrió el ojo, vio la bandana y no dijo nada solo se quedó observando mis siguientes movimientos, le sonreí y puse su bandana en su brazo, lo anudé lo suficientemente fuerte para no caerse fácilmente y que pudiera sacárselo de un estirón.

En ese momento en el que pude acercarme lo suficiente, después de 2 años, lo vi encantador, demasiado atractivo, con la cara relajada que me dejaba apreciar aún más sus facciones, imagino que Zoro con su mirada descifradora pudo ver completamente a través de mí, mientras yo le observaba embobada, apreciándolo como nunca antes pude hacerlo.

Inconscientemente mi mano ya iba a por su rostro para poder sentirlo, a ultimo momento lo subí a su pelo y lo peiné con mis dedos, Ahora ya podrás dormir tranquilamente, recuerdo haberle dicho cuando pude pensar como excusar mis acciones, retiré mi mano, él suspiro y sonrío un momento, se acomodó como siguiendo mi juego y cerró sus ojos, obligándose a dormir cuando yo aún seguía sentada en el suelo entre sus piernas abiertas.

Quería inclinarme y recostarme sobre él para aprovechar el momento, pero sus brazos cruzados me decían que no estaba para ese tipo de contacto, estaba en modo reservado y que solo lo molestaría, interrumpiendo su paz, por suerte mi tumbona estaba a unos metros y con el libro que había dejado esta mañana en ella, perezosamente me levanté y fui a la tumbona, leí el libro, observando a Zoro de vez en cuando.

Varias decenas de minutos después, como 30 a 40, mientras seguía con el libro. La puerta de la cocina fue abierta y cerrada, miré hacía Zoro, no lo encontré, entonces sentí una mirada llamándome y extrañada busqué la mirada para encontrarme con la de Zoro, me di cuenta que movía la mano dentro de su bolsillo y con su mirada apuntó hacia la biblioteca para luego dirigirse hacia ella.

Le seguí y cuando entré, él estaba en el sofá leyendo un libro sobre Samuráis que llevaba leyendo desde que salimos de Wano, es decir 2 semanas y aun iba por la mitad. Me acerqué y pregunté las razones de la citación, respondió que era la hora. ¿La hora? recuerdo haberme preguntado en ese momento, pero antes de dar voz a mi pregunta él saco el frasco del ungüento de su bolsillo. Y la extendió hacía mí, y comprendí.

Recordé que la noche anterior él me había dicho que sí me volvía a aplicar el ungüento antes del almuerzo, en la noche mis heridas ya desaparecerían. Tomé el ungüento y él sonrió, sonrisa burlona. Preguntó si esta vez podría hacerlo sola con su miraba pegadas a mis ojos.

Intenté evitar sonrojarme, pero no pude. Imagine que mi imagen estaba arruinada ante él, talvez piense que soy así con todos los hombres, por lo que decidí que cambaría esa imagen, no ese día, no hoy, ni mañana, lo haría lentamente, no tanto, pues necesito aclararle mis razones, y que solo es para él.

Todo yo se retorcía figuradamente por querer hacerle la misma petición que la noche anterior. Queriendo sentir de nuevo sus manos cuidándome, tuve que aguantarme. Su sonrisa cambió y este me decía que dejaría de bromear y que entendía mi cambio de parecer o eso quise interpretar. Subí al baño sin él.

Ah sí, también me dio apósitos nuevos, con solo pensar en su sonrisa olvido cosas.

Por suerte esa vez no ardían tanto como la vez anterior. En mi zona sensible ardían lo mismo, pero la sensación era diferente, el ardor era diferente. Supongo que la ausencia de Zoro es la diferencia. Me sonroje en ese momento. No era muy habilidosa con los apósitos como Zoro, pero pude arreglármelas. O eso pensé en el momento mientras salía del baño.

Al bajar, Zoro dejo su libro y observo mi pecho, si fuese otra persona ya lo hubiese noqueado, él negó diciendo que los apósitos se notaban y que mi camisa ajustada no ayudaba. Añadió que volviera a subir y que él me ayudaría.

Tuve que quitarme mi camisa pues este no tenía un escote amplio y la abertura sería forzada dejándolo inutilizable. Desenganché el sujetador en mi espalda y liberé mis 2 pechos para que pueda mejorar mi tratamiento, lo que evitaba desde el principio, que me viera los pechos de nuevo, si hubiese sabido que eso iba a pasar le habría pedido desde el principio, para poder disfrutar el combo completo, pero solo me quede sin sus toques.

Retiró suavemente casi todos los apósitos, sin tocarme, excepto los que cubrían mi zona sensible. Entonces me miró con su ojo y dijo que esto era necesario. No entendí, pero confíe y asentí.

El apósito que cubría mi zona sensible, lo retiro de forma diferente, con sus dedos subió un lateral y metió el dedo índice debajo, lo deslizó por los bordes para despegarlo, acariciando también mi pecho lo hubiese sentido si la zona no estuviese anestesiada.

Cuando realizó la vuelta completa no lo retiro si no que solo lo subió ligeramente y lo recolocó, acción que evito que mi zona sensible pudiera ser vista. Supongo que se negaba a verlo, aunque mi otro pecho si estaba al aire, sin sujetador y que volvía a su color natural perdiendo el rojo vivo que tenía anteriormente, muy _'amable'_ pensé en ese entonces, lastimosamente mi vergüenza quería marcar presencia, pues cuando el apósito fue pegado de nuevo, en ella hubo una arruga, y después de que Zoro intentará corregirlo y fallará ambos nos dimos cuenta de la razón de dicha arruga.

Estaba excitada, Zoro solo subió la ceja ligeramente al comprenderlo mientras yo me sonroje. Él no subió la mirada, supongo que en ese momento fue para evitarme más vergüenza o para no burlarse ya que dijo que no lo haría más. Agradecí mentalmente por la caballerosidad, colocó los apósitos que anteriormente había retirado y los colocó con habilidad sin que estos estorbaran o superpongan entre sí. Al terminar dijo que me vistiera y giró para darme la espalda.

Cuando le avise que estaba vestida, giró y analizó su trabajo sonrió satisfecho 1 segundo para volver a su expresión de siempre. Me dijo que había la posibilidad de que las heridas no desapareciesen en la noche pues notó que algunas eran más profundas de los que él había imaginado, en ese caso dijo que tenía que avisarlo y que lo avisara en el nido de cuervo pues tenía guardia.

Si tan solo hubiese tenido guardia la noche anterior, podría haber dormido a su lado, abrazados ya que no hay cama en el nido del cuervo y talvez buscando mi comodidad me ofrecería dormir muy juntos o no le importaría mi comodidad o directamente me hubiese rechazado en el baño al saber que no podía escapar y que Nami podría no impedirme nada.

Le agradecí y le tendí el frasco del ungüento, dijo que no era nada. Bajamos a la biblioteca y el siguió leyendo su libro. Decidí acompañarlo en silencio hasta la merienda, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro con la excusa de querer leer también. Leía rápido, mucho más de lo que creí, el problema es que no lee muy a menudo o seguramente ya se habría leído todo el tomo que trajo de Wano.

Después del almuerzo Zoro bajó del Sunny y desapareció en la isla, esa vez noté que su haramaki estaba abultado seguramente con los objetos que él había rescatado el día anterior, quise acompañarlo, pero no quería agobiarlo, es un alma libre por ahora, lo dejaría disfrutar por el momento, para luego aprisionarlo y tenerlo solo para mí.

Ese día regresó varias horas después, 2 hora antes de anochecer, despreocupando a los demás, y por qué negarlo, a mí también pues tiene fama de perderse en pasillos rectos y todos temen nunca volver a verlo cada vez que sale a una isla sin compañía. Noté que tenía el haramaki desabultado, y una bolsa de compra en la mano. Y sin ninguna palabra se dirigió al Nido de Cuervo y seguramente empezando a entrenar.

Esa noche al ducharme me di cuenta de que tuvo razón, algunas heridas no desaparecieron por lo que broté un brazo fleur con boca y un ojo en el Nido de Cuervo y se lo dije. 10 minutos después apareció golpeando la puerta, con el ungüento entro en el baño sin pedir permiso. Lo que me extraño y sorprendió, pero no pregunté.

Yo llevaba vestido shorts, zapatillas y una toalla me cubría ambos pechos pues no esperaba que entrará. Me explicó que como no sabía poner los apósitos él me los pondría inicialmente para ahorrar tiempo pues debía terminar su rutina. Se giró para darme la espalda y para que yo pudiera comenzar a ponerme el ungüento.

Cuando estuve lista y con el ungüento seco en mi piel, le avisé. Dejé ambos pechos al desnudo, mientras sea mi querido Zoro no me importaba, además de que ya los había visto unas cuantas veces y disfrutado con su mano una vez. Al menos quería ver si lograba alguna reacción de su parte. Pero nada, ante su mirada la única reacción fue la mía.

Demonios pensé en ese momento y lo pienso ahora.

Él no le dio importancia a mi desnudez o a mis mejillas sonrojadas y se acercó, miró fijamente, analizando. Comenzó a ponerme los apósitos. 2, uno sobre mi zona sensible y la otra más al costado hacia la derecha. Estaban _'lejos'_ uno del otro. Esa vez podía ponérmelos por mí misma sin margen de error.

Significaba que volvió a verme sonrojada, con mis 2 pechos al aire, por lo que me avergoncé a mí misma en vano y posiblemente intensifiqué su visión pervertida que tenía en mí al verme de ese modo.

Demonios pensé en ese momento y lo pienso ahora.

Me observó y me aseguró que hoy desaparecerían por lo que esa noche podía dormir tranquila pues las marcas se irían y quedaría sin rastros que contarán la anécdota. Le creí y agradecí sus cuidados hasta ahora. Le restó importancia diciendo que los nakamas debían ayudarse mutuamente y él lo estaba haciendo.

Me acerqué para abrazarlo y talvez besar sus mejillas, pero cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca el apareció unos metros atrás, con una sonrisa, me dijo que estaba sudado y que me ensuciaría. Se retiró sin dejarme vestir para mostrárselo como quedaba, pues como yo él ya sabía que 2 apósitos _'muy'_ separados no resaltarían a través de mis ropas.

La noche transcurrió sin anormalidades, el nuevo día llego y también transcurrió sin anormalidades.

Los que me lleva a este momento. En el que leo una novela para pasar el tiempo, sentada en el asiento que proporciona el mástil del barco. Mientras Zoro entrena en mi frente, decidió entrenar abajo para vigilar mejor el barco, pues ambos quedamos como guardianes del Sunny este día mientras los demás se divierten en la isla.

Por lo que tengo todo el barco solo para mí y Zoro, juro que algún día sabremos aprovechar estos momentos de una forma más interesante, más pasional por así decirlo.

Pero por ahora regresaré a mi novela. La protagonista está enamorada y en punto crucial de la historia se hace una pregunta, ¿Cómo se había enamorado de ese Jovencito? no era por su dinero, ni porque era apuesto. El joven era humilde con una pequeña casita en un barrio pobre y de facciones promedias, nada como su antigua pareja, con dinero y gran casa, pero con una horrible personalidad, al menos el jovencito no es tan horrible en ese aspecto, pero según ella sus facciones y personalidad son las más hermosas que sus ojos habían visto nunca jamás.

Sin querer observe la cara de mi propio _'Jovencito'_ , tiene la cara concentrada con la expresión que demostraba que está esforzándose, pues levanta una gran cantidad de también grandes pesas, desde ya hacía un buen rato, susurraba 8.789, 8.790, 8.791. Hasta que número querrá llegar este día, sin dudas ayer cuando fui a devolverle la banda, pude comprobar que sus facciones me atraen demasiado ya que había estado muy cerca de él. Su personalidad sanguinaria, sería y tranquila que difieren entre ellos, le quedan absolutamente perfecto y quedan bien enlazadas con la mía.

Volviendo a mi novela. Entonces la protagonista queriendo profundizar sus motivos empieza a recordar los momentos que ella cree que empezó a enamorarse. Quise recordar como terminé enamorada de Zoro. Pero mis pensamientos se desviaron a la noche de hace 2 días hasta regresar a este momento. Lo que no era malo, pues creo que las razones están presentes en esos días.

A ver..., las razones podrían ser por qué él es: atento, siempre tiene sus sentidos al máximo dándole importancia a los detalles, una cualidad muy importante, aunque en estos días me ha pillado en mis peores momentos, avergonzándome, todas consecuencias de mis propias acciones. Tsk.

Es muy protector, solo tengo que recordar el final de aquella banda de piratas que intentaron violarme y su barco.

Es leal, nunca le ha llevado la contraria a su Capitán respetando todas sus decisiones por más infantiles que sean. Si esa lealtad se la da a una mujer que a él le guste de forma romántica, esa mujer nunca tendrá que preocuparse por ser o sentirse traicionada.

Es respetuoso, nunca tocaría o utilizaría algo que no le pertenece, me lo ha demostrado en estos 2 días, estuve semi-desnuda frente a él unas cuantas veces y nunca intentó algo que yo no pidiera, es más por respeto logró ahorrarme vergüenza en ciertos puntos críticos.

Es calmado, si no está calmado está preocupándose por sus nakamas, discutiendo con Sanji o Nami o cuando Luffy hace una idiotez que podría afectar a la tripulación lo que nos lleva al punto 3. Incluso estaba calmado cuando estaba secuestrada y a punto de ser violada, pero desató su furia una vez estuve fuera de su alcance matando sin piedad a los piratas.

Puede ser rudo y gentil cuando sea necesario, siempre se le ve rudo, pero fue gentil cuando me tocaba mi pecho al tratarme las heridas o cuando mis pechos no entraban en mi chaleco y tuvo que hacer que encajaran manualmente dentro de mi chaleco. Esta combinación lo hace una bestia en la cama.

Se preocupa por nosotros, pista fueron cuando intentó alegrarme regalándome ese collar para que olvidará lo que sucedió momentos antes, collar que sigo usándolo, o cuando no estaba seguro si él debía ponerme el ungüento porque podría traerme malos recuerdos.

Es amable, pero las únicas pistas son cuando me ofreció a que le agarrase de la mano cuando malinterpreto los temblores de mis manos o cuando no se negó a darme un abrazo cuando más lo necesitaba incluso me lo devolvió, o cuando no se molestó cuando lo desperté de su siesta.

Esas serían mis razones, pero aún no recuerdo como terminé enamorada. Tengo que rememorar recuerdos más antiguos, talvez desde el principio, cuando escuché su nombre por primera vez, cuando aún trabajaba bajo la protección de Crocodile en Baroque Works.

Crocodile me había dicho que en el East Blue rápidamente se habían esparcidos noticias de un demonio espadachín que utiliza 3 katanas, las noticias decían que mataba con la mirada, sin necesidad de usar sus 3 katanas y que solo servían para decorar su imponente figura, que bebía de la sangre de sus víctimas y que utilizaba sus cabezas como trofeos, cazaba piratas, bandidos y ladrones que tenían recompensas por sus cabezas y que tenían la mala fortuna de cruzarse en su camino. Me pidió que le llevará información completa sobre este demonio.

En ese entonces no pude recolectar información como me gustaba, me gustaba y me sigue gustando saberlo todo. En ese entonces solo pude averiguar su nombre 'Roronoa Zoro', nombre que era temido por cualquier hombre, mujer y niño en el East Blue, era un hombre muy misterioso, no dejaba pista alguna de su paradero anterior ni la actual ni futura, ahora sé que solo es consecuencia de su nulo sentido de orientación, aunque siempre llega a su destino final, claro no antes de desviarse miles de veces.

Ahora puedo aguantar una risa ante mis problemas de recolectar información sobre él en ese momento, espero Zoro no me haya escuchado mientras entrena.

1 semana después de la solicitud de Crocodile, di mi informe sobre el demonio, es decir solo su nombre y su paradero general, el East Blue. Recuerdo haber visto a Crocodile decepcionado por mi desempeño, pero estaba satisfecho dijo que era perfecto para la organización secreta que él había fundado. Pidió que le enviara invitaciones para unírsenos.

Siempre llegaban las mismas noticias, semanas después de enviar varias invitaciones: el demonio los rechazada y asesinaba al mensajero no antes sin haberlos torturado. No me sorprendió la primera vez, las siguientes, ni la última ya esperaba ese resultado desde el principio, intentar controlar a un demonio sangriento sería complicado para todos, ni hablar de darle ordenes, derramaría la sangre de todos antes de siquiera de pronunciar la primera letra de una orden.

Días, semanas, meses pasaron y yo seguía sin poder obtener información alguna, mientras las noticias solo relataban la crueldad y sed de sangre insaciable que el demonio de 3 katanas poseía. Debo reconocer que fue cuando sentía como mi curiosidad despertaba y claro quería alimentarlo hasta saciarlo. Un misterio que no podía escaparse de mis manos, pero debía conformarme había trabajos más importantes dentro de la organización, en la que mis habilidades eran necesarias.

Años pasaron y hace mucho tiempo Crocodile se había rendido en invitarlo al haber enviado muchas invitaciones, todas rechazadas y con los mensajeros muertos, pero volví a escuchar su nombre, en Arabasta con una tripulación pirata, bajo las órdenes del Capitán Monkey D. Luffy, tenía información superficial sobre su Capitán y empezaba a preguntarme qué clase de hombre sería como para mantener domado al Demonio. Recordé estar un su barco en su salida de Whiskey Peak, me preguntaba cuál de ellos sería, entonces recordé al tipo peliverde que llevaba 3 katanas que se veía muy calmado sin ninguna preocupación que le perturbe, mi presencia lo alertó pero se calmó al darse cuenta que yo no tenía malas intenciones y solo gastaba mis palabras, todo lo contrario a las noticias que decían que si le hablabas te cortaba la lengua, te abría la mandíbula con las manos y se los daba a los perros.

Debía de ser una coincidencia o un rumor falso el que ese joven de peliverde sea el demonio 'Roronoa Zoro' y que esté en una tripulación pirata, deje pasar ese rumor considerándolo falso, pero no deje de investigar, nunca lo hice, aun cuando Crocodile se rindió, yo seguía con mi curiosidad intacta. Cuando Crocodile fue derrotado, volví a escuchar sobre el demonio los rumores decían que tuvo un enfrentamiento feroz con Mr. 1, paredes, casas, pilares toda una manzana destruida por la batalla que fue ganado por el demonio, aun con el cuerpo de acero que poseía Mr. 1, en ese momento creí en los rumores, si alguien podía derrotar y cortar a través de la piel de Mr. 1 no dudé en que el demonio podía hacerlo.

En ese momento mi curiosidad sobre este demonio estuvo hambrienta durante años y quería satisfacerlo. Esa fue 1 de las tantas razones por la que decidí unirme en la tripulación de los Mugiwaras, pero no fue fácil acercarme a él, desconfiaba directamente de mí, no aceptaba la decisión de su Capitán, pero convivía con ello. Manteniendo siempre 1 ojo abierto sobre mí, si actuaba mal me asesinaría, yo no lo dudaba y evitaba dar un paso en falso estando cerca de él.

Durante nuestro viaje en barco, sorprendida quedé muchas veces al darme cuenta que las noticias eran falsas, no era ningún demonio sangriento, torturador ni tampoco bebía sangre, en parte pues cuando peleaba y se ponía la bandana en la cabeza su mirada cambiaba y pedía sangre. No era un demonio era un hombre con muchas noticias falsas e injustificadas que aterraban a la población, justamente lo que me habían hecho cuando tenía 9 años.

Ver como se deja manipular por Nami y agachar enojado la cabeza ante la palabra _'promesa'_ me resultaba cómico, nunca pensé que vería a Roronoa Zoro agachar la cabeza y obedecer órdenes que no fueran de su Capitán. Aunque recuerdo haberle sugerido en Jaya no matar a todos los bichos que nos encontrábamos en el bosque cuando buscábamos al South Bird, siguió mi sugerencia y a partir de ese momento solo los noqueaba con el reverso de sus espadas.

Lo siguiente que me viene en la cabeza, es Skypeia la isla del Cielo, sentir como me salvaba de estamparme la cabeza contra el suelo, como su brazos me rodeaban para evitar mi caída y escuchar como defendía mi biología de mujer ante el Dios Enel, él sabía que era una asesina profesional buscada por el gobierno mundial desde los 8 años, pero nunca había dicho que mis pecados eran falsos, a él no le importo desde el principio, ni me juzgo por ello solo me veía como una mujer no como la niña demonio que todos afirmaban y veían en mí, ese hecho me produjo un sentimiento nuevo y no me di cuenta que lo sentía no era solamente curiosidad pues no pensé en ello en el momento, estábamos en una situación demasiado peligrosa en ese momento. Pues ahora sé que ahí fue donde todo comenzó para mí.

Recordar ese momento, me ha hecho sentir como mi cara arde e inconscientemente llevo mi mirada hacía él, sigue entrenando 10.020, 10.021, 10.022. Entonces noto como tiene 2 brazos extras, un brazo sostiene un vaso vacío y el otro una jarra con agua fría, la última vez que lo miré no tenía ninguna de ellas y tampoco estaban cerca ¿cómo habrán llegado en sus brazos extras? Sus brazos extras cargan el vaso con agua para luego llevarlo a su boca y beberlo, mientras sus venosos brazos normales seguían con el entrenamiento como sí nada. 10.040, 10.041, 10.042.

Volviendo a mis pensamientos. Lo siguiente es cuando detiene la espada de hielo de Aokiji, fue cuando tuve una pista sobre este nuevo sentimiento, en Ennies Lobby saber que la llave que él específicamente consiguió al derrotar a ese hombre-jirafa fueron las que liberaron mis esposas también me dieron una pista, conocer ese hecho aceleró mis latidos. Encontrarme con él con 3 lindos bebes por las calles de Water 7 y verlo con la cara roja en vergüenza, me produjó ternura y también volvió a acelerar mis latidos.

La que pensé que sería la mejor isla para comenzar como una verdadera Mugiwara, termino siendo la más estresante y aterrador que ha había vivido nunca, no por el hecho de encontrar criaturas curiosas y misteriosas, si no por encontrarlo medio muerto caminando dificultosamente hacia nuestra estancia, respirando erráticamente como si el aire se negaba a entrar en sus pulmones, sangrando por todos lados, su rostro y ojos soportando un dolor que no puedo imaginar, verlo de esa manera me produjo una intensa punzada en el pecho, recuerdo que en ese momento solo quería ir a abrazarlo para intentar calmar diciéndole que todo estaría bien y terminaría en un momento, no sé cómo lo hice, pero me contuve, pero no pude contener soltar una lágrima cuando vi como su cuerpo caía de frente al duro suelo generando un ruido sordo, mientras su sangre salpicaba por los alrededores como si hubiera muerto de un instante al otro.

2 solitarias noches en la que sollocé, 2 tristes y solitarias noches en la que finalmente me di cuenta que estaba enamorada. Y no sabía cómo actuaría con él, por lo que intentaba esquivarlo lo más que podía sin que parezca a propósito, en las siguientes islas el dolor de Thriller Bark seguían en él y el se esforzaba en ocultarlos para que nadie sobreactuase con él, a mí me dolía verlo de esa manera, sufriendo en silencio sin poder quejarse ante nadie, quería estar a su lado, minimizando al menos 1% de todo el dolor, pero no sabía que decir o hacer ante él.

Antes de siquiera pensar en cómo actuar, como realizar algún movimiento o acercamiento, yo ya lo veía seguir sufriendo de nuevo, incapaz de moverse y defenderse ante los ataques de Kizaru. Ver como desaparecía en un instante ante los poderes de Kuma, acabaron conmigo esa tarde. Cuanto tenía tiempo en Tequila Wolf, no sollozaba, lloraba silenciosamente por las noches en las prisiones de ese lugar, pero sabía que él era un hombre muy duro y difícil de matarlo, eso me daba las fuerzas para limpiar mis lágrimas y continuar.

Recordar esto me sigue poniendo triste, algunas gotas en las páginas de la novela que sostengo lo confirman. No me atrevo a mirarle, si me ve en este estado, pedirá explicaciones y no podré ocultar la verdad.

Volví en mis pensamientos, en mi refugio, que me alejarían de querer voltear mi mirada hacía el.

Solo 2 largos años tendrían que pasar para poder ver a Zoro de nuevo, en esos años con los revolucionarios entrenando, reuniendo y compartiendo información. Me mantuvieron ocupada, calmando mis ganas y sufrimientos que querer estar a su lado. Que hasta pensé que lo había olvidado y que solo fue un sentimiento pasajero. Niña tonta es lo que digo ahora.

Verlo en Shabaody de nuevo después de 2 años, en la espalda del ave amiga de Chopper, con una cicatriz adornando ahora su solitaria mirada, me alegraron demasiado por el hecho de poder verlo sano, después de que mi última visión fue la de el luchando por pararse para encarar a Kuma. Pero ese día fue un día también muy feliz y no me di cuenta por lo que dejé pasar.

Salvar al grupo del dragón, salvarme del pulpo de 8 espadas, de la mujer nieve, de la estatua de piedra y las tantas veces que estuve tras la espalda de Zoro en Wano provocaron que ese sentimiento pasajero volviera a despertar y con muchas ganas, pero seguía ignorándolo. Tenía miedo de como terminaría todo si decido actuar.

Hasta el accidente de hace 2 días mientras Zoro tomaba venganza, decidí no ignorar más, que no podía escapar, que no tendría miedo y que aceptaría el final con tristeza o felicidad, pero que haría hasta el último movimientos y acercamiento, demostrándole mis sentimientos con el fin de conseguir su amor y unirnos en un final feliz.

Por lo que desde este día declaro oficialmente que tomare acción por conquistar el corazón de Roronoa Zoro.

 **Fin Capítulo 3**


	4. El Entrenamiento Pt 1

**Capítulo 4 - Entrenamiento Pt. 1**

Agotadas.

Agotadas siento las piernas. Mientras Zoro me lleva al barco en su espalda, en su desnuda espalda, después de nuestra _'pequeña'_ actividad.

Con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, manos entrelazadas, piernas a los costados de su cintura, pechos presionados en su dura espalda y mi mentón en su hombro izquierdo, mientras respiro suavemente contra sus 3 pendientes de oro, al principio queriendo causarle cosquillas, reacción que pude conseguir hace un tiempo, me di cuenta cuando noté como la punta superior de su oreja se mueve involuntariamente y mejor aún, sus mejillas están sonrojadas.

Aunque claro, mis mejillas también están sonrojadas y por varias razones, por el contacto con su espalda desnuda, sus mejillas rosas, el olor de su pelo y su sudor, su respiración chocando con mis manos, sus manos en mis piernas cerca de mis nalgas sujetándome y por el hecho de estar aquí a solas con él mientras en nuestra frente se manifiesta el amanecer.

Direcciones le susurro cuando del camino empieza a desviarse, pues debemos llegar antes de que cualquiera de nuestros compañeros de barco despierte. Nadie quiere responder preguntas tan temprano. Al ver que no diferencia derecha de izquierda debo enfatizar mis palabras señalando con mis dedos, única razón por la que no estoy abrazando su cuello. Tsk.

Si alguien me viera en esta situación, con Zoro cargándome de caballito, nadie adivinaría mi edad, parecemos solamente una joven pareja disfrutando del momento. Un momento que preferiría que nunca terminará. Este tipo de pensamientos me hacen sonrojar, pero que es lo que pensará Zoro de todo esto, ¿pensará lo mismo? ¿por qué no comenta nada?

4 días pasaron desde que me ahogue en mis recuerdos, recordando mis momentos y encuentros en donde Zoro es el que los protagoniza, buscando de cómo me he enamorado de este hombre sin sentido de orientación. Decidiendo mi objetivo de enamorarlo empleando todos mis recursos.

Los 3 días posteriores me dieron un pequeño avance, jugábamos juegos de mesas o cartas cada vez que lo veía sin hacer nada, algunas veces lo invitaba a una merienda con té y pasteles después de sus entrenamientos vespertinos, siempre rechazaba los pasteles hasta que me comentó que las cosas dulces no le agradan demasiado y que solo come 1 cada 2 semanas por el azúcar.

Ayer empecé con otro avance y no por mi cuenta, esa vez fue el propio Zoro que me ofreció dicha oportunidad para mi beneficio puro y en bandeja de plata motivos para poder pasar más tiempo con él a solas, ¿Cómo no aceptar? De hecho, es lo que acabamos de hacer. Una buena decisión, ingresar a su vida lentamente sin que se dé cuenta, que se acostumbré a mi presencia es la única forma de lograr mi objetivo. Aunque es muy agotador, pero lo vale, cada segundo compartido.

Al ver el barco no puedo evitar sentirme un poco triste por nuestro tiempo juntos ahora casi agotado, aprovechando que ahora no es necesario darle más direcciones con el fin de encontrar el barco, abrazo su cuello y descanso el rostro en su nuca cerrando mis ojos para disfrutar nuestro contacto. Zoro se ha tensado y una sonrisa no puedo evitar, imaginando las posibilidades.

Puedo oír como Zoro entra en el barco sigilosamente evitando cualquier ruido que pudiera llamar la atención a los guardianes nocturnos de hoy, que según Zoro no vigilan el barco, se _'vigilan'_ entre ellos.

 **"¿Cocina o habitación?"** pregunta en un nivel bajo, obligándome a abrir los ojos, si elijo la última opción nuestro tiempo juntos terminará allí mismo. La cocina podría alargarlo al menos unos minutos más.

 **"La cocina, la botella no fue suficiente y estoy sedienta"** respondo y vuelvo a mi posición anterior para dirigirle hasta la cocina, pues hasta en el barco se pierde.

Sin más charla, siguiendo mis indicaciones nos dirige hacia la cocina, se detiene frente a la puerta de la cocina y comprendo que no puede abrir la puerta porque sus manos estan ocupadas sosteniéndome, yo no puedo florecer un brazo sin cruzar brazos, así que estamos en un problema.

 **"Bájate, creó que ya podrás utilizar tus piernas, si no quedaremos todo el día frente a esta puerta"**

 **"No, aún no podré, sigo cansada"** digo en un tono de voz cansado que confirman mis palabras, mientras lo sujeto más fuerte intentando no hacer fuerza en mis piernas o la mentira podrá ser descubierta.

 **"Entonces..., no tengo opción tú lo pediste"** es su única ¿advertencia?, entonces siento como su mano izquierda se mueve más hacia arriba acaparando ambas nalgas para poder sostenerme con una sola mano. No pude evitar soltar un pequeño grito en sorpresa mientras el empieza a reír por mi reacción.

 **"Vaya"** dice al dejar de reírse, abriendo la puerta con su mano libre.

 **"Qu-Que sucede?"** dije tartamudeando un poco al no poder ocultar mi reacción y por reírse de ello, por tener el rostro rojo, no puedo evitarlo, no si hace una acción tan inesperada, puedo esperar cualquier otra cosa, pero no que me toque el trasero.

 **"Nada"** responde terminando el tema para no explicar nada, como siempre, al darme cuenta ya estamos dirigiéndonos hacía la mesa y sus manos volvían a estar en sus posiciones anteriores. Se para frente a una silla y la gira con su pie, se gira dándole la espalda y esperando a que me baje de ella.

 **"Bájate Robin, o no habrá próxima vez, vendrás arrastrándote"** dice después de un rato, cansado de esperar por no realizar ningún esfuerzo en despegarme de su espalda, suspiro, nuestro preciado momento llegó a su fin. Pero sus palabras me confirman que en un futuro podía acceder a cargarme de nuevo.

 **"Mmmm, bien"** respondo, lo bueno es que es nuestra primera vez y a partir de hoy habrá muchas más oportunidades de estar juntos. Me separo de su espalda y con mis manos sujetando sus hombros llevo mis pies al piso.

Me siento en la silla que él había apartado para mí. Él va a cocina y agarra una jarra que lo rellena con agua fría y 2 vasos. Se sienta en mi frente, lleno ambos vasos y me acerca uno de ellos. Se sirve 3 vasos seguidos para luego dejar salir un gran suspiro.

 **"Ufff, nada mejor que comenzar el día con un buen trote por la madrugada"** dice dejando el vaso en paz, se recuesta por la silla, cierra el ojo y cruza los brazos, listo para dormir. Sintiendo el calor natural de la madera del barco me saco la chaqueta para quedar con el top ajustado.

Imito lo que él había hecho anteriormente, pero solo aguanto 2 vasos seguidos. Su frase me llamó la atención por lo que no puedo evitar encender mi interruptor de curiosidad.

 **"¿Lo haces seguido? ¿Por la madrugada?"** vuelve a abrir el ojo y se reincorpora, toma 2 vasos más, asiente y se pone la remera que trae en la faja. Nunca lo había visto bajar a una isla con ropa deportiva para ir a realizar alguna actividad física, pero si lo hace por la madrugada tampoco podría haberlo visto.

 **"Aja, si casi siempre, si planeamos quedarnos más de 3 días en una isla, siempre voy en busca de un parque o una playa, para luego en la madrugada ir a correr, es mi tercera vez en esta isla"** dice mirándome a los ojos analizando todas las acciones de mi estático cuerpo. Llevamos 6 días en esta isla, quiere decir cada 2 días. Y eso que todos pensamos que iba al primer bar para beber hasta cansarse.

 **"¿Alguien te ha descubierto?"** pregunto más curiosa, preguntándome si se habrá escapado durante mis guardias. Ahora que tengo la atención de su ojo, puedo usarlo a mi favor. Llevo mis manos a mi pelo, desanudando la cinta que sujeta mi pelo, aprovechando la situación para sacar mis pechos y talvez provocar a Zoro para ganarme otra mirada, menos inocente.

 **"No, al parecer nadie vigila apropiadamente. Incluso me he** _ **'escapado'**_ **en tus noches de guardia."** dice en un tono decepcionado, ladeando su cabeza lentamente mientras me observa. **"Pero a Luffy le he dicho que hago estos trotes por la madrugada por si algún día no regreso a tiempo o sucede algo"**. Tomo 1 vaso con agua, después de asentir por sus respuestas, pongo la cinta alrededor de muñeca y me peino el pelo con mis dedos.

 **"De todos modos, desde hoy me acompañarás durante 30 sesiones cada 4 días cuando estemos en alguna isla"** me interrumpe antes de realizarle otra pregunta o disculparme por mi pobre vigilancia. Pero cada 4 días significa que no podré acompañarlo en todas sus rutinas madrugadoras y que tendré que esperar a llegar a otra isla. Pues el Log Pose se cargará dentro de 2 días

 **"Necesitaremos aclimatar tu cuerpo y para eso necesitaras dormir correctamente para restaurar tus energías así que será mejor que regreses a tu habitación para descansar, yo haré lo mismo, nuestro entrenamiento continuará en la tarde y Nami también no tardará en bajar del Nido del Cuervo a la habitación"** vuelve a hablar sin darme oportunidad para hablar hasta he olvidado lo que quería decirle.

 **"Iré en un rato, Zoro-sensei"** digo riendo, le escucho chasquear la lengua y un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro. Que ternura, tomo 1 vaso con agua más y él se acaba el restante de toda la jarra en 3 segundos, bebiéndolo como si fuese sake. Lleva ambos vasos y la jarra al lavadero, los lava, seca y no pude evitar notar que los pune en los mismos lugares que antes ocupaban, supongo que para evitar molestar a Sanji que seguro se enojaría por tocar los utensilios de cocina sin la presencia de este y más si hablamos de Zoro.,

 **"Vamos"** dice después de tronar ambos lados de su cuello y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Me quede sentada para ver que hace al verme sin moverme talvez haga lo que quiere. Se detiene con la manija en la mano, da la vuelta y me encara cuestionándome, por mi desobediencia.

Le devuelvo la mirada, sin responder y sin ningún movimiento extra. Mi curiosidad se mantiene despierta, esperando las consecuencias.

 **"¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama, no?"** sin esa mirada que me manda podría pensar que es una pregunta inocente, pero con esa sonrisa, mi mente no puedo hacer otra cosa más que mandar la sangre en mi mejillas y desviar la mirada. Escucho una carcajada corta para luego suspirar, se acerca a mí, me toma, me coloca en su hombro, como si hubiese muerto, pero admito que parezco uno pues ningún movimiento hice. Nada más salir de la puerta empiezo a reír como niña, para liberar la tensión que sin querer he acumulado por la vergüenza y la situación.

 **"Ssshhh"** me reprocha, me sujeta de las piernas con un brazo encima de la rodilla. Llegamos hasta la habitación y sin mis indicaciones, él entra sin importarle nada, parpadeo y ya estoy en la cama, pero también fui rápida, rodeando su cuello y llevándolo conmigo, quedando el encima de mis pechos, le sonrío.

" **¿Ahora si puedes aceptar dormir conmigo?"** le pregunto mientras intento ponerlo de costado pero es muy pesado por lo que el mismo se acomoda y yo bajo en mi posición para quedar cara a cara, muy cerca **"Per- *** _coff_ *** o ya tengo mi bandana, no has convencido a Nami y también vendrá en unos momentos"** dice sonriendo después de fingir su tos, evitando decir lo que pensaba, pero lo he captado muy bien, también le sonrío pero diferente, me acerco con el fin de besar su ahora juguetona mejilla.

Pero él me esquiva, de alguna forma se libera de mis brazos y se levanta de la cama, sin esperar me saca los calzados deportivos y las medias, que me hacen sonrojar, desafortunadamente la habitación está iluminada por el amanecer, la suficiente luz como para notar mi rostro sonrojado, me miró y sonríe de nuevo, se gira y se dirige hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación sin decir nada, ni para castigarme con sus palabras por intentar besarlo.

 **"Gracias por traerme a la cama, Zoro"** digo bromeando en un tono alto para que pueda escucharlo cuando está cerca de la puerta, intentando un último movimiento, sale como si no me hubiese escuchado, me cubro con mi frazada que sigue desordenada en mi cama, pues no tuve tiempo para arreglarlas al salir. Con el rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa, esa expresión que solo aparece cuando estoy a solas con Zoro y que por ahora no quiere desaparecer, cierro los ojos para dormir estas pocas horas que faltan para el desayuno. Hecho fácil pues admito que caminar, trotar y correr en intervalos por 2:30 es muy cansador, pero si pasaba tiempo con Zoro valía toda la pena el esfuerzo físico.

 **~~FlashBack~~**

Terminado el almuerzo, Nami aprovecha el momento de silencio, para avisarnos por fin que el Log Pose se carga en 8 días y como llevamos 5 días en esta isla, solo faltan 3 días para volver a zarpar hacía otra isla. En busca de los sueños de todos, tesoros, oponentes fuertes, poneglyphs, hierbas, aventuras, un lugar específico y demás. Todos quieren aprovechar para seguir disfrutando la isla excepto Zoro que se ofreció Guardián del barco. Nadie objeta nada, aprovecho para excusarme y acompañarlo pues quiero ir serio con Zoro y no desaprovechare oportunidad alguna que me permita avanzar, siento la mirada de Nami, pero decido ignorarla, Sanji arma unos de sus típicos escándalos por el hecho de que una de sus delicadas damas se queda en el barco con el marimo mutante barbárico y que esté se aprovecharía y haría miles de cosas indecentes. Lo típico. Yo también quisiera que eso pasase, pero es muy pronto. El amarillo y el verde empiezan a pelear, repartiendo insultos, pero son calmados rápidamente por la naranja.

...

Ha pasado tiempo y puedo notar que todos ya abandonaron el barco, excepto por 2 presencias, las nuestras, un agradable silencio define el ambiente. Casi, pues Zoro entrenando es el único ruido audible en toda la zona. Si me cálculos no me fallan Zoro terminará de entrenar en 30 minutos. Esperaré mientras leo.

...

A solo 5 minutos de llegar a la meta que mis cálculos respondieron, me preparo, traigo algún juego para pasar la tarde, una bebida fría, Sake para llamar su atención y no pueda negarse a que mi compañía.

...

7 minutos pasan y Zoro deja las pesas, empieza a secarse y va a la cocina, a por agua imagino, sale de la cocina un rato después. Entonces me nota, o nota el Sake pues mira hacia mi dirección. Bajo mi libro, fingiendo desconocimiento y le llamo a un acercamiento, no se atreve a acercarse por sí solo. Me hace caso y se acerca, no pregunta nada pues su mirada pregunta por sí solo y el sabe que puedo descifrar algo tan básico.

Pido que me acompañe en la tarde con las bebidas y no niega por el Sake. Se sienta en la tumbona que está al otro lado de la mesa, agarra el sake y bebe. **"Justo lo que necesitaba"** dice al concluir su primer trago. Rio por ello, empezamos a jugar y charlar sobre cosas sin importancia hablando de nada. Puedo notar como sus habilidades con el juego han incrementado. Pues cuando jugamos la primera vez se lo expliqué en detalles como jugar y dijo que lo entendía, pero perdió rápidamente. Ahora dura más, pero sigue perdiendo. Seguimos con otro round que también gano yo. Su frustración por no ganar es notable, por lo que decide tomar un descanso para hablar y calmarse antes de continuar otro round.

 **"He estado esperado a que me hagas una pregunta desde el accidente"** dice seriamente con los brazos entrecruzados, mirando directo a través de mis ojos, talvez sabiendo mis intenciones.

 **"¿A qué te refieres?"** digo calmada, pero por dentro estoy en un tornado como aquel que destrozo el barco de ese accidente ¿se habrá dado cuenta de lo que he estado haciendo?, ¿lo que siento por él? Suspira derrotado por mi pregunta. Agggh, Necesito explicaciones antes de comentar cualquier cosa.

 **"Mmm, por lo visto pareces saber, pero estás un poco cohibida. Por lo que te ayudaré, y te lo haré yo la pregunta"** siento la sangre subir a mi rostro y es tarde cuando noto como mi mano me ha traicionado y puesto un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja en un acto de nerviosismo. Que obviamente él lo ha notado.

Entonces sí lo ha notado después de mis reacciones en el baño, el repentino interés por pasar tiempo con él y el acercamiento son muy obvios. Quisiera excusarme, pero estoy nerviosa y sin idea. ¡Oda Help Me!

 **"¿Permites que te entrene?"** Decepción. Toda la sangre en mi rostro bajo para nunca volver. Maldición malinterprete todo. Thanks Oda! ¿Pero por qué pedí su estúpida ayuda? Ahora me arrepiento, eso me hubiese ahorrado mucho trabajo y tiempo, pasando directamente a la acción y pasión.

 **"¿Quieres entrenarme?"** fue lo único que puedo lanzar fuera de mi garganta. Si tuviese el temperamento de Nami ya lo hubiese golpeado por hacerme soñar tan alto y sin haberme puesto paracaídas pues acabo de caer. Estrellarme con el duro suelo fue por mi estúpida imaginación de adolescente enamorada que no podía controlar en estos últimos días, aunque nada está perdido y esto es una oportunidad perfecta para pasar más tiempo con él, para mi objetivo final.

 **"Correcto, ¿o acaso piensas repetir los sucesos de ese día? Te entrenaré para que puedas luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra armas filosas sin usar tus habilidades de la Akuma no Mi y a zafarte de los agarres de los demás"** dice un poco molesto al principio por mi respuesta/pregunta de sorpresa. ¿Cómo rechazar?, con esto puedo ganar un montón de tiempo a solas con él, entrenando juntos, ambos sudados en un ambiente caliente, nomás de pensarlo para que mi estómago se sienta ligero y mi pecho a punto de salir corriendo.

 **"Eres muy amable, gracias"** su eterna preocupación por sus nakamas haciendo presencia de nuevo, un gesto qué confirma el gran compromiso que tiene con su tripul-

 **"¿Y bien?"** interrumpe mis pensamientos, no he notado que sigue esperando mi respuesta, con su mirada sigue mirándome analizando cada pequeño movimiento.

 **"Sí, quiero que me entrenes, no me gustaría estar en una situación parecida, lo odié cada segundo y te estaré eternamente agradecida por salvarme. Además de que estamos en el Nuevo Mundo y tarde o temprano necesitaré entrenar para estar a la altura que merece este mar"** lo último que necesito es repetir aquello, sentir que me utilizan para sus fines lujuriosos, no quiero volver a sentirme vulnerable e incapaz de realizar alguna acción que pudiera evitarlo. Sentirme inútil. Sonríe inmediatamente.

 **"Bien, subamos al nido de cuervo, quiero estudiar tus fuerzas para poder planear un entrenamiento apropiado, luego seguimos jugando"** se levanta y va al lugar mencionado, le sigo, cómo no hacerlo con esa llamativa y musculosa espalda desnuda.

Al subir ambos puedo ver como va directamente a ponerse unas almohadillas de boxeo en ambas manos. Se acerca a mí y alza sus manos a la altura de sus hombros.

 **"Golpea 5 veces con una sola mano, con fuerza"** dice sacudiendo su mano derecha, desafiándome con una media sonrisa. Le demostrare de lo que soy capaz, 5 golpes y sacude la mano izquierda y puedo concluir que quiere que use la otra mano, 5 golpes de nuevo, no demuestra sorpresa, estoy en el rango que él supone o decepcionado por mi fuerza.

 **"Patea, descalza"** dice poniendo sus manos al nivel de su cintura. Tengo que quitarme las sandalias para quedar descalza, mientras él mira los movimientos que realizo. 5 patadas derechas, 5 izquierdas. Al terminar veo que queda pensativo un momento, analizando mis golpes supongo.

" **Mmm, termina con una patada frontal"** dice y pone los guantes frente a sus abdominales expuestos, pues no se ha vuelto a poner el haramaki ni su abrigo después de terminar su entrenamiento. **"¿Patada frontal?"** pregunto al no saber como hacerlo, tal vez solo sea las patadas normales.

" **Observa"** dice y retrocede un par de pasos, prepara su pierna, alza la rodilla al nivel de su cadera y estira su pierna completamente al frente, que manda un viento fuerte hacía mí, que de llegar a tocarme perforaría mi estómago, dejando ver todos mis intestinos **"Me permitirá saber la fuerza de tu cadera y glúteos"**

Vuelve a acercarse y pone el guante enfrente de sus abdominales de nuevo, esperando para dar recibimiento a mi patada, le imito y pateo el guante, sus abdominales, lo retiro inmediatamente al sentir su piel en la palma de mi pie, recibiendo todo el impacto, me preocupo al instante por lastimarlo sin querer, pero cuando estaba concentrada en el guante, pude contemplar como él lo había quitado del camino y se acercó apropósito para recibirlo por sí mismo.

 **"Tranquila, esperaba más. Comenzaremos mañana muy temprano, mejor prepárate porque no aceptaré excusas"** dice seriamente para expulsar a la preocupación de mis pensamientos, con esa excitante seriedad, asentí en aprobación, aceptando mi destino de compartir tiempo con Zoro a partir de mañana muy temprano y que tengo mucho trabajo que realizar pues no alcancé su expectativa.

 **"Bien, regresemos"** dice y se quita los guantes y los lleva en el lugar de antes, en estos días he podido darme cuenta que es muy ordenado, me pongo las sandalias de nuevo y el me espera cerca de la escotilla, para que yo pueda bajar primera, bajamos y seguimos jugando, hasta que se aburre y dice que irá a bañarse, deseando que se retracte de sus palabras y las formule de nuevo, esta vez para bañarse conmigo.

Sé que mis pensamientos son en vano, pero pensar no lastima a nadie, excepto a mí misma que me ilusiona sin pensar, pienso en ofrecerme para acompañarlo, aprovechando que nadie vendría por estas horas, pero me detiene el hecho de que me considera una pervertida y debo borrar esa imagen que presenta un obstáculo, debo calmar sus pensamientos. Por lo que lo deje irse, solo, descamisado al baño para terminar nuestro tiempo de hoy.

...

 **"Robin!"** escucho que alguien dice. Nami. Abro los ojos, curiosa por las razones de despertarme en la madrugada, pero quedo sorprendida por otra presencia, miro a mi alrededor y si, estamos en el camarote de mujeres, él está en el lugar prohibido, sigue siendo de noche, daba gracias a que esta vez no me he dormido sin ropa interior, desde nuestros encuentros en el baño, lo hago a menudo por los recuerdos del momento.

 **"Zoro!, ¿qué haces aquí? Nami te despellejará vivo y dará tus sobras a los peces si te encuentra en este lugar"** susurro para no alertar a Nami, giro hacia su cama, pero no está ahí, lo busco por la habitación y no aparece.

 **"Ja! Nami está indispuesta, esta** _ **'ayudando'**_ **a vigilar el barco, desde hace un tiempo lo hace"** en la forma que dice _'ayudando'_ comprendo el tipo de ayuda que proporciona al vigilante de hoy. Esa Nami nunca me lo ha dicho, aunque me lo imaginaba, muchacha traviesa, ahora solo falto yo o quedaré soltera de por vida. Noto como está vestido peculiarmente y él se da cuenta de mi mirada inquisidora.

 **"Son alrededor de las 3:30 de la madrugada e iremos a trotar en la isla. Tienes 5 minutos"** dice y sale de la habitación, dejándome con la privacidad que él parece no importarle no invadir, ahora que es mi maestro supongo que se tomará varias libertadas con su única alumna.

3:30 es muy temprano esto será más complicado de lo que creí, nadie me advirtió de trotar por la madrugada y 5 minutos es muy poco tiempo si quiero verme atractiva a su vista, sacrificaré el orden de mi cama. Agarro mi ropa y voy al baño, me visto y mojo mi rostro para despertarme. Voy a la cocina en busca de una botella con agua, pues algo me dice que no regresaremos muy pronto.

La madrugada sigue oscura, es muy temprano y hace frío. Decido llevar una chaqueta, Zoro lleva una camisa verde y me espera cerca del mástil mientras hace unos estiramientos. Levanta ligeramente las cejas al notarme mientras me acerco, al menos capté su atención, esto será bueno.

...

Cada cierto tiempo Zoro disminuye la velocidad de trote hasta caminar normalmente para luego aumentar de golpe y el proceso se repite. Yo le sigo desde atrás, queriendo descifrar sus patrones. 10 minutos después de que empezamos a trotar y Zoro ya estaba sudando por lo que se quitó la remera y se la ajustó en su faja que también aguanta sus katanas, quedando semidesnudo en esta fría noche.

...

Cálculo que llevamos trotando como 1 hora, ahora con sus patrones descifradas le sigo a su lado y el calor que empiezo a sentir es demasiado. Me quito la chaqueta sin detenerme y Zoro lo nota, me ofrece la mano y confundida le ofrezco mi chaqueta y se lo pone en su faja como lo había hecho hace 50 minutos con su remera, todo sin tampoco detenerse del trote. Ahora que nota que entré en calor empieza a correr no muy rápido para no forzarme supongo.

...

El cielo empieza a iluminarse ligeramente. Llevamos corriendo 15 minutos sin detenernos ni un segundo, pero puedo notar como empezamos a disminuir la velocidad poco a poco, caminamos y para primera vez detenernos de cualquier acción que requiera movimiento de piernas, nos sentamos en un banco en un parque semi vacío, pues otros entusiastas del deporte como Zoro llevan trotando también desde hace 30 minutos cuando el cielo empezó a iluminarse expulsando a la noche.

Zoro está sentado en el mismo banco que yo, pero alejado con los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldero del banco dejando ver sus amplios y musculosos pectorales que todos en el parque lo notan, ni las mujeres que vienen a trotar buscando paz pueden desviar su atención del torso desnudo de Zoro, sus expresiones cambian rápidamente al verme sonreír. Sus brazos no pasan detrás de mí, razón por la creo que se sentó alejado para no incomodarme, pero no sabe que a mí me encantaría que lo haga pues me ayudaría a poner aún más celosas a esas mujeres que observan a mi maestro.

Zoro se ve como si no se hubiese esforzado, su respiración está un poco relajada y no es tan violenta como la mía, su sudor es la única pista que me daba del esfuerzo realizado. Yo no puedo dar un paso más y ahora que me he sentado he perdido posibilidad de volver a caminar sin descansar un buen rato, estoy sudando un montón y nadie trajo toallas.

Señalo a Zoro un grifo y le tiendo la botella excusándome en que mis piernas están cansadas, comprende y va a por ella, lo intenta pues se desvía instantáneamente. Le corrijo con mis poderes. Veo como llena la botella para luego beber del grifo directamente. Se remoja el pelo y la cara, se seca el rostro con la mano y sacude su pelo lanzando las gotas de agua innecesarias de su pelo, regresa al recordarse de mí.

Bebo la mitad, giro hacía Zoro y le pido me sujete la botella, junto mis manos en nuestra frente intentando descifrar como va su cognición después del ejercicio físico y el mágicamente comprende y derrama agua en mis manos, dándome la pista cognición actual, remojo mi rostro, para refrescarme del calor y liberarme del sudor, me saco la cinta del pelo y también lo remojo ligeramente para poder arreglarlo medianamente bien, vuelvo a poner la cinta en mi pelo y Zoro encuentra el momento ideal para tenderme mi chaqueta. Me lo pongo pues ahora que nos detuvimos vuelvo a notar el frío que acompañaba a la noche y que aún no desaparecía.

 **"Sube, debemos de llegar al barco antes de que todos despierten"** dice después de arrodillarse en mi frente dándome la espalda, contenta por tan considerado acto subo a su espalda, ansiosa por acercarme. Siento que lleva sus manos muy arriba de mis piernas cerca de mi trasero para sostenerme y se levanta para dirigirnos a nuestro destino, el barco como lo había dicho. La sangre sube de nuevo a mi rostro después de haberse calmado de todo el esfuerzo que realice al trotar por casi 2 horas y medias, por los juveniles pensamientos que me acarrean.

Abrazo su cuello, pienso en poner mi mentón en su hombro derecho para entrar en su vista pues todos saben que el otro lado está ciego. Pero algo me indica lo contrario y obedezco sin razón, si no encuentro algo pues solo debo cambiar lado, para que pueda verme y talvez mágicamente pueda enamorarse. Mi respiración aun no controlada mueve sus pendientes y noto que le producen cosquillas, así que decido quedarme a jugar aquí. Después de un rato, puedo notar sus mejillas sonrojadas por las constantes cosquillas, que se pierde y que no sabe cómo seguir correctamente mis indicaciones, no me molesta, pues es algo que no puede controlar por sí mismo y le tendré toda la paciencia del mundo. Deshago mi abrazo para poner mis manos enfrente de su rostro para que pueda verlas y pueda seguir la dirección que mis dedos indicarían. Una desventaja de su sentido de orientación. Siento su respiración en mis manos, literalmente.

 **~~End FlashBack~~**

Noto un agradable aroma y al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta de que estoy abrazando mi chaqueta y que el aroma viene de este, es el olor de mi príncipe verde, supongo por estar en contacto con la espalda desnuda de Zoro, no lo lavaré fácilmente.

Sigo con mi ropa deportiva, por lo que decido ir a tomar una ducha. Al levantarme también me doy cuenta de que Nami ya se encuentra en su cama, durmiendo con una cara cansada, también habrá hecho ejercicio. Por lo que actuó silenciosamente para no despertarla pues imagino que necesita descansar.

Salgo de la habitación y observo hacia la cubierta, encontrando a Zoro durmiendo en su lugar habitual, con las ropas ya cambiadas. Sigo mi camino, pues el desayuno cada vez está más cerca y no quiero perdérmelo pues este esfuerzo madrugador me está dando hambre.

 **Fin Capítulo 4**


	5. El Entrenamiento Final

**Capítulo 5 - Entrenamiento Final**

Satisfacción.

Satisfacción por sentir el agua fría recorrer mi cuerpo. Cuando yo solo emito una sensual calidez al recordar como este día comenzó y con quién y que no lo puedo evitar recordar al dirigirme hacia el baño.

Despertarme a las 3:30 con él en la habitación de mujeres diciendo que teníamos que ir a trotar en la isla, decir que no estaba sorprendida sería una mentira descarada, recuerdo que ayer me dijo que entrenaríamos muy temprano y que me preparará, no me imaginaba que empezaríamos taan temprano obvio no preparé para eso.

Razón por la cual no organicé mi cama y mis cosas en la habitación, para poder prepararme para él, pues 5 minutos sentenció como el límite de su espera. Sacrificio bien pagado, al darme cuenta como sus cejas se alzaron en ¿admiración? cuando entré en su vista. Me gusta imaginar que sus cejas traicionaron su estoica expresión de siempre, en un signo de que le gustaba lo que veía, de que le gustaba lo que llevaba puesto, de que le gustaba yo.

Sonrojarme por mis pensamientos, nunca antes me había pasado, no en mis 30 años, pero en estos 6 días no soy la misma. Siento una gran felicidad por solo observarle, un gran placer cuándo su tacto duro pero suave entra en contacto con el mío. Una oportunidad que no pude conseguir hace 2 años pues al darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por él, el destino nos separó, por 2 años donde perdí muchos momentos como estos.

Siento pequeños monstruos marinos peleando y tragándose entre ellos en mi estómago cada vez que estamos en un momento especial, como los besos en sus mejillas, nuestro primer abrazo luego de habernos conocido por más de 2 años, sollozar en su hombro en debilidad, otro abrazo en el baño y el más reciente y largo de todos, el de esta mañana, cargarme en su espalda hasta el barco.

Recordar esos momentos me dan ganas, ganas que una satisfactoria ducha fría podrían calmar, eso es lo espero y mejor no pensar en nada más.

...

Al fin la habitación del baño, me pareció ser un largo recorrido hasta este lugar, pero enfocarme en mis pensamientos solo anulan mis sentidos de captar el tiempo y el espacio.

Veo mi rostro en el espejo, sonrojado, joven, como las jovencitas que acaban de salir de casa en busca de diversión y amor. Según los libros de romance y psicología que suelo leer son signos de estar enamorada, de verdaderos sentimientos que logran cambiar hasta al más insensible asesino, yo ahora no lo dudó ni un segundo.

Ese hombre ha cambiado mi perspectiva sobre el romance sin hacerlo conscientemente, haciéndome desear estar en uno. En el pasado leer sobre romance era como leer un libro de fantasía, sucesos que nunca podrían suceder realmente, personajes que se enamoran repentinamente sin ningún motivo alguno, personajes que actúan diferentes cuando están con sus enamorados, personajes que se cuidan y protegen uno al otro sin recibir nada a cambio, personajes que olvidan y cambian costumbres para la simple satisfacción del otro.

Ahora, releer esos mismos libros de romance, me dan pistas que antes no podía notar, solo una persona enamorada puede notarlos, ahora puedo notarlo. Los personajes no se enamoraban repentinamente, había detalles sutiles que los llevaba a ese estado emocional, los personajes actuaban para impresionar y ganarse la atención del otro, los personajes se cuidan y protegen entre ellos para no ver el dolor y el sufrimiento en el rostro opuesto, personajes que olvidaban sus viejas costumbres y los cambiaban para pasar tiempo con el otro compartiendo y disfrutando un sentimiento mutuo que los hacía sentir mejores.

Ahora, los leo imaginando las situaciones, pero con otros personajes, él y yo, que siempre me sacaban una sonrisa, un sonrojo, un estómago movido y en ciertas ocasiones, algo totalmente nuevo para mí, humedad, otro mito en la que yo no creía, exageraciones del autor me decía al ver como las mujeres conseguían humedad al excitarse por las acciones de sus parejas, pero ahora encontrar escenas sexuales en las novelas y pensar en otros personajes como él y yo realizando el acto sexual y carnal, me humedecía, después de 30 años por primera vez me humedecí pensando en alguien, pensando en él. Las lágrimas también aparecen en mi rostro al imaginarme de nuevo a nosotros en esa situación, sintiendo las palabras, traiciones, desconfianzas y demás cosas como si fuesen reales, sentía como mi pecho realmente los tomaba enserio.

¿Dónde se metió la Robin reservada y fría que me caracterizaba?, él los ha matado y ahora fácilmente me emociono por las historias románticas fantasiosas creadas por las mentes de otros, tengo que releer estas historias en la biblioteca al darme cuenta que realmente no los leía correctamente y que ahora puedo hacerlo fácilmente, en un lugar donde nadie podría verme y realizarme preguntas sobre mis sobrerreacciones.

Suspiro pesadamente pues debería estar bañándome y no desviarme entre mis pensamientos, justamente a esto me refiero, los cambios que él ha introducido en mí sin darme y darse cuenta de ello, debo alejarme del espejo o pasaré todo el día enfrente de ella pensando en él.

Voy desprendiéndome de mis prendas poco a poco solamente para darme cuenta de que estoy excitada, enjabonarme cada parte de mi cuerpo no ayuda absolutamente en nada, lo empeora, lo sé al sentir mi humedad aumentar, tener que enjabonar esa zona será una tortura.

Enjabonar mi femineidad bajo el agua fría de la ducha será lo mejor, mis sensibilidades piden atención, una atención que necesito y no puedo ofrecerles, una atención que puedo simular, una atención que me hace sentir como una pervertida, talvez él esté en lo cierto y si soy una pervertida. Un pedido de atención que no se debilita ante lo que creí que el poder del agua fría podría lograr. Al principio buscaba otro tipo de satisfacción bajo la ducha ahora mi búsqueda acaba de dar un giro buscando otro tipo de satisfacción, todo provocado por el mismo hombre.

Mis pezones duelen de la excitación, también sufren por un poco de esa atención, mi femineidad no está mejor, ni hablar de mí misma. Necesito estar _'presentable'_ , el desayuno está a la vuelta de la esquina, también me espera el entrenamiento en la tarde con el causante de todo esto, estar todo el día soportando este ardor no será muy inteligente de mi parte.

Un rato de auto-satisfacción en la gran bañera con agua caliente podrá calmarme, podrá consolar a mis sensibilidades de ese pedido de atención que lastimosamente no puedo cumplir, el momento llegará. Apago la ducha, entro y me siento dentro de la bañera que por suerte siempre tiene agua caliente preparada para ser utilizada a cualquier hora.

Florezco brazos fleur para apaciguar el ardor de mis pezones acariciándolos mientras mis manos reales están ocupadas tambien acariciándome más abajo, imaginando que son las manos de Zoro quienes me consuelan, este simple pensamiento provoca que el placer inunde mis sentidos, me recuesto por el límite de la bañera con la cabeza fuera de la bañera con la boca entreabierta apuntando hacia el techo, pues el aire a mi alrededor acaba de escasear y mis pulmones están insatisfechos por el aire que ingresan. Ligeros gemidos y jadeos adornan el ambiente al no poder evitar que estos escapen de mi garganta, mi aliento quema, mis piernas empiezan a temblar ligeramente bajo el agua y no puedo evitar abrirlos más para entregarme al placer. Me muerdo los labios para no pronunciar al causante de mis acciones.

No es suficiente, mis labios y clítoris siguen ardiendo pidiendo más, mis brazos fleur siguen con sus buenas manos, ingreso 1 luego 2 dedos en mi interior queriendo que esta vez mi cuerpo termine satisfecho pues no soporto estar ofuscada por la lujuria, no si no estoy con él satisfaciéndome, como debe de ser.

..

Dreno el agua de la bañera, imaginar que otro tenga que utilizar la misma agua que acabo de _'manchar'_ no es muy complaciente y termino mi ducha inicial que fue interrumpida por mi pervertida mente, me observo en el espejo, mis pómulos ligeramente rosas por la satisfacción, que actúan como si fuese una fina capa de maquillaje y mis sensibilidades por fin calmadas.

Justo a tiempo, cuando escucho llamar a Sanji por el desayuno.

...

 **"Veo que ya estás recuperada"** dice el hombre que está posicionado detrás de mi espalda, el hombre que inundaba mis pensamientos momentos antes en el baño, cuando nos encontramos enfrente a la puerta de la cocina, la sangre sube a mi rostro. Por tener que verlo después de mis impuras acciones, afortunadamente no puede verme a la cara.

 **"S-Si, un baño placentero y relajante ayuda mucho"** respondo en doble sentido sin girar en su búsqueda, mirando el pomo fijamente queriendo enfocarme en bajar la sangre lo más rápido posible, pero mis propias palabras no me ayudan ¿de dónde han salido?

 **"¿Tienes algo que hacer luego del desayuno?"** dice acercándose a la puerta y sujetando el pomo sin intenciones de girarlo, por ahora. Espero a que el tiempo que tuve fuese suficiente. Subo mi mirada al suyo, está sonriendo ligeramente, ladeo la cabeza por varias razones, 1 de ellas es la respuesta a su pregunta, sintiendo curiosidad por su pregunta.

 **"Debes acompañarme a la ciudad, después del desayuno"** dice girando el pomo y entrando a la cocina, dejándome afuera aún más roja que antes. _'Una cita'_ pensó mi adolescente enamorada interior, pero ayer aprendí que no debo volar con ella pues las caídas no incluían frenos ni almohadillas.

Una personalidad que he creado inconscientemente al tener que reprimir parte de mis sentimientos ocultos, al menos es buena para lograr una interesante conversación que podría ayudarme con él, es ella la que me dice los detalles de las novelas que anteriormente no podía notar o controla mi cuerpo sobreactuando las situaciones de las novelas romántica, pero varias veces me traiciona y corrompe mi mente con ideas pervertidas fuera de lugar. He creado un monstruo con mi apariencia adolescente.

Tsk, ahora solo debo esperar para calmar mi rostro y podre entrar, cuando mis pensamientos se organicen y dejé de obtener ideas sin fundamentos pues una mirada suya podía volver a dejarme parada. Suspiro a consciencia.

Este hombre.

...

Con el ruidoso desayuno de rutina terminado. Voy a la habitación a por mejor vestimenta que puedan atraer su atención, si voy en _'una cita'_ con Zoro no desaprovechare esta oportunidad para intentar obtener su interés y atención.

Llevo esperándolo 3 minutos, que parecen horas en la cubierta, observando como los demás también abandonan el barco a excepción del guardia de hoy, Franky que ahora está llenándome de alabanzas, ovaciones y SUUUPEEERR sobre mi vestido y belleza combinada. Mientras yo soporto, respondo y agradezco, impaciente por mi rescate y la llegada del único que me importaba sus nulos elogios, Zoro.

Ambos oímos la puerta de la cocina abrirse y cerrarse y giramos en dicha dirección, es Zoro comiendo una manzana, por fin, lleva sus ropas normales a excepción de su abrigo verde en su lugar lleva puesto una musculosa negra dejando a la vista sus brazos, hombros y parte de sus pectorales.

Se le levantan las cejas al verme, esa reacción declaré esta mañana en el baño que ya tiene un significado para mí, por lo que mi sonrisa se ensancha y se convierte en una verdadera, mudo halago, mejores que las impertinentes y ruidosas que me manda Franky. Se acerca hasta mi presencia y el de Franky, será difícil lidiar con él, pero Zoro solo lo ignora restándole importancia a su presencia y dejándome ver que mi preocupación es en vano.

 **"¿Vamos?"** dice sin mirar a otro lugar que no sean mis ojos mientras sigue comiendo su manzana. Noto que los ojos de Franky ensancharse en sorpresa y que su metálico cuerpo queda sin electricidad en esa posición. Asentí queriendo ir antes de que Franky empezase a recobrar la compostura y realizara preguntas incómodas.

Muy tarde me dije al escuchar unos silbidos y un SUUUPPEERR proviniendo del barco pues ambos ya estamos lejos del barco caminando hacia la ciudad. Zoro parece no importarle nada, pues ni siquiera intento explicar o excusarse ante Franky tratando de decir donde íbamos, pues ni yo sé a dónde vamos.

...

 **"¿Es una cita?"** dije queriendo sacar un tema de conversación y bromear, siendo dominado por mi yo adolescente. Caminaba en mi frente dirigiendo el camino.

 **"Si"** dice tras pensarlo. Error, reacción y respuesta inesperada. Mi rostro se tiñe de rojo y miro inmediatamente el suelo, avergonzada por devolverme la broma. Noto como Zoro gira buscándome y se ríe. Alzo mi mirada a la suya con mi corazón a 100.000.000 lpm (latidos por minutos). **"Bueno, casi, iremos de compras en busca de equipamientos que nos ayudarán en tu entrenamiento"** _'Sigue siendo una cita con ZORO'_ dice mi monstruo adolescente. _'PARAA'_. si sigo mirándole colapsaré, me concentraré en lo hay detrás de él.

Periféricamente veo como Zoro me da la espalda y lanza el resto de la manzana en un basurero en la otra calle, en mi alivio comenzando a caminar de nuevo. Busca tiendas deportivas, cuando no lo encuentra pregunta, le dan la dirección y se pierde, 3 veces lo mismo.

Mientras yo intentaba serenarme intentando encarcelar a mi adolescente interior, debo conseguir sedantes mentales. Zoro tiene control absoluto sobre mis reacciones, necesito realizar algo urgentemente y acabo de encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para intentar devolvérselo.

Ya serena, el monstruo encarcelado y amordazado, es el momento de hacer mi movimiento. Zoro pregunta de nuevo la dirección a la tienda deportiva. Cuando intenta seguir la dirección, gira en la dirección equivocada y aprovecho.

Me apresuro para quedar a su lado y le agarro de la mano, el medio gira y alza las cejas, preguntando. Ninguna otra reacción, con la decepción me encuentro.

 **"Es por aquí"** le digo arrastrándolo de la mano, para dejarlo sin opción que el de seguirme, rápidamente se pone a mi lado y se excusa diciendo que está ciudad estaba tan mal diseñada que ni los habitantes pueden dar direcciones a una simple tienda deportiva. A lo que yo me rio mientras lo escuchó quejarse, disfrutando cada milisegundo de nuestro contacto y por el hecho de no encontrase incómodo.

Llegamos a una gran y amplia tienda deportiva y entramos, aún con las manos agarradas.

 **"Iré a por pesas, tu ve a por ropa, calentadores de piernas y guantes con almohadillas en los nudillos"** dijo deshaciendo nuestro contacto y dirigiéndose hacia las pesas pequeñas, mi mano extraño el contacto y fue a sujetar mi vestido buscando agarrar algo.

Entro a la zona de ropas deportivas y busco los calentadores y guantes que Zoro me ha citado. Ver un asiento enfrente de un vestidor me prende un foco en la cabeza. Otra oportunidad con la que pido poder sacar una reacción de Zoro. Distribuyo mi tiempo eligiendo. 3 pares de calentadores, 1 par de guantes, 5 tops, 3 de calzas y 2 de shorts. Los guardo en un lugar y busco a Zoro en la zona de pesas.

Sigue escogiendo pesas, 4 de 5kg, 10kg y 15kg, 4 enormes pesas de 8 Toneladas, las mayores de toda la tienda, 4 pesas para tobillos, 1 barra olímpica larga, y 2 barras pequeñas del tamaño de unas mancuernas.

Todos veían sorprendidos con la boca abierta como cargaba 2 pesas de 8T en cada mano y se movía libremente y sin dificultad hasta el mostrador donde el cajero se encontraba desmayado por la sorpresa y miedo por el hecho de que Zoro se dirige hacía su posición. Lleva todos los artículos hasta el mostrador.

Y observa al cajero desmayado, rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza, no sabiendo como actuar ante la situación que el cajero presenta, sabiendo que el cajero tardaría en revivir, aprovecho y voy hasta él, le agarro de la mano y lo guío de nuevo, ahora solamente hasta la zona de ropas deportivas, hasta el asiento frente al vestidor.

 **"Necesito tu ayuda, tu opinión"** digo señalando el asiento, sus ojos demuestran sorpresa, pero se sienta y asiente. Feliz de que haya mostrado una reacción, sin definir, mi trabajo está a medio hacer y debo completarlo pues no es lo que estoy buscando.

Saco las ropas que anteriormente he guardado y me dirigo al vestidor cerrando las cortinas en busca de privacidad en caso de ojos curiosos y desconocidos, no me importaría si fuese Zoro, pero hay muchos ojos a los alrededores.

Me pruebo el primer conjunto de tops y calzas, salgo descalza en busca de la opinión de Zoro después de asegurarme de que mi yo adolescente siguiera estando incapacitada, sus cejas se alzan y las ganas de pregunto aparecen.

 **"¿Me quedan bien?"** pregunto girando sobre mí misma, para que pueda verme desde todos los ángulos. Al estar de frente de nuevo capte 2 cosas, su mirada es diferente y está ligeramente sonrojado, sonrió en victoria, perfecto era lo que estaba buscando mi trabajo está hecho, aunque sea un sonrojo ligero pude obtener algo. Pero quiero ver si puedo conseguir algo más.

El asiente y sin despegar su mirada de mí, muchos ojos más hacían lo mismo, pero solo me importaba el de mi hombre. Vuelvo a entrar al vestidor y pruebo otro conjunto de top y calzas. La misma pregunta y la misma reservada reacción.

Afuera tengo muchos espectadores que vienen por la modelo que se prueba conjuntos y los exhibía al público o eso es lo que llevo escuchando.

Ya me probé todas las calzas y restaban los shorts con sus respectivos tops. Para el primer conjunto elijo un top que desde el punto de vista bajo de Zoro dejaría ver la parte baja de mis pechos. Esperanzada en obtener algo bueno me quito el sujetador y me visto el top con un short, salgo del vestidor y noto otro cambio.

 **"¿Me qued-?"** pregunto y antes siquiera de girar, el asiente y se levanta para llegar hasta mí lugar, se acerca tanto que trago aire en seco y nerviosamente retrocedo hasta el vestidor, hasta la pared del fondo del vestidor. Noto que cierra las cortinas, sin dejar de mirarme con ese ojo que ahora puedo percibir que pide más, su mirada y su sonrisa en este momento me ponen de nervios, provocando que mi adolescente interior sea liberada y que ya está haciendo que me sonroje por sus ideas. Se acerca aún más hasta que nuestros cuerpos casi se tocan, acerca su rostro al mío e inconscientemente cierro mis ojos con fuerza.

 **"Robin...Robin...Robin...a este paso llevaremos toda la tienda, todas las prendas se ven perfectamente en su tarea de decorar tu cuerpo"** susurra sensualmente en mi oído derecho, rozando sus labios en mi lóbulo. Ahora mismo debo estar roja como un tomate maduro, por sus palabras, su cercanía, su erótica voz susurrándome los primeros halagos que él me da y sus labios en mi lóbulo, queriendo recibir una mordida de su parte.

 **"Grac-Gracias"** digo tartamudeando como colegiala, presionando mis puños y mordiendo mi labio inferior, esperando otra reacción, yo y mi adolescente interior fuimos derrotadas fácilmente por sus palabras, por lo que nadie dirige y solo puedo quedarme esperando. Un beso, un toque, una prenda fuera de mi cuerpo, otro halago, cualquier cosa, pero solo recibo nada.

Pero una mano en mi cintura aparece y abro los ojos, pero solo puedo observar su cuello, se animó a tocarme **"Vístete estamos llamando atención innecesaria en este lugar"** también se atreve a terminarlo cuando ni siquiera hemos empezado, sabiendo que aquí es donde me estanco puedo recobrar el control de mi cuerpo y pongo mis manos en su hombro, para apartarlo y poder su ojo pues yo no puedo retroceder al estar pegada a la pared **"La última, solo falta un conjunto más"** digo mientras observo el conjunto restante para evitar su mirada.

" **Está bien"** dice y su mano que estaba en mi espalda, ahora la retira y se aleja queriendo salir del vestidor para darme privacidad, **"Espera"** le agarro de la mano estando a punto de salir del vestidor **"Quédate, así evitaremos la atención"** hallo una excusa para evitar su marcha y los ojos lujuriosos que anteriormente me observaban afuera, ahora solo murmullos puedo escuchar, preguntado que cosas estaríamos haciendo, si tienen problemas pueden venir y enfrentarnos, puedo adivinar que a Zoro le encantaría dejarle un trauma de por vida al valiente entrometido.

" **Bien, si eso quieres"** dice girando para estar de espalda a las cortinas y encararme, le sonrío, libero su mano, recojo el top faltante, le doy la espalda pues él parece cómodo, me saco el top que llevo para probarme la última, dejando mis pechos libres, me pongo el otro top, acomodo mi pelo y pecho, giro quedando frente a frente, me acerco y cubro su ojo para poder probarme el último short para que no pueda verme en bragas o mi trasero de estar de espalda a él.

Florezco 2 brazos fleur en mi cintura y suelo que me ayuden a bajarme el short puesto pues yo no puedo agacharme para sacármelo y tampoco puedo hacerlo con una mano, no florecí mano fleur para cubrir el ojo de Zoro porque quiero tocarlo por mí misma, es más _'excitante'_ , alzo mis piernas para sacarme el shorts, con otra mano fleur invocada acerco el otro short a mis otros brazos y alzo de nuevo mis piernas del suelo esta vez para ponerme el short, me lo ajusto, me alejo y libero el ojo de Zoro **"¿Me quedan bien?"** pregunto y quedo nerviosa en su frente al ser observada fijamente por su ojo.

Me ofrece su mano y la sujeto sin pensarlo, me obliga a girar sobre mi eje para que pueda tener una mejor visión de la vestimenta que llevo vistiendo. **"Te quedan bien, pero …"** dice y ahora que estamos en un lugar privado puede darme algo más que sus reservados asentimientos, pero no hay rastros rosas en su rostro, qué extraño comportamiento. **"¿Pero?"** pregunto queriendo escuchar lo que sería la crítica, talvez sea el único obstáculo que me separa de Zoro, en ese caso debo corregirlo sin medir consecuencias.

" **Pero debes averiguarlo por ti misma"** dice y simula un cierre en su boca con su mano libre, mano libre pues su otra mano sigue ocupada agarrando la mía ya que desde que la agarre no parece darle importancia en separarlos y yo tampoco le daré esa importancia al hecho de tener que perder contacto.

" **Me veo mejor sin ropa, ¿no?"** intento bromear y retrocedo para ver mi cuerpo buscando la falla que fue encontrado por él, para mí no hay ninguna falla, pues amo la forma de mi cuerpo, pero el puede tener un gusto diferente y solo puedo saberlo si me lo dice. **"No deberías decir esas palabras cuando estás roja de la vergüenza"** desde que Zoro me arrincono en el vestido mi rostro perdió su habilidad de bajar el flujo de sangre de mis mejillas pues durante todo este momento sentí y siento la cara arder, me confirma lo que ya sé y esta vez no permitiría que un simple sonrojo limite mis acciones.

Sabiendo que no me dirá nada más, me acerco y con el brazo libre rodeo su cuello, beso su mejilla sintiendo la diferencia de temperatura, agradeciendo su comportamiento y halagos, descanso en su hombro, quiero que capté que me gusta sin tener que decirlo en palabras, talvez así pueda llamar su atención, siendo cariñosa solamente con él, pista obvia de mis sentimientos pues no actuó tan cariñosa con absolutamente nadie hasta con Chopper establezco límites.

" **Hay que irnos"** dice apretando ligeramente mi mano para _'despertarme'_ de tan hermoso sueño, beso su mejilla de nuevo, retrocedo y le sonrío, libero su mano, le doy la espalda, me saco el top, cubro mis areolas con mi mano y brazo, giro hacía Zoro pidiendo que me pase el sujetador en el estante cercano a él, obedece, paso mi brazo libre entre los tirantes y cubro mi pecho de ese lado para liberar mi mano, con un cuidadoso cambio, me cubro el pecho faltante con mi mano libre para desocupar mi brazo e ingresarlo entre los tirantes desocupados, todo mirando a Zoro fijamente que en ningún momento abandonó mis ojos.

Me lo abrocho en la espalda, continúo vistiendo mi vestido y sandalias, me saco el short ahora que mi cadera está oculta por el vestido, terminando mis provocaciones en este lugar pues ya obtuve la respuesta y reacción que necesitaba, recojo todos los conjuntos que he elegido los doblo y los junto, lista para salir del vestidor e ir a otro lugar si Zoro así lo decide, un hotel talvez.

Salgo del vestidor pasando de Zoro y busco un calzado deportivo, los más bonitos del lugar y de mi talla, como excusa para alejarme de él e intentar tranquilizarme. Los espectadores desaparecieron por nuestra tardanza en el vestidor, pude observar como un empleado nos espera afuera supongo que para reprocharnos por el hecho de _'intimar'_ dentro del vestidor en un local público, pero al ver las katanas de Zoro y sus músculos visibles por la musculosa el pobre empleado desapareció en un segundo, olvidando su tarea.

Zoro va directo al mostrador donde ya está despierto el cajero, resurgido de las cenizas y le sigo después de encontrar para mis nuevos calzados, pongo mis artículos en el mostrador y señalo que voy acompañada de Zoro y que lo añadiera con sus pesas, me pasa la factura, pero Zoro lo arrebata de sus manos, miro a su ojo.

 **"Estamos en una cita, ¿no? Yo pago"** dice bromeando de nuevo con una media sonrisa, a lo que me sonrojo de nuevo miro en otra dirección, solo para darme cuenta que sus palabras hicieron que muchos hombres despegaran su mirada de mí, obviamente intimidados por tener que lidiar con él por mi atención e interés.

Periféricamente veo como saca una bolsa con Belis de su haramaki y los tiende al cajero, el cajero devuelve una pequeña cantidad y los pone de nuevo en su haramaki sin mirar su patrimonio sobrante.

El cajero pone mis ropas, calentadores, calzados y guantes en una bolsa y me lo tiende. Lo agarro agradeciéndole, pone las pesas y las barras pequeñas en otra bolsa y me los vuelve a tender, pero Zoro lo mira ferozmente con apetito por lo que cambia de idea y se los da a él, temblando.

Dice que llevar las demás pesas sería un problema por lo cual quiere nuestra dirección y esta tarde nos lo enviaría. Zoro rechaza y ante la mirada de todos pone las 4 pesas de 8T en un solo lado de la barra olímpica, y la bolsa con las pesas atravesando las asas de la bolsa encima de las pesas. Agarra la barra olímpica por abajo y los alza con dificultad, recarga la barra por su hombro derecho dejando las pesas encima de su cabeza, mientras su mano sujeta la barra. Sonríe satisfecho por su compra, por un nuevo desafío que podría mantenerlo ocupado en los próximos días.

Todos quedan aún más sorprendidos que antes, me incluyo y el cajero había vuelto a caer. Salimos por la puerta que tiene la medida justa para no molestar a Zoro y a sus nuevas pesas. Afuera solo atrae más miradas. Viendo que va en la dirección contraria al barco, agarro su mano izquierda que está libre, pero no pude arrastrarlo esta vez, no cuando trae 32T encima.

 **"Zoro, el barco está en esta dirección"** dije esperando a que me escuchara y cambiara de dirección, me miró raro, cuestionando, pero tras pensarlo finalmente obedece. En nuestro recorrido somo receptores de diversas miradas, ambos, de todo tipo, las miradas celosas también incluyen en este paquete.

...

En el barco Franky observa desde la barandilla, observa nuestras manos sujetadas y mi rostro que al habernos _'descubierto'_ se sonrojan. No hago esfuerzos para separarnos, no lo hare si Zoro no dice nada. Pero tenemos que separarnos para subir al barco ¿cómo subirá Zoro con 32T encima?

Aprovechando a Franky, Zoro le lanza las pesa apenas lo puede sostener. Con esfuerzo y con la ventaja de su gran tamaño, apenas puede con las pesas mientras Zoro podía tranquilamente cargar con 4 de ellas, tanto tamaño y brazos grandes para nada.

¿Cómo lo subirás al nido de cuervo? pregunta el cyborg, ¿Quieres que suba y me lo vuelves a lanzar? añade, a lo que Zoro responde que no es necesario mientras sube al nido de cuervo con las bolsas con pesas pequeñas, con Franky puedo observar como la venta es abierta por Zoro y una niebla oscura sale de ella, Zoro salta desde la ventana y queda donde las pesas reposan en cubierta.

Zoro empieza a lanzar 1 pesa a la ventana y Franky lo reprocha pues dañaría el barco, pero calla cuando otro Zoro sujeta la pesa al llevar a la ventana, evitando las quejas de Franky, los agarra fácilmente, desaparece en el interior del nido y luego reaparece en la ventana. Hasta que las 4 pesas son subidas, Zoro se excusa diciendo que vuelve en unos minutos y sube de nuevo al nido.

Decir que mi curiosidad rugió de hambre, es decir poco, un nuevo mundo acaba de abrirse en frente de mis ojos y conociendo a Zoro este podría no llenarse nunca, una curiosidad que comparto con Franky pues también parece bastante curioso y sorprendido ante la aparición de otro Zoro.

Aprovecho y me escabullo hacia mi habitación antes de que Franky comenzara a juzgarme. Guardo mis nuevas ropas, _'Compradas por ZORO'_ dice mi monstruo adolescente liberada de nuevo, dejo que esté suelta pues estoy demasiada contenta y complacida con los resultados de hoy.

Con un sonrojo y una sonrisa me acuesto en mi cama, dejando que mi adolescente interior me llenará de ideas y planes absurdos. Me quito mi vestido, sujetador y sandalias, vistiendo solamente mis bragas. Saco mi chaqueta con olor a Zoro del closet y vuelvo a acostarme en la cama, me cubro con la frazada, pongo la chaqueta sobre mi torso, cuelo una mano por debajo de ella dejándola sobre mi pecho sintiendo mis latidos, dispuesta a dormir hasta el almuerzo.

...

Despierto abrazada a la chaqueta, descubierta de las frazadas que deberían protegerme de mi semi-desnudez, por suerte nadie entra a la habitación de mujeres o se las vería con Nami y su puño. Salgo de la habitación vestida habitualmente y veo a casi todos en cubierta, excepto a Zoro y Sanji, por el olor de la comida llenando el ambiente comprende que Sanji está preparando el almuerzo, por lo que falta Zoro, florezco un ojo fleur en el nido, nada.

Pregunto a los chicos donde esta Zoro, Franky responde que fue a un bar, pero antes fue a buscarme y como yo no respondía desde la puerta, desistió y se retiró en solitario. Recuerdo sus últimas palabras y mi personalidad adolescente que no ayuda en nada dice que lo he arruinado, que lo he dejado plantado en la primera cita.

Me excuso diciendo que iré a buscarlo y regresaríamos para el almuerzo. A lo que todos miraron raro, por mi repentina amabilidad, a excepción de Franky que me observa sabiondo. Voy hacía la barandilla y observo que es demasiado tarde.

Zoro ya está a la vista, dirigiéndose hacia este lugar bebiendo Sake, sube al barco y va directo a su lugar de descanso a dormir antes de beber toda la botella de Sake, todos los ignoraron como siempre, pero yo me siento culpable por haberlo abandonado y el hecho de no echarme una mirada lo hace peor. Tristemente voy a leer un libro en la biblioteca pensando que lo he arruinado y retrocedido unos pasos.

...

Termina el almuerzo y todos vuelven a su rutina o abandonan el barco pues en estos días no hemos visto ningún marine cerca, aprovechamos y nos tomamos libertad para disfrutar de la isla. Zoro va a dormir de nuevo en el mismo lugar y yo decido continuar mi lectura ahora en cubierta.

...

3 horas pasan y veo a Zoro despertar finalmente, va a la cocina, sale con una jarra con agua y hielo con otra manzana. Viene hasta mí y dice que me esperará en el nido y que debo llevar vestido los calentadores, a lo que asiento y levanto de inmediato, dirigiéndome hacía mi habitación.

Visto uno de los nuevos conjuntos que Zoro me había comprado, top y calzas, calentadores, guantes en mano, calzado deportivo y mi remera anterior, ocultando mi sugerente top, pues no quiero que los demás me vean en cubierta pues solo me visto para los ojos de mi hombre.

Suspiro preparándome para salir a cubierta y subir al nido. Los que estaban en cubierta se sorprenden y Sanji se desmaya en un charco de sangre y temblando como pez fuera del agua.

El cyborg, el montón de huesos, el reno y el de nariz larga me complementaron alabando mi belleza comparándome con un ángel caído en este pecaminoso lugar. Tonterías, si no son de Zoro no tienen significado alguno, agradezco sus alabanzas por cortesía.

Quedan aún más sorprendidos al ver que subo al nido o por la vista de mi trasero en calzas subiendo, al ver como 2 pervertidos sangran por la nariz y como Sanji sale volando hacía el mar en un chorro de sangre, la respuesta está escrita.

Abro y cierro la escotilla del nido sin trancar, giro buscando y veo a Zoro preparar las pesas nuevas en la nueva barra olímpica. Va a por la jarra y toma 3 tragos y pide que me siente en el asiento que rodea todo el nido, ejecuto sus órdenes.

Agarra las pesas de tobillos que compró hoy en la tienda y se acerca. Se pune en cuclillas, pone las pesas en el piso, agarra mi pierna derecha y pone mi pie encima de su pierna, sube el calentador lentamente y sujeta las pesas en mis tobillos, mientras yo me dejo hacer encantada de volver a entrar en sus cuidados, mi pierna derecha ahora pesa 1T puedo sentirlo, baja el calentador de nuevo ocultando las pesas. Turno de mi pierna izquierda, mismos cuidados mismo resultado, cuándo levanta la mirada, inconscientemente desvío la mía, pero rápidamente la regreso.

 **"15kg cada una, a partir de este momento llevaras 30kg todos los días en todo momento, excepto cuando vayamos a trotar, en ese entonces las cambiaras por pesas más ligeras."** dice yendo a por las otras 2 pesas de tobillos, me las da y las pongo a mi lado en el asiento. **"5kg cada una, no te darás cuenta, pero dentro de un tiempo, cuando estés sin las pesas serás tan rápida como Ussop huyendo del peligro"** ambos soltamos una ligera carcajada a la que me veo forzada a cubrirme la boca con la mano, la risa cesa y él se sienta a mi lado.

 **"Lo primero que haremos será aclimatar hasta que la semana terminé, pesos muy ligeros con muchas repeticiones, no quiero que mañana estés toda adolorida esforzándote por caminar"** dice el atractivo peliverde con su encantadora mirada asesina.

 **"Para terminar tu rutina haremos ejercicios de meditación y concentración en un intento de despertar tu Haki de Observación"** Haki escuché hablar de ello, pero con los revolucionarios no tuve tiempo suficiente y sola no puedo aprender pues en libros nunca he encontrado sobre ello.

 **"¿Haki de Observación? cuando estuve con los revolucionarios escuché sobre eso, pero no supieron enseñarme y tampoco tuve tiempo suficiente para poder despertarlo"** digo pensando y girando hacía su posición para poder conversar cara a cara, él también gira.

 **"Si, bueno para eso estoy aquí, yo te lo enseñaré, pero solo podrás despertarlo únicamente con tu puro esfuerzo"** dice con una sonrisa orgullosa, afirmando que él podrá enseñarme sin problemas. **"Es muy útil, aunque no es mi especialidad, podrás observar la posición y las intenciones de tu enemigo sin mirarlo directamente, por lo que nada podrá tomarte por sorpresa, incluso he escuchado rumores de que aquellos que dominaban este Haki pueden observar en el futuro"** nunca había escuchado lo último, pero sería sorprendente, aunque no lo necesito para saber cómo terminare en esta relación con Zoro, sonrío nada más pensarlo.

 **"Cuando puedas usar tu Haki a consciencia, dejaremos los entrenamientos físicos y entraremos en la defensa personal, practicando Sparring puliendo tu Haki leyendo mis movimientos y Krav Magá que te ayudará a defenderte de armas a corta distancia y beneficiará a tus poderes de romper huesos desde la distancia"** dije escuchando atentamente este arte es totalmente nuevo para mí que no entiendo lo que acaba de citarme.

 **"Tengo libros de Sparring y Krav Magá en la biblioteca siéntete libre de leerlos cuando tengas tiempo"** dice al ver la confusión en mi rostro. **"Y si aún quieres aprender, te enseñaré a usar y despertar el Haki de Armadura"** otro Haki que me deja con una incógnita.

 **"El Haki de armadura es mi especialidad, permite protegerte de otros de ataques sin Haki disminuyendo o anulando todos los daños, tu enemigo solo podrá lastimarte si su Haki es igual o más fuerte que el tuyo, también puedes proteger otros objetos que acompañen tu lucha y si entrenas lo suficiente podrás proteger otras personas"** dice sin que ninguno de nosotros despegáramos nuestras miradas, yo lo observo embobada como si él estuviese cantando una canción, toma mi mano y me sonrojo por la situación y el movimiento inesperado.

Mi cuerpo comienza a ponerse completamente negro y de la mano Zoro que también está negro pero rojizo sale un aura morado que rodea mi brazo, le miro al menos esto oculta mi sonrojo. **"Así se ve el novato con el Haki de Armadura, cuando lo dominas"** mi cuerpo negro empieza a ganar un poco de coloración morado y se siente tibio **"Y si entrenas arduamente y superas tus límites y los límites de un super humano"** las coloraciones y brillos aumentan, pero ahora son rojizo como si estuvieran quemándose.

 **"Caliente"** dije dando voz a mis pensamientos mientras miro mi brazo, el negro regresa a la mano de Zoro y el aura se mueve siguiendo un patrón descontrolado. **"¿Todos los usuarios de este Haki tienen esa aura turbia saliendo de sus cuerpos?"** pregunto al notar que su aura es diferente a muchos otros que he visto.

 **"Digamos que soy diferente, mi aura es turbia y oscura por mi espíritu demoníaco"** ¿espíritu demoníaco? mi curiosidad solo aumenta cada vez que paso más tiempo con él, definitivamente nunca podría aburrirme con él a mi lado. Quiero a preguntar más cosas, pero se levanta y coloca las 4 pesas de 5kg en las 2 barras de mancuernas, una pesa en cada lado.

 **"Suficiente de charla. Debemos comenzar"** dice mirándome, esperando a que me levante, me levanto del asiento y doy mi primer paso con las pesas, mis piernas parecen pesadas y debilitadas como si estuviese esposada con kairōseki, la segunda y el tercera paso, entonces me doy cuenta de que sigo vistiendo mi remera.

Regreso hasta el asiento y siguiendo las indicaciones de mi personalidad adolescente, me quito lenta y provocativamente la remera dándole la espalda de Zoro, mientras le miro a través de mi hombro. Me observa sin expresión, pero con las cejas alzadas.

Giro para encararlo, trago aire inflando mis atributos delanteros y dejo salir el aire en un suspiro. Me encamino hasta él con las pesas esperándome. Agarro su mano acariciándolo hasta deslizarlo hasta la pesa y tomarlo entre mis manos, agradecí su espera y le resta importancia.

2 sesiones de 25 sentadillas, peso muerto con mancuerna, remo, encogimientos de hombros, pull-over, martillo y 200 abdominales. Mientras me los citaba él me muestra los movimientos con su propia barra con sus gigantescas pesas.

..

Sanji entra y se paraliza, habiéndose recuperado del sangrado masivo que tuvo al verme subir al nido y nadado de nuevo hasta el Sunny corrió rápidamente hasta aquí todo mojado, queda paralizado, mojando todo el suelo observando mi ropa deportiva, observando mis posiciones mientras hago sentadillas, Zoro sin dejar de entrenar lo regaña sonriendo diciendo que puedo resbalarme, caerme a cubierta y desangrarme hasta morir por el suelo mojado, copiando mis típicas bromas inocentes y siniestras. Me río sin poder evitarlo a lo que Zoro me regaña, por primera vez, por abandonar mi rutina para reírme, me disculpo y sigo entrenando.

Cejas en espiral finalmente reacciona y se disculpa conmigo por sus malos modales, diciendo que secará el suelo para evitar accidentes que pudieran lastimarme, se cambiará y me traerá bebidas en señal de disculpas. Seca el suelo hasta no dejar ningún signo de humedad y se retira.

..

Sanji regresa estando yo realizando remo, trayendo las bebidas y con insultos gratis hacia Zoro, alegando que me molesta la mirada lasciva que lleva en su cara pues él me observa fijamente y con palabras me corrige las posturas, Zoro lo ignora, como si no hubiese entrado nunca y sigue contando sus repeticiones, vigilando todos mis movimientos, estudiándome. Pido a Sanji llenar la jarra vacía de Zoro y traer 2 vasos a lo que él cumple complacido por satisfacer las necesidades de sus delicadas damas.

Termino mis sesiones de remo y bebo las bebidas que Sanji había traído anteriormente, ofrezco a mi acompañante, pero rechaza. Comienzo con los encogimientos de hombros y Sanji regresa. Comienza a realizar preguntas, pidiendo conocer mis razones a lo que responde en necesidad de estar a la altura del Nuevo Mundo _'y pasar tiempo a solas con Zoro maldito bastardo'_ dice mi monstruo adolescente. Mientras Zoro sigue contando ignorando nuestra conversación. Sanji se retira momentáneamente ocupado por sus labores de cocinero.

..

Regresa cuando ya estoy sentada en el suelo frente a frente con Zoro meditando y concentrándonos, Zoro pidió que no hiciera ruido pues yo debía concentrarme. Sanji curioso de nuevo pregunta las razones y como Zoro no responde, las respuestas las ofrezco yo, murmurando que necesito concentrarme para poder despertar mi Haki de Observación. Sanji se ofrece a ayudarme inmediatamente alegando que él es más experto que el marimo desconsiderado. Zoro acepta, ignorando el insulto, pero sólo si deja de comportarse como idiota, si realmente me ayudaría, no para observarme y si deja de fumar en el nido diciendo que el mal olor puede romper mi concentración, de lo contrario le echaría del nido del cuervo y no permitirá que vuelva a entrar mientras entreno y concentro. Todo sin siquiera pedir mi opinión, pero estoy bien con ello.

Sanji serio se sienta a lado de Zoro enfrentándome e imita nuestra posición, 5 ojos se cierran, ambos me ayudan con palabras dirigiéndome en mi concentración, pidiendo que visualizará mentalmente los objetos en el nido y tratará de enfocarme en dicho objeto.

..

Zoro decide que es suficiente por hoy, voy a por mí remera y me lo pongo, voy a por mí otro par de pesas de tobillos y todos bajamos a cubierta donde seguían todos. ¿Nadie hizo nada hoy? O acaso ¿nos vigilaban? Todos empiezan a moverse nerviosos ofreciéndome las respuestas a las preguntas mudas que acabo de realizar.

...

Llega la cena y todos hacen las mismas preguntas que Sanji hizo en el nido y doy las mismas respuestas, los chicos que no poseen Haki se veían interesados en entrenar a excepción de Nami que no quiere esforzarse pues su belleza puede peligrar

.

Sanji se da cuenta que sigo con los calentadores, pregunta y le ofrezco los motivos que Zoro me había dicho. De qué es una buena forma de conseguir velocidad fácilmente.

..

Llego a la habitación y siento mis energías drenarse re repente y solo quiero echarme en la cama, sintiendo que esta vez conciliar el sueño no será un problema, pues estoy tan cansada como si hubiese sido esclavizada por días, lo único que necesito es cubrirme con las frazadas y la compañía de Zoro para disfrutar aún más la comodidad de mi cama.

 **Fin Capítulo 5**


	6. Descubierta

**Capítulo 6 - Descubierta**

Vitalidad

Vitalidad es lo primero que siento que recorre mi cuerpo al despertarme de lo que puedo adivinar como un profundo sueño, profundo sueño que difícilmente consigo, consecuencias de ser perseguida por el gobierno mundial desde los 9 años.

Aún después de unirme a los Mugiwaras conseguir caer en un sueño profundo es difícil, aún después de que los Mugiwaras realmente me reconocieron como una de ellos tras los eventos en Water 7, aunque la búsqueda de ese profundo sueño se facilitó, pero la dificultad igual queda.

Caí en el profundo sueño de nuevo por Zoro, indirectamente, pues ayer comenzó nuestro entrenamiento que busca mi defensa y el despertar de mi Haki de Observación, que para la hora de dormir estaba caí en ese sueño nada más tocar mi acogedora cama.

Ahora entiendo el aspecto adormilado de Zoro, cae dormido en cualquier lugar, sin darle importancia a los detalles como la temperatura, comodidad, superficie o estado climático, duerme cuando y donde quiere, y nada podía impedirlo.

Aunque su sueño parece profundo y aparenta dormir relajado siempre está alerta ante el peligro, yo misma lo comprobé varias veces cuando mi estadía era reciente en esta tripulación. Siempre despertaba de inmediato cuando estaba a cierta distancia preparándose para rebanarme en pedazos si yo llegaba con malas intenciones, aunque mis intenciones nunca fueron esas.

Después de esos intentos fallidos, no volví a acercarme tanto para evitar perturbar sus sueños, aún después de que todos me habían aceptado como una de ellos, incluyéndolo. Mi único acercamiento seguro fue hace algunos días atrás cuando le devolví la bandana, lo desperté, pero esa vez no parecía estar alerta a cualquier peligro que proviniese de mí, lo que me fue un gran consuelo en ese momento pues tenía mis dudas, pues le molestaba ser despertado hasta por sus nakamas.

Había leído y escuchado que el ejercicio físico genera felicidad y que revitaliza el cuerpo, mitos me decía, pues conozco a alguien que se ejercita duramente todos los días, pero mantiene su cara de perro rabioso, la felicidad y vitalidad no rondan a su alrededor, con el tiempo empecé a comprender que esa es su cara de todos los días, su cara felicidad.

Ahora creo en esos mitos pues siento la felicidad y vitalidad recorrer mis venas, aunque mis piernas no comparten lo mismo pues parecen agotadas y cansadas de vivir. Me siento en la cama retirando mis piernas de las frazadas y descifro las sensaciones de mis piernas, las sensaciones son solo por el peso extra que me ofrece las pesas que desde ayer debo llevarlos por 24 horas en los 7 días de la semana a excepción de cuando me baño.

Dirijo mi mirada hacía la puerta y me encuentro con la figura de Nami bebiendo zumo de mandarinas mientras está sentada en uno de los sofás que tenemos en la habitación. Observo el reloj en la pared para darme cuenta de que mi profundo sueño fue realmente muy profundo.

Debo ir a desayunar pues Zoro me ha dicho que no debo mantener el estómago vacío o no rendiría en los entrenamientos, por lo que me levanto y dirijo hacía la puerta, claro no antes de parar cerca de Nami para desearles los buenos días.

 **"Buenos Días"** le ofrezco una sonrisa, resplandeciente sin que esa sea mi intención pues nuevas sensaciones invaden mi cuerpo. Ella como mujer, muy receptiva lo captó, lo se al observar sus ojos.

 **"Buenos días bella durmiente, tienes una gran sonrisa, ¿existe alguna razón para ello?"** acentúa mi nuevo apodo dejándome ver que despierto en una hora anormal. Debo ser cautelosa ante mi calculadora mente.

 **"Ninguna, solo he dormido muy bien y despertado mejor"** utilizo mi nuevo apodo como una excusa para argumentar mi despertar tardío.

 **"Ya veo, debió ser un sueño muy placentero"** sonríe de manera sugerente encontrándole el otro sentido a sus palabras.

 **"Debo ir al año para luego ir a desayunar, tengo hambre"** digo evitando que sus palabras tengan efectos pues ella sugiere cosas que no son, todavía, me dirijo hacía la puerta esquivando su mirada que quiere atravesar los míos en buscas de respuestas.

 **"¿En busca de comida o de Zoro?"** me detuve en el mismo nanosegundo que pronuncia la letra Z. Demonios, siento un sonrojo inesperado cubrir mis pálidos pómulos, suerte de no estar de frente a ella.

 **"¿A que te refieres?"** intento no vacilar en mis palabras pues estás serán pistas suficientes, con Nami calculadora y manipuladora nada se le escapa, más si en sus cálculos están implicadas sus amigas.

 **"Me refiero a que, si estás apresurada en salir de la habitación para ir a comer algo, o para ver a Zoro"** sus palabras me recuerda a mi adolescente interior, tan directa y que ahora me dice que no tengo escapatoria que he sido descubierta.

" **No sé a qué te refieres"** digo sin girar, quedándome frente a la puerta sonrojada y estupefacta por sus asertivas conclusiones. Ella suspira y entonces escucho sus pasos acercándose, toma mi mano y me arrastra hasta sentarme en uno de los sofás, obligándome a satisfacer su curiosidad y responder sus respuestas, y aguantar las posibles críticas que escupirá de mi hombre.

Se sienta en el otro sofá, observándome entonces sonríe, supongo que mis sonrojadas mejillas les son extrañas por lo tanto divertido o que también son las respuestas que necesita a sus preguntas formuladas.

 **"Últimamente en estos días he estado pensando y me he dado cuenta que desde cuándo llegamos a esta isla, mi querida hermana está actuando fuera de sí, quedándose en el barco más de lo normal, olvidando nuestra misión principal de cuándo llegamos a una isla nueva y que también pasa menos tiempo conmigo, hasta que noté la nueva variable en su rutina. Roronoa Zoro"** me explica su hipótesis, siempre con una sonrisa que intenta demostrarme que no hay porque ocultarnos nada. Siente enrojecerme al escuchar su nombre, por lo que tengo que llevar mis manos a mis mejillas para intentar ocultarlo, enfriarlo y talvez calmarme.

 **"No creas que me tragaré el cuento del entrenamiento, es una pésima excusa, ya me di cuenta de que estás enamorada"** dice con una sonrisa aún más grande satisfecha por aceptar, no respondo, no quiero hablar sin estar calmada, pero mis mejillas hablan por sí sola. **"Que ternura, tu cara me lo dice todo Robin"** se acerca y me abraza, ahora me siento como la hermana menor a la que hay abrazarla para que esté segura, le correspondo el abrazo liberando mi rostro de mis manos y mi mente perturbada dice que la única solución para escapar es apretarla hasta ahogarla, pensamiento que obviamente ignoraré.

Nos separamos y ella vuelve a su sofá. **"Y bien. ¿desde cuándo están juntos?"** esa pregunta decae la expresión en mi rostro y ella lo nota, sus ojos se abren en sorpresa.

 **"El entrenamiento es real y tampoco estamos juntos, Nami"** la tristeza y decepción en mi voz seguramente puede sentirse hasta Raftel, quisiera que Zoro también pueda sentirlo y que tome acción por ello, Nami empieza a lagrimear sintiendo la empatía conectarse con mis emociones que salen sin mi permiso, exagerando toda la situación.

 **"Pensé que salían juntos, ¿porqué, aún no se lo haz dicho?"** dice limpiándose las pequeñas e inoportunas lágrimas que caen de sus ojos.

 **"No, pero creo que él ya lo sabe y no toma acción, talvez no me quiere como yo lo hago y solo me ve como su nakamas"** respondo, limpiando también mi lágrima que se escapó conmovida por la reacción de mi compañera.

Lo he estado pensando, siendo él muy perceptivo como espadachín y guerrero siempre se da cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor, mis comportamientos y acercamientos y cariños repentinos hacía él, no son desapercibidos y los nota casi siempre, seguramente él ya lo sabe y no siente lo mismo por mí, talvez sea una razón por la que me trata diferente, por la culpa, por saber que me he enamorado de él y no sentir lo mismo, talvez por eso me trata diferente, por eso no se molesta conmigo, por la culpa de tenerme sufriendo por él, aunque _'juega'_ conmigo alguna veces, y otras las ignora completamente, siento que no estoy haciendo ningún avance para intentar conseguirlo.

Las lágrimas reaparecen por mis pensamientos que concluyen en sentimientos no recíprocos **"Ese espadachín sin corazón infeliz y estúpido, ahora me va a escuchar, como se atreve a hacerte llorar"** dice al darles significados a mis lágrimas, se dirige hacia la puerta queriendo ir a regañar y golpear a Zoro.

La detengo con mis poderes, **"Nami, detente no lo hagas, esto es por..."** le miento diciéndole que mis lagrimas son por su empatía, parece creerme y se tranquiliza volviendo a sentarse en el sofá.

 **"Sé que Zoro nunca me lastimaría directamente, pero también es lo que me da miedo"** digo y hago una pausa para poder explicarme, su rostro confundido espera mordiéndose el labio, aguantando las ganas de instarme a continuar.

 **"Tal vez él sabe lo que siento, por lo que él se niega a-"** pauso de nuevo no pudiendo seguir sacando a flote mis pensamientos que me atormentan, por el simple hecho de que siquiera se haga realidad. **"se niega a rechazarme, sabiendo que eso me herirá mis sentimientos. Tal vez por eso es que soporta mi constante presencia cuando a él le gusta andar solo"** digo y unas lágrimas vuelven a caer por mi rostro, rápidamente las limpio al sentir mi la humedad.

Para Nami no soy lo suficientemente rápida pues ha vuelto a abrazarme **"Robin"** dice lagrimeando en mi hombro, ahora ambos tenemos que reconfortarnos uno al otro. **"Zoro no es ese tipo de personas que aguantan la presencia de nadie, tal vez, también sienta algo o tenga una razón"** quiere darme una esperanza siquiera y yo feliz de escucharlo acepto su explicación con una sonrisa triste, la culpa puede ser una de sus razones.

Le explico que de todas formas no me rendiré pues le aseguro que estoy encaprichada en que conseguiré enamorarlo, aunque este tome su tiempo, pues 2 años de estos sentimientos me respaldan y difícilmente se irán.

Entonces pregunta ¿cómo, cuándo, dónde? empezó todo. Quiero compartir mi felicidad con mi amiga más cercana, respondo sus preguntas y le cuento mi historia desde que escuché su nombre estando bajo las órdenes de Cocodrile, diciéndole que él siempre aparece en los momentos más importantes, defendiéndome y ayudándome sin condiciones, por lo que caer por él no me fue muy difícil, ya que la mayoría de los hombres actúa de esa manera conmigo, siempre a costas de favores.

 **"Si nunca actuaste, ¿por qué ahora?"** pregunta curiosa al terminar de contarle mi punto de vista hasta Dresrossa donde Zoro impuso su fuerza ante Pica para protegerme de nuevo al ser incapaz de escapar ya que estaba ocupada volando por los aires.

Le cuento que decidí actuar después del accidente del barco en el que intentaron violarme y que Zoro me había rescatado, que me trató amablemente y me arropó sin otras intenciones pues esos piratas me habían semi desnudado para sus asquerosos deseos carnales. Que Zoro los había matado a todos, robado su oro, y destruido su barco hasta convertirlo en nada más que astillas, carne y sangre sobre el mar.

Su expresión estaba horrorizada por mi especifica descripción y por la reacción de Zoro pues afirma que nunca había visto que Zoro matará a alguien, pero se alegra y resalta que esos piratas malnacidos lo merecían por haber intentado violarme. Sigo contando que desde ese momento decidí actuar en voluntad de mis sentimientos.

Que Zoro me regaló el collar que llevo en el cuello, me ofreció la mano al notar como temblaban, hasta nuestro encuentro en el baño donde trato mis pechos curando las mordidas con un ungüento que él lo masajeaba/esparcía con sus dedos, dándole la pobre excusa de que podía lastimarme si lo hacía yo sola, sentí sonrojarme de nuevo.

Rápidamente me dice que fui muy atrevida al haberme quedado con el pecho al aire ante Zoro y que fue idiota por no haberse dado cuenta de mis intenciones, resaltando que es muy diferente a Sanji. Entonces le corregí diciendo que al final si se dio cuenta, pero no realizo nada, qué le ofrecí dormir conmigo por quitarle su bandana que siempre lo lleva en su brazo y que ella me lo había impedido al no acceder a mi petición de la apuesta. A lo que ella se disculpa, sonroja y ríe. Consecuencias es sentir mi cara arder, y Nami acepta que Zoro es más de lo que esperaba y que ahora lo ve de otra forma.

Le sigo contando hasta nuestra cita en la tienda deportiva y que, provocándole en el vestidor, había alabado la belleza de mi cuerpo con las ropas 2 veces. A lo que ella dice que hay posibilidad de que yo también le gustase pues él no es de destacar la belleza de mujeres, ni de bromear y menos con una persona tan seria como yo.

 **"Después de toda esta historia, debo decir que actúas tímida ante él, ya que siempre eres directa y sin emociones, sin importar quien este en tu frente"** yo me defiendo diciendo que mi mente me hace muy malas bromas generando que las situaciones con Zoro se vuelvan embarazosas para mí, refiriéndome a mi adolescente interior que obviamente no le dire que esta existe, perdería todo respeto como la mujer madura que soy.

 **"Siempre podrás contar con mi ayuda, Robin. Pero antes, piénsalo de nuevo ya que estamos hablando de Zoro. Si no cambias de parecer te ayudaré, si estar con él es lo que te hace feliz"** dice ofreciéndome su apoyo y sonrisa, pero no necesito pensarlo, ya lo pensé lo suficiente y estoy decidida, dice que mi felicidad era uno de sus deseos, aunque sea con el espadachín patán, gruñón, borracho, insensible y sin delicadeza alguna, añadí sonrojada las palabras musculoso y sexy a la que ella suspira, confirma y se ríe por mis palabras.

 **"Ahora recuerdo que Zoro me dijo ayer que te veías con alguien en el Nido de Cuervo desde hace un tiempo. ¿Puedo preguntar por su identidad?"** digo continuando nuestra conversación de chicas cambiando de objetivo. Se pone roja inmediatamente y evitando la mirada divertida que aparece en mis facciones, pues quiero que sepa en la posición que estaba hace un momento.

Abre la boca para responder o esquivar la pregunta, pero el rugido de mi estómago lo arruina y se ríe nerviosa, feliz de evitar la pregunta y la situación. Agrega que debo ir a desayunar mientras me levanta del sofá y empuja hacía la puerta.

Salimos de la habitación y vemos a Zoro sentado en el asiento del mástil, Nami le mira enfurecida cuando pasamos cerca y le saludo, pero el solo me da un asentimiento en respuesta. Le grita diciendo que debería ser más agradecido a que una hermosa mujer se tomara la molestia de saludarlo en un día tan resplandeciente y hermoso.

Zoro omite todo su diálogo poniendo una cara resignada y aún sin decir nada se recuesta en el asiento. Lo que enfurece aún más a Nami, tengo que alejarla o habría problemas, la arrastro hasta la puerta de la cocina y le digo que me espere, pues debo ir al baño primero.

Voy al baño, en el espejo puedo ver pequeños rastros de lágrimas, si Zoro estaba bien despierto seguramente lo habrá notado también, salgo del baño y voy hasta la cocina donde mi desayuno espera impaciente por ser devorada.

...

Mientras desayunábamos Nami decidida en ayudarme con mi objetivo de seducir a Zoro, dijo que debemos ir al Shopping a comprar ropas nuevas sugerentes y joyería que capten la atención del musgoso. Además de aprovechar la ocasión, ya que aún no tuvimos la oportunidad de ir a comprar juntas en la isla. Y que llevaríamos a Zoro con nosotras por _'inútil'_ y para sacarle una conclusión por sí misma.

Ahora estamos frente al susodicho intentando a que fuera con nosotras, y Nami intenta extorsionarle usando su deuda, Zoro se defiende diciendo que ya no tiene deuda pues hace unos días le había dado suficiente oro como para pagar su deuda 6 veces. Nami calla sabiendo que tiene razón y que ya no puede extorsionarlo con su deuda pues ya no existe.

Le miro pidiéndole con mis ojos que aceptará, él me observa y suspira y dice que nos acompañará pues de todos modos debe comprar nuevos pendientes, entonces noto como el pendiente del medio está cortado al medio. Detalle qué no he notado en los días anteriores. ¿Cuándo se lo habrán cortado? Más importante ¿accedió porque se lo _'pedí'_?

Contenta le sonrío pues Zoro ha aceptado acompañarnos Nami lo deja en paz y vuelve a arrastrarme hasta la habitación, cierra la puerta y exige a que me vista para la ocasión. Voy al closet y busco un vestido que combiné con mis permanentes calentadores.

...

Al salir de la habitación Zoro sigue en el mismo lugar donde lo dejamos antes de ascender, no tiene reacción al vernos ni siquiera alzó sus cejas, supongo que ahora que Nami me acompaña será más reservado pues reconozco que su presencia le molesta e irrita, Nami suspira pesadamente por su falta de reacción y yo solo sonrío para calmar la situación.

Bajamos del barco con Zoro tras nuestros pasos. Converso con Nami queriendo saber qué es lo que ha hecho durante estos días que no estuve con ella. Charlamos hasta llegar al Shopping, entonces nos detenemos para decir unas palabras a Zoro, pero al girar el ya no está detrás nuestro. **"Se ha perdido"** señala la pelinaranja que está a mi lado.

Nami se enfurece aún más, diciendo que porqué he caído precisamente por él hombre más perdidizo de todo el Grand Line, a lo que sonrío divertida pero no respondo, ya sabe todas mis razones. Lo buscamos unos minutos y Nami ya quiere abandonar la búsqueda por lo que tengo que aceptar pues no la obligaría a buscar Zoro si no lo quiere.

...

Ahora volvemos a verlo cuando salímos de una tienda de ropas. Zoro sale de la tienda de joyería que está enfrente y nos encuentra con la mirada al investigar los alrededores.

Su expresión cambia, pero vuelve a la normalidad antes de terminar de expresarlo, fue tan rápido que no pude apreciar que es lo que quería expresar. Nami se acerca al medio de la calle y llama a Zoro para empezar a discutir entre ellos.

Nami le critica el hecho de que como nos acompaña él debe de seguirnos a todos lados y no perderse a la primera oportunidad que tenga.

Zoro se defiende diciendo que nosotras fuimos las que nos perdimos a la primera oportunidad ya que él nos seguía desde atrás y cuando giró mirando una tienda, nosotras desaparecimos. Mientras se coloca el nuevo pendiente que ha comprado recientemente de la tienda de enfrente. Mientras se defiende de las acusaciones de Nami.

Entonces ambas vemos como tiene más joyería en una bolsa además del pendiente que se ha colocado en la oreja. Nami exige saber las razones de tantas joyerías. Las joyerías eran bonitas todas de oro, como los 3 pendientes de Zoro, por lo que adivino sus verdaderas intenciones.

Zoro explica que el pendiente que busca no lo venden por separado, que viene en un conjunto con otros 3 pendientes, todos diferentes y 1 collar. Por lo que tuvo que comprar el conjunto completo pues dice que es la 1ra tienda donde encuentra un pendiente igual a las demás que siempre llevaba colgando en su lóbulo.

Nami sugiere que si no lo va a utilizar se lo diese a ella, para no desperdiciar el dinero pues las demás joyas realmente eran bonitas. Zoro acepta con la condición de que dejara de gritar por todo el día. Ella acepta y entonces él tiende la bolsa hacia ella y Nami se lo arrebata de las manos antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

Nami vuelve a encararme mostrando la bolsa y las joyas nuevas en su interior, que la ha conseguido totalmente gratis. Siento celos pues mi hombre le ha regalado un par de pendientes y un collar, ambos de oro, y con mucha facilidad, a lo que ella las mira fascinada. Con una sonrisa ocultando los celos la felicito por sus nuevas adquisiciones.

Si tan solo me hubiese dado cuenta antes del pendiente roto de Zoro, podría haberlo acompañado yo sola, a este ritmo estaríamos con las manos agarradas y con joyerías nuevas como regalo de su parte, Zoro se toca el nuevo pendiente, como probándolo, me mira y alza las cejas supongo que, notando mi sonrisa falsa, no comenta nada, como siempre.

Seguimos con nuestras compras de ropas, esta vez vigilando a que Zoro no se apartase o se perdiera de nosotras.

...

Mientras me pruebo la ropa en el vestidor escucho los pasos de los calzados de Nami alejarse, para luego volver a acercarse, pero con otros pasos fuertes de compañía. Cuando salgo del vestidor exhibiendo el vestido sugerente que Nami ha elegido para probarme, no puede evitar sonrojarme ya que Zoro se encuentra enfrente, mirándome a lado de Nami que hace lo mismo, pero sonríe de forma demoníaca al verme un poco avergonzada.

 **"Zoro ¿qué opinas, le queda bien?"** le dice Nami dándole codazos a las costillas de Zoro para que se atreviera a contestar. _¿PORQUE NAMI?_ Siento mi sonrojo aumentar. Intento serenarme trayendo mi comportamiento normal a flote, pero sin poder evitarlo llevo un mechón de mi pelo tras la oreja en muestra de nerviosismo ante sus miradas.

 **"Si, ¿cómo me queda?"** me atrevo a apoyar la idea de Nami, haciendo la misma pregunta, mientras poso para resaltar las sugerencias del vestido, con una mano en mi cintura, ante su vista también para resaltar mis atributos de mujer, aun sabiendo que me arrepentiré al escuchar sus palabras.

Zoro suspira, aquí viene. **"Robin, espero no tener que decírtelo como ayer"** dice, esperé cualquier tipo de respuesta negativa o evasora ahora que Nami está presente, pero parece no importarle, me congelo por su respuesta, pero mis mejillas se enfurecen y las de Nami se sonrojaron. Zoro me observa luego a Nami sonrojada, que le mira sorprendida, sonríe y vuelve a mí, dándome a entender que ahora sabe que le he dicho a Nami y que estaba bien con ello.

Avergonzada ante su mirada y sonrisa, sin decir nada entro en el vestidor para quitarme el vestido y ponerme la que llevo en el día, tsk, debo de aprender a no provocar a Zoro, siempre juega con mejores cartas, por suerte no me probé la lencería que ella también sugirió.

Mientras me visto escucho a Nami a hablar bajo seguramente con Zoro, pero no puedo escuchar correctamente, supongo que solamente está, planeando otro plan maquiavélico que me afectaría únicamente a mí, salgo del vestidor con la intención de interrumpir sus planes, sospechosamente ambos dejan de hablar inmediatamente y miran hacia otro lado.

Pasando el momento Nami me trajo varias ropas más para probarme, acepté probarme, pero solo si evitaba hacer lo mismo que hace un rato, ahora al salir del vestidor de nuevo busco a Zoro inconscientemente, pero ya no está por el lugar, Nami se da cuenta y sonriendo pícaramente, dice que lo mandó a esperar afuera para que nosotras siguiéramos de compras añadiendo que de todos modos yo no lo quiero en este lugar.

...

Al salir de la tienda, vemos a Zoro recostado contra las paredes del local con los ojos cerrados, Nami revisa la hora y decide que es suficiente y que debemos de volver al barco para almorzar.

A Zoro no le importa de nuevo y nos ponemos en marcha para regresar, siempre con él detrás de nosotras con unos pocos desvíos que yo corrijo con mis poderes.

...

Después del almuerzo, Zoro fue a dormir en cubierta en la sombra que el árbol proporcionaba en este día caluroso, yo fui a continuar mis investigaciones en la biblioteca.

Ahora al salir de la biblioteca horas después, no veo a Zoro en ese lugar y viendo la hora concluyo que ya estará entrenando, esperaré a que se ponga sudoroso para subir y empezar mi propio entrenamiento.

...

De nuevo calzas, top, guantes, calzados y una remera que ocultaba el top deportivo que deja un gran escote para observar, esta vez llevaré una toalla pues ayer tuve que aguantar el sudor secarse contra mi piel mientras meditaba frente a Zoro, generando talvez en su gusto, mal olor.

Esta vez Nami está con los chicos en cubierta, que me sonríe ampliamente al verme, ya que sabe dónde voy. Voy a la cocina por una botella con agua, cuando subo al Nido de Cuervo los 3 pervertidos volvieron a sangrar, sonrío, si tan solo Zoro pudiera verme con esos ojos.

Subo al nido y Zoro está haciendo flexiones en un brazo, balanceándose en un dedo, mientras sostiene toneladas en los pies y va por las 7.368 flexiones. Muy sudado y con el brazo inflamado, esa visión me seca la garganta, por lo que debo beber mi botella antes de siquiera empezar con mi entrenamiento.

 **"30 sentadilla y zancadas"** dice sin detenerse de sus flexiones y tampoco sin mirarme, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo y señalando mis mancuernas ya preparadas con la mano libre.

Voy a los asientos, me saco la remera y la dejo cerca del abrigo verde de Zoro, para poder ir a por las mancuernas y empezar mi entrenamiento. Mientras hago mis sentadillas Zoro cambia de ejercicio, está realizando también sentadillas, pero eran diferente al que me ha enseñado ayer además de las enormes pesas que lleva en los hombros, él llega más abajo casi sentándose, intentaré imitarlo.

Bajo, pero no puedo subir, no me puedo volver a levantar, por lo que debo caerme para atrás y sentarme para librarme de esta posición imposible en este momento, obviamente Zoro lo nota pues ya miraba en mi dirección desde el cambio de ejercicio.

 **"He! No podrás hacerlo aún, necesitarás piernas y glúteos fuertes"** dice sonriendo, cuando captó que había intentado copiar sus movimientos, explicando las razones de mi fracaso al verme sentada e incapacitada para volver a subir desde mi posición.

Le sonrío, me levanto y sigo con el ejercicio. Más tarde cuando realizo zancadas recorriendo el Nido, entra Sanji con bebidas, esperando a que termine mis zancadas, para entregármelo, me observa con un sangrado nasal.

Noto que Zoro se molesta, termina su ejercicio y va hasta Sanji para echarlo de este lugar, diciendo que ensucia el suelo con su pervertida sangre, que su presencia molesta, nos molesta y que yo no puedo entrenar al tener que soportar su mirada pervertida.

Sanji deja la bandeja con las bebidas en el asiento y empieza a discutir, pero pierde cuando Zoro lo arrastra, lo tira a cubierta y tranca la trampilla, diciendo que volviera más tarde y si podía que no apareciera. Desde adentro se escucha como Sanji le grita **"Estúpido Marimo"** para luego ser silenciado _'misteriosamente'_.

Mientras yo sonrío divertida por la situación, siguiendo con las zancadas. Molesto Zoro va hasta su barra, le quita todas las pesas y las deja recostada por las paredes, después va a por la jarra con agua fría y la bebe completamente, el líquido que escapa de sus labios baja por su cuello, pecho, abdominales hasta ser absorbidos por la tela de su pantalón.

Siento la sed atacarme de nuevo. Él se seca con una toalla todo el sudor que decoran su torso desnudo. Va hasta otra barra que está incrustada en 2 columnas que tienen varios orificios y con una cadena alrededor de su haramaki, sujeta varias pesas, se cuelga de la barra y mágicamente veo como su pecho se ensancha y alarga, creciendo en tamaño, empieza a subir y a bajar sujetándose de la barra.

Terminando mi primera sesión de sentadillas y zancadas voy a beber de la botella que traje, y un vaso de las bebidas que Sanji trajo anteriormente. Descanso algunos minutos, gastándolo en observar como entrena y luego vuelvo a por la segunda sesión.

...

Termino la segunda sesión y descanso, ya que Zoro no me ha dicho que debo hacer a continuación, mientras él sigue con la barra en las 2 columnas. Varios minutos después escucho que llega a las 6.000 repeticiones y baja de la barra, se toma su tiempo para controlar su respiración, se saca las cadenas con las pesas del haramaki, bebé más agua y seca el sudor del cuerpo. Se detiene y me observa, intento no actuar diferente y me peino el pelo con las manos, me llama pidiendo que me acerque y claro le obedezco.

 **"Ponte detrás de la barra"** sin ninguna objeción lo cumplo, la barra estaba a la altura de mi frente, pero Zoro alza la barra a 2 orificios más arriba de mi cabeza. Mientras puedo ver las venas de sus pechos y hombros resaltar como si estos estuvieran rellenos de concreto.

 **"Manos en la barra, harás 5 dominadas"** asiento y llevo mis manos a la barra, él agarra mis manos y las corrige las distancias entre mis manos y dejándolo paralelamente a mi brazo. **"Suéltate y lleva tus piernas para atrás"** sus palabras tranquilas me son imposible de seguir, la gravedad y el peso extra en mis piernas hacen su trabajo estirándome hacía abajo, haciendo que me esfuerce con el solo hecho de sujetarme, no podré hacer 5 dominadas.

Le miro pidiendo más ordenes, yo las cumpliré todas mientras vengan de esos sexys labios. Sus manos vienen hacia mi rostro y levantan mi mentón. **"Sube tu mentón hasta tocar la barra"** suspiro cansada sin haber hecho nada aún y sigo su indicación, pude lograrlo, pero ahora apenas puedo soportarme, me suelto de la barra incapaz de soportar todo el peso.

Caigo en algo duro, pero no al suelo pues estas no se mueven, los latidos me indican que estoy en los pectorales de Zoro quien me sujeto cuando notó que no pude sostenerme más. Mi rostro arde por el esfuerzo, pero ahora me queman por su abrazo, abrazo su cintura y me permito descansar unos segundos en sus pectorales para recuperar mi respiración y como recompensa por mi esfuerzo.

Lamentablemente tengo que separarme yo misma, cuando creo que es suficiente, me alejo y dice que vuelva a la barra, pongo mis manos en la misma posición anterior, pero Zoro agarra mis manos, gira mi agarre y esta vez cierra la distancia llevándolas hasta que estas quedan en la misma amplitud que mis hombros.

 **"Lo mismo, pero ahora debes subir el pecho hasta la barra"** esta vez no tengo que subir mi mentón por lo que puedo observarlo mientras realizo el ejercicio, asiento y cumplo, bajo cuando siento mis pechos presionarse contra la barra. Esta vez no caigo pues el ejercicio no me esfuerza tanto, pero lo deseé pues extraño sus pectorales contra mi rostro.

Me ofrece mi botella que ahora la tiene en sus manos, ¿Cuándo fue a traerlo?, aún así le sonrío y agradezco, pues siento la garganta seca y necesito la bebida, bebo y él me deja descansar para poder recuperarme, serio él señala la banca y voy hasta el objeto, sentándome y poniendo la botella en el suelo, Zoro va a por la barra olímpica y la trae hasta mí, pide que me levanté y me pasa la barra, siento su peso. 15kg dice al ver mi cara, dice que haga 20 Curls de bíceps, lo hago, al ver que este ejercicio se me empieza a dificultar mientras avanzo en las repeticiones me ayuda subiendo la barra con un dedo en el medio, él observa mis brazos buscando algo que solo él puede entender, yo observo su figura semidesnuda, sufriendo las ganas de querer bajar la barrar y besarlo hasta la cena.

Terminando voy a por las bebidas de Sanji, ofrezco a Zoro, pero lo rechaza de nuevo. Bajo el vaso y él inmediatamente dice que me acueste en la banca, Press al pecho explica sujetando la barra en el medio con una mano y con otra mano indica donde debo poner las manos. **"Alza lo más alto que puedas y lo bajas hasta que toquen tu pecho 20 veces"** dice soltando la barra.

Cuando siento el esfuerzo en el pecho Zoro vuelve a ayudarme con un dedo, pero al bajar su mano toca mis pechos, por lo que el cambia de posición y viene detrás de mí donde su mano no _'molesta'_ mis pechos. Termino y el no retira la barra, sin embargo, carga más peso con su dedo, instando a que continue, lo levanto 3 veces más y él deja que descanse un momento.

Press a la cabeza o rompe-cráneos dice divertido, sujeto la barra cerca del medio dejando un espacio de 7cm entre ellos, con los brazos pegados a mis costados, para realizar el ejercicio solo debo bajar y subir mis antebrazos, la barra queda justo en mi frente al bajar, entendiendo el apodo de rompe-cráneos.

Vuelvo a realizar remo, pero esta vez con la barra, e inclinada para el frente sacando el trasero para lograr una buena postura en la columna, debo traer la barra hasta el comienzo de vientre. Cansada no puedo evitar caer en una posición incorrecta, por lo cual Zoro lo nota y pone una mano en mi espalda baja empujando hacia abajo y la otra mano bajo mis pechos empujando hacia arriba, así no podría moverme y cambiar de posición.

Al terminar el remo con la barra, me seco el sudor de mi vientre, cara y pechos donde meto la toalla entre mis pechos para secar el interior mientras lo miro con sugerencia, él solo alza las cejas y me exige 300 abdominales, toma su jarra vacía y baja a cubierta. Al menos le he robado una pequeña reacción.

Me pongo la remera, ya que sé que empezará mi rutina de concentración por lo tanto vendrá Sanji. Rato después llegan ambos, Sanji con una jarra con agua fría para mí y vasos en una bandeja, la misma jarra que Zoro había llevado anteriormente. Agarro la jarra y rápidamente busco donde Zoro ponía sus labios para beberlo directamente desde la jarra, no las encuentro, supongo que Sanji las habrá lavado al haber sido utilizado por Zoro, aun así, agradezco su innecesaria limpieza, pues no tenía porque hacerlo, y tomo hasta apagar la sed, empezando con la última rutina de la tarde.

...

De nuevo siento como casi muero de inmediato al sentir la cama en mi espalda, conseguir sueño ya no será tan difícil a partir de hoy.

...

Despierto temprano, pues según las palabras de Zoro sale a trotar cada 2 días y hoy debe de salir, además de que hoy zarpamos y no desperdiciaría su oportunidad. Salgo a cubierta y veo al amanecer nacer en el horizonte, justo a tiempo Zoro ya estará en camino, espero encuentre el camino, varios pares de decenas de minutos finalmente veo, a través de un ojo fleur, su llegada al barco, descamisado, sudoroso y con la respiración agitada, supongo que esta vez fue a correr de verdad, como no me llevaba consigo no tendría porque solamente trotar.

Viene a la cocina y nos saludamos al mismo tiempo, pues pensé que no lo haría y que debía de tomar el primer paso, estoy tomando café en la mesa, él como la otra vez se prepara agua fría en una jarra, pero se lo toma todo sin utilizar vasos, junto a la repisa sin venir a la mesa. Limpia, seca la jarra y desaparece de la cocina. No sin antes asentir a mi observadora presencia mí, a modo de despedida, nunca lo hacer por lo que creo que voy mejorando.

 **Fin Capítulo 6**


	7. El Tiempo exige Tiempo

**Capítulo 7 - El Tiempo exige Tiempo**

Tres.

Tres días han pasado desde que zarpamos de la isla donde decidí empezar con una nueva meta y con un gran objetivo, Zoro.

Todo en busca de felicidad para el futuro próximo y lejano, con el que pasaría el resto de mis días, en sus brazos, a su cuidado. Sueño que se me había sido arrebatado al tener que huir constantemente del Gobierno mundial, pero hoy gracias a mis amigos, gracias a él puedo permitirme soñar de nuevo.

Mi obstáculo principal es el mismísimo Roronoa Zoro, ¿el problema?, el problema es que no está enamorado, no le atraigo físicamente y muchos menos emocionalmente estoy en la zona de _'amistad'_ en la que no le importa cómo me vista o arregle, él solo ve un cambio, si estoy lastimada o no, al menos eso es lo que me deja ver, pues reconozco que sabe ocultar cosas como un profesional.

Aun así, me ha halagado 2 veces en 2 días a conciencia, aunque solamente podrían haber sido burlas hacía mi persona. ¿Cómo averiguar realmente lo que piensa? solo el tiempo mismo podrá decírmelo en la cara mediante dolorosas palabras o bien cuidadas y bonitas, que podrían cambiar el rumbo de mi plan maestro.

Lo malo es que el tiempo exige tiempo, un enorme sacrificio a mí razonar, llevo silenciada más de 2 años y en este momento lo necesito, necesito que nos expresemos mutuamente para nuestros únicos oídos, sentir la presencia del otro, demostrarnos todos los días de nuestras vidas todo lo que podemos ofrecernos, este es mi mayor deseo.

Forzar la situación es lo que llevo realizando al contar con pocos recursos, cuando al tiempo me refiero, no forzar demasiado dicha situación es lo que llevo cuidando pues no quiero que se asuste por mis notorias acciones, creyéndome una desesperada a sus ojos, aunque lo esté no le daré esa pista.

Mis acciones a la que pocas veces reaccionaba, al ser muy serio y cerrado ver estas reacciones me llenan de satisfacción, verlo ligeramente sonrojado o levantar sus cejas en admiración, como un halago mudo de su parte, estos son mi pan de cada día, no llevo comiendo en varios días además de que no son suficiente, siempre me dejan más hambrienta. Mi única opción es aguardar impaciente al tiempo, para que esta pueda dejarme probar algún gran banquete.

Algunos aperitivos siempre serán bien recibidos, como el contacto físico, los momentos a solas que lo pasamos juntos, los cuidados desinteresados que me brinda, las conversaciones sin sentido alguno, miradas y su cercanía.

El mismísimo hombre me ha otorgado un plato exquisito, al ofrecerme pasar más tiempo, haciendo lo que a él más le gustaba, desde ese día comer pan estaba en el pasado, he visto una mejoría, ahora pruebo platos enteros y algunas veces los acompaño con dulces aperitivos.

Pero como todos, nadie se contenta con lo que tiene y como estoy en ese enorme grupo deseo probar el banquete que el tiempo me ha prometido y repetirlo todos los días hasta quedar como una obesa sin movimiento. Pero el tiempo exige nada más que tiempo, precioso tiempo que se gasta segundo a segundo.

Afortunadamente hoy el plato podría aumentar, talvez solo sea un bocado más, un aperitivo extra o talvez otro plato ¿cuáles son mis razones, para testificar mi aumento de porción?

Las palabras de mi objetivo, son mis razones, al principio me había dicho que aumentaría nuestra actividad al pasar a la siguiente semana, es decir este día.

En últimos días siento el plato con aperitivos diarios, lo que apoya mis razones, hoy realmente comería sus platos, pues anteriormente los probaba diciendo que debo acostumbrarme al sabor. Hoy sentiría el verdadero sabor del plato que lleva ofreciéndome, con el aperitivo en sus manos, listo en caso de no llenar mi estómago.

Pensé que si alguien descubriese mi hambre pondría los cubiertos en mi contra, recitando que no debería probar ingredientes escasos, realizadas por manos duras y toscas, que solo debo probar a lo que mi paladar ya hubiese probado anteriormente. Afortunadamente encontré a alguien que me ayudaría a arreglar la mesa para el banquete.

Desafortunadamente para el tiempo, ahora tenía otra chef, mi amiga, que me ayudaría a llegar más rápido a la hora de comer de ese prometido banquete, forzando al hombre y a la hambrienta a cocinar juntos mejores platos como extra de que lo que ya compartimos todos los días. Acción que agradezco enormemente, ya que como había dicho mi estómago nunca está satisfecho y adelantar el tiempo siempre es de buen recibir.

Ayuda que debería de re-ajustar los pensamientos del tiempo, adelantando la hora, adelantando el momento del banquete final. Pues agua empieza a adornarme la boca, ilusionada ya por dicho momento.

Para mi lotería, los demás clientes, que también querían probar el exquisito plato que mi cocinero me prepara, sus estómagos no podían soportar tal cantidad de porciones en el plato, pero hay trampa, mi cocinero añade más porciones en sus platos, logrando que estos clientes se marcharán satisfechos al rato, dejándome la mesa para mí sola, desafortunadamente no tengo aperitivos o acompañamientos en esos días, pues lo demás clientes llegan y el cocinero prepara lo justo para mi

Pero para mi suerte, los demás clientes no se presentaron en los días siguiente, diciendo que seguían satisfechos, no me importaba realmente, el regreso de mis aperitivos era lo único que me importaba, no degustarlos era desaprovechar el día entero.

Rogué al tiempo no reconsiderar el tiempo necesario para el brillante banquete, tras la molestia de los demás clientes, si mi ruego tuvo o no efecto, solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero claro el tiempo exige tiempo.

Tsk, debería de dejar de leer los libros de cocina de Sanji por aburrimiento para lograr diversión, empiezan a perjudicar mis macabras metáforas. Aunque degustar y probar a Zoro no suena para nada mal, fhhhuuu, el momento apropiado llegará.

A lo que iba, 3 días pasaron y hace demasiado calor en cubierta, razón por la que estoy en el acuario leyendo un libro de cocina para matar al aburrimiento. Un mal día para entrenar de verdad, con este calor podría caer en insolación y en los cuidados de Zoro, un buen día para apostar mi suerte.

El acuario es uno de los lugares con un buen ambiente, un poco fresco y la vista con los peces lo hace aún más relajante. Perfecto para olvidar el calor que se presenta en esta mañana.

La puerta se abre para revelar a mi invitado, que analiza la sala buscando algo o a alguien o talvez rebuscando estar en el lugar en el que quiere estar, con su sentido de orientación difícilmente la encuentra, no antes de recorrer cada rincón del barco, por lo visto encuentra su lugar pues entra y cierra la puerta. El sudor perlando su frente, nuestros ojos entran en contacto y nadie dice o hace nada, solo yo narrando mentalmente lo que estoy viendo mientras bebo una bebida helada.

Se seca el sudor con las manos y vuelve a caminar, cruza el acuario y baja las escaleras para ir por el pasillo detrás del acuario dejándome sola arruinando mi idea de disfrutar su compañía, escucho sus pasos y una puerta abriéndose, 2 pasos y sus katanas tocar el suelo, ninguna puerta cerrándose.

Con la curiosidad picándome el cerebro, agarro las bebidas y una botella de Sake secretamente guardado en el pequeño almacén del acuario, para dirigirme hacía él y como pensé anteriormente disfrutar su compañía. Agarro un libro cualquiera y paso al pasillo.

Veo como está acostado en el suelo con los brazos en jarra y con la cabeza en la sombra apuntando hacía la puerta abierta, imagino para que sea lo primero que el aire golpeé al entrar por esa puerta.

Un lugar mucho más agradable en comparación con el ambiente cerrado del interior del acuario, además desde este lugar se puede seguir viendo parte del acuario en el techo, haciendo que la propuesta de acostarse en suelo suene a una apreciable oferta.

Me siento a lado de sus espadas, él no abre sus ojos, pero sé que está consciente de mi llegada, afortunadamente solo es sinónimo de que mi presencia no le molesta, sonreír es mi manera de agradecer y demostrar mi felicidad, pongo la botella de Sake en el suelo, el reconoce el sonido de la botella tocando el suelo e inmediatamente abre sus ojos para observarnos a la botella y a mí. Predecible.

Lo dejo allí y me acomodo sentándome sobre mis piernas, para empezar a leer mientras bebo mis bebidas heladas, esperando a que cualquier cosa ocurriese. No toma acción ninguna y me pregunto las razones. El calor cruza por mis neuronas en una señal eléctrica. Abro la botella y le doy un sorbo, el líquido quema mi garganta como si fuese el mismísimo sol lo que hubiese tragado.

Entonces pienso en la mala anfitriona que soy, bebiendo bebidas heladas y ofreciéndole una botella ardiente. Con este calor no me espero a que lo tomé.

 **"Iré a cambiarla por una fría"** le digo después de llamarle para que vuelva a abrir sus ojos para que pueda observar a lo que me refiero, me levanto y un agarre en mi mano me impide subir más del suelo, sabiendo lo único que puede detenerme en este lugar es Zoro, aprovecho y aprieto su mano, finalmente contacto de nuevo.

 **"No, mientras más quemé la garganta, mejor sabe"** dice estirándome en suelo de nuevo, como si nuestras manos no estuviesen agarradas, él las deshace y arregla su posición sentándose al otro lado de su katanas, cruzando sus piernas y dejando un hueco donde yo podría caber perfectamente.

Roba la botella de mi mano y da un sorbo largo, **"Mucho mejor"** dice después de soltar un suspiro de placer. Dejando la botella en el suelo y cruzarse de brazos contra la pared, mientras yo le miro desde su izquierda, incapaz de observarnos mutuamente por su ojo ciego que nos interrumpe.

De repente siento el aire fresco entrar por la puerta y chocar con mi rostro, ahora entiendo perfectamente las razones de su estancia en este lugar en específico de todo el barco.

Vuelvo a mi lectura y él ocasionalmente vuelve a beber de la botella, hasta que lo termina y minutos después capto que se queda dormido. Ninguna palabra pudo florecer entre nosotros, pero un silencio cómodo germinó como siempre que estoy con él sin hacer nada.

...

Escucho a Sanji llamar a todos los bastardos del barco para el almuerzo, a Nami-swan y Robin-chwan para la degustación de un platillo que el mismo lo preparó con amor para sus chicas.

Aprovechando el momento de que Zoro parece no haberlo escuchado, me acerco, le tocó el hombro y lo sacudo, sin reacción de su parte, entonces me acerco aún más hasta su oído **"Zoro"** le susurro con la voz más sensual que puedo realizar para él, es decir con todo mi esfuerzo.

Parece tensarse, pero vuelve a la normalidad en el mismo instante, alza su cabeza y nos damos cuenta que estamos demasiado cerca uno del otro **"El almuerzo ya está listo"** le digo antes de que tome otra reacción sea positiva o no.

Con mi mano aún en su hombro me apoyo sobre este y me levanto, me limpio la ropa eliminando cualquier polvo o suciedad atrapada en ella, le ofrezco mi mano a Zoro para que pueda levantarse también, extrañando el breve momento en el que nuestras manos vuelvan a estar juntos, él sentado en el suelo con su ojo en los míos probablemente analiza lo que le había hecho para que pudiera despertar.

Deshaciendo sus brazos cruzados, me da la mano, lo agarro e intento estirarlo para que pueda pararse y me doy cuenta de que no puedo moverlo, intento de nuevo y él me estira, voy a parar en sus piernas hábilmente esquivando el choque de nuestras cabezas y probablemente nuestro beso, dejándome descansar en el lado derecho de su cuello, mis mejillas empiezan a calentarse.

Él se ríe **"Aún te falta mucho para poder levantarme"** dice y se levanta sin problemas cargándome en sus brazos, paso a su vista al alejarme de su cuello y pude ver su sonrisa, **"Hace calor ¿no?"** digo para intentar disimular mi rostro sonrojado, intenté ventilar mi rostro con mis manos para afirmar mis palabras.

Pero nuestras manos derechas siguen estando agarradas, mi mano izquierda rodea su cuello en un intento de _'sostenerme'_ , lo que empeora la situación en mi rostro, simplemente evito su mirada, es mejor que me vea un poco sonrojada que alejarme de él y escucho reírse de nuevo ¿desde cuándo se ríe tanto y en un corto intervalo de tiempo?

Él nos dirige hacía la salida del acuario. Extrañé nuestro contacto, estar en sus brazos, aunque es la segunda vez, lo aprovecho y me dejo, recostándome sobre su hombro.

Se detiene frente a la puerta, libera mi mano e intento abrirlo pues él no puede, se aleja de la puerta y lo miro para cuestionar sus acciones, **"Si no bajas aquí tendré que llevarte hasta la cocina"** dice y justamente para escuchar el llamado de Sanji al marimo.

El me observa y puedo ver las estrellas a su alrededor que hace que la vista me enamore aún más, estoy obsesionada, miro hacia otro lado **"¿Te has acobardado?"** le digo retándolo, pero yo soy la cobarde al evitar su mirada **"huhm!"** escucho salir de sus fosas nasales, abre la puerta con su mano libre y salimos por la puerta, mientras su sentido de orientación intenta llevarnos a la cocina, con una mano libre _'desocupada'_ también rodeo su cuello y lo observo desde su hombro, deseando besar todo su rostro.

Deshago el encantamiento cuando oigo ruido proveniente de la cocina y veo la puerta en nuestra frente, no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa preguntándome la reacción de nuestros amigos, al verme sonrojada en los brazos del musgoso. Cuando estamos a metros de la puerta intento saltar de sus brazos, pero él lo nota y como es más rápido lo impide sosteniéndome más fuerte.

 **"¿Te has acobardado?"** me dice con su sonrisa burlona y me vuelvo a sonrojar por el contragolpe del acuario, intento zafarme de nuevo empujando su pecho con ambas manos y el niega con la cabeza. Se me ocurre una idea y le sonrió por mi prematura victoria, cruzo mis brazos en mi frente y siento mi cuerpo siendo destrozado para convertirse en pétalos, mi vía de escape.

Pero hay algo raro, mi cuerpo deja de destrozarse y vuelve a unirse en contra de mi voluntad en el cuerpo que sigue en los brazos de Zoro, mi cabeza se reconstruye y puedo ver su sonrisa de victoria, por arruinar mi escape, intento mover mis brazos queriendo reintentarlo, pero siento un agarre, un brazo extra del hombro de Zoro recubierto en Haki fue lo que intervino en mi tarea de convertirme en pétalos para escapar, que agarran mis 2 manos, **"No te escaparas"** dice, alza la mirada y abre la puerta, el brazo desaparece de inmediato.

Veo como todos guardan silencio con una expresión estupefacta y pálida, excepto Nami que sonríe por mi _'desgracia'_. El cigarrillo de Sanji cae al suelo y él también tras unos segundos. Siento mis mejillas enfurecerse.

Zoro como siempre sigue como si nada le importase, caminando hacia un asiento, mientras yo inconscientemente he preparado un puño por la situación. Me sienta en el asiento **"Cocinero pervertido sírvele algo frío a Robin, que está muy acalorada por la temperatura"** dice dirigiéndose a otro asiento de la mesa, utilizando la excusa del calor para despistar la verdadera razón de mi rostro ardiendo.

Inmediatamente Sanji se levanta e ignora el insulto de Zoro para prepararme algo frío que contrarreste mi calentura, si supiese de que calentura se trata. Sanji ríe declarando que como había podido pensar lo peor, mi preciosa Robin-Chwan con el sucio y bastardo Marimo, es lo que dijo el cocinero con cejas en espiral, comentario que me ofende por las malas palabras hacia Zoro, pero una mirada hacía él me indica que poco le importa la opinión y palabras del rubio.

Todos vuelven a la normalidad y Chopper empieza a pedir auxilio por un doctor cercano corriendo por la cocina exasperado, hasta que le recuerdan que él es un doctor. Y se teletransporta en mi frente con su equipo médico analizando mi _'insolación'_ , yo alego que Zoro había exagerado la situación y que pasaría con una bebida fría que mágicamente también se teletransporta en mi frente, Nami me ayuda para sacarme al doctor de encima, pues ella entiende y comprende mis verdaderas razones.

Zoro sonríe a través de sus manos cubriendo su boca al escuchar mis excusas, el llanto del hambre del Capitán llena el ambiente y el almuerzo empieza.

...

Noto que Zoro se levanta y salw de la cocina dejándome con una incógnita y para no llamar más la atención yo espero a que todos terminen de almorzar para poder salir, lo busco para reclamar sus acciones mientras me llevaba hacia la cocina, lo encuentro en el Nido del Cuervo que tiene todas las ventanas abiertas para ventilar el calor del lugar.

Al verlo tengo que recordarme porque lo estoy buscando, si el comienzo y final todo fue provocado por mí misma y no tengo motivos verdaderos para reclamar algo. Supongo que me estoy poniendo excusas para poder verlo, que tanto ha cambiado ese hombre en mí y sin que me dé cuenta de ello.

Lo único que puedo hacer es rendirme, descansar y esperar a que el entrenamiento empiece, nada más de seguir aclimatando mi cuerpo para recibir el entrenamiento que Zoro planea darme a partir de hoy.

...

 **"50 sentadillas y zancadas, 3 sesiones"** me dice al notar como entro por la escotilla, ya con las mancuernas esperándome al otro lado del nido, esta vez traigo una jarra para beber ya que con este calor era mejor hidratarme correctamente y con los primeros shorts que visto al entrenar, pero por ahora está oculto por un pantalón normal. Voy en el asiento cerca de donde Zoro deja su abrigo verde y retiro mi remera y el pantalón, para quedar en mi ropa de entrenamiento.

Giro y veo la mirada de Zoro aún pegada al techo, con el fracaso de mi parte agarro mi jarra y me dirijo a las mancuernas. Noto que hay 4 pesas ahora de 10kg cada una en cada mancuerna, teniendo que realizar ahora los entrenamientos con 70kg extras si contamos con las pesas en mis tobillos que ya me estoy acostumbrando a ellos. Con razón he bajado a 50 repeticiones de nuevo cuando ayer realicé 100, pero solo 2 sesiones.

...

Hace días pude notar como el sudor abandona mi cuerpo más fácilmente, probablemente los resultados del aclimatamiento que llevo realizando, pero este calor me está haciendo sudar como normalmente lo hace Zoro, aunque ahora él parece haber tomado una ducha, sudando como si su piel estuviese en el agua, mientras levanta gigantescas pesas con sus brazos y los baja hasta la clavícula, que marcan las venas de sus brazos, hombros y pecho anormalmente, con la respiración notablemente dificultada.

Ejercicio que me mandó copiar, pero con mancuernas, 5kg menos en cada lado me quitó después de haber terminado mis sentadillas y zancadas, ahora levanto 15kg en cada mancuerna y aun así noto el esfuerzo por las repeticiones y sesiones, marcando y endureciendo mis brazos.

Debo tomar pequeños descansos después de cada ejercicio pues el calor me esfuerza aún más. Mi rostro está rojo y no por el espectáculo del torso sudoroso y desnudo de Zoro, si no por qu-, bueno para que mentir Zoro también ayuda en esta situación.

...

2 veces bajó Zoro para traer más agua fría para contrarrestar el calor infernal y esta vez le pedí que llenara también la mía pues ya la tenía vacía, sigo ejercitándome esperando a que llegué el líquido vital para no caer deshidratada en el suelo.

...

Finalmente termino y caigo rendida en suelo recostándome por el asiento, bebiendo agua y manteniendo el hielo en mi boca, esperando a que Zoro termine sus propios ejercicios. Que parece bastante excitado por el calor, obviamente no en sentido sexual, sino por la intensidad en sus ejercicios.

Termina con 10.000 repeticiones, desarma todo lo que tiene, los acomoda por el nido y descansa sentándose en el asiento que rodea el gimnasio, toma lo que quedaba de su jarra y se seca el cuerpo con su toalla y se queda mirando mi sudada presencia, luchamos visualmente por el dominio de nada.

Hasta que con la cabeza apunta a la barra incrustada en 2 columnas, demonios ya me estaba relajando en el suelo. Pero debo obedecer sin importar que, talvez ahora si pueda obtener su ayuda y un contacto físico con él, pues ahora puedo realizar los ejercicios sin que él necesite ayudarme o vigilarme para buscar un error en mi postura, es decir que ya no me observa como la hacía al principio.

Me levanto y me dirijo hacía mi enemigo, esa delgada figura que pude soportar ser estirada hacia abajo con toneladas de peso sin mostrar debilidad alguna, escucho un suspiro en Zoro y lo miro, tiene la toalla que yo utilizo para secarme en sus manos, mientras viene en mi búsqueda.

Se detiene en mi frente y veo como con mi toalla cubre sus manos, entonces me doy cuenta de que no me he secado el sudor por estar observando a Zoro y a sus músculos trabajando duramente en sus ejercicios. Alzo mi mirada a su ojo que está acompañada con esa encantadora sonrisa que me pone los pelos de punta.

 **"Odiaría que te resbalases por el sudor, cayeras al suelo"** dice al poner sus manos en mi rostro para empezar a secar, ¿hasta dónde llegará con su atrevimiento? por los menos mi sonrojo está oculto por el previo esfuerzo que aún no cesa de mi rostro. **"y empezases a sangrar en el nido del cuervo"** sé que lo dice en broma y que su preocupación verdaderamente recae en mí. Una broma no lastima a nadie y lo que único que me provoca es ternura y que mi sentido del humor se alzase.

Con mi toalla que cubre sus manos empieza a secarme, sin dejar ningún sudor en mi rostro mientras yo me dejo a sus cuidados, ¿por qué rechazar si el mismo se ofrecía? Sigue bajando secando mi cuello pasando por mi nuca e inesperadamente mi escote, con todo lo que mi top ofrece a la vista y no se atreve a meter mano, le sonrío victoriosa y el niega, dándome a entender que entiende mi sonrisa. Nunca desvía su mirada de la mía y me pregunto ¿Cómo lo hace? es uno de los tantos misterios a su alrededor.

Seca mi vientre que se encogieron por el contacto, por las malditas cosquillas, él se da cuenta y alza las cejas divertido por el nuevo secreto que me ha sacado, pero típico de él no lo explota a su conveniencia, pasa a mí espalda secando todo lo que el top permite hasta el final de mi espalda donde el short impide su progreso, sin dudas me aprovecho y me _'abrazo'_ a él para que pudiera tener todo el acceso que él quisiera.

Momento en el que ambos por primera vez perdemos el contacto entre nuestros ojos. Pero su pecho entra en contacto con el top que ahora mismo deseo no tenerlo vestido. Regresa a mi torso superior y nuestras miradas se reencuentran, si supiese que Zoro siente algo por mí, podría decir que tenemos una gran tensión sexual acumulada y con ganas de liberarse, por la manera en que ambos nos observamos, al menos yo lo tengo, el problema es él y su actitud poco informativa.

Me gustaría saber lo que piensa por 1 día, es todo lo que necesito. Con la toalla a sus ojos obviamente rodea mi hombro hasta bajar a mis manos, donde seca mis dedos independientemente, supongo que para evitar que me resbalase como él inicialmente me lo había dicho. Repite el proceso en mi otro brazo, dejándolo sin ningún sudor.

Se detiene al terminar con mis dedos que agradecidas está por sus cuidados. Me tiende la toalla para que pueda agarrarla y lo miro confundida pues todavía faltan mis piernas para ser secadas que también quieren sentir los cuidados de Zoro, como también lo que oculta mis shorts y tops deportivos.

" **Faltan mis piernas, también están sudorosas"** le digo sin intenciones de agarrar la toalla, no hasta que terminé con lo que él empezó. **"No son necesarias, no las usarás más"** dice buscándole la solución rápida a sus problemas repentinos, pero debería de saber que no me rindo fácilmente y menos lo haré con él en el medio de todo

" **Has empezado, por lo que es natural que lo termines."** le explicó la naturalidad de las cosas con esa frase, para que entienda **"¿O te has acobardado?"** le digo retándolo por segunda vez, con las mismas palabras que lograron una reacción de su parte esta misma mañana.

" **Dices eso, pero eres la primera en querer huir. ¿Influencias del God Ussop?"** dice acertando en sus palabras, diciendo que no puedo utilizar esas palabras pues he demostrado mi posición ante ella esta mañana, si supiera.

" **Humph"** pronuncio, me cruzo de brazos y desvío mi mirada, perdiendo el encuentro entre nuestros ojos. Él se ríe, ¿qué le causa gracia?, entonces siento sus dedos en mi mejilla, que con su contacto me doy cuenta de que he inflado mis mejillas, **"Como ordenes pequeña"** inmediatamente desinflo mis mejillas, definitivamente no realicé un puchero, tal acto infantil yo no lo conozco.

Darme cuenta de ese detalle, solo enrojece mis pómulos y ahora no puedo culpar al esfuerzo pues ya estoy físicamente calmada, pero mi mente esta hecho un huracán por la culpa de este hombre y no tengo otra excusa que seguir desviando mi mirada.

Algún día cobraré mi venganza por todos los sonrojos y actos fuera de mi persona que el pelo verde me roba y será demasiado dulce.

Al menos ha empezado a secar mis piernas uno por vez, cubriendo todo lo que calentador no cubre hasta subir para cubrir lo que mis shorts deportivos no ocultan. Esta vez Zoro tuvo arrodillarse y miraba mis piernas pues entré mi mirada y la suya se encontraba mis pechos, desde su punto de vista podría ver mi ropa interior si se atreviese a escanear la zona arriba de su cabeza.

Vuelve a levantarse y repite lo mismo que cuando termino con mis dedos de las manos, esta vez si las agarro satisfecha por haber accedido. Dejo mi toalla con mi ropa y vuelvo ahora a la barra queriendo terminar de una vez por todas antes de que vuelva a joderme.

" **Dominadas hasta que estés satisfecha, esta vez subiendo aún más el mentón"** con tocar la barra con mi mentón era suficiente para dejarme acabada, subir aún más será un desafío, un desafío que tengo que superar, tengo a Zoro en mi frente como inspiración y obviamente no quiero decepcionarlo. Pues debo agarrarme todo lo puedo para acercarme a tan interesante y atractivo personaje.

10 dominadas y no tengo la suficiente resistencia ni fuerza para volver a subir, solo soltarme, miro a Zoro y el me comprende, me sostiene y yo me suelto encantando de volver a estar en sus brazos. Recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro, deseando que me llevé hasta el final de la Grand Line cargada en sus brazos, lastimosamente el final de la Grand Line está en asiento del nido del cuervo, me acuesta en ella y él se acuesta en el lado contrario.

Me pide 500 abdominales cuando ya esté recuperada de la fatiga que llevo encima.

...

Sanji llega con bebidas frías como recompensa por mi arduo trabajo, segundo después de haberme cubierto con mi remera y pantalón, muy tarde joven príncipe. Pero llega justo a tiempo para comenzar con el entrenamiento de concentración y meditación.

...

Como extrañé una ducha y mi cama este día, pero aun así me encantaron los postres que Zoro me había ofrecido, recompensaba todo el calor que soporté este día.

Cargarme en sus brazos y secarme él mismo, era lo más … es una palabra tan rebuscada que no puedo pronunciarlo, ni siquiera mentalmente.

...

Con molestias en los brazos y hombros despierto, consecuencias del entrenamiento de ayer. Al menos el rey astro parece estar más amigable que ayer, pues al despertar ya se sentía el intenso calor, pero celebrar estando en el Nuevo Mundo, es en vano.

...

Afortunadamente la mañana es agradable y el clima parece no querer cambiar de humor y puedo pasar el rato tomando sol con un bikini a lado de las mandarinas de Nami, que en estos 2 años han crecido apropiadamente, lo suficiente como para brindar una sombra decente.

Las molestias siguen en mis brazos y hombros, mover mis músculos a través de un masaje es lo único que parece funcionar, pero al abandonarlo segundos después reaparece. Zoro ha de ser experto en desaparecer este tipo de molestia, debo comentárselo.

Justamente lo veo a través de un Ojo Fleur al salir de la cocina comiendo alguna fruta, broto un brazo en su hombro, llamo su atención y le indico mi posición con el dedo, decírselo es perder el tiempo.

De un salto el sube al techo de la cocina, donde estoy sentada en una tumbona, viene a mí devorando la fruta y le digo mis problemas relacionadas con las molestias en mis brazos y hombros.

Un masaje será suficiente me dice, le digo que no me ha funcionado, entonces declara que el problema es que no encuentro el musculo adecuado.

Pide permiso para sentarse en mi tumbona poniendo su mano en mi pierna para que las aparte y pueda sentarse, sabiendo que va a darme un masaje no pienso 2 veces en la respuesta y contraigo mis piernas, se sienta cerca de mí y estira mis piernas, que ahora le rodean, me pide el brazo y analiza sus respectivos músculos, con sus interminables habilidades con las manos él encuentra un músculo y lo masajea presionando fuertemente, presiona 2 puntos en específico y me muestra como el músculo se contrae sin mi consentimiento y control.

" **Es por qué no se podido relajar completamente, talvez fue tu postura a la hora de dormir"** dice explicando su punto de vista, buscando las razones de la molestia y siento como la molestia huye de las manos habilidosas de Zoro.

Le ofrezco mi otro brazo y repite su trato, busca el músculo, masaje y presiona los 2 puntos, vuelve a contraerse como si hubiese sido hipnotizado por los dedos de Zoro. Él sonríe al ver mi incredulidad ante el movimiento de mi músculo. La molestia desaparece de nuevo.

Aprovechando la ocasión en que lo tengo entre mis piernas, lo abrazo y beso sus mejillas unas cuantas veces agradeciéndole también con palabras, exagerando la situación a propósito, diciendo que, si no fuese por él, ya me hubiese cortado los brazos por la molestia que estos me causaban. Él se sonroja ligeramente por los besos como cuando me rescató de mis captores en la isla anterior. Qué lindo.

No responde, pero dice que faltan mis hombros y que debo ponerme de costado para que él pueda averiguar, con pena le libero de mi abrazo y de mis piernas, dándole la libertad que deseo arrebatarle, con sus dedos averigua cual músculo relajar, se toma su tiempo explorando mi hombro, pero antes me indica que alcé mis brazos poniéndolo en línea recta, con su mano en la unión entre mis brazos y hombros el empuja hacía un costado mientras otra mano empuja mi hombro hacia el frente, tronando mi hombro y parte de mi espalda, por sí mismo baja mi brazo y vuelve a investigar.

Por fin elige un músculo y lo masajea completamente con sus pulgares, presiona una zona y mi músculo se contrae encontrando el relax que merece, giro nuevamente dándole mi otro hombro, esta vez tronando mi articulación primero para luego buscar el músculo atacado por la molestia. Lo encuentra y lo relaja al rato.

Lo vuelvo a abrazar esta vez con un solo beso en la mejilla y sin decir palabra alguna, descanso mi frente en su sien, y cierro mis ojos maldiciendo por tener que separarnos en unos minutos sabiendo que para encontrar este tipo de situaciones tendrán que pasar varias semanas, pues la vida no tiene compasión y el tiempo exige tiempo.

 **Fin Capítulo 7**


	8. Un masaje

**Capítulo 8 – Un masaje**

Tensión.

Tensión en mis músculos, consecuencias del trote de hoy a la madrugada por la isla y el hecho de que llevo 2 semanas desde que entreno realmente y algunos días en el que Zoro aumentó mis sesiones de ejercicios por 2 pues estaríamos por el tramo final.

Cada vez siento más como mi Haki de Observación podría despertar en algunos de estos días, y estoy ansiosa por ello, ya que recuerdo que Zoro dijo que entrenaríamos con Sparring para dominar este Haki, y según el libro de Zoro, el Sparring requiere mucho contacto físico.

Eso podría ser una ventaja para mi avance con mi conquista, y una desventaja a la hora de tener que concentrarme en el entrenamiento.

Me explicó que al despertar mi Haki de Observación, los ejercicios diarios pasarían a ser ejercicios ocasionales dejando a mi elección cuando entrenar, al menos que quiera aprender a despertar el Haki de Armadura.

Las pesas en el tobillo ahora ya no me molestaban como al principio entorpeciendo mis pasos, ahora siento que son parte de mí y con el tiempo he aprendido a ignorar este peso extra. He tenido que pedirle a Zoro que me ponga las otras pesas de 5kg para tener las 4 pesas puestas, para que estas vuelvan a presentar un obstáculo.

Según Zoro cuándo me acostumbré a estas 2 pesas extras, ya no necesitaré usarlo pues mi velocidad será ideal, pero podía seguir añadiéndole peso solo si mi velocidad me es insuficiente para mí. Es decir los entrenamientos diarios ahora yo los elijo cuando realizarlos, o también puedo dejarlos definitivamente, volviendo a mi vida de solo lectura, no más Zoro en ese caso, como si pudiera hacerlo.

Ah sí, regresando a la tensión de mis músculos, se me acaba de ocurrir la idea de jugar apostando, un juego en el que la suerte decide, para poder estar en igualdad de condiciones ya que en los juegos con estrategias hasta ahora nunca ha podido vencerme nadie en el barco.

Ahora debo esperar el momento indicado para invitarlo a jugar luego del desayuno, siempre con una botella de Sake para seducirlo. Lamentablemente reconozco que la botella tiene más poder en él que yo.

...

Lo llamo a jugar cuando sale de la cocina comiendo alguna fruta que ahora no me importaba diferenciar, con la excusa de relajarnos y descansar del ejercicio madrugador de hace algunas horas.

 **"Hagámoslo más interesante, apostemos"** expreso excitada queriendo conseguir mi objetivo de obtener un masaje de nuevo por parte de sus manos, cuando él se sienta en mí frente.

 **"¿Apuesta?"** dijo mirando el juego en sorpresa, mientras agarra el sake y lo bebe pues ya sabe que función cumple en este lugar. **"Si, algo fácil"** le aseguro para que acepte, me da una mirada mientras termina su fruta, mi expresión se vuelve neutra, pues parece que la idea no le gusta para nada.

 **"Está bien"** dice y alarga su brazo, para primera vez ofrecerme una botella de sake, me niego, pero como no retira su brazo, me veo a aceptar y beberlo desde la botella pues no hay vasos cerca, imaginando que está es su condición por haber aceptado, la bebida sabe diferente al sake de siempre.

 **"Si gano yo, me haces un masaje, mis músculos están muy tensos por todo el entrenamiento"** digo y le devuelvo la botella, él también toma sake desde la botella, entonces me doy cuenta del porque el sake sabe diferente, este incluye el sabor de los labios de Zoro.

 **"En mi caso, Sake cada vez que vayas a entrenar, por 1 semana"** dice al dejar la botella, aumentando mis ganas de volver a probarlo, ahora consciente de lo que me esperaría.

 **"Bien"** acepto su premio y empezamos a jugar el juego nuevo, para mi fortuna él vuelve a tenderme la botella, bebo la misma cantidad, pero más despacio disfrutando los sabores y dejando el sabor de mis labios en la boca de la botella para que Zoro también disfrutara, mientras lo mira con mi vista periférica.

Él bebe de nuevo y se relame los labios, le ha encantado, una gran emoción me sacude deseando poder darle la raíz del nuevo sabor, pero debo concentrarme o todo caerá al suelo, le voy ganando, mi suerte de repente me abandona y se pasa a mi contrincante, pues me sortea y abandona en trampas y esperas, donde a Zoro solo le toca lo bueno, dejándome atrás sin ningún remordimiento y sin darme oportunidad alguna de alcanzarlo.

 **"He perdido"** remarco el obvio final que tuvo nuestro juego. Pero he perdido algo más, la oportunidad de hoy y tal vez de la semana, mi consuelo es que la botella duró durante todo nuestro juego, por lo que tuve varias oportunidades para disfrutar el dulce sabor de sus labios. Un atrevido Clon Fleur trae otra botella de Sake y me lo entrega para después desaparecer, bebo de la botella más de lo normal mostrando mi frustración, Zoro empieza a reír por su victoria y mi aparente frustración.

 **"Aja! me siento mal por ti"** dice terminando su risa, le ofrezco la nueva botella.

 **"¿Por qué, que quieres decir con eso?"** pregunto confundida por la declaración, bebe de la botella y al liberarlo se relame los labios de nuevo, supongo que le gusta el sabor intacto que le ofrecí mediante la botella.

 **"Quiero decir que te he engañado"** dice mirándome con una media sonrisa, que demuestra sus palabras. Me devuelve la botella. **"¿Quéééé? ¿Cómo?"** pregunto sorprendida y molesta por haber hecho trampa contra mí y sin haberme dado cuenta, pero ¿cómo y cuándo lo hizo?

 **"Pues no te he dicho que soy un experto con los dados, con mi fuerza puedo controlar los números que quiero que caigan"** responde sin importarle revelar su secreto, aunque no es trampa, más bien sus habilidades por lo que no puedo exigir nada. **"Aun así es una apuesta no puedes arrepentirte"**

 **"Si, pero como me has engañado hagamos otra apuesta, con otro juego"** aprovecho su utilización de la palabra engañar y le exijo con el ceño fruncido, sujetando la botella en amenaza de que no le volvería a pasar la botella, la resignación aparece en su rostro.

 **"¿Othello?"** pregunta al ver como otro clon Fleur pone dicho juego en la mesa entre nosotros. Debo admitir que mis habilidades son muy útiles en estos casos, donde me daba la oportunidad de no abandonar el lugar cerca de Zoro. **"Bien, pero como tú eres muy inteligente y ganarte es imposible, debo ponerte retos"** añade.

 **"¿Cuál?"** digo curiosa al verlo muy pensativo si tiene condiciones en mente no me voy a negar, hare lo posible para ganarme la apuesta ahora que vuelvo a tener la oportunidad que minutos antes había desaparecido.

 **"Al final del juego, si tengo 10 o más discos en el tablero tú pierdes"** dice, eso sí podría presentarme alguna dificultad pues Zoro no es idiota y sus habilidades en el Othello aumentaron desde la primera vez que juagamos. **"Debes aceptar pues no estoy obligado a jugar ya que he ganado el juego anterior"** dice demostrándome que debo de tomar la oferta o no habría nada más para mí.

 **"Bien. ¿Qué quieres?"** acepto sin opción pues no quiero quedarme sin intentar ganar, su expresión parece pensar que es lo que podría pedir entre infinitas posibilidades y sin oportunidad a que me negara, pues ya he aceptado.

 **"Masaje, ya que pareces muy animada con ello"** si él gana se queda con el masaje mientras yo me quedo con las ganas, lo que no él no sabe o demuestra ignorar es que yo gano en las 2 situaciones, mis manos en su cuerpo serán igual de estimulante, un recuerdo que me acompañara mucho rato.

Bebo la botella de nuevo al pensarlo, y se lo ofrezco, prepara el tablero y reparto los discos, dejando los discos negros para mi propiedad, empiezo yo, se ve concentrado no queriendo dejarme ganar, con solo mantener 10 discos el puede ganarme, mientras yo busco todas las oportunidades para no dejar ningún disco a su favor. Todo mientras la botella viaja entre nuestros labios. Otra botella es necesaria pues Zoro piensa sus movimientos lo que alarga nuestro encuentro. Normalmente con una botella es suficiente, él no pedía más y yo no ofrecía más, pero probar sus labios de este modo, no puedo desaprovechar tal oportunidad.

 **"Has ganado la guerra, pero perdiste nuestra batalla"** me informa al acabar nuestro juego, tronando su cuello, tiene 12 discos a su favor lo que le dejaba como vencedor de nuevo **"Un masaje después del entrenamiento en la enfermería"** manifiesta diciendo nuestro encuentro y mi derrota.

2 veces perdí ante él, ¿tan desconcentrada estaba como para no pensar claramente?, perdí definitivamente mi oportunidad. Las 3 botellas de sake yacen a nuestro lado, Zoro se levanta y las lleva a la cocina, retirándose del lugar. Me recuesto en la tumbona, admirando y ¿saboreando? mi derrota.

...

Después del entrenamiento diario por la tarde con Zoro en el Nido del Cuervo y con la ayuda extra de Sanji con mis ejercicios de concentración y meditación. Ambos ya limpios del sudor del entrenamiento con la ayuda de la ducha nos dirigimos hacía la enfermería para pagar mi apuesta con Zoro.

Pero Nami llama exigiendo la presencia de todos en la cubierta, interrumpiendo los planes de ambos. Nami anuncia que por suerte divina había conseguido que todos fuéramos a una fiesta de temática veraniega y que marcharíamos en algunas horas antes de la cena, pues devoraremos toda la comida en la fiesta. Todos arman alboroto por las buenas noticias, por la comida, por las chicas en poca ropa, por las vacaciones que todos necesitaban después de tanto alboroto al provocar la furia de 2 Yonkōs seguidos.

También podría estar alegre, pero Zoro se queda en el barco pues hoy le toca Guardia Nocturna en resguardo y protección al barco, cuando todos callan resalto que no puedo acompañarlos pues remarco con una sonrisa que estoy muy cansada por el entrenamiento y que no aguantaría las locuras de los mugiwaras, pero en mi mente había solo 2 razones para quedarme.

Por mis palabras indirectamente provoco que casi todos asalten a Zoro gritando o insultando por el hecho de haberme cansado con sus entrenamientos y que por su culpa ahora me quedare aburrida en el barco con su molesta presencia. Callo a sus conclusiones disparatadas mientras Zoro se defiende exponiendo que él no ha hecho nada y que toda la culpa es mía. Sanji lo ataca de nuevo, hasta que es calmado por Nami que me dio una mirada y sonrisa pícara.

Sanji ahora calmado y en el piso, se para y va a la cocina para preparar la cena para sus 2 nakamas que quedarían en el barco antes de que todos los demás tripulantes salgan del barco en camino a la fiesta nocturna en la isla.

Zoro se acerca diciendo que pospondrá nuestra apuesta para más tarde, entonces va a dormir en algún lugar de la cubierta esperando la cena y a que lo demás desaparecieran de la zona. Voy a leer sentándome en la tumbona con los mismos motivos.

...

Después de la cena, con todos los demás tripulantes divirtiéndose en alguna fiesta en la isla de verano, Zoro me dice que esperemos a digerir la comida para luego ir a la enfermería.

...

Cuando entro en la enfermería al ver como Zoro se dirigía y entraba en este lugar anteriormente, mi espadachín favorito ya está acostado en la cama boca abajo descamisado y sin haramaki aguardando mi llegada y el masaje que se ganó en esta mañana.

Me acerco a él y lo miro tiene las manos ocultas bajo la almohada y con el ojo sano abierto también mirándome, sigue vistiendo sus botas y pantalones negros de siempre, su camisa y haramaki reposan en la cabecera de la cama.

Al analizar su estancia en la cama, supe que no podría quedarme parada sobre mis piernas todo el tiempo con mis manos en su cuerpo, en algún momento estos me defraudarían y me abandonarían, y ahora encontré una excusa para evitar esa situación y también para aprovecharlo, se lo comentaré.

 **"Eres grande, debo subirme encima tuyo"** no pregunto, se lo afirmo para que supiera lo que voy a realizar en un momento, utilizando una buena excusa para sentirlo entre mis piernas que empiezan a pedir atención. Aun así, esperaré a una respuesta.

 **"Adelante"** después de un rato de silencio responde, me saco los suecos, subo en la cama, pongo mis piernas a ambos lados de su espalda baja hincando la cama con mis rodillas y me siento, de esa forma nuestros traseros entran en contacto, para conocerse entre ellos.

Ahora que veo su espalda desde tan cerca y desde este punto de vista, parecen gigantes, cada musculo de su gran espalda expela esfuerzo, dedicación y tensión, puedo notarlo, tras un rato de admiración llevo mis manos a sus hombros empezando mi masaje.

Nunca he masajeado a nadie, que Zoro sea el primer en recibirlo me llena de alegría y satisfacción, pues significa que empezamos a ser más cercanos de lo normal y que ya no desconfía en que puedo cortarle el cuello a la mínima. Intento relajarme pues mis manos tiemblan por la excitación.

Mis manos se mueven plácidamente en sus hombros de izquierda a derecha tratando de disminuir la tensión entre estos, pues mis habilidades no son suficientes como para eliminarlos completamente, con que le gusté un poco a Zoro será suficiente para mí.

Muevo mis manos hacía su cuello y con mis pulgares presiono su nuca moviéndolo arriba y abajo intentando relajar este punto. Un gruñido leve escapa de sus labios. Satisfecha sonrío para mí misma.

 **"Adivino. Nunca antes le habías hecho un masaje a alguien, ¿no?"** dice tras un rato, su adivinanza me sorprende, tan mal lo he estado haciendo, siento mi sonrisa desvanecerse queriendo saber si realmente lo estoy relajando. Bajo mis manos a sus voluminosos y tensos trapecios.

 **"No, mis masajes funcionan en mí. Supongo que tus músculos bien entrenados necesitan otros métodos para relajarlos."** respondo sinceramente dejándolo ver que es el primero y qué no tengo técnicas contra sus músculos. Un suspiro acaba de abandonar su cuerpo.

 **"Bien, levántate un poco"** me dice y acostumbrada obedezco sus peticiones mientras me pregunto si abandonará la sesión que voy a ofrecerle. Pero él se gira para encararme, con su expresión relajada. Con todo mi esfuerzo evito sonrojarme y me siento en sus duros y últimos abdominales no queriendo encontrarme con _'aquello'_ más abajo. Pongo mis manos en mis piernas para evitar ponerlas en su cuerpo y sonrojarme, con mi rostro pregunto las razones de sus acciones.

 **"Mmmm, imita mis manos"** alza sus manos y las deja en el aire entre nosotros y teniendo que hacer lo mismo. Pero el espacio es insuficiente entre sus manos, mis pechos y mis manos, nuestras manos casi se tocan y no permitirá realizar lo que sea que Zoro tenga en su mente, por lo que tengo que retroceder y sentarme más bajo, en su pubis. Zoro se tensa de inmediato y veo su yugular hincharse y hacer presencia en su cuello cuando yo siento el comienzo de su hombría en mis nalgas, al que no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

 **"Uno"** dice y cierra sus manos cuando su yugular vuelve a ocultarse, evitando la incómoda situación que acabo de provocar con mis acciones, obligándome a seguir sus órdenes de imitar sus manos. **"Haces presión con la segunda articulación de tus dedos".** **"Dos"** abre la mano y esta vez cierra sus dedos, Después de todo su estoica expresión no cambia. **"Haces presión con la primera articulación de tus dedos"** no permitiré que esto terminé así.

 **"Tres"** cierra las manos dejando los dedos al aire, debo de pensar en un plan. **"Haces presión con la segunda articulación de tus dedos"**. **"Cuatro"** junta las palmas dejando un espacio entre los talones de ambas manos **"Haces presión con el dorso de ambas manos".**

 **"Cinco"** cierra las manos en un puño, su ojo se enfoca en mis manos buscando algún error para corregirlas. **"Haces presión con el dorso de ambas manos"** pues yo hago lo mismo imitándolo. **"Seis"** junta sus dedos y sus manos hasta que las puntas de sus índices se tocan separando los pulgares uno del otro, formando un triángulo **"Haces presión en tus índices, medios y corazón"**.

 **"Siete"** desde su posición de manos anterior separa las manos y separa los dedos ligeramente. **"Haces presión con los pulgares, como lo que has hecho en mi nuca"** miro sus manos esperando otras posiciones, como sus manos bajan de nuevo, miro a su ojo. **"Repítelas"** me ordena y sigo su peticion.

Repito las posiciones mientras le digo donde debo ejercer presión, como el me lo ha explicado con anterioridad. Noto como su mirada nunca abandona mis ojos, pero no es lo único que no abandona mi rostro, mi sonrojo no desaparece desde que hizo aparición al sentarme en su pubis, supongo que al menos escucha lo que le estoy diciendo.

 **"Bien, como dices que soy grande, no temas a usar toda tu fuerza al principio, cuando veas que el musculo se relaja disminuyes tu fuerza. Comienza"** suspira y cierra su ojo. Ahora tengo un plan las consecuencias las veré luego.

Y sin su mirada escrutándome, me permito liberar todo lo que no puedo frente a sus ojos, mi cara ardiendo en rojo y una sonrisa que demuestra mi placer. Pongo fuerzas en mis piernas y subo la cadera ligeramente para poder ejercer movimiento por mi parte. Suspiro y llevo mis manos a su pectoral derecho, utilizando la primera posición pongo fuerza sobre su pecho mientras los muevo de arriba a abajo sincronizándolo con mi cintura en un acto para provocar contacto con su miembro.

 _'Pervertida'_ escucho que me dice mi adolescente interior mientras ríe y se sonroja, en estos días he sido capaz de ignorarla por mi propio bien y esta vez no será la excepción.

Combino las posiciones de manos y fuerza sobre su pecho mientras el soltaba ligeros **"mmmmhh"** de placer y no puedo descifrar si son por el masaje o por el movimiento de mi cadera. Al notar como su pecho se ablandece. signo de que la tensión en su musculo se ha escapado por la puerta, aventuro a tocar su tetilla con los pulgares sin tanta fuerza, imagino que debe ser sensible como el de las mujeres. De inmediato su yugular aparece de nuevo y su pecho vuelve a tensarse.

Retiro mis pulgares y llevo mis manos a su cuello, presionando con mis 3 dedos ambos lados del cuello moviéndolo de arriba abajo y en círculos. Al relajarse vuelvo a su pectoral derecho, reiniciando mi masaje anterior.

Relajado de nuevo, mis manos los llevo a su otro pecho, ejerciendo gran fuerza al principio, para luego variarlas con varías posiciones de manos, aprendiendo de sus reacciones por los movimientos de cejas y frente que creo lo hace sin darse cuenta por la situación.

La felicidad que siento al tenerlo relajado entre mis piernas y por las acciones de mis manos sobre su cuerpo, mi cuerpo no es recipiente suficiente para contenerlo, estoy sonriendo como una esposa satisfaciendo los deseos de su marido.

Al masajear su tetilla izquierda la reacción no es la misma que la anterior, podría decir que está dormido, pero los **"mmmmh"** que me regala me dice lo contrario, solo empieza a relajarse realmente. Mientras yo estoy tensa, realizando múltiples trabajos, con diferentes pensamientos recorriendo mi perturbada mente.

Con su pectoral izquierdo relajado, agarro sus brazos y los pongo horizontalmente, para poder acceder a sus dorsales que imponentes aparecen ante mi vista, empiezo a masajearlos también. Hasta este momento mis dedos y palmas aún no han sentido ningún hueso incluso en este lugar donde las costillas abundan.

Satisfecha por mi trabajo, sigo hasta sus poderosos oblicuos que se tensan ante mis toques. Todo este tiempo sin descuidar el movimiento de mi cintura y sin hacerlo bruscamente queriendo hacer parecer que no lo hago a propósito sino como las consecuencias causadas por el movimiento de mi torso superior al maniobrar mis brazos.

Al tener que relajar sus abdominales debo hacer algo más pues el espacio no me es suficiente, así que decido a aventurarme aún más, mientras acaricio sus oblicuos, retrocedo, para avanzar en el masaje y aprovechar la situación para provocarlo aún más.

Levanto más mi cadera y retrocedo arrastrando mis rodillas por la cama, me siento directamente encima de su miembro, él se sobresalta provocando aún más el contacto, ambos lanzamos gemidos por el contacto distorsionado por nuestras ropas, pero es suficiente. Al instante mi rostro arde como si hubiese yo hubiese caído en un volcán activo y cierro los ojos en placer un momento, abro los ojos cuando siento que él abre su ojo sano.

Rápidamente cruzo los brazos e invoco 2 brazos fleur en la cama que ahora tiene el trabajo de cubrir el ojo que aún no está abierto para evitar que pueda verme con mi expresión, aun no estoy preparada para esto. Su rostro está sonrojado y sonrió al darme cuenta que mis provocaciones dieron resultados, y que no soy la única afectada en este _'juego'_. Pero al analizar la situación me doy cuenta de algo. He sentido que su ojo se abría cuando yo tenía los ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos aún los tenía cerrado. Haki de Observación, he leído su movimiento.

 **"Zoro"** digo, pero me arrepiento pues mi voz está diferente, irreconocible, hecho que solo aumenta el ardor en mi cara, llevo mis manos a sus abdominales hechos de titanio puro para desviar mi mente de nuestro contacto íntimo queriendo contarle las buenas noticias. Empiezo a masajearlos 1 a 1.

 **"¿Huh?"** responde simplemente a mi llamado, su cara sigue sonrojado y sus orejas, rojas. Juzgarlo no puedo, no cuando yo estoy mucho peor, ya que tengo que abrir ligeramente los labios para ingerir aire correctamente.

 **"Creo que acabo de despertar el Haki de Observación"** con la voz en mi control de nuevo es todo lo que le digo, queriendo que él pregunté por sí mismo. Además, creo que no es lo único que despertaré hoy, siento como su miembro acaba de endurecerse un poco y no puedo sentir toda su longitud. _'Una serpiente'_ grita mi adolescente interior que vuelve a avergonzarme por sus directas palabras.

 **"¿Crees? a que te refieres"** me cuestiona esperando a que le pudiera explicar mi suposición, su ceño fruncido deja de temblar y vuelve a relajarse, el sonrojo sigue en su rostro. Este hombre tiene un gran autocontrol, otros ya habrían saltado a por mí en el mismo instante en que me sentaba encima de ellos.

Le comento que he cerrado los ojos, el hecho de sentir como él abría su ojo y en consecuencia se los mantuve cerrado con mis poderes, sin darme cuenta de mis palabras pues he aprendido a ser honesta con Zoro, pero ahora me arrepiento, si analiza la situación y mis acciones se dará cuenta, y existen solo 3 posibilidades como resultado de todo esto.

Sin embargo, el elige la 4 posibilidad y solo sonríe y dice que se alegra por mi rápido avance y que en lo que resta de la semana debo aprender a utilizarlo a conciencia para poder empezar con el entrenamiento de Sparring. Todo mientras sigo con mis cuidados sobre sus imparables abdominales y mi brazo fleur bloqueando su ojo, recomienzo con el movimiento de mis caderas queriendo ir más lejos.

Lo quiero completamente duro, por placer y venganza por todas las veces que él me ha avergonzado y provocado que me pusiera roja como una adolescente hormonada sin control sobre sí misma, quiero verlo en la misma situación, aumento la fuerza en mi movimiento y yendo más abajo mientras con mi dedo índice paseo por su línea alba.

Bruscamente él se levanta evaporando mis brazos fleur y lleva sus manos a mi cintura y me alza levemente alejándome de su miembro que ya se ha endurecido por mis acciones sobre él. Nuestros labios a centímetros de distancia mientras él me mira fijamente a mis ojos, yo siento tener toda la sangre de mi cuerpo en el rostro, analizando la situación, expectante al futuro próximo.

Miro su ojo y los bajo a sus labios para luego volver a subirlos, queriendo a que se atreva a besarme y aguantándome las ganas de remojarme los labios, mis manos en sus brazos que siguen sosteniéndome de la cintura.

 **"Te lo advierto Robin, si continuas no podré contenerme"** dijo seductoramente con una sonrisa en sus labios, que provocan espasmos en mi vagina, su rostro está rojo, pero se ve calmado, sus ojos brillan como el fuego en una noche oscura. Me da un beso en la mejilla, la primera de su parte, para tranquilizarme supongo, pues estoy muy tensa por la situación y aprovechando que ya me he apoyado sobre mis piernas en la cama, retira sus manos de mi cintura y se gira dándome la espalda y vuelve a recostarse en la cama queriendo que continúe el masaje.

Yo estoy congelada en esa posición, sorprendida por su decisión de no actuar ante mis obvias provocaciones. Yo quiero seguir con las provocaciones y sufrir su placentera advertencia, pero no puedo, algo siempre me detiene de seguir mis instintos, como dijo Nami actuó un poco tímida con él y lo odio completamente. Mis instintos vomitan deseos de querer girarlo y empezar a retirar su pantalón y bóxer. Pero también le debo un masaje en la espalda. ¿Y ese beso que significa? Tsk.

Suspiro y me siento en sus nalgas, llevo mis manos a sus hombros masajeándolo hasta sentir todos sus deltoides en mis manos, masajeo su nuca, trapecio, escápula, dorsales hasta relajarlos completamente y con mis pulgares subo y bajo por su columna vertebral.

Mientras yo discuto con mi monstruo adolescente enamorada interior sobre lo sucedido anteriormente, ella me dice que debo aprovechar la situación pues posiblemente no tendré otra oportunidad en posiblemente mucho tiempo y yo me niego sin saber siquiera las razones de mi repentina cobardía, talvez el miedo de que se enoje conmigo.

...

 **"Listo, he terminado"** le digo al ver que toda su espalda está relajada, me siento triste por el hecho de que este momento haya terminado. Al menos lo he disfrutado lo suficiente con mis manos, me bajo de él y de la cama, me pongo los suecos y me siento en la silla del Dr. Chopper, esperando pues creo que está durmiendo.

Acertada conclusión, pues despierta en un bostezo ahora que han pasado varios pares de segundos, como consecuencias de mi relajante trabajo en su espalda de gladiador. Me siento complacida al saber que he podido satisfacerlo con mis manos, sigo observándolo desde la silla.

Él se levanta y se sienta en la cama y me agradece, imitando sus palabras de siempre le digo que no es nada y que es una apuesta, después de todos yo he perdido. Se coloca la remera para después llevar una mano a su cuello y crujir ambos lados de este. Sube y baja sus hombros moviéndolo en círculos, talvez acostumbrándose a la nueva comodidad. Nos miramos mientras llevo mis manos en mis rodillas por el nerviosismo fingiendo inocencia a sus ojos.

 **"¿Aun quieres el masaje?"** pregunta a lo que yo afirmo y sin haberlo pensando me levanto de inmediato de la silla demostrando mi entusiasmo, provocando que él alce sus cejas y que yo me sonroje por mi abrupto comportamiento.

 **"Espérame en tu habitación, en ropa interior y prepara unas toallas estaré allí en unos minutos"** dice mientras se dirige hacia la puerta, lo detengo antes de salir. preguntando ¿por qué en mi habitación? y él me responde que al final me daría sueño y se ahorraría el trabajo de llevarme a mi cama, dejo que se marche al responder, por lo visto está muy seguro de poder relajarme completamente.

Salgo de la enfermería para ir directamente a mi habitación, retiro mi ropas, calzados, calentadores y pesas del tobillo, me cambio las bragas ya que las que he estado utilizando se me han humedecido, no cambiar de sujetador o mejor me las saco para dejar totalmente libre mi espalda a sus manos, pero mis pechos también estarán expuestas al tener que darme masaje de en mi frente, pongo toallas en mi cama y espero a Zoro sentada en la silla frente al espejo arreglando mi pelo.

...

Oigo unos toques en la puerta y con mis poderes la abro, no sin antes poner una toalla para cubrir mis pechos, Zoro entra mirando todo el lugar, al satisfacerse me encuentra. ¿A dónde habrá ido? sigue igual que antes.

Se acerca y me parp, quedando a su altura, su ojo baja a la toalla que sostengo con una mano en mis pechos.

 **"¿No te pondrás sujetador?"** pregunta después de alzar su mirada de nuevo y analizar toda mi figura semidesnuda. Curiosa por la pregunta decido desafiarlo.

 **"¿Será una molestia para ti? O ¿demasiado para ti?"** pregunto sonriendo pensando en su reacción, una sonrisa pícara se dibuja en su rostro y me recuerdo que desafiarlo no siempre sale a mi favor.

 **"Para mi es mucho mejor "** dice dirigiéndose hacia la cama donde están las toallas, ni 2 minutos con él y ya me he sonrojado por sus palabras y todo porque conlleva varios significados. **"Ven"** agrega frente a la cama y me acerco, voy a la cama y la arreglo para poder acostarme, me subo, pero una mano en mi hombro me detiene cuando ya estoy arrodillada en la cama.

 **"Ya que dices estar muy tensa por el entrenamiento, haré tronar tus articulaciones. No mentiré, te dolerá al principio "** dice poniéndose detrás de mí, me rodea de la cintura y me aleja de la cama apretándome contra su cuerpo, **'lejos'** de la cama me paro por mi misma y siento su aliento acariciar mi cuello y hombro derecho, sus atrevidas manos abandonan mi cintura y sujetan la mía, también la que sostiene la toalla en mis pechos.

Me obliga a bajar la mano dejando mis pechos al aire, estoy segura que desde su posición puede obtener una buena vista de mis pechos, como las que yo siempre tengo. Desliza su mano hasta la toalla y lo lanza a la cama con las demás toallas. Mete sus brazos bajo los míos como abrazándome desde atrás junta sus manos y las pone entre mis pechos presionando mi esternón.

 **"Relájate y respira"** dice y pongo mis manos en sus brazos, respiro todo el aire que puedo y exhalo, momento en el cual él presiona aún más mi esternón y me aprieta contra su pecho echándose hacia atrás, levantándome en el aire, un ligero gruñido se pierde de mi parte entre el sonido de toda mi espalda crujiendo.

Al liberarme siento como si mi espalda se debilitará y que ya no puedo sostener mi esqueleto, hubiese caído ya si Zoro no me estuviese sujetado, me lleva/arrastra hasta la cama, se sienta luego me pone entre sus piernas abiertas, desde atrás lleva su mano izquierda hacia mi hombro derecho pasando por el frente presionando mi pecho izquierdo en el proceso.

Repentinamente gira mi torso hacia la izquierda, haciendo crujir aún mi espalda y otras articulaciones que probablemente no conozca, vuelve a ponerme recta y repite el proceso ahora hacía el lado derecho.

Pone su brazo derecho en mi escápula derecha pasando por el frente de un movimiento alza mi hombro crujiéndolo en el proceso y hace lo mismo para el izquierdo.

Poniendo sus manos en mi cintura me levanta y me pone a su lado, ambos estamos frente a frente con mis pechos al aire, su mirada sin embargo decide ignorarlas, lleva ambas manos en mi brazo derecho y los alza a una altura cómoda, pone una mano detrás y una mano enfrente ambos a lado de mi codo, presionando hacia los lados opuestos, mi codo cruje, sus manos bajan a mi muñeca y de un giro esta también cruje, sus fuertes dedos van a mi palma y con la presión adecuada, crea una sinfonía con los crujidos terminando el concierto con los de todos mis dedos. Repite todo el proceso en mi otro brazo sin cambiar el estilo de su concierto.

Decir que no duele sería mentir, pero pasando el dolor se siente relajante al instante. Nuestros ojos siguen el trabajo de sus capacitadas manos, mientras yo me encuentro con los pechos al aire de nuevo ante él, la cuarta vez y sigue sin echarle siquiera una miradita inocente. O sí lo hace es muy bueno disimulando. Yo ya ni recuerdo desde cuando me había sonrojado, tal vez desde su mano juntas entre mis pechos.

 **"Acuéstate, de costado mirando hacia el otro lado"** dice al terminar con mis manos y levantándose de la cama, sin otra opción acato su orden y me acuesto mirando hacía la cama de Nami.

Pone sus manos uno encima del otro en mi cintura y hace presión, mi espalda baja cruje como la primera vez. Dobla mi pierna izquierda dejándolo sobre mi otra pierna que está completamente extendida, mi tobillo izquierdo besa mi rodilla derecha, hace presión sobre mi cadera crujiendo en el proceso **"Gira para este lado"** dice y cumplo. Repite el proceso anterior.

Con una mano me obliga a girar mirando hacía el techo, siento como desliza un brazo bajo mi cintura rodeándolo y otro brazo bajo mis rodillas también rodeándolo, alza mis rodillas hasta cierta altura y aprieta mi cintura, con un movimiento alza mi rodilla y presiona para abajo crujiendo mi espalda baja y cadera. Hace crujir mis rodillas, tobillos, articulaciones que se encuentran en los pies, terminando con todos los deditos de mis pies. Me sienta en la cama para tomar mi mano y levantarme, para poder pararme sobre mis pies.

 **"Listo, ahora sí, acuéstate para poder empezar"** dice después de tomar todas las toallas en la cama excepto una que la tendió completamente, clara señal de una indicación para que me acueste encima de ella, lo hago de frente dándole mi espalda para trabajar, pero es incómodo y Zoro lo nota al ver mi mirada, veo como con una toalla forma una almohada y lo pone bajo mi rostro. Con 2 toallas juntas forma un cilindro y lo pone bajo mis clavículas. Perfecto, pero ¿cómo lo supo?

 **"Como tus pechos son muy grandes imagino que es incómodo estar boca abajo sin un soporte"** así que es por eso. Siento enrojecerme al instante y giro mi cabeza al lado opuesto para no verlo, aunque hiciera algo él puede verme desde su ventaja de estar parado a mi lado. Escucho que él se ríe, Tsk, se ha vuelto a burlar de mí y caí redondo como si no tuviese ningún equilibrio, pierna o brazos ¿su venganza por excitarlo durante mi masaje?

 **"¿Alguna atención en especial que necesites?"** susurra lenta y seductoramente en mi oído, provocándome varias emociones que debo de parar en alimentar por hoy.

 **"Si"** es lo único que respondo sin poder darle más pista, queriendo que tambien empiece el maldito masaje. Cuando capta que no voy a agregar nada más, pregunta el servicio que necesito, pero no respondo. Al menos ya no está cerca de mi oído.

 **"Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo"** dice y truena sus dedos. Preludio de lo que he estado esperando todo el día. Preparándome cierro mis ojos lista para disfrutar lo que se viene a continuación.

Pone sus manos en mi espalda, que se erizan por el nuevo contacto con Zoro, lenta y placenteramente masajea toda mi espalda, relajándolo con sus increíbles y habilidosas manos, que no pierden tiempo en descubrirme completamente. Desde que me uní a los mugiwaras he ido a varios SPAs con Nami, pero nunca me he relajado en esos lugares, pues confiarse y relajarse entre personas desconocidas para mí significaba la muerte. Con Zoro no tengo que preocuparme por eso, no tengo que preocuparme por nada mientras esté en sus manos.

Siento como sus manos suben a mis hombros y cuello, mientras acaricia mi espalda, tras un rato las mencionadas ya están contentas y relajadas, mi nuca no se comporta diferente.

Siento que lleva sus manos a mis dorsales y que los masajea con 3 dedos, de arriba a abajo, en círculos y dibujando formas sin formas, no intenta tocar los laterales de mis pechos que rebosan por la presión de la cama, sigue bajando hasta la cintura deteniéndose para darles sus merecidas atenciones. Hasta sentir mi hueso ilíaco entonces se desvía hasta mi espalda baja, donde siento su codo presionar y un crujido sonar.

Mueve sus manos hacía los lados obligando a la tensión a dirigirse hacía un rumbo distinto que al de mi cuerpo. Sigue bajando masajeando toda la zona visible que mi braga permite observar donde las rajas entre ambas nalgas empiezan hacerse visibles. Mi adolescente hace su repentina aparición pidiéndome que me quite las bragas y que permitiera hacer su trabajo de complacerme completamente. Mis pómulos vuelven a arder por mis pensamientos hormonales.

Sus manos saltan a la parte trasera de mis rodillas y asciende hasta los límites de mi braga de nuevo. Masajea mis piernas con sus manos conociendo su forma, incluso a mis muslos interiores que empiezan a provocar humedecimiento en lugares más ocultos y jadeos en mi garganta a los que yo no puedo impedir su salida, como consecuencia de sus acciones.

Por fin sus manos bajan a mis gemelos empezando a relajarlos también, hasta mis tobillos, pies y dedos reciben una buena atención cosa que pocos SPAs ofrecen o mal atienden. Las plantas de mis pie son las más difíciles de complacer pues está buen rato entretenido y explorando esa zona, exploración que me provocan cosquillas a los que ahora sí puedo aguantar las ganas de dejarlos en libertad.

Siento que libera mi último pie y sube de nuevo en mi espalda, los masajea, ahora pasea con sus dedos fantasmagóricamente sobre mi espalda que se vuelven a erizar. **"Falta una zona, ¿quieres que siga o pasamos al frente?"** pregunta en un nivel muy bajo, si supongo egoístamente, lo hace para no perturbar la paz y relajación que sabe que yo siento en este momento.

Esa pregunta ¿qué debo de responder?, obviamente quiero sentirlo, si me da la oportunidad ¿por qué desaprovechar?, pregunta muy caballerosa, siento mi rostro arder como las llamas del infierno por darme la oportunidad de que me acaricie mis nalgas, aunque el de la oportunidad debería de ser él.

Asiento ligeramente, segura de que él podrá notarlo. **"Mi braga...¿molesta?"** pregunto indecisa y nerviosa por la respuesta que podría recibir. Sus dedos fantasmas aún no abandonan mi espalda relajada y erizada.

 **"Si así estas más cómoda, me las arreglaré"** dijo sin seguir alzando la voz pensando sobre todo en mi comodidad de nuevo, gesto y preocupación que me derriten.

 **"Si te molesta…retíralo"** digo mordiéndome el labio por el atrevimiento que aparece de repente. **"No mires demasiado ¿está bien? me da vergüenza"** añado al no percibir más sus dedos en mi espalda.

Separo mis piernas ligeramente para demostrarle que mis palabras están dichas con seriedad, pronuncia un **"Descuida"** casi inaudible por mi respiración y jadeo que suenan muy altos a mis oídos.

Siento sus dedos entrar bajo mi braga y deslizarlos por los bordes hasta llegar a los extremos, entonces lo desliza suavemente para abajo y alzo mis caderas para facilitar su tarea, pero solo lo desliza hasta el medio evitando creo que mi femineidad entré en a vista, entonces me doy cuenta que mi braga no fue deslizada, fue doblada para dejar apreciar y masajear más piel.

Cada vez que evita avergonzarme, me vuelve loca, su gesto de no ver mi humedecido tesoro me deja sorprendida, por más que se lo haya permitido él se niega a dejarme sobrellevar malos y vergonzosos momentos, obviamente estos gestos desaparecen si lo provoco demás, como en los vestidores de la vez pasada.

Pone sus manos en mis nalgas empezando con el masaje, algunos gemidos se me escapan por el contacto, por las caricias y el masaje que les brinda, mete varias veces sus manos bajo mi braga para masajear la zona de mis nalgas que estos ocultan.

Terminando siento que desdobla mi braga y los devuelve a su estado original en mi cadera y con sus pulgares suavemente descubre mi zona inguinal donde las piernas interiores y la cadera se unen que me sacan gemidos y movimientos involuntarios.

Desde que empezó el masaje mi rostro no abandona el rojo o el rosa que siento en mi rostro, tampoco mis ojos son abiertos en un intento de no mirarlo y morir de vergüenza, también con el objetivo de sentirlo aún más en mi piel.

 **"Si quieres que continué debes girar"** dice susurrando, sedienta de seguir sintiéndolo le tomi la palabra y me giro y llevo mi brazo derecho encima de mis ojos queriendo ocultarme, mi cara la siento ardiendo, mi cuello y mi oreja que sienten como si estos se derretirán por el calor soportado. La sangre se pudrirá en mi rostro por no estar circulando por mi cuerpo normalmente.

Siento la tela de una toalla apoyarse sobre mis pechos para ocultarlas, pero la tela rugosa de la toalla lastima mis pezones al rozarlo, que están rectos y duros por la excitación. Mi respiración y mi estado de tragar bocanadas de aire, poco ayuda, por lo que me veo obligada a retirar la toalla de mis pechos, para que estos no irriten mis pezones por la constante fricción. Sin embargo, llevo mi mano izquierda a mi pezón derecho cubriéndolo y con mi antebrazo cubro a su gemela.

Pone sus manos en mi cuello, la diferencia de temperatura es obvia por lo que me sobresalto un poco, Zoro entiende las razones, siempre lo hace y en está ocasión no será diferente, empieza con su masaje.

Con 6 dedos doma fácilmente mi cuello, baja a mis clavículas y las memoriza de lado a lado con los toques de sus dedos, baja un poco más hasta el comienzo de mi escote, pero no se aventura a más.

Reanuda su masaje abajo de mis pechos, en las costillas, va hasta mis dorsales y oblicuos tranquilizándolos sin esfuerzo, va hasta mi vientre plano y se queda un tiempo curioseando y averiguando.

Baja hasta la tela de mi braga, pero no lo omite, baja un poco más y va hacía los costados donde mis piernas empiezan y sigue su camino, imitando el masaje que me había dado cuando estuve de espalda a él, el resto de mis piernas y pies no supieron retarlo, pues cede ante sus tranquilizadoras manos.

Toma mi mano izquierda con delicadeza y la aparta, descubriendo la parte de mis pechos que esta oculta, con un poco de esfuerzo mi hombro, brazo, antebrazo, manos y dedos sucumben ante su poder. Reposa mi brazo en mis pechos de nuevo, a lo que me sobresalto y contengo un gemido al sentir mis propias manos repentinamente en mi zona sensible y excitada, pensando que eran sus propias manos.

Solo falta mi otro brazo que están ocupadas intentando ocultar mis ojos de los de mi atacante. Vuelve a tomar mi mano y lo aleja de mi rostro, me opongo, pero como tampoco cede, tengo que ceder yo, al ser yo quien me ofrecí como su víctima al principio, descubrir mi pecho de nuevo o cubrir mis ojos es mi encrucijada, pero decido dejarla donde esta, él copia su tratamiento anterior ahora en mi brazo derecho, consiguiendo el mismo resultado.

Terminado bajo mis brazos a la cama, lo regreso a su trabajo anterior, pero Zoro me detiene y lo devuelve a la cama por lo que tengo que aprisionar la toalla y las sabanas en un puño. Sus manos desaparecen de cualquier contacto con mi cuerpo, ¿se irá? ¿ahora que ya no sobra piel visible para masajear? No puedo permitir que me deje en este estado

Sus manos ahora cubren ambos lados de mi rostro, por suerte, aun no piensa abandonarme, mis manos cubren las suyas, no sabiendo cuando los subí para esa tarea, como mis manos no apartan la suya, él sigue masajeando mi cara, sintiendo la diferencia de temperatura entre nuestros cuerpos, sus manos intentan corregir mi ceño fruncido, sin éxito, pues la excitación no me deja otro camino para elegir.

Masajea o peina mis cejas, masajea mis ojos atravez de los parpados cerrados, baja a mis pómulos, a mejillas que se cierran a mi nariz, se desvía a mis orejas, sigue por mi quijada hasta llegar a mi mentón, para acariciar mis labios entreabierto, siempre mis manos encarceladas a las suyas, siguiendo sus movimientos desde atrás.

Lleva sus manos a mi cuello y no se mueve **"Deberías estar relajada, pero te veo más tensa y frustrada que nunca"** dice susurrando fingiendo confusión, pero sé que él sabe y comprende exactamente lo que me está sucediendo, lo que me ha hecho con sus manos.

Aprovechando mis manos en las suyas, me atrevo y las llevó a mis pechos, pero él endurece sus brazos para que no pueda moverlo, un gemido escapo de mis labios cuando al endurecer sus brazos está quedaron justo cuando entraron en contacto con mis pezones y al respirar puedo aumentar el contacto.

Pero siento como él sube sus manos y quedan mis mejillas, con sus pulgares acariciando mis pómulos **"¿Quieres que continúe?"** pregunta levemente, obviamente debe seguir con su masaje en las zonas de mi cuerpo faltante e inatendidas, asiento en respuesta pues no puedo pronunciar palabras, incapaz de aguantar el momento y las emociones que él me ha formulado.

 **"Mírame y dilo"** dice desafiándome, mientras entretiene sus dedos bajo mis ojos, con un gran esfuerzo limitada por la excitación y la vergüenza, abro mis ojos por primera vez desde que el masaje empezó, buscando su mirada, justo encima de la mía, me muerdo los labios.

 **"Por favor, continúa"** le digo al rato después de darme cuenta que no podía hablar de inmediato y mirar a su ojo que también me miran desde que abrí los ojos, siento mis ojos húmedos por las abrumadoras sensaciones que me invaden y por el momento de vergüenza que me hace sentir y por no ser capaz de controlar mis palabras.

Se sube en la cama hincando su rodilla izquierda al lado derecho de cadera, atrapándome entre sus piernas. No realiza otro movimiento, solo se queda mirándome, limpiando mis lágrimas de placer y suplica, con su ojo señala mis manos en sus manos, retiro mis manos para dejarle toda la libertad, sus manos finalmente bajan a mis pechos, que están a punto de llorar por haber conseguido la atención que necesitaban y exigían desde hace un tiempo.

Sus mágicas manos hacen el trabajo de apaciguarlos, mediante gentiles y suaves toques empezando desde mi escote donde cada mano sigue bajando pero se separan para obtener su propia porción de disfrute y carne para masajear, ganándose el derecho de escuchar unos gemidos de placer por mi parte, va hasta los extremos y junta ambos pechos, mis pechos parecen gelatinas entre sus manos que obedecen y satisfacen sus deseos de descubrir las formas que mis pechos pueden tomar, pero nunca llega a tocar ninguno de mis pezones o areolas ni por error.

Cansada de esperar y con los pezones duros y dolientes por la excitación, agarro sus dedos de ambas manos y los llevo a cada pezón, me estremezco de inmediato por sus dedos que por fin cumplen mis profundos deseos, se mueven por mis areolas, pone sus dedos en los extremos y los aprieta logrando resaltar aún mis pezones, rodea mis pezones con sus dedos para algunas veces también apretarlos o solo conocer su forma y dureza, pone sus dedos sobre la punta de mis pezones para moverlos en círculos, todo mientras saca dulces gemidos de mi garganta. Mientras yo me retuerzo con sus acciones mis pechos, agarrando las sabanas con mis manos para sostenerme, también observando extasiada al niño que juega con su juguete nuevo.

Mis ojos se cierrar, mis manos apretan más fuerte las sabanas, mis dedos del pie se contraen automáticamente al sentir espasmos en mi vagina por todas las nuevas intensas sensaciones, me preparo para recibir una oleada. Me muerdo los labios y espero, pero la oleada no llega nunca.

 **"Zoro"** gimo implorando en un susurro, susurro que él puede escuchar, abro mis ojos para verlo con sus manos fuera de mis pechos, poco me falta y este idiota me ha abandonado en mi mejor momento, siento mis ojos humedecerse implorando aún más por el momento de éxtasis que necesito alcanzar.

Tengo ganas de llorar por la frustración, esto es lo peor que Zoro puede hacerme, dejarme a 1 paso de un orgasmo, lágrimas de frustración resbalan del costado de mis ojos a la cama. **"Zoro"** lanzo en un gemido más audible, nuevamente implorando por su piedad.

Me mira y observa mi excitado cuerpo e implorador rostro solicitando su piedad, él comprende, siempre lo hace, la compasión en sus ojos. Entonces sé que me complacerá y sonrió en mi interior, exteriormente no puedo expresarlo por otras emociones que tomaron el control de mi cuerpo. Se levanta de la cama y estira una toalla de la cama, dobla la toalla y alza mi cadera y pone la toalla debajo, supongo que sabe lo que va a pasar en unos momentos.

Baja mi cadera de nuevo y toma mis piernas, levantándolo, se sienta en la cama y baja mis piernas de nuevo haciendo que le rodeé la cintura, lleva sus manos a mis piernas yendo por mis muslos interiores, que me excitan de sobremanera, guía sus manos hasta mi braga y por los extremos los va bajando para detenerse justo antes de que mi clítoris haga aparición que la siento y se ve atreves de la tela, grande y también frustrada por el momento estropeado, pero la capucha queda al aire, libre para las acciones que Zoro quisiera tomar en contra de esta.

Conduce sus manos a la parte baja de mi abdomen comenzando el masaje desde ahí bajando lentamente hasta mi monte de venus, la expectación me produce un placer igual al que sus toques, empieza a utilizar solamente sus 2 pulgares, con esos dedos llega hasta la capucha de mi clítoris, masajeándolo de arriba a abajo estimulando mi clítoris indirectamente, se siente como tocar el cielo y mis gemidos se vuelven más largas y agudas, mientras siento como mis uñas se rompen ante la fuerza que aplico para agarrar las sabanas en mi estado de puro éxtasis, me estoy retorciendo de nuevo con solo sus dedos.

Mi orgasmo llega con un sonoro gemido llevándose toda mi energía y Zoro se detiene observando mis expresiones y comportamiento ante el placer extremo que siento. Fuertes contracciones en la vagina, fluidos deslizándose por mis piernas, mi braga y la toalla mojadas por el chorreo de mi vagina, mis ojos miran su silueta borrosa, mi rostro está en su punto máximo de calor.

Llevo mis manos a mi rostro ocultando mi vergüenza, mientras trato de controlar mi fuerte respiración que lastima mi garganta, siento movimiento por parte de Zoro, con una toalla seca mis piernas y saliva que parece haberse salido de mi boca.

Siento a Zoro levantarse de la cama, por lo que descubro mis ojos para observarlo retirar todas las toallas excepto las que se mojan por mis fluidos y que siguen mojándose por el goteo de fluido rebosante desde el interior de mi vagina. Limpia mi cama y pone las toallas en el suelo me cubre con mis frazadas hasta el cuello, entonces mete una mano bajo la frazada.

Retira mi ropa interior mojada y que, al seguir cansada, sin energías y sensible no puede evitarlo, agarra mi prenda íntima por los bordes, la alza hasta quedar ante nuestras vistas exhibiéndola, la humedad y el líquido son bastantes notables, Zoro lo mira fijamente, desvía su mirada hasta la mía.

 **"¿Esta es mi recompensa por el masaje?"** dice con una voz sexy, una sonrisa seductora y una mirada sensual que casi provoca un segundo orgasmo, pero provocan que mi vergüenza atacara generando que me cubriera aún más con las frazadas dejando solo a la vista mis ojos para arriba. Entonces el deja mi braga ocultándolas entre las toallas, exigiendo a que descanse.

Pero sus palabras me dejan cerca de otro orgasmo y como lo tengo aquí no lo desaprovechare, cuando intenta alejarse lo detengo agarrándolo de la mano y lo meto bajo las frazadas dejando su mano sobre mi intimidad. Me mira con los ojos bien abiertos y sonrojado, cierro mis ojos y genero un gemido ante su contacto con mis labios, abro mis piernas para los lados para recibir aún mejor al placer y darle más libertad de tacto.

En favor a mi placer el mueve sus dedos satisfaciéndome como puede pues no puede ver nada con las frazadas cubriéndome, mis constantes gemidos parecen uno solo, de mi reciente orgasmo aún no estoy recuperada por lo que la veo llegar de nuevo rápidamente, prometiéndome volver a caer en ese placentero pozo.

Alzo mi cadera cuando el orgasmo me azota de nuevo, los fluidos fluyen con más fuerza resbalando por mi espalda, la mano de Zoro siento que deja de moverse, mis piernas tiemblan por lo que no pueden soportar mis caderas que caen de nuevo en la cama. Siento ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo desde que comenzó su masaje en frente, pero sus acciones me distraen y su mano lo hace en este momento

Retiro su mano de mi sensibilizada intimidad y abro los ojos notando como sus dedos y palma llevan consigo rastros de mis fluidos, por los que me lo llevo a la boca y los lamo para limpiarlos. **"Será nuestro secreto, te devolveré el favor"** digo con el rostro ardiendo, al soltar su mano después de apretarlo ligeramente y mirarlo a su ojo, avergonzada evito su mirada girando para el otro lado y ocultándome bajo las frazadas, evitando que él también pueda verme.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse y suspiro, me destapo completamente de las frazadas, pues el calor es insoportable en este momento, mis pezones arden por no recibir la atención suficiente, por lo que llevo mis manos a ellas para intentar calmarlas, el sueño empieza a ganarme terreno y como estoy satisfecha y cansada, no batallo con Morfeo y me dejo derrotar.

✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️

Destaparme y sentarme en la cama es lo primero que puedo hacer al despertarme, siento la sensación de relajación, satisfacción, plenitud, felicidad y viveza como nunca antes.

Me levanto, guardo y oculto las toallas, y mi braga húmeda, las lavaré luego, miro mis sabanas y hay algunas salpicaduras probablemente de mi último orgasmo cuando alcé mis caderas, también las guardo, primero debo ir a por una ducha que es lo que necesito para limpiarme de mis fluidos y sudor que ahora están secos por mi cuerpo.

 **Fin Capítulo 8**


	9. La noche

**Capítulo 9** – **La noche**

Feliz.

Feliz me dirigo hacia la cocina, después de un placentero baño, buscando disfrutar de un desayuno a solas con Zoro, pues lo demás aún no regresan de la fiesta, es lo que me dice el sepulcral silencio de la esta mañana.

Pude ver mi rostro ligeramente sonrojado en el espejo del baño y ahora en la ventana que muestra el interior de la cocina, consecuencias de la placentera y satisfactoria noche de ayer.

Entro y veo a Zoro recostado en una de las sillas del comedor frente a un plato vacío y al otro lado un plato con comida, tapado para mantener el calor. **"Buenos Días"** le sonrío con alegría y amplitud, él me saluda con la cabeza, pues tiene la boca ocupada con una botella, aunque es una pobre excusa para no hacerlo, pero lo considerare por su comportamiento solitario.

Esa maldita botella, yo debería estar en su lugar **"¿Regresaron los demás?"** digo mirando el plato en un intento de querer sacar conversación, para escuchar su voz.

Aleja la botella de sus labios **"Nami y Sanji regresaron temprano, luego volvieron a la isla"** dice mientras yo me acerco a la mesa sentándome en la silla frente al desayuno **"Nami dijo que ganaron alojamiento gratis en un hotel de lujo por 3 noches y una celebración en esta noche, tras ganar en una competencia en la fiesta. Y que antes del almuerzo vendrán nuestro reemplazo. El cocinero preparó el desayuno"**.

 **"Que suerte, podremos disfrutar de un Hotel de lujo por 2 noches y sin pagar"** le digo y vuelvo al desayuno. Zoro asiente y apoya mis palabras, termina su bebida y va a lavar los cubiertos y platos que él había utilizado.

 **"Iré a lavar mi ropa, luego dormiré, vigila mientras tanto"** dice terminando de lavar sus cubiertos y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

 **"Yo me encargo"** sabiendo que probablemente no se habrá quedado dormido por tener que vigilar el barco y que quería aprovechar ya que ahora estoy despierta. Sale de la cocina, mientras yo termino mi desayuno.

...

Terminando de desayunar voy a mi habitación para recoger mis toallas, sábanas y ropas para lavar, pues todas deberán de estar secas antes de que abandonemos el barco antes del almuerzo para no quedarme con obligaciones en otro día.

Al entrar a la lavandería con lo que debo lavar entre mis brazos, Zoro observa a su nuevo acompañante, pero de inmediato sigue su tarea de lavar sus ropas, manualmente con cepillo y jabón en la pileta, sin usar la máquina de lavar que la mayoría utilizamos.

 **"¿No sabes usar la lavadora?"** pregunto curiosa, pero también es la opción más factible.

 **"Demasiado botones y productos innecesarios. Esta forma es mejor, la ropa conserva más tiempo el color"** responde encontrándole la lógica y tengo que aceptar sus razones.

Nuestra pequeña conversación termina y me veo en la obligación de encontrar otro tema, entonces recuerdo lo que me ha dicho ayer y como mientras tomaba una ducha decidí ser más directa en mis intenciones de coquetear con él, ahora lo aprovechare.

Suspiré inaudiblemente para que no me escuche, aunque difícilmente se le escapa algo, me acerco, saco algo de entre las toallas, me pongo en su lado no ciego y se lo muestro. **"Ten** " digo nerviosa y con las mejillas empezando a calentar. Su ojo observa y realiza una pregunta muda mirándome con su ceja levantada.

 **"Dijiste que es tu recompensa y creo que te lo ganaste justamente"** explico mis acciones, mientras sostengo mi ropa interior húmeda en el aire, acercándolo hacia él para que acepte.

 **"Comprendo, pero se verá mejor si lo usas tú, a mí no me queda"** dice con una media sonrisa **"Te lo dejare a tu cargo para que me lo cuides"** dice agarrando mi/su braga, tocando primero mi mano que tiembla momentáneamente y poniéndolo con el resto de su ropa que está oculto en la espuma dentro de la pileta.

Mi rostro arde por sus palabras, otro halago de su parte, uno muy sutil. Al menos no me acobardé es un progreso y se me ocurre una idea. **"Así que…tú lo lavas y yo ¿lo uso?"** sugiriendo una agradable idea en pro de querer provocarlo un poco.

 **"Exactamente"** dice volviendo a lavar el resto de sus ropas que ahora incluye mi antigua ropa interior. Le miro sorprendida por su afirmación y él capta, **"Al menos que te hayas arrepentido y lo quieras de nuevo"** niego de inmediato, nunca podría arrepentirme.

 **"Entonces, ¿debo mostrártelo cuando lo utilizo?"** digo con sugerencia en mi voz, parece pensárselo pues se detiene de su tarea **"Para que puedas ver como lo estoy cuidando"** añado, obviar el hecho de que es una excusa barata es una estupidez, recalcar mi rostro quemándose es otra estupidez.

Me observa con sospecha pues debe pensar que soy una verdadera pervertida, pero sonríe **"Si lo crees necesario"** responde volviendo a su tarea, ahora limpia nuestro objeto de conversación, que, tras mojarse de nuevo, se resalta los rastros de la noche pasada. Tengo que desviar mi mirada y retroceder o entrare en erupción por mi rostro ahora completamente rojo.

Termina de lavar su/mi ropa interior y sigue con su toalla que utiliza para secarse el sudor todos los días. Mientras yo lo miro desde atrás. **"Te lo dejaré aquí, luego lo secas con tu ropa"** dice regresándome la mirada, después de haber puesto toda su ropa y demás en la secadora exceptuando su recompensa que la deja a un lado. Asiento estando en acuerdo con sus palabras.

 **"Bien ahora iré a dormir"** dice quebrándose el cuello y retirándose de la lavandería. Sin su presencia me permito suspirar de nuevo ¿por qué me hace eso?

Empiezo a lavar las toallas húmedas que mojadas desprenden un olor muy fuerte, mi rostro se quema de nuevo, ¿mi ropa interior tuvo el mismo olor mientras Zoro lo lavaba? qué vergüenza, pues retrocedí cuando vi los rastros y no tuve tiempo de percibir el olor en ese momento.

...

Espero a que la secadora se detenga de su tarea con las ropas de Zoro, para poder utilizarlo mientras leo un libro que traje anteriormente con mis poderes, la secadora se detiene y saco sus ropas, me atrevo a doblarlos y dejarlo encima de la secadora para que estén listas para cuando él las venga a buscar.

Pongo mis ropas y demás en la secadora, me dirijo a cubierta, encontrando a Zoro dormido por el césped todo abierto que demuestra su cansancio, espero a que vengan a reemplazarnos o a que Zoro despierte. Sigo con el libro sentada en el asiento del mástil observando de vez en cuando hacía el dormido Zoro.

...

Sanji y Franky suben al barco varias horas después de haberme sentado en este lugar, imagino que, para reemplazarnos, Sanji notablemente molesto va inmediatamente a despertar a Zoro, quien se defiende con sus espadas de la repentina molestia.

Pregunto a Franky las razones de su notable molestia contra Zoro y él me responde que comprenderé cuando Nami me lo explique, me deja más confundida aún, por tanto misterio. Zoro se libra del ataque de Sanji cuando este cae al suelo deprimido y quejándose, Zoro va a la lavandería a por sus ropas.

Mientras Franky me dice la dirección del Restaurante donde los demás mugiwaras o Luffy siguen almorzando.

...

Franky dice que el hotel tiene ropa y demás cosas, por lo que no tenemos que llevar nada con nosotros. Bajo con Zoro del barco y le explico que los demás están en un restaurante almorzando y le digo la dirección. Aunque sé que no le serviran de nada, pero es parte de mi plan para acercarme a él antes de separarnos por completo durante 2 días.

Al ver como Zoro toma una dirección diferente a las que le acabo de citar, agarro su mano y las enlazo con la mía, lo arrastro diciéndole que va por el camino equivocado, chasquea la lengua, pero no dice nada y se detiene, dejándome al mando, le sonrío y seguimos caminando hacía el restaurante en silencio con las manos agarradas.

...

Separamos nuestras manos enfrente del Restaurante antes de pasar por la puerta, vamos hasta la mesa más ruidosa del local pensando que ahí están nuestros amigos, y así es, Nami con la cara de molestia por tener que lidiar con toda la tripulación se alegra al verme llegar, todos los demás nos llaman para acercarnos, Brook al verme se para y se arregla el atuendo en mi frente, preparándose para formular su pregunta de siempre.

 **"Robin-san, serias ta-"** Zoro lo aparta de un manotazo, mandando a Brook al otro lado del local, Zoro se sienta en la silla que está detrás donde segundo antes, Brook estaba parado. Lo último que escuche fue **"hoho"** antes de que Brook caiga al piso noqueado.

Ambos personajes femeninos del grupo miramos sorprendidas la actitud de Zoro, los chicos ni se molestaron pues temen ser el siguiente en volar. Luffy, que sigue comiendo, habla diciendo que es Buffet Libre y que debemos servirnos nosotros mismos.

Por lo que tenemos que ir Zoro y yo hasta el comedor, para elegir la comida que tenemos el gusto de querer digerir. Mientras elegimos las comidas, muy curiosas debo preguntar, pues una incertidumbre acerca de si ha estado celoso carcome mi cerebro.

 **"¿Que sucedió hace un momento?"** digo mirándolo con sospecha queriendo ver mínimos rastros de lo que creo que ha sentido, mientras él degusta cada plato desde el exhibidor y si le gusta los pone en su propio plato. Me percibe con la mirada y sonríe, su ojo iluminado.

El plato que tiene en la mano derecha, la cambia a la izquierda y se acerca, demasiado a mi rostro. **"¿Acaso pensabas mostrarle la recompensa que me habías ofrecido?"** susurra en mi oído como sólo él sabe y puedo hacerlo, mandando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Mis mejillas enfurecidas al instante.

 **"N-No"** susurro también, de nuevo unas pocas palabras y mi característica serenidad por la que tanto he trabajado para conseguirlo se escapa en segundos al tener que enfrentarme con este hombre.

 **"Entonces, que así sea"** roza sus labios con mi oído, para después apartarse y seguir eligiendo la comida como si nada hubiese pasado, mi serenidad ha vuelto a aparecer, pero el rojo de mis mejillas no, sigo eligiendo comida y me regreso a la mesa al considerar mi plato suficiente para acabar con mi apetito.

Zoro se queda allí en una mesa cerca del Buffet, lastimosamente yo ya he venido hasta la mesa con los demás, así que no puedo acompañarlo en su almuerzo, se levanta cada tanto para seguir comiendo más, Nami al ver que he terminado de comer, me aleja hasta el baño buscando privacidad, diciendo que me ha visto roja ante Zoro y pidiendo explicaciones de lo sucedido, básicamente y sin entrar en detalles le explico que había sido para que Brook no terminará su pregunta. No se ve contenta, por lo que agrego que es un secreto entre Zoro y yo, sigue insatisfecha por mi agregado extra, pero yo evito sus demás preguntas hábilmente sobre nuestro secreto por lo que tiene que aguantarse y finalmente liberarme.

Al regresar Zoro ya está en la mesa, comiendo postre, un gran vaso con helado. Mientras Zoro degusta el postre, Nami dice que en el hotel tenemos una habitación reservada para nosotros 2, explicando que ya que ayer fuimos los únicos que no estábamos tuvo que apartar una habitación extra solo para nosotros, Zoro se atraganta con el helado y le da un ataque de tos, me atrevo a ayudarlo golpeando su espalda, al calmarse me agradece y sigue comiendo su helado mientras el rojo de su rostro, por atragantarse, desaparece rápidamente. Mientras, Nami me manda un veloz guiño y una sonrisa por lo sucedido, regreso el guiño entendiendo el mensaje enviado.

Nami me entrega una tarjeta diciendo que es un pasaje a la habitación, el de un penthouse que agarra todo el piso, el penúltimo piso, ella tiene otro penthouse en el último piso y los demás un penthouse en el antepenúltimo piso, diciendo que como somos mujeres necesitamos más espacio para convivir.

2 días en un hotel de lujo a solas con Zoro, está definitivamente es una gran oportunidad y aprovecharé cada oportunidad que se atreva a asomar por la puerta, mentalmente agradezco la oportunidad a quien sea que haya ganado el concurso de ayer.

...

Llegó la noche y con ella la celebración por haber ganado una competencia ayer. Estamos todos en algún tipo de local espacioso donde todos bailan en el centro, excepto Zoro y yo, los aburridos del grupo como dicen nuestros amigos más infantiles, ambos estamos sentados en una esquina del local en un amplio sofá circular que da cara a toda la pista, **"Sección VIP para los ganadores"** alegaron anteriormente los dueños del local al mostrarnos esta zona, con el sofá y una mesa completamente llena con todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas y otras no tanto.

Zoro estaba recostado por el sofá, con los brazos estirados hacia los lados de la cabecera, con los ojos cerrados, cabeza recostada también en la cabecera, encarando al techo, _'estaba'_ , pues hace unos minutos suspiro pesadamente, abrió su ojo y me observo directamente, pues yo le llevaba observando varios minutos pensando planes de como hacer más interesante nuestra llegada en la misma cama, creo que se dio cuenta en ese momento, por eso fue que suspiró y la mirada, pero su mirada se desvió a otro lado, pude ver como su ojo revisaba puntos específicos en el local.

Hasta que se quedó mirando en otro punto, ahora cada tanto agarra una bebida de la mesa de enfrente, bebe y regresa su mirada a ese punto, yo estoy enfrente de él en una postura de dama correcta observándole mientras toma alcohol, alcohol que puedo hacer que tenga un mejor sabor para ambos.

Sin embargo, siento curiosidad en saber qué es lo que tanto observa en ese punto, desentendida giro para evitar sospechas y veo un grupo de jovencitas bailando y observando hacía mi Zoro, con movimientos provocativos y sugerentes que definen sus propósitos en este lugar, sus propósitos con mi Zoro, al seguir observando, encuentro más jovencitas mirándolo, incluso maduritas interesadas. Todas con miradas sugerente o lujuriosas ¿es lo que _'despertó'_ a Zoro momentos antes? ¿las miradas que está recibiendo? Sin embargo, en primer lugar, me observo a mí ¿tenía o tengo la misma mirada en mi rostro?

Vuelvo a girar hacía Zoro tiene unos vaqueros decentes y camisa negra remangadas hasta los codos, lo suficientemente abierta para dejar ver sus primeros abdominales y los pectorales de este, que es lo seguramente provocan que las chicas se sientan atraídas pues incluso yo me siento atraída y embobada, entonces noto que no trae la cara de enfado de siempre, son las facciones que utiliza cuando está relajado o todos de la tripulación están felices, que le da el último toque de galán y que nos deja sin defensas, si fuese como Sanji podría decir que esa es su intención en este lugar, ligar con el sexo opuesto.

Pero había un error con su conclusión, yo no estoy para nada feliz, ¿cómo podría estarlo al ver que las jovencitas le miran con deseo y que él las mira neutral? tan neutral que parece gustarle la idea, claro si es que lo comparo con sus expresiones de siempre. Podría largarse con cualquiera de ellas y lo perdería esta noche, que promete ser solo para nosotros 2, si no hago completamente nada para alejar a estas niñas, esta promesa podría romperse.

Como ya _'me declare'_ con los ojos hace unos momentos y aprovechando su debilidad, el alcohol, me acerco teniendo en mente no dejarme ganar y mejorar el sabor de las bebidas, me siento muy cerca en su lado izquierdo, para que no pueda ver como mando advertencias o amenazas a esas niñitas, estiro una botella de la mesa, bebo largamente y volteo hacia él también yendo hacía su frente, le toco el hombro y el voltea para observarme con su ojo derecho, le ofrezco la botella inclinándolo hacia él, no es sake por lo que podría rechazar pero como aun así bebe las demás bebidas que hay en la mesa, me animo a realizar esta oferta.

A mi suerte, él no rechaza y toma la botella con su mano derecha, la bebe, dejando su brazo izquierdo aun en la cabecera, mientras bebe observo hacía la pista de nuevo a las jovencitas que no les importa mi acercamiento, siguen bailando para él, pero puedo notar el disgusto que sienten por mi presencia a su lado. Debo hacer algo más.

Me tiende la botella de nuevo, lo tomo y regresa su mirada a la pista, dejando su brazo sobre su regazo, bebo y el sabor ha mejorado pues ahora tiene incluido el sabor de los labios de Zoro, me molesta que su mirada no esté en mí y me molesta aún más que se observen mutuamente con esas jovencitas desconocidas, como conversando entre ellos, intentando llegar a un acuerdo de una sola noche.

Bebo de la botella mirando hacía estas jovencitas para que captasen que Zoro ya está ocupado y que no dejaré que vaya a ningún lado y menos con otras mujeres. Ahora las jovencitas que parecían haberme ignorado o sin darme importancia, me mandan sutiles besos, desafiándome a que les demostrará que él ya está ocupado, besándolo como debería de ser, sentadita me quedo al no poder contentar sus expectativas y recuesto mi cuello por el brazo izquierdo extendido de Zoro, antes de pasarle la botella de nuevo.

Puedo sentir que las jovencitas parecen sospechar pues no cumplo con sus pedidos, al tiempo que Zoro deja la bebida en su regazo se me ocurre una idea. Agarro su muñeca con la botella y lo aparto, me levanto un poco y me siento en su regazo, su mirada rápidamente se desvía de la pista buscando mis ojos. Me acerco a su rostro quedando a centímetros para continuar con la idea.

 **"Lamento...pasar...sobre...ti...pero...de...esta...forma...es...más...corto...y...rápido"** lo digo lentamente para que me escuche a través de la música fuerte del lugar y para ganar tiempo, así las jovencitas podrán pensar que estamos besándonos y lo dejaran en paz, 2 segundos cuento mentalmente y me levanto de su regazo y paso a su lado derecho para que él pudiera comprender lo que he dicho pues parece confundido, sin haber soltado su muñeca la pongo sobre mi hombro derecho rodeándome, agarro la botella y bebo mirando a las jovencitas, que parecen creer mi actuación.

Extiendo la botella hacia su lado, sin soltar su muñeca para que use la otra mano si es que quiere seguir bebiendo, cumple mi pedido y no mueve su brazo de mi hombro y agarra la botella utilizando su otra mano. **"Al menos ahora estás en mi rango de visión "** dice y me sonrojo, que esta vez pasa desapercibido por la oscuridad y las luces cambiantes del local.

 **"¿Sigues creyendo que puedo traicionarlos?"** sé que esas no son sus palabras, pero la única forma de saber cuáles son las verdaderas, es torcerlas diciendo unas palabras de desconfianza, si le pregunto directamente puede no soltar palabra relacionada o solo tentativas de esquivas.

 **"No, lo digo porque tenerte a la vista es lo más refrescante en este lugar"** _'KYAAAAAAAA'_ con ese grito regresa mi adolescente interior de su letargo a la que la he obligado a entrar, esta vez siento ponerme colorada y evito su mirada dándole la espalda, mi rostro rojo seguramente rivalizaba con las luces rojas del local. Al menos ese grito vergonzoso no salió de mi propia garganta.

Con unos brazos fleur me saco los calzados y alzo mis piernas en el sofá, sentándome sobre ellas y me recuesto por el cabecero del sofá, sin soltar su muñeca, logrando una postura más cómoda al darle la espalda a Zoro, mientras escucho las ideas del monstruo sin poder pararlas e intento pensar en sus palabras, seguramente lo dijo ya que la música y el ruido del local es bastante molesto, estar con él, ambos fuera de contexto de todo este lugar, seguramente es a lo que se refería, pero lo he malinterpretado inicialmente.

Una botella aparece en mi frente y bebo lo más que puedo para intentar ahogar a mi locutora mental antes de que me llene de falsas ilusiones, termino la botella. Y observando el local puedo notar como algunas jovencitas desistieron, pero las más descaradas, siguen y se están atreviendo a acercarse a nuestra sección VIP.

 **"¿No te gustaría acompañarnos con un grupo de amigas y amigos? Todos somos jóvenes y a todas nos gustaría ofrecerte buena compañía"** dice 1 de las 3 chicas muy bonitas, que se acercaron, directamente a Zoro ignorando mi existencia, me tenso, resaltar la juventud de sus amigas/os es un golpe bajo, si Zoro acepta creyendo que logrará mayor diversión con esas niñitas estaré en mi ruina, aunque claro tampoco estoy llena de experiencia en ese tipo de compañía, aprieto lo que tengo en mi mano, la mano de Zoro que al parecer inconscientemente la he agarrado.

 **"Ya estoy bien acompañado"** con un tono de voz que dice lárguense, supongo que se divierte por eso no lo dice directamente, rechazando la oferta de irse con las 3 bellas chicas y sus otras amigas jóvenes, desde ayer todo parece salirme bien. Su brazo derecho me agarra de la cintura, me alza y me atrae hacia él, obligándome a encararle llevo mis piernas hacía adelante quedando mis pies fuera del sofá de nuevo, me abraza por la mi cintura **"¿No es así?"** pregunta y me observa para dejar la respuesta y su permanencia en mi íntegro poder.

Asiento sin dejar de mirarle para que tenga más credibilidad, es mejor callarme pues no tengo idea de lo que puede salir de mi boca, veneno talvez, pues estas intentan quitarme a mi Zoro, las observo cuando noto cuando las chicas se retiran, siento sus molestias por el rechazo, por haber perdido con una mujer de más edad, con ellas también se retiran las miradas, seducciones y provocaciones que venían a esta dirección, intenta retirar su brazo derecho de mi cintura, pero yo la estoy sujetando, justamente para evitar perder el contacto, él se rinde y agarra la botella de mi otra mano, bebiendo largamente, acabándolo.

Se estira hacía la mesa, arrastrándome un poco, para alcanzar una botella grande y me la pasa, está tapada, la agarro con ambas manos e intento destaparla, el aprovecha y retira su mano de mi cintura y vuelve a mi hombro, caí en su trampa, giro buscándolo y me sonrié, me acomodo para sentarme correctamente ahora sin su brazo en mi espalda, destapo la botella y bebo, le paso y aprovecho para agarrar la muñeca de su mano en mi hombro y me recuesto sobre el suyo, mirando hacía la pista como él lo hacía anteriormente. Satisfecha por acabar con todas las amenazas y por el acercamiento no tan planeado con Zoro, me relajo y bebemos juntos.

Pero sigo teniendo mis dudas sobre lo sucedido, reuniré valor y se lo preguntaré más al rato, valor que creo vendrán de las bebidas y su cercana presencia, pues respuestas difíciles podrían venir.

En nuestra 7° botella que bebemos juntos, desde la pista Nami nos ve y se detiene cuando se dirigía hacía aquí. Sonríe por mí, pero parece querer acercarse, pero se detuvo para evitar arruinar mi momento con Zoro, asiento en señal de que no había problemas en que ella llegue. Llega y retira sus cosas del sofá diciendo que está cansada y que se retira al hotel para ir a dormir, nos desea buenas noches y dulces sueños sonriéndome dándole doble sentido.

Otra botella más y creo que será suficiente, giro hacia él subiendo mis piernas de nuevo, ganando más altura e inmediatamente recibo su atención, como si supiera que tengo dudas. **"Me sorprendes, con estás pintas podría decir que has venido a conquistar, las estás observando para luego rech-"** intento decirle, pero su mano que estaba en mi hombro bloquea mi boca, veo como suspira.

" **Piensas demasiado sobre la situación, tampoco puedo abandonarte cuando te veo cómoda bebiendo con mi compañía"** evita mi frase para que él también evite responder, sabiendo sus posibles consecuencias, pero su comportamiento y miradas que me dan una pista, aunque él no lo diga, siento una punzada en mi pecho, creo que aún no tengo valor sentimental para él **"Además te tendré por 2 noches"** susurra en mi oído al haberse acercado, muerde mi lóbulo y da un beso a mi cuello, yo intento no jadear tan temprano, agarro su mano que cubre mi boca y la aparto, giro para darle mejores lugares para besar, pero él se aparta y me sonríe, mi sonrojo se pierde en el local oscuro, pero él lo sabe perfectamente, su sonrisa me lo dice.

¿Estará borracho?, por eso se ha atrevido a tentarme ¿Cómo hizo que olvidará tan rápido, lo que por unos segundos me afligía? Ya ni siquiera puedo sufrir o enojarme en paz, por su culpa. No puedo dejar que solo él disfrute de la victoria y que yo no tenga ni las migajas de este encuentro, tomo la botella de su mano y la bebo hasta terminarla, me levanto y me siento en su regazo rodeándole con mis piernas **"Gracias por no abandonarme"** enmascaro mis acciones en un agradecimiento, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y le beso la mejilla izquierda bajando por su cuello hasta alcanzar su hombro, donde encuentro un lugar para quedarme; relajarme, un lugar en el que pueda volver siempre, eso es lo que quiero.

Siento que ya he realizado progreso, además de volvernos más cercanos, aunque siento que sigue habiendo una barrera oculta que me impide avanzar hacia sus sentimientos más profundos, solo quisiera oírlo una vez por más que sea una mentira, sentir sus besos de verdad, siento sus manos en mi espalda y pierna izquierda **"Te tendré por 2 noches"** le devuelvo sus palabras susurrando en su oreja, intento morder su lobulo con pendientes, pero solo siento el sabor del metal en mi boca, parecido al ligero sabor de acero que lleva por toda su piel que he tenido la fortuna de probarlo.

Beso debajo de su oreja, la piel que ocultan sus pendientes, él se sobresalta ligeramente y aleja su rostro de mi ataque, sonrío por haber encontrado algo que pueda usar en su contra. Me pongo de frente y se ve serio, su sonrisa fue perturbada **"¿Eso fue?"** no puedo disimular mi estúpida sonrisa **"Algo que no debiste descubrir, tendrás que andar con cuidado"** ni siquiera intenta ocultarlo, ¿me está diciendo que lo use en su contra? O que ni siquiera debo pensar en utilizarlo, de todas formas, debo volver a probarlo, no creo poder arrepentirme.

Le sigo sonriendo y su seriedad no se aleja por nada, su relajado rostro definitivamente no volverá a aparecer en esta noche, me siento algo culpable por ser la causante, pero la recompensa es mayor y creo que nunca se enojaría de verdad por ello. **"¿Una advertencia?"** digo volviendo a su hombro, lo beso, subo por su cuello, para ir hasta su punto débil, siento varias manos que me sujetan, sujetan mis brazos y retiran mi agarre de su cuello, en mi hombros que siento como me alejan de su cuello y objetivo, abro mis ojos para ver 6 brazos sujetándome, sus manos verdaderas siguen en mi pierna y espalda **"Mis palabras son siempre una amenaza, podría torturarte por desobedecerme, pero te derretirás antes de que empiece"** lo dice tan sensualmente que me hace desear esa tortura, decir que me derretiré hace que la tortura suene tan dulce que lo añoro con mucho placer.

Creo que lo ve en mis ojos y se acerca y me besa el cuello, cierro mis ojos y lo inclino hacía un lado para darle mas espacio, siento que se levanta, los otros brazos desaparecen, automáticamente mi brazos vuelven a rodear su cuello, siento que nos movemos, mi espalda y piernas sienten el cuero del sofá de nuevo, escucho sus katanas moverse a la distancia y deja mi cuello, siento como su cuello desaparece, como su presencia desaparece y abro mis ojos confundida, 2 Zoros, uno conmigo y otro donde momentos antes estábamos _'jugando'_ **"Voy al baño"** dice el Zoro alejado, observo a Zoro que está conmigo que tiene la cara relajada y me sonríe, se vuelve una sombra y escapa de mí atravesando mi brazos, se materializa y sigue al otro Zoro hacía el baño ¿está es su tortura? caí como colegiala, pero tuvo razón, me derretí sin haber comenzado realmente.

Este hombre.

Me doy cuenta como me ha traído al mismo lugar donde estaba antes de acercarme para beber con Zoro, antes de ir a espantar a esas jovencitas, esa jovencitas que ahora le tiran silbidos a Zoro mientras intenta dirigirse hacía el baño, para mi suerte él los ignora, al menos 1 de ellos lo hace, seguramente el verdadero Zoro, el Zoro de sombra las saludas con la mano, echando a perder todo mi esfuerzo, las jovencitas se emocionan por haber conseguido una reacción de su parte, de su parte falsa.

Maldita sea, sigue siendo Zoro, ¿porque no desaparece? Mas importante ¿porque y cómo apareció?

..

Regresa arreglado, con la camisa negra cerrada con los botones cerrados, las mangas en las muñecas, pelo húmedo y sin el Zoro amigable que reciba los silbidos, finalmente desapareció, se sienta en su lugar de nuevo, dejándome abandonada en el lado opuesto del sofá, como si lo fuera a permitir, como aun no me puse los calzados, me desintegro y reconstruyo mi cuerpo a su lado, agarrando una bebida de por medio como excusa de nuevo.

La bebo y se la ofrezco, para que deshaga sus brazos cruzados y que yo pueda volver a ellos, obviamente no la rechaza y la agarra con la mano de derecha, mientras bebe, agarro su mano izquierda que cruza su torso y la aparto, me pongo de costado y subo mis piernas sobre su regazo, pongo su brazo detrás de mí y dejo su mano en mi cintura, me recuesto en su hombro, lo miro sin ganas, fingiendo una conducta ebria **"¿Usas tus pendientes en ese lugar, para evitarlo?"** una probabilidad, los celos me asesinan por la posibilidad de que otra mujer o jovencita lo haya descubierto cuando imagino que ni el propio Zoro lo sabía.

" **No, lo uso en mi izquierda porque cuando fui chico mi mano dominante fue la zurda"** dice sin mirarme, **" y no pensé en eso además no ha funcionado contra tu curiosidad"** me paso la botella evitando decir lo que realmente piensa, para evitarme _'problemas',_ me observa finalmente y las ganas de evitarlo esta vez puedo ignorarlo, empiezo a ver estrellas a su alrededor que aumentan mis ganas de besarlo considerablemente.

Me pasa la botella y lo bebo para calmar la sed y hambre que me genera, la bebo completa demasiada cantidad en poco tiempo **"Más puedo no ya"** digo mezclando mi pronunciación sin intención y pasándole la botella vacía, se ríe y agarra la botella, **"No te rías, quiero otra"** digo reincorporándome de su brazo, justamente sentándome en su regazo, alcanzo una botella de la mesa e intento abrirla, lo consigo y lo bebo, ahogando y matando todo en mi interior, llevo bebiendo mas de la mitad sin descanso cuando siento la mano de Zoro en las mías alejando la botella **"No más para ti"** escucho salir de sus labios, esos labios que también me llaman.

Me giro para quedar de frente a él, me acerco uniendo nuestras frentes **"Eres tan malo, eres tan malo conmigo que no sabes lo mucho que te"** amo **"odio"** , alza las cejas al notar el desacuerdo de mis palabras con mis acciones. Aprovecho para darle un beso rápido en los labios, algo que le deje pensando en mí, **"Te odio"** digo rápidamente después del beso, rodeo su cuello y descanso en su hombro. No puedo notar nada en este estado, tsk, cualquier reacción de su parte no podré llevarlo en mi mente, no podré tener un disfrute personal.

" **¿Me odias?"** pregunta en un susurro, pero yo no le respondo, los chicos me salvan haciendo su aparición, una ruidosa aparición, oculto mi rostro también utilizando mi pelo para que no puedan verme de costado, todos toman silencio, creo que al vernos tan juntos, nadie comenta nada, pero Luffy pregunta porque estoy abrazada a Zoro, él dice que estoy cansada y que quería que me lleve al hotel pues tenía muchas ganas de dormir, los demás no hicieron más preguntas o estaban cansados y no quieren realizar preguntas a estas horas, dicen que se retiraran y Zoro les dice que les acompañaremos, hablando por mí al estar _'dormida'._

Zoro me aprieta contra él, se acerca a la mesa, escucho sus katanas moverse y se levanta agarrándome de las piernas con 1 brazo, sin intentar apartarme o que me levante de mi sueño falso, llevándome abrazada a él como un koala, le rodeo con mis piernas para restarle trabajo pues sabe que realmente no estoy dormida, solo que me estoy ocultando de todos, talvez para que no me vean en mi estado, pero yo solo estoy aprovechando.

Ya no escucho la música y puedo adivinar que salimos del local, solo se escucha un silencio sepulcral siendo interrumpido por las pisadas del grupo, puedo escuchar como le cuentan las historias a Zoro, como ganaron las competencias y las demás recompensas que incluyen el lujoso hotel, me río débilmente por sus aventuras y chistes, pero mi risa solo lo puede escuchar él, aunque a él los chistes de Ussop y Brook no le causan gracia alguna.

Y creo que ha empezado a actuar enfadado de nuevo, pues seguramente estoy arruinando su imagen de tipo serio al estar demasiado cerca, mejor dicho, abrazada a él como un molesto insecto que no quiere marcharse, **"Ahora que lo piensó, me sorprende que Robin permita que la lleves de esa forma, cuando alguien se lo diga, romperá nuestros huesos al enterarse que la hemos visto"** Ussop, obviamente, Zoro se ríe y Ussop se espanta, al darse cuenta que la risa de Zoro confirma su teoría **"Tal vez me quite información, ella baje al piso de ustedes y los asesine mientras todos ustedes duermen"** otro grito de Ussop, Chopper y Brook.

Inmediatamente siento como sacuden a Zoro y con él también a mí. **"¡NOOO! ZOOROO detén tus bromas"** dicen los 3 apavorados por la idea mientras Luffy ríe en el fondo, **"Será peor si la despiertan en este momento, es más creo que está despertando"** dice y los chicos guardan silencio, insistiendo a que Luffy también calle su risa, me acomodo para asustar más a los chicos y oigo sus pisadas alejarse de nosotros, no me muevo más y oigo un triple suspiro, Zoro vuelve a caminar al haber sido detenido anteriormente por los 3.

" **Aun así, ella parece demasiado cómoda abrazándote y durmiendo, cuando ni siquiera le gusta dormir, tal vez a ella realmente le gu-"** hasta Ussop llego a una conclusión tan rápida en unos 10 minutos, pero ¿porque se detuvo de repente?¿Zoro lo habrá asustado? **"No he dicho nada"** siento sus piernas temblorosas al caminar, **"Zoro-san, podrás verles las panties, Yohohohoho"** él chasquea la lengua, molesto por las acusaciones de sus compañeros.

Pero Luffy lo salva, contando una de sus historias con la comida cuando hubo un silencio largo y tenso, volviendo a oír las pisadas de los 5 ahora que el peligro parece haberse alejado, muerdo a Zoro por haberme utilizado para sus bromas de matanza, aunque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, como venganza él me sostiene poniendo su brazo bajo mis nalgas, que hacen que me sobresalte y me agarre más fuerte a su cuello.

...

Al llegar al hotel y subir al ascensor, Ussop le pregunta si tiene la tarjeta de nuestro piso y el niega, Brook dice que seguramente yo la tengo y pregunta como la obtendrá al estar dormida, Zoro responde que tendrá que revisarme o despertarme, Ussop le pide que me despierte cuando ellos estén seguros en sus habitaciones para no enfrentar las consecuencias, las consecuencias que Zoro había inventado para asustarlos anteriormente, sin embargo, Brook rectifica que es mejor si me revisa y que empezará revisando en mis bragas, riéndose y seguramente sangrando por la nariz. Escucho como todos lo detienen incluido Zoro, diciendo que revisará solo mis bolsillos, su brazo regresa a mi pierna, busca en los bolsillos traseros de mis pantalones y no encuentra nada.

En los bolsillos del frente del pantalón, en los bolsillos de mi camisa que quedan frente a mis pechos, sin encontrar nada, no las encontrará pues lo puse entre mis pechos, dentro del sujetador, teniendo en mente algo parecido a esto para poder entrar al penthouse. Escucho el pitido del ascensor y este se abre, hemos llegado al piso de los chicos, Zoro dice que me revisara mejor por lo que ellos pueden entrar sin tener que preocuparse.

Todos se despiden de él también susurrándome a mí las buenas noches, escucho el ascensor cerrarse y él me llama e intenta apartarme, pero no lo permito y me agarro de su cuello, como no ve debilidad de mi parte, él se rinde y me deja estar, **"Está entre mis pechos"** él chasquea la lengua por haberlo ocultado en un lugar tan molesto, lleva su mano en mi espalda metiéndolo bajo mi camisa, desabrochando mi sujetador sin dificultad.

" **¿Tengo que conseguirlo o me la vas a dar?"** susurra, me encanta que haya captado y quiera jugar, ¿pero hasta donde me seguirá con esto? Me veo en la obligación de averiguarlo, **"Consíguela por ti mismo"** le digo retándolo a que usé su mejor truco para colar su mano entre mis pechos, si se atreve obviamente, hizo una pregunta y yo le respondí, queda en sus manos, literalmente, actuar o no **"Entonces sal de ahí y déjame ver"** me aparto de su hombro, con una mano me arreglo la cortina de pelo que cubre mi rostro, también quitándolo de mi torso para que Zoro pueda _'ver',_ conociendo el ambiente del ascensor,difícilmente desabotono un botón de la camisa, Zoro me ayuda con las siguientes, hasta liberarlos todos, aunque solo debíamos de desabotonar lo suficiente para ver una gran parte de mi escote, pero como yo seguí bajando por otros botones el me seguía ayudando.

Aparta más mi camisa, sacándolo de mis hombros dejando mejor visión, observa entre mis pechos y lo encuentra con la mirada **"Ahí está"** dice al mirarme a los ojos, yo asiento, guardando energías para gastarlos en soporte de lo que tenga que pasar. **"¿Con mi mano o con la boca?"** ¿es esto de verdad o estoy soñando? Si es así, ¿desde cuándo empecé a soñar? ¿O también está ebrio? Es mi única vía a la realidad, sueño, borrachos o no, la respuesta será la misma **"Usa tu boca, querido"** en una situación u otra, todo quedará en mi mente o será olvidado por ambos, ¿por qué no liberarme?, si no es de esos que olvidan lo que hacen en estado de ebriedad, tendré que buscarme una buena excusa, pero conociéndolo ni siquiera dirá un palabra de todo esto, pero eso es preocupación para otro día, ahora debo preocuparme de llegar a la cama con él.

Resbala el tirante de mi sujetador izquierdo por mi brazo, y me alza más quedando mis pechos a la altura de su rostro, de su boca, veo como muerde el centro de mi sujetador y la baja para dejar una mejor entrada entre mis pechos, siento su rostro enterrarse entre mis pechos, buscando la tarjeta, siento sus labios en mi piel y antes de darme cuenta ya no lo siento, abro mis ojos y veo la tarjeta en su boca, me baja hasta quedar cara a cara de nuevo y con la mano se quita la tarjeta de la boca, sonríe por un momento, debe de estar demasiado ebrio para haber hecho eso, conmigo, aún así su autocontrol es impresionante, un molesto autocontrol. Tsk.

Mientras nos observamos, detecto movimiento de su parte, suena un pitido y siento como el ascensor se mueve para arriba, después de haberse detenido frente a la puerta del piso de los chicos. Otro pitido suena y las puertas del ascensor se abren, sin darle importancia a mi ropa desarreglada vuelvo a abrazarlo por el cuello y vuelvo a su hombro, Zoro nos saca del ascensor y escucho como se cierra la puerta de esta, supongo que busca la habitación, recorre todo el piso, no me muevo ni le ayudo, pues caso contrario todo terminaría al encontrar la cama. Llegamos a un lugar frío, demostrando que el aire acondicionador funciona correctamente, Zoro se detiene e intenta apartarme, señal de que la cama está cerca, me dejo apartar para poder acostarnos juntos, caigo en la cama directamente, siento mi espalda tocar la comodidad de la cama y me alejo para poder darle lugar a Zoro, veo como saca mis calzados que están sostenidos en los mangos de sus katanas, las deja en el suelo, deja sus katanas recostadas por el pequeño mueble a lado de la cama, me observa.

Derrotado se acuesta en la cama, yo busco las frazadas para contrarrestar el frío, encuentro un armario donde posiblemente estarán, me levanto y toco el suelo, una alfombra marrón oscuro cubre toda el suelo de la habitación, al menos no me ensuciare al no llevar calzados, una alfombra muy suave puedo notarlo cuando camino en ella con el fin de llegar al armario, me acerco y la abro, encuentro ropas blancas por todo el armario, tanto masculino como femenino, alcanzo la frazadas y me acerco a la cama donde Zoro me espera, antes de subir, dejo la frazada en la cama y me desvisto frente a sus ojos, hasta quedar solamente en bragas y calentadores, ya que Zoro había hecho su parte al desabrochar mi sujetador y no hay razón para llevarlo puesto, cuando parcialmente ya me lo ha sacado.

Me subo en la cama y me acerco hasta Zoro, no está dormido, pero estático observa todos mis movimientos desde el comienzo, me siento en mis piernas al llegar a su lado y desabotono todos los botones de su camisa negra, incluyendo los de sus mangas, **"Quítatela"** le ordeno estirándolo de su camisa para que siente y pueda retirar su camisa, él no me desafía y lo cumple, dejo que vuelva a acostarse cuando su camisa desaparece de su cuerpo, busco las frazadas de nuevo, primero lo cubro a él, luego me acuesto a su lado y me cubro a mí misma hasta el cuello, ocultando mi figura semidesnuda.

Para poder sentirnos piel a piel lo abrazo por el cuello de nuevo y dejo mi rostro cerca del suyo, acercándome lo más que pueda. Él se pone de costado y me abraza sin dudar un segundo, con espontaneidad, me abraza colando un brazo por debajo, rodeando mi cintura, yo rodeo una de sus piernas con ambas de las mías, y siento el calor de todo su cuerpo cubriéndome, sin importarle que la habitación tuviese aire acondicionador funcionando.

Me siento pequeña, querida y protegida entre sus brazos, cierro mis ojos, no hay mejor lugar para descansar o dormir. Abro mis ojos y veo los suyos cerrados, pero el tierno gesto de su mano, que me acaricia el pelo me dice que no está dormido, beso su mejilla,beso su cuello, su manzana, su quijada, la comisura de sus labios, todo lo que puedo alcanzar sin moverme de este lugar, sin tocar sus labios, pues será el postre final. **"No me puedes dejar así"** digo buscando la cena y voy por sus labios, sus labios que saben y huelen a alcohol, no muy diferente a los míos, sus labios que me besan con el mismo entusiasmo, como el que yo utilizo también para besarlo. Si tan solo no fuese un sueño o estuviésemos ebrios, un sueño muy real.

Me separo al notar como la falta de aire empieza a sofocarme, veo como él no parece compartir mi problema, nos observamos, siento la magia en el aire, deseando recuperarme rápidamente para volver a besarnos, él me besa de todos modos, y yo no puedo rechazarlo, solo corresponderlo, pero me ha besado por su cuenta, este ha de ser mi mejor día en años, me aprieta contra él con su mano en mi cabeza y cintura, su mano en mi cabeza baja por mi cuerpo hasta mi pierna, donde por el camino agarró mi nalga y lo apretó, sacándome un jadeo durante el beso. Me aparto de nuevo por el maldito problema del aire y nos observamos de nuevo. Si tan solo no fuese un sueño o estuviésemos ebrios.

...

Siento una calentura anormal, una mano tomando posesión de mi cintura y la presencia de alguien; alguien grande, demasiado cerca, alarmada abro mis ojos e intentando zafarme, todo está borroso y muy oscuro, mi cabeza pide auxilio por mi movimiento repentino, no puedo zafarme, al contrario, ese alguien me acerca aún más, ¿Quién demonios es? ¿Por qué no puedo ver nada? ¿Por qué hace tanto calor? ¿me drogaron para violarme? ¿Dónde están mis amigos? ¿Dónde está Zoro? Me siento desnuda y mi acompañante también lo está, aplico más fuerza para intentar zafarme, mis ojos cristalizados por la idea de haber sido utilizada como un objeto de placer.

El agarre se afloja y aprovecho para escaparme, parece que estamos en una cama muy cómoda, que no me ayuda en nada, intento adivinar en la oscuridad el camino más corto para salir, pero una mano me agarra el brazo y me estira de nuevo a la cama, en las piernas del desconocido **"¡Suéltame!"** con mi mano libre golpeo un poco más arriba de donde viene el brazo y golpeo su carne, sujeta mi mano más fuerte y giro para poder abofetearlo, pero su otra mano me detiene, ahora estoy en una posición más comprometida sentada a horcajadas, desnuda sobre él, **"suéltame"** digo sintiéndome débil entre lágrimas, posibles efectos de la droga que utilizaron en mí, siento que él se sienta, suelta mi mano y trae la suya hacía mi rostro, cierro mis ojos esperando un golpe que me mantenga tranquilizada o un intento de dominación por su parte.

Pero la mano suavemente toma mi mejillas, **"Tranquila Robin, soy yo"** su voz tranquilizadora, la reconozco de inmediato, el alivio me invade de repente, por evitar todo lo que engañosa mente me había creado con el fin de burlarse de mi **"¿Zoro?"** pregunto sin poder contener la lágrimas por el fuerte cambio de emociones, como si él pudiera verme limpia mis lágrimas con sus pulgares, él me confirma su identidad y llevo mi mano a las suyas que me consuelan, **"No puedo ver nada y está borroso, ¿qué sucede?"** me permito preguntar ahora que sé que siempre estuve segura con él a mi lado, pero estar en la misma cama juntos, ¡y me estaba abrazando por la cintura! No me lo creería si no lo vie-sintiese por mí misma.

" **La luz fue cortada hace 5 minutos y solo estás cansada, por eso no puedes ver bien, aún es muy temprano en la madrugada"** dice liberando mi rostro agarrando mi mano y estirándome de nuevo, ahora que se quién es ya no tengo razones para resistirme y me dejo llevar **"Ahora solo sigue durmiendo, en la mañana averiguaremos como llegamos aquí"** me recuesta en su pecho, como si supiera que eso alejará todos mis malos sueños, recuerdos y a mi retorcida mente **"¿o porque estamos desnudos?"** añado a lista pendiente para investigar, cierro mis ojos, ya que ahora mis parpados pesan toneladas y en esta oscuridad no me sirven mantenerlos abierto de todos modos. **"Casi, yo estoy en ropa interior por el calor"** dice poniendo sus manos en mi espalda y cabeza, peinando mi pelo para que el sueño asegure su victoria contra mí.

" **Ah! Solo llevo mi braga, pensé estar desnuda"** digo después de haber puesto mi mano en mis nalgas buscando mi braga para comprobar si mis alucinaciones eran correctas o no, mi sujetador ni me preocupo en buscar, pues siento sus abdominales con mis pechos. Su mano en mi pelo me produce narcosis, ¿Cómo puede ser tan dulce este hombre tan rabioso y temerario? Cada segundo empeora mi enfermedad crónica. Recuerdo algo y el sueño se me escapa, me levanto de sus pectorales e intento mirarlo atreves de la oscuridad, por nuestra cercanía ligeramente puedo verlo. **"Lamento haberte golpeado, no lo sabía"** llevo mis manos a su rostro invisible por la noche, buscando algo raro que me indique el objetivo anterior de mi puño, subo en mi posición trayendo mis pechos hasta los suyos y me apoyo en ellos, para facilitar mi estadía.

Como no encuentro nada y estoy ciega, Zoro guía mi mano hasta el lugar, puedo adivinar que son sus labios por la textura y suavidad, esta hinchado y húmedo, por el olor identifico su sangre, él lo nota y aparta mi mano de sus labios **"No es nada, aunque puedo certificar que tu fuerza ha aumentado"** casi puedo adivinar su sonrisa, pero no lo dejaré decidir esta vez, mientras aparta mi mano, la reemplazo con una mano fleur, sin que se dé cuenta, eso creo, dejando libre mi mano verdadera **"Déjame limpiarte, es mi culpa"** digo trayendo mi mano de nuevo a sus labios, para memorizar su posición en esta oscuridad. Por suerte él me deja actuar, pues no sabe cuál será mi tratamiento de limpieza.

Acerco mi rostro al suyo y con mi lengua limpio el rastro de sangre que hay por sus labios, también aquellos que bajaron hasta su mentón, con mis dedos estiro y saco el interior de su labio inferior, por la hinchazón noto donde esta la herida, lo limpio con mi lengua, agarro su labio inferior con el mío y lo chupo, absorbiendo la sangre que querrá salir más adelante, lamo la herida para cerrarlo y lo mantengo entre mis labios para la terrible y maldita despedida. **"Listo ¿Mejor?"** digo al liberarlo, él responde con un ligero gruñido, que podría significar: si, no, o quiero más besos, pero lo tomaré con un si por la situación. Le beso la mejilla y vuelvo a su pecho, bajando los míos a sus abdominales de nuevo, sus manos vuelven a mi pelo y espalda, regresando fuertemente con el sueño que creí olvidada.

….

Abro mis ojos, al sentir un aire irrumpiendo en mi escote, la oscuridad permanece igual y este calor infernal también, recuerdo haberme dormido sobre Zoro después de _'limpiar'_ la sangre en sus labios, pero ahora siento la cama en mi espalda y el aire caliente de la ¿habitación?, estamos en una cama debe ser una habitación, ¿será el penthouse? ¿cómo llegamos aquí, si Zoro no sabía cómo llegar? lo ultimo que recuerdo es cuando le dije que le odiaba y le abrazaba por el cuello cuando no me permitió seguir bebiendo, definitivamente el me trajo cargándome hasta aquí, ahora ¿cómo llegamos? Al menos que estemos en un hotel cualquiera, tiene mas sentido, que el hecho de que haya llegado por sí solo, al menos estoy con él y eso es suficiente.

Siento el aire en mi escote de nuevo, su respiración creo adivinar, recuerdo que ambos estábamos en diferentes lugares y posiciones al dormirme, cuantas horas habrán pasado desde entonces, la noche parece no querer aclararse, pero ya me siento descansada y con energías suficiente para una rápida actividad mañanera, claro si es que Zoro también está dispuesto a ello, siento unas ganas de estirarme para finalizar mi despertar, lo hago y como si fuese un hechizo siento a Zoro a mi lado de inmediato, abrazándome de nuevo por la cintura, su cabeza cerca de mis pecho derecho que confirma su respiración en mi escote.

¿Estaré usando mi Haki para sentirlo a través de esta oscuridad cegadora? Si es así me encanta los beneficios inmediatos que inconscientemente puedo probarlos, me pongo de costado como él y llevo mis manos a su pelo, acariciándolo, disfrutando de este momento tan especial, ¡nuestra primera noche juntos! Como el mejor cuento infantil, él me aprieta de repente acercándome más, siento el sudor de nuestros cuerpos mezclándose, el sudor de su cuello en mi pecho, está sudando demasiado, normal con este calor.

Difícilmente bajo para quedar hasta su cara, por su agarre en mi cintura, le beso la frente y los parpados **"Zoro, despierta"** , lo llamo varias veces y el despierta con un bostezo. **"Busquemos un lugar afuera, hace demasiado calor aquí"** digo y él acepta, su brazo baja por mi cintura hasta mi cadera, sujetándome por las nalgas, nos levanta y aprisiono su cuello entre mis brazos, supuestamente lo observo, él camina por la sala oscura, veo como entra un poco de luz por una puerta y se lo digo, nos dirigimos hacía la puerta que resulta ser un ventanal, la abre con su mano libre y la cruzamos. Las luces de las estrellas iluminan el cielo, pero lo que más llama la atención es...

" **Eso es"** dice sorprendido por el espectáculo fácilmente observable.

 **Fin Capítulo 9**


	10. Roja

**Capítulo 10**

El cielo totalmente estrellado, la luna agigantada y ensangrentada, iluminando la noche, dándole un toque sangriento al ambiente de luminosidad enrojecida **"Es hermosa"** digo mientras con mucho morbo la ovaciono en silencio, disfrutándola con la vista.

Zoro rápidamente deja que su asombro inicial escape sin darle importancia al suceso extraño y yendo hacia el borde del ¿balcón? más bien parece todo un patio, pue es enorme para ser un simple balcón con el suelo simulando la madera, decoradas con sillas, sombrillas y mesas en el lugar con un ambiente relajante y paradisiaco, debe de ser el hotel de lujo que mencionó Nami. Este ha de ser mi segundo día consecutivo de pura suerte, despertar en un penthouse con el piso solo para nosotros 2 solos, estar semidesnudos en señal de preparación es una ventaja extra.

El lujar deja de moverse, más bien Zoro deja de caminar y lo observo tras explorar el balcón, me sienta sobre la baranda de concreto que rodea el balcón, lo siento en las nalgas descubiertas por la braga que llevo puesto el material tibio por la noche calurosa, estoy expuesta nuevamente a Zoro, que parece no importarle mi desnudez, suelto su cuello sabiendo que quiere que lo suelte al haberme sentado, supongo que para recorrer por sí mismo el lugar sin tener que cargarme todo el tiempo, intento darle un beso en las mejillas y él lo esquiva.

Sube a la baranda, para seguramente lograr una mejor vista y explorar lo que no puedo ver al estar de frente a lo que sería el penthouse, le paso la mano y el la agarra, alzándome para poder estar pie también sobre la baranda, no suelto su mano al estar a su altura de nuevo, bueno un poco más de hecho. Observamos la ciudad debajo, completamente oscura y sin ningún punto de luz que indique que exista la luz eléctrica funcionando en algún lugar, excepto por la luz que la luna roja otorga, iluminando los techos de las casas y edificios.

" **Estamos a una gran altura, si alguien cae desde aquí no habrá nada que pueda ser recogido"** esa debería ser una de mis macabras y naturales líneas, pero él me lo ha robado, de todos modos el abismo hacia abajo es inmensurable para la pobre vista nocturna, **"Creo que estamos en el penthouse, es el edificio más alto del lugar"** digo al notar como no hay otros edificios tan altos como en el que estamos, nadie podrá ver a los exhibicionistas suicidas en ropa interior, nadie puede vernos.

" **Entonces Luffy ha de estar abajo con los demás y Nami arriba de nosotros"** dice intentado ver hacía abajo posiblemente buscando a Luffy en el balcón de su piso, equilibrándose en la baranda al estar pisando los bordes para ver mejor hacía abajo, sujeto su mano con más fuerza, no tengo miedo en caer con él tampoco lo soltaré, si caemos al menos lo disfrutaré hasta convertirnos en polvo cuando impactemos con el suelo.

Irónicamente él contradice mis pensamientos y suelta mi mano para recorrer la baranda de lado, alejándose de mí, observando la ciudad, ahora él podría caer solo sin tener que arrastrarme con su destino, mientras camina por la baranda puedo ver su trasero bien formado y redondo a través de su boxer ajustado, no dudo en que se le notará el miembro al girarse para regresar, una oportunidad bien clara.

Al girar puedo ver el bulto en su entrepierna, que casi hace que abra y mantenga la boca abierta en sorpresa, casi hace que babeé como estúpida, y eso que supongo que ni siquiera está excitado, debería de dejar de mirar o mis reacciones dejarán de ser mentales, alzo mi mirada o su ojo buscando estar imputable de acusaciones, pero es Zoro de quien hablo desafortunadamente él ya me ha pillado observándole la anaconda que su boxer no puede ocultar y sonríe por ello. Tsk, desvío mi mirada al frente observando un punto nulo en la ciudad oscura, me cruzo de brazos al sentir como mis mejillas se calientan, la luminosidad roja de la luna es mi escudo en este momento.

Agudizando mis oídos puedo escuchar como se acerca de nuevo **"Ahora sabes una de las razones por las cuales Sanji me odia y Franky alguna veces me molesta"** intento no sonreír e ignorar lo que me acaba de decir, pero mi mente ya ha imaginado la primera ocasión en la Sanji ha visto desnudo a Zoro en unas de las tantas baños grupales que organizan los hombres de la tripulación, en la que él se deprime por tener que competir con la Jörmundgander de Zoro dando inicio a uno de sus males contra Zoro, los celos. Y también Franky que lo ha seguido, desprestigiado por su pequeño paquete, cegado por tener que diferenciarse contra un veinteañero que lo ha humillado indirectamente y sin esfuerzo de su parte. Hago lo que puedo para no sonreír, demasiado que soportar por las caras de ellos en mi mente.

Escucho como impacta con el suelo al bajar de la baranda y con el rostro controlado de nuevo giro para buscarlo, se acerca rodea mis piernas y cintura acercándome hacía él para acabar cargada en sus brazos, de nuevo, sigo de brazos cruzados, pero ahora lo observo curiosa por su actuar, tras un rato me sienta y se sienta en la misma tumbona, aunque a lado hay uno más, **"Al menos parece que estamos cerca de nuestros amigos y no en un lugar desconocido y alejado"** dice mirando el suelo mientras se frota la frente, después de haberme observado durante unos segundos al haberme sentado.

" **Podríamos haber despertado en una prisión de la marina, o peor en una sala de tortura tratando de sacarnos información sobre los demás"** digo y puedo ver como sonríe momentáneamente, es el único al que le _'divierte'_ mis frases _'fuera de lugar'_ y he podido notarlo en varias ocasiones desde Water 7, obviamente no lo demuestra, aunque algunas veces me acompaña para empeorar el estado mental de nuestros amigos asustadizos y me encanta poder tener algo en común con él o que no mire de forma extraña cuando lo digo. Nunca lo decimos sonriendo para darle seriedad y es la primera ocasión que lo veo sonreír por ello.

" **Ahora será más difícil capturarte, puedes dar una gran batalla tras tus entrenamientos diarios"** ¿por qué tiene que hacerme recordar que le golpeé anteriormente? suficiente tengo con mi consciencia que me acosa por ello, suspira y deja de masajearse la frente, gira de lado para observarme completamente, suerte de haberme cubierto los pechos con mi brazo izquierdo anteriormente, al verme tentada a atacarle pues la luminosidad roja pasión no me ayuda demasiado al igualarse al ambiente que mis sueños siempre crean al soñar con Zoro **"¿Recuerdas algo? la mente se me acaba de volver borrosa por los recuerdos"**

" **Nada, lo único que recuerdo es haberme dormido en tu hombro después de …."** me muerdo la lengua para evitar decir lo que había hecho en ese momento, ¿qué debería de decir?, ¿después de haber puesto mis labios en los tuyos? ¿después de haberte dicho que te odio? **"Haberme dicho que me odias, sí lo recuerdo, pero no te has dormido en ese momento, recuerdo haber tomado también lo que bebías, lo último que recuerdo es la conversación que tenían Luffy, Ussop, Chopper y Brook mientras veníamos de camino al hotel"** sus facciones se han vuelto serias, como dándole importancia a las palabras que le he dicho, al menos eso es lo que mi cerebro se castiga en decirme, lo _'bese'_ para evitar está confusión ¿no lo recuerda? **"No estaba pensando claramente, no fue mi intención"** intento excusarme **"Existe la leyenda que cuenta que cuando una persona no piensa claramente, sus verdades aparecen"** esto tiene nombrado mal rumbo en la frente.

" **Per-" "Realmente no importa si me odias, solo somos tripulantes del mimo barco, ambos somos personas maduras y no tenemos que caernos bien para coexistir"** mi pecho aprieta y duele, ¿cómo puede decirme eso? es suficiente debo arreglarlo o no podré evitar que el pecho se me quiebre. Rápidamente me acerco y me siento en sus piernas, aprisionándolo por la cintura y por el cuello, **"Nunca podría odiarte y no me dejas más opción que la de tener que demostrártelo"** digo al ver su ojo inquisidora, me fijo en su mejilla, me acerco y cierro los ojos para darle un beso, bajo hacia un costado para ir hacía su mentón recorriendo el camino a bases de húmedos besos, pero dándole nada más que un saludo a sus labios entrecerrados qué el reacciona poniendo sus manos en mi cintura apretando sin fuerza, sigo por su mandíbula yendo hacía su oreja izquierda, buscando su punto débil que afortunadamente no lo olvidé y mejor aún puedo utilizarlo en esta ocasión, gano por 2 esta vez, poder besarlo y arreglar su confusión respecto a mi opinión sobre él.

Aunque solo quiero que nos devoremos la boca mutuamente, pero la inseguridad en un rechazo suyo me detiene y me asesina sin piedad en los ojos. Al llegar a su debilidad y darle un chupón, más que un simple beso, el lo esquiva e intenta apartarme, sin esfuerzo realmente pues ahora mismo podría estar cayendo del edificio para conocer al suelo que me estaría esperando allí abajo expectante a mí llegada, para no causarle comodidad me aparto, abro los ojos y sonrío a su ojo luminoso, parece avergonzado, un beso en su mejilla para notar la el cambio de temperatura me dice que está sonrojado, y yo no puedo verlo por la brillante luna de luminosidad roja, pero puedo confirmar que está avergonzado talvez por el hecho que estaba esperando a que yo no recuerde la debilidad que lo hace vulnerable o por los besos calientes que mis labios le ofrecen, eso espero.

De sus mejillas vuelvo a bajar por su rostro para ir por su cuello, donde aprovecho para dar un mordisco con amor a su prominencia laríngea que me encanta como se ve en su musculoso cuello, pero si tuviera labial a la mano los rastros de mis besos se verán aún mejor. Sin advertencia alguna, puedo notar la tumbona en mi espalda de nuevo, concentrada no pude notar como Zoro se ha movido y me ha recostado por la tumbona, clara señal para que me detenga, libero el agarre de mis piernas en su cintura, llevo una mano para cubrir mi pecho de nuevo, pues el sudor y sabor de Zoro las tengo en mis labios que no pude evitar relamerlos, con una mirada a su cuello pude ver el brillante camino que he dejado con mi saliva, mezclada con su sudor férreo, y con otra mirada a su ojo que sigue luminoso por la vergüenza, esas tres factores son las que hacen que me sinta cachonda y que mis pechos empiecen a salir afectados por ello.

Mi otra mano la utilizo para apartar el sudor de su frente, acariciar su pelo y mejilla **"Aunque solo fue una broma, me has convencido"** lo dice intentando sonreír, pero la vergüenza lo puede más y cambia a su rostro serio, lo sé porque es lo que me ha pasado varias veces al enfrentarme a Zoro **"Eres muy bueno, caí en ella sin saberlo por tu repentina seriedad que me ha asustado, es una mala broma"** a pesar de eso logra sonreír, me vuelvo vulnerable por el simple hecho que exista alguna posibilidad que interrumpa mi progreso, de tenerlo en mi contra. Mi mano llora por perder el contacto con la mejilla de Zoro al haberse apartado de encima, volviendo al mismo lugar en la tumbona.

Me acomodo en la tumbona sin su presencia, un silencio se forma mientras nos observamos y las estrellas mentales vuelven a aparecer a su alrededor embelleciéndole más de lo normal, dándole el aire de insoportable y que no debo contenerme y que cosas buenas vendrán por ello **"¿Has notado tus cambios visualmente físicos?"** dice salvándome de ir por una vía sin retorno en el que podría perderme sin remedio.

" **He notado algunos cambios, pero sé que me observas cuando entreno, quisiera que me digas esos cambios que seguramente has notado desde tu punto de vista"** digo emocionada por haber sacado un tema de conversación tan peculiar por sí mismo, talvez pueda escuchar unos de sus cumplidos que me encantaría que llenasen mis oídos, o talvez sea mi castigo por observarle descaradamente minutos antes y por avergonzarlo de seguido, me arriesgaré en esta ocasión.

Supongo que se sorprende por el cambio drástico pues ahora debe responder por mí, pero no dice nada por lo que también supongo que ha aceptado mi propuesta, cierra su ojo y lleva su mano a su mentón simulando una actitud pensante, seguramente pensando en un plan maligno para usar en mi contra.

Abre su ojo y me observa de nuevo, se acerca hasta quedar entre mis piernas, que las ha abierto por sí mismo para entrar entre ellas y acercarse más, obviamente me sorprende pues no esperaba algo como eso **"Tras una guerra con el cocinero de cuarta, he conseguido que te dé más cantidad de comida desde hace un tiempo, lo suficiente para que tus músculos no se agoten fácilmente y puedan obtener su propia figura y masa"** lo dice directamente mirando a mis ojos, con su semblante nuevamente serio, **"Mi estomago lo ha notado al llenarse con facilidad, pero decidí ignorarlo ahora me doy cuenta del cambio, supongo que gr-"**

" **Como resultado de estas energías, nutrientes y proteínas extras en tu comida, has logrado que tus brazos se ensanchen unos milímetros"** dice al interrumpir mi agradecimiento, mientras observa mi brazo izquierdo, pasando su dedo por ella como midiéndola, justamente en mi brazo que ocultan parte de mis pechos, observo la acción de sus dedos en mi brazo, al ver como no planea volver a subir su ojo. **"a pesar del pequeño cambio, te han arrebatado la delgadez que definían tus brazos, lo mismo para tus antebrazos antes eran rectos desde el codo hasta tus muñecas, ahora la parte superior se ha ajustado a la anchura de tus brazos para disminuir lentamente hasta tus muñecas que han mantenido su proporción"** pasa su dedo sincronizándolo con sus palabras **"tus manos y dedos siguen iguales pues no existen músculos grandes en ellas y podrían tomar años para notar un cambio real"**

" **En tu brazo derecho, en tu fosa del codo con timidez ha aparecido una vena por el esfuerzo"** dice pasando de mis dedos izquierdos a mi brazo derecho la cual la sujeta y pasa su dedo con fuerza controlada sobre la acusada, haciendo que esta aparezca por el acoso recibido. **"Tus hombros han ganado un poco de volumen siguiendo a tus brazos. Todo esto hacen que tus extremidades superiores sean fuertes y más sensuales"** lotería, no puedo evitar sonreír por las palabras que esperaba escuchar desde el comienzo, mi objetivo de todo esto, llegar a ser más atractiva a sus ojos, lo que hace que todo valga la pena.

" **Ohh, me siento halagada por tus palabras sin intenciones" "Tus piernas también se han ensanchado ligeramente y ganado un poco de volumen"** maldita sea me ha ignorado por completo, espero escuchar algo mejor de mis piernas pues han sido la que más han trabajado, al menos su mano bajó a mi pierna derecha, pero no es suficiente **"Tus Cuádriceps e Isquiotibiales le han dado volumen, tus aductores anchura"** su tierna e inocente mano pasea por el interior de mis muslos, las nombradas aductores, que pude evitar jadear por el contacto, pero me está dando problemas. **"La piel en tu rodilla ha cambiado de forma por el cambio de forma de tu pierna, tus gemelos también cambiaron, tus pies siguen igual de bien cuidadas"** mientras habla se aleja más, hasta salir del rango de mis piernas, pero sus manos adoran mis pies con un ligero masaje **"Todo producto de las sentadillas y zancadas diarias que realizas, excepto la de tus pies obviamente".**

" **¿Cómo han quedado mis piernas? ¿también están más sensuales? ¿sexy? ¿apetecibles?"** como parece no tener intención de adularme de nuevo, talvez debería ayudarle dándole unas palabras para decir utilizando las que los pervertidos del barco me han dicho por el cambio en mis piernas que combinadas con mis nuevas nalgas seguramente los pervertidos agradecen mentalmente a Zoro mientras me observan subir al Nido del Cuervo, material para cuando están solos en el baño **"Ah, también tus nalgas, son las que más volumen han ganado ya que sentarse varias horas leyendo tiene sus consecuencias"** claro que él lo notaría, perootra esquiva, era demasiado bueno para ganarme su halago fácilmente, ¿está diciendo que mis nalgas eran planas? Reconozco sus formas anteriores pero está exagerando **"Y si tus piernas son más sensuales pero iguales de sexys que antes"** de nuevo ha curado mi mala cara en segundos, no puedo enojarme con mi Zoro. Si hubiese sabido que me ve sexy desde antes lo hubiese explotado más, pero es tan cerrado.

" **¿A qué vie-" "Ahora dime, ¿qué me perdí?"** me interrumpe por segunda vez e ignorándome con la tercera y lo hace con seriedad, lo estuvo durante toda su exposición, ni una sonrisa he visto querer asomarse ni por error, lo curioso es que no deja mi pie, lo descubre a su manera con su vista pegada a la mía, jugando con mis deditos y averiguando la forma de uñas, tan tierno. Imito su actitud pensante anterior, buscando entre lo que él no me había citado, pienso en acercarme para guiar su mano, pero sujeta mi pie sin intención de liberarlo pues he intentado recuperarlo y no he podido moverlo, debo aguantarme esta vez, creo que se ha enamorado de mis pies, ojala, eso sería un comienzo. Cambia rápidamente a mi otro pie, perdiendo la pequeña oportunidad de zafarme.

Veo como alza su ceja, preguntando por mi tardanza **"Creo que has nombrado a todas, excepto los músculos bajo mis pechos y mi abdomen"** me siento para ganar altura y que pueda observar mejor, **"He notado que aquí hay un pequeño bulto"** digo apuntando hacía un musculo, donde mi torso de une con mi hombro, **"y como esta parte ha crecido"** digo pasando mi mano por mi pectoral arriba de mis pechos **"El pectoral mayor, no he podido mostrártelo ya que tus pechos me bloqueaban el paso"** tuve que liberar mis pechos al sentarme cuando estuve segura de que mis pechos no me traicionarían con decirle lo que estoy sintiendo, por lo que desde entonces ha podido verme expuesta de nuevo, pero me siento vulnerable con ganas de traición resurgiendo de alguna parte **"en mi abdomen se puede notar como han aparecido estás líneas que separan los abdominales de los oblicuos"** aunque ahora los tengo que mantener en tensión para que se note, exactamente lo que Zoro me está diciendo.

" **Pequeños cambios que demuestran tu progreso, ahora que dejarás los ejercicios físicos, tendrás que pedir a Sanji un cambio de nuevo en tu alimentación o ganarás peso. Un menú con muchas energías pues meditaras y entrenaras a la vez mientras peleas conmigo durante horas pues no tenemos mucho tiempo por delante y debo llevarte hasta un nivel donde puedas enfrentar y defenderte de alguien poderoso sin salir herida"** ansío ese momento donde ambos podremos tocarnos, aunque la tendré difícil al principio pues seguramente Zoro no me dará oportunidades, tendré que esforzarme y sorprenderlo **"Quiero pelear contigo"** en la cama, me muerdo el labio inferior para no decir mis pensamientos, el alza las cejas y sonríe.

" **Eso suena con doble sentido"** libero mi labio al darme cuenta que mi mensaje casi le llega a la mente, evito evadir su mirada sabiendo que no puede ver mi rostro sonrojado, gracias a la luna **"¿Algún día me devolverás mis pies?"** pregunto para evadir la situación, aunque mis ganas de llevarlo a la cama es tan grande como la vista de la ciudad desde el balcón **"Lo he estado pensando y creo que me los quedaré"** dice con una media sonrisa obviamente bromeando, veo como lleva una de sus manos a su costado derecho e intenta agarrar algo **"Si mis katanas estuvieran cerca, podría cortarlas de tus piernas"** finge molestia y aun sin liberar mi pie izquierdo, ¿de dónde han salido sus ganas de querer jugar en este día?.

" **Sí lo cortas, no tendrán flujo de sangre fresca rondando por las venas y se pudrirán en algunas semanas"** digo seriamente sin sonrisa alguna, finjo querer alejar mi pie de su mano ayudándome con mi otro pie, como no consigo soporte en su brazo, me acerco hasta lograr poner mi pie en su pectoral y lo empujo hacía atrás, **"Aunque pensándolo mejor, puedo cortarlas con mis manos si lo hago por arriba de tus tobillos pues tu carne es blanda y puedo pasar entre ambos huesos si lo hago correctamente"** se pone en posición blandiendo su mano y utilizando la parte dorsal como cuchillas, con esa cara de psicópata parece realmente querer cortar mi pie, me acerco más para poder ejercer más presión en su pectoral con mi otro pie y empujo, atajándome por la tumbona para mayor soporte, como si no sintiera mi pie él sigue probando puntería acercando su cuchillas hacia su objetivo buscando el punto indicado para un corte limpio.

Veo como sigue probando, pero cada vez con más velocidad y le doy una patada que como resultado le muevo hacia atrás unos centímetros. Su mirada cambia a peor y rápidamente cambia de mano y también sujeta mi otro pie, me observa como a su enemigo, molesto. Mientras lo observo con molestia fingida veo como alza mi pie hasta su boca y siento su lengua en la palma que se retuercen por la calentura de su lengua y las cosquillas, desde el talón hasta las almohadillas superiores donde da un beso para terminar su tortura, inconscientemente le doy otra patada por la sorpresa y cosquilla esta vez directo a su rostro. Rápidamente mi cara hierve pues nunca imagine que alguien lamería o besaría mi pie ni por obligación, ni por placer, pues es considerado como un acto de esclavitud y dominio, menos viniendo de mi querido Zoro, pero él tiene sus propias creencias y reglas, y lo está utilizando para jugar conmigo, espero que no piense que saldrá ileso después de este acto, lo atacaré con mi lujuria que él mismo ha provocado en el mejor momento, me está volviendo loca, tengo que besarlo después de todo.

" **Zoro"** dije en ese momento por la patada, por su atrevimiento, por mis pensamientos, por las sensaciones que me ha causado, por su penetrante mirada, por la reciente calentura, por la excitación y un largo etcétera. **"Hace calor y te opones demasiado, tendré que llevarte a mi cuarto de tortura"** dice para rápidamente agarrarme por debajo de mis piernas y por mis hombros, supongo para llevarme hacía la habitación, pues he notado que aquí hace más calor que adentro, en ningún momento cambió su expresión, supongo para mantener su papel de cortarme los pies. Mientras más se adentra mi visión empeora hasta volverse nula de nuevo impidiéndome seguir viendo su rostro mientras me carga en sus brazos.

" **Demonios"** escucho que dice y siento como me protege, más la cabeza, estamos cayendo, no escucho un ruido fuerte al impactar con el suelo, puedo sentir como estoy encima de él por lo que supongo que ha girado para caer de espaldas al suelo, al levantarme y poner mis pies en el suelo resuelvo mi duda, está todo alfombrado, quitándole el ruido y talvez el golpe a la caída, este es el momento, me siento sobre él sobre sus piernas, hincando mis rodillas a sus costados sobre la alfombra, con mis manos busco su cuello y lo aprisiono estirando hacía mí, para levantarlo y también sentarlo, él, ignorante de la situación, se deja actuar con mi inocente ayuda, cuando lo siento cerca lo beso en los labios con necesidad como si tuviese un tiempo límite para hacerlo o no tendría otra oportunidad nunca más, con esa necesidad que ha crecido desde que me desperté en la misma cama que él.

 **Fin Capitulo 10**


	11. El único

**El único**

Mi estomago se retuerce, imposible de contener las sensaciones que las pequeñas criaturas generan dentro de ella, que son provocadas al sentir como Zoro no me rechaza y mejor aún. ¡También me está besando!.

Siento como empiezan a invadirme sensaciones que alguna vez creí nunca sentiría en esta vida que se me declaraba de forma injusta y dolorosa, repetidamente, arrebatándome toda pequeña felicidad que alguna vez disfruté o quise disfrutar. Aquellas sensaciones que solo podía imaginármelas o ver como otros individuos lo disfrutan. Daba fe a que mi tiempo ya había pasado y que yo terminaría sola, observando a otros gozar entre ellos.

Pero, nuevamente, él ha hecho que vuelva a repensar y recalcular todo mi alrededor, ha hecho que vuelva a renacer y que todos esos pensamientos fueran extirpados de mi conciencia, dejando espacio libre para nuevas sensaciones y experiencias que en el futuro él me las ofrecería o mejor dicho me está ofreciendo. Estas sensaciones únicas e inexplicables que hacen que las palabras queden como inmundas, insuficientes y sin valor como para describir detalle alguno, pero no me importa encontrar palabras a la altura adecuada, me encanta esta sensación cruda, sin procesar, es tan … caliente y excitante.

Puedo sentir como estas sensaciones candentes empiezan en mis labios y fluyen por mi cuerpo, aumentado mi temperatura, la suavidad de sus cabellos rizados en mis manos, estas que acercan nuestros rostros guiadas por los deseos de profundizar y enfocarme en este maravilloso descubrimiento. Siento sus manos en mi cintura, como una de ellos sube por mi espalda hasta donde debería de estar el sujetador, si es que lo hubiese puesto en un principio, su mano baja de nuevo al nivel de mi cintura, con un toque tan suave impropio de sus gruesas y callosas manos, toques más suaves que las que mi piel ha podido obtener en ocasiones anteriores.

Como si realmente no quisiera tocarme, como si quisiera evitar cualquier acción que pudiera arruinar el hechizo que nuestros labios conjuran, sus manos, sus labios, sus caricias, su presencia me exigen soltar un jadeo hundida en el placer, no tardo en cumplir cada letra, pero desafortunadamente también interrumpe el beso, obviamente maldigo mentalmente a todo el mundo, pero al separarme siento su aliento chocar con mi boca, cálido y acelerado dándome a entender que no soy la única enfrentando consecuencias, que le he arrebatado el aliento como él a mí, y que posiblemente habría más besos que conjurar.

El sabor de sus labios impregnados en los míos, me relamo los labios encontrando un hilillo de saliva que me seguía uniendo con él, él me aleja de la cordura con sus toques suaves en mi espalda y cintura, escucho como intenta controlar su respiración. Pero yo incapaz de contener mis ganas vuelvo a adueñarme de su labio superior dándole un rápido beso y mordiéndolo, para luego seguir por su rostro adjunto.

Beso la punta de su nariz, su mejilla, su parpado, me desvió hasta su temple cruzando toda su frente para llegar al otro lado, bajo a su ojo lastimado con un ligero roce de mis labios en ellos para evitar cualquier situación que interrumpa, llego a la línea de su mandíbula no sin antes dejar mi rastro en su mejilla de este lado, sintiendo como su temperatura en el rostro ha cambiado, posiblemente está sonrojado, con la ayuda de mis besos dibujo su mandíbula en mi mente.

Al llegar a su mentón, lo 'muerdo' cubriendo mis dientes con mis labios para evitar una mordida real, tras un suspiro mental subo a sus labios de nuevo y le vuelvo a besar, esta vez ya usando mi lengua para un beso de verdad, no sin antes sujetar sus mejillas por ambos lados para indicarle lo que realizaría a continuación, dándole la opción de esquivarme si él quisiese, pero deseo que ni siquiera un pensamiento se incline hacia ese lado.

Con la lengua húmeda con mi saliva, humedezco sus labios lamiéndolos a consciencia, finalizando pego mi lengua a sus dientes pidiendo entrada, una entrada a un mundo que me gustaría explorar con él, o mejor dicho de él. Cuando nuestras lenguas se tocan me sobresalto por la chispa que recorre mi columna vertebral, él aprovecha e intenta domar mi lengua, pero no le puedo negar un combate, no lo permitiré doblegarme, lo enfrento con valor decidida a no dejarme ganar.

El sonido que nuestro beso genera suena tan carnal y sexual, nuestros fluidos entremezclados en nuestras bocas saben al más puro afrodisiaco de excelentísima calidad que nunca pude probar hecho por el alquimista más fino que nunca existió. Provocando que mi existencia desee ser abandonada en el más profundo y oscuro pantano de lujuria y deseo inmensurables.

Me doy cuenta que él se levanta cuando ya no siento la alfombra en mi rodilla ni con mis pies, posiblemente queriendo encontrar un mejor ambiente y comodidad que estar sentados en el suelo, acostados en una cama suena mucho más encantador, espero que él se encargue de eso mientras yo me concentro en nosotros. La falta de aire me tortura azotándome en alusión de separarme y permitir que mis pulmones trabajen adecuadamente, impedidas por la falta de recursos.

Siento como bajamos y mi espalda tocar la ca- ¿pelaje de la alfombra?.

El suelo recto responde mi pregunta mental, tengo mejores ideas de lugares cómodos dentro de este espacio, talvez solo se habrá rendido de encontrar la cama en este enorme lugar, puedo notar la nueva iluminación en esta estancia oscura con los parpados cerrados, abro mis ojos y puedo verlo, con el ambiente rojo, por la luna que aún marca su presencia y que promete acompañarnos. Acostada en la alfombra puedo verlo encima de mí, entre mis piernas abiertas, con los labios ligeramente hinchados y entreabiertos buscando un poco de aire, con sus enormes brazos anclados al suelo ambos a lados de mi torso, soportando su cuerpo de guerrero, no puedo evitar sonrojarme por la vista y por ser observada intensamente por el único ojo que puede ver mi debilidad, me he arriesgado demasiado.

Tsk me habrá traído aquí para observarme, estudiarme, pidiendo explicaciones por mis acciones, aunque yo también puedo hacer lo mismo, él no expresa enojo ni incomodidad, por lo que creo que es una buena señal para mi avanzar, tampoco puedo ver la confusión que me imaginaba no lo llevaría vistiendo, ya habrá descifrado mis intenciones anteriormente, solamente lo veo, neutro, una neutralidad que me está matando por dentro, por la falta de respuestas y preguntas que pudiesen surgir de su parte, pero su ojo me expresa exactamente lo que está situación debería de generar, pero tengo miedo de que solo sea eso y que el día de mañana todo vuelva a la normalidad, al menos he comprobado que puedo llevarlo a este estado, no es inmune ante mí.

La iluminación solo deja ver mi rostro y parte de mi escote, dejando todo lo demás aún en la oscuridad de la habitación, solo puedo ver su rostro y su cuello con las ligeras marcas que le he dejado. Intentado aclimatar la situación llevo mi mano a su mejilla derecha, mirando a su ojo abierto que no ha dejado de observarme desde que yo he abierto los ojos, reconocer el lugar y observarlo. Tan quieto ¿estará pensando tantas cosas como lo estoy haciendo en este momento? Incapaz de seguir el camino que he abierto, limpiado y pulido para una cómoda caminata.

Aunque no puedo culparlo, también me aterra decir unas simples palabras, esas simples palabras que he leído trillones de veces, no puedo pronunciarlas con el miedo abrazándome tan fuertemente, palabras simples pero demasiado valiosas, que podrían ser tan fácilmente desechadas, pisadas, enterradas en un instante, aunque confió en que mi hombre no le hará ninguno de eso males, lo he repasado tantas veces en mi cabeza generando incontables situaciones, todo se vuelve muy natural, las palabras salen y el ambiente acaba, ¿pero por qué no puedo hacer una simple acción? Mis cuerdas vocales no se sincronizan y me dejan muda. ¿Por qué me da miedo?¿la trampa de la anticipación a mis reacciones?¿O a las suyas?

" **Nico Robin"** su voz me desvía de mis pensamientos que empeoran mientras me hundo a mi misma, mi salvavidas nuevamente. Pronunciando mi nombre en todo su esplendor, en un excitante susurro, de esos labios maltratados por los míos, nunca me ha gustado tanto escuchar mi nombre completo pues escucharlos en bocas de otros me ha traído desgracia, tampoco me ha excitado tanto, le sonrío con las más puras intenciones, solo para darme cuenta de que llevo mordiendo mis labios un buen rato, imito su actuar pronunciando su nombre también en un susurro, que sin tener que trabajarlo me ha salido demasiada fogosa describiendo mi deseo de ahogarme en la lujuria. Mientras sigo acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza.

Argh, ¿le gusta torturarme? Observando todas las vergonzosas acciones que ahora mismo no puedo controlar, odio esta estúpida situación, siento que no tengo control sobre mi misma, que soy demasiada vulnerable, un objetivo de su intensa mirada y posibles burlas, por favor deja de observarme, **"…"** las palabras no me salen nuevamente ¿tan avergonzada me siento? ¿Cómo estará mi rostro ardiente?

De pronto él baja en un lento movimiento que me desespera, cierro mis ojos para evitar desesperarme y tener que atropellarlo, esperando el beso que respondería a todo, una pequeña e injusta recompensa, en caso de que mi opinión tenga valor en esa puntiaguda y verde cabeza. El une nuestros labios, un castigo, pero supongo que quiere averiguar sus propios sentimientos, no miento en que una ligera tristeza me invade. Sigue a mi mentón y lo besa con una libertad mayor siguiendo mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi oreja, el cual lo muerde y lame para averiguar mis reacciones por ellos. Sigue siendo una recompensa sin altura.

" **Robin, ¿qué pensará Law de todo esto?"** ¿pero qué significa?, a quien le importa lo que piense Torao, ¿por qué justamente a él? ¿una conclusión equivocada sobre mi comportamiento hacía él mientras teníamos esa alianza contra Kaidou? Probablemente sea la barrera que me está separando de él, finalmente algo de sus pensamientos, y una barrera que parece querer destruirse en este momento, **"…"** explicarme y concentrarme me resulta complicado por sus cadentes besos que cada vez me dejan con menos defensas.

Sus labios saborean mi cuello, después de intentar buscar una debilidad en donde él la tiene, pero lo que él no sabe es que ante sus besos todo mi cuerpo es débil, **"Pensará... lo que el quiera …no…tiene importancia…¿a qué…viene eso?"** reuniendo fuerzas puedo responderle entre los jadeos que me impiden hablar fluidamente. Baja de mi cuello y descubre la forma y ángulo de mi clavícula, para ser una pregunta _'importante'_ hecha por él no notó la preocupación de su parte, supongo que en el momento él lo enfrentara de haber dado una respuesta afirmativa. Zoro peleando por mí, me encanta.

O en mi favor ya no puede retroceder ahora que ha probado y mejor aún le ha gustado, por como baja por mi torso utilizando la punta de su lengua como medio para marcar el camino recorrido, creo que es la opción más sensata. **"Si no me equivoco…he notado un acercamiento desde…Punk Hazard…y otras situaciones en adelante me han llevado a creer varias cosas"** obviamente Zoro vigilaba al otro pirata de la alianza, buscando cualquier pequeño rastro de traición que pudiera sentenciar nuestra tripulación, para poder él sentenciar la vida del traicionero, me he dado cuenta de ello varias veces, su vigilancia es muy pesada, lo sé porque yo misma la he sentido en mi espalda al ingresar a esta tripulación al haber sido un enemigo en un principio.

Aunque yo preocupada por mi familia también vigilé a Torao en su momento pues las alianzas entre piratas no existen y convencida de ello me acerque a él buscando información y pistas con una conversación directa, pero nunca hubo nada más durante esos complicados tiempos que enfrentábamos todos, tendré que quitarle de la cabeza toda esa mala ecuación de sus pensantes neuronas.

Nunca he apreciado su capacidad de hablar sin problemas mientras tiene la boca ocupada, es una habilidad de ensueño, sería un placer saber que tan ocupado puede llegar a tener la boca, aunque ahora su habilidad mortal me presenta bastantes impedimentos al tener que explicarme, más cuando sus besos siguen por el sur llegando entre mis pechos y con sus mejillas rozándolas y que estas esperan ansiosas ser la siguientes en ser las objetivos de tan dulces besos, de esta forma no podré cumplir con mi cometido, el tacto de sus labios subiendo a mi pecho derecho, recibido con un jadeo exclamativo de mi parte, indica que debo actuar rápidamente o no tendré otra oportunidad en un buen glorioso tiempo.

Con ambas manos le sujeto del rostro y lo arrastro hasta quedar al nivel de mi rostro, se relame los labios en una sensual provocación de su parte, imposible para mí no sucumbir ante ello, mis demonios me asesinan en mi interior por evitar que él siguiera con su sesión ahora en mi frustrado pezón que ya celebraba su victoria, todo por unas palabras, importantes, pero palabras al cabo, afortunadamente su único ojo brilla por el deseo, exigiéndome a que hable rápidamente para poder continuar, un brillo reflejado en los míos, seguramente.

Un suspiro para abordar la situación, aunque esto termine aquí seguiré intentándolo, lo parte desafortunada es que tendré que terminar en el baño, sola, por primera vez solo un deseo necesito que se me cumpla en este momento, otro suspiro **"Zoro…durante varios…años…he armado, fabricado y vestido armas y armaduras a mi alrededor para evitar que las personas sigan lastimándome … sin embargo apareciste tú. Cortando cada uno de ellos cada vez que te acercas"**

" **Débil… para las emociones que evitaba por mi estilo de vida, emociones que a pesar de llevar una avanzada edad me confunden al observarme en un espejo"**

" **Eres el único que puede lograr que mis pensamientos se atraviesen y se desordenen, el único que puede hacer que me pongo nerviosa, e insegura, baje la mirada"**

" **Eres el único que puede lograr que Nico Robin tenga esperanzas y deseos. Deseos de explorar nuevos horizontes que nunca creía que ella podría llegar a desear, de querer cumplir esos deseos y su gran sueño con alguien a su lado"**

" **Eres el único que puede obligarme a decir estas cosas tan vergonzosas. Eres…el…único…."** me acerco a su rostro que mantiene ambos ojos cerrados y le beso en los labios incapaz de seguir indagando con palabras que me dejan expuesta y completamente desnuda, unas lágrimas han aparecido en mi rostro por ello, demostrando una débil infernal y humano que no me gusta admitir, nunca podré volver a verlo a los ojos con neutral comodidad por haberme abierto hasta este punto.

En un intento de conseguir fuerza para después de todo esto, uso la lengua para dejarme invadir su boca, pero él se ha quedado inmóvil, talvez impresionado por mi declaración y elección de palabras que han dejado demasiado claro mi estado emocional, o talvez solo es un simple, llano y directo rechazo de alguien que no quiere lastimar y perder a una amiga. Con una deducción lógica declaro el final con un hueco en el pecho y lo libero de mi posiblemente incomodo agarre en sus labios y rostro.

Pero mis conclusiones para mi eterna felicidad las puedo dejar olvidadas al más lejano, oscuro y pútrido basurero de esta ciudad, al sentir como él mismo me besa después de haberlo liberarlo y rendirme en obtener algo de su parte, lo hace con la intensidad y pasión que llevo buscando, que me obliga a retroceder y volver al suelo, con un claro significado en la frente, significado que mis oídos impacientes esperan a que estos lleguen a ellos.

Zoro finalmente termina de besarme al sentir como el aire empieza a faltarme, y me observa tras levantarse hasta una altura donde podría tener una buena vista y con el espacio necesario para que yo pueda respirar con normalidad, con gran esfuerzo y vergüenza sostengo su mirada que ahora mismo empieza a desarmarme.

Un ejercicio practico es jugar con su rostro utilizando los dedos de mis manos mediante suaves movimientos y toques en sus mejillas, que me ayuda a no doblegarme por su sola presencia. Un ligero suspiro oigo nacer en sus labios **"Me agrada tu compañía, pero no estoy seguro si compartimos lo mismo"** con el rostro que está usando puedo decir que sus palabras son ciertas y es mi deber ayudarlo en sus dudas, alguien con una vida tan filosa y bruta no habrá entrenado sus habilidades sentimentales, aunque es lo mismo para mí a pesar de tener mis ideas claras. Esto es algo que tendré que sembrar con él con paciencia.

" **Por cómo me besas yo diría que si… Si te enfocas en descifrarlo te darás cuenta de ello"** y mi mirada cae de su ojo al notar como una pequeña sonrisa transforma la forma de sus labios al escuchar mis palabras. Tsk, me muerdo el labio por mi elección de palabras, pero necesitaba decirlo al ser una muestra clara de que ya se decidió, pero no se da cuenta.

Como si fuese posible, mis mejillas aumentan en temperatura, mientras él acerca su rostro. Tsk, contrólate. **"Talvez deba intentarlo de nuevo"** los latidos en mi pecho suenan como cañonazos en plena guerra que prometen reventar mi corazón causándome hemorragia interna hasta la muerte, cruel destino estando tan cerca de un lujo primario, negado y arrebatado **"Aquí estoy"** muy clara mi disposición hacía él, algo que nunca podría negarle, jugando o no, le seguiré de cerca.

Cierro mis ojos para darle más _'magia'_ cuando nuestros labios se unen nuevamente, él se toma su tiempo y claro yo debo aguantarme con mis propias ganas, una dulce y arrogante penitencia, deduzco que su mano acaricia mi rostro cuando nuestras lenguas entablan un amorío entre ellos. Yo lo estiro hacía mí con mis manos aún en su verde cabellera para espantar cualquier atisbo de ínfima vergüenza o timidez, mía como suya, pero no contaba con que nuestros pechos se tocasen, que mi pezón y rostro ardiese por el contacto haciendo que el fuego recorra mi pobre columna y que gimiera en su boca.

Si en algún momento deje de estar excitada, ahora lo estoy nuevamente, aunque lo creo improbable estando ambos semidesnudos. En un lapso de tiempo más corto de lo que esperaba Zoro se separa y me observa, me muerdo el labio inferior y él vuelve a sonreír ligeramente, una de las tímidas supongo.

" **Supongo que…" "¡OoIii, ZOROOO!"** por instinto quise apartarme rápidamente de mi lugar en el suelo, aterrada de ser encontrada semidesnuda, debajo de un semidesnudo Zoro, pero mi razón me detuvo en el momento justo en el que puse mis manos en los pectorales de Zoro, vaya estupidez que casi realicé, ahora ya nada importa. Con mi mano puedo darme cuenta de que tan fuerte y rápido late su corazón, que injusto que el pueda actuar tan normalmente, a mi diferencia me afecta como si yo hubiese sido contagiada con una enfermedad mortal e incurable de síntomas incontrolables, pero enamorarse es un sinónimo ¿no?.

Veo como desvía su mirada hacía el balcón, puedo notar como sus mejillas se han oscurecido, avergonzado de haberlo desenmascarado de tan bien trabajado y cauteloso trabajo, usando como escusa de querer escuchar mejor la voz que le ha interrumpido, nos ha interrumpido, ¿Por qué un acto tan natural me derrite el estómago? Como diría Luffy, tengo un estomago misterioso.

" **¡ZOOROOOOO!"** esa voz pertenece a Luffy, ¿qué asunto es tan importante para lograr despertarlo por la madrugada de su monstruoso sueño? Tsk, y eso que no puedo odiarlo por ser uno de mis libertadores, pero eso no significa que no puedo estar fastidiada. El mismo fastidio que veo en su cara al darse cuenta que no puede rechazar un llamado de su capitán. **"Ya regreso"** se que no tengo autoridad, no puedo competir con su lealtad y amistad, y solo puedo asentir derrotada, nuestros labios se unen nuevamente por su iniciativa, francamente no lo esperaba y antes de responder, él lo termina besando mis mejillas y levantándose, dirigiéndose hacia el balcón para encontrarse con la máxima autoridad de nuestro grupo de _'delincuentes'._

Tsk, esos redondos y trabajados glúteos que me tientan, los observo alejándose.

Con lo energético que es Luffy, posiblemente charlarán un buen rato, es hora de levantarme del suelo y explorar el piso por mi cuenta, conocer el lugar que me brinda la oportunidad de compartir nuestra primera noche juntos, nuestra única primera noche roja, ¿qué misterio rodean esa Luna? Sacar información de los habitantes de esta isla suena emocionante y revelador, pero habrá tiempo para las preguntas y misterios mas adelante, temas mas urgentes recorren mis pensamientos e ideas.

La iluminación es demasiado pobre, varias cortinas impiden el acceso de la luz al lugar, los corro hacia un lado para permitir entrar mas iluminación, las cortinas que desde aquí ocultan la mayor parte del balcón son las más grandes, al apartarlas a un lado obtengo una mejor vista del penthouse, hermoso y elegante. No puedo ver el piso por la alfombra suave, calculo un color oscuro. Pero ¿Dónde estarán nuestras ropas? Mi memoria se niega en recordarme algún suceso.

Me dirijo hacia la habitación al notar que siguen oscuras, la luz eléctrica no funciona tras probar con el interruptor de luz, espero hayan cortinas, tras toquetear las paredes finalmente siento la textura de la tela y los corro a un lado, la habitación se ilumina y puedo ver la cama, desarreglada, supongo que la cama donde estábamos dormidos, un armario, una cómoda, las katanas de Zoro recostadas en la cómoda, sus ropas y mis calzados.

Una puerta con símbolo de baño, voy al armario buscando mi ropa, batas, camisas, remeras, pantuflas todas _'rosas'_ , lo mejor es tomar medidas de prevención y ponerme alguna cosa antes de que alguien quiera aparecerse por aquí, una bata es fácil de poner y sacar, en caso de que ese alguien sea Zoro, la bata quema mi piel al deslizarse por ella, tsk estoy muy sensible y excitada.

Cuando estoy a punto de subir a la cama, con el pie puedo sentir que he pisado algo más, mis ropas ocultas por la sombra de la cama en el suelo ¿también? ¿Qué fue lo que ha pasado? Para tener que arrojar mis ropas y olvidarlas en el suelo, esto es muy interesante.

Me subo en la cama tras doblar mis ropas y ponerlas en la cómoda con la lampara que esta de mi lado, al acostarme, de inmediato el olor de Zoro llega a mi nariz, y no puedo evitar hundir mi rostro en la almohada que el había utilizado, una esencia varonilmente abrumadora, su camisa me llega a la mente, y como si yo fuese una bestia carnívora muriendo de hambre, me lanzo hacia mi presa, casi cayéndome al suelo, estiro mi brazo y alcanzo su camisa, lo huelo, y su esencia masculina estimula mis sentidos.

Muy estimulante, a este paso acabare sin su contacto directo, la expectación y antelación me están matando de placer, ¿Qué es lo que tanto estarán diciéndose? Doblo sus ropas y las pongo en la cómoda de su lado y traigo mis calzados a mi lado, me siento en la cama al escuchar un ruido proveniente del balcón, la puerta cerrándose imagino, lo mejor será ir a buscar a Zoro antes de que su sentido de orientación termine alargando mi espera.

Lo encuentro dirigiéndose hacia este lugar, bostezando y rascándose el pelo, le sonrío sin medir las razones al ver como el Zoro serio de mirada penetrante ha vuelto, al estar lo suficientemente cerca antes de que él dé otro paso, me acerco y lo beso rodeando su cuello, saboreando estos adictivos labios, que seguramente a partir de ahora deberé tomar más tazas de café para evitar lanzarme a Zoro en cada momento.

Zoro igual me besa, pero noto un poco de resistencia, algo ha pasado. Me separo al notarlo y observo la profundidad de su ojo, **"Tenemos órdenes del capitán"** dice esos labios alcoholizados que me han dejado ebria de placer, espero sea importante la interrupción que la cama en mi espalda cubierta por la bata, Zoro sube encima de mí antes de intentar sentarme o arreglar mi posición. Besa mi cuello, y mi respiración se vuelve pesada mágicamente, **"El capitán sufre, agoniza es atormentado"** pronuncia elocuentemente sin descuidar mi cuello, bajando hasta mi escote, besa la piel descubierta en mi pecho detenido por la tela de la bata, ¿Por qué decidí ponérmelo en un principio? Siento lo mismo que el capitán.

Intento deshacer el cinto de la bata, pero la mano de Zoro me lo impide, lo aparta y lo apresa contra la cama, sorpresa, él mismo la deshace con otra mano **"afligido, hostigado, martirizado, desolado, acosado por arrastrar el"** sin despegar sus labios de mi piel, que ahora ha aumentado por la bata abierta, dejando ver a mis niñas, también atormentadas por querer tener una oportunidad de sentir esos labios acosándolas, se acerca lentamente a una de ellas, mientras mis jadeos se vuelven más pesados, está muy cerca.

Pero no llega a ellas, con la punta de su lengua recorre el previo camino que realizaron sus labios hasta llegar a mi cuello nuevamente y se detiene, abro mis ojos para preguntarle qué razones existen y él conoce para tenerme en espera y cometer tamaña injusticia. **"hambre en su espalda. Tenemos menos de 10 minutos para estar listos y bajar al primer piso"** Maldita la naturaleza que decidió que el hombre debe alimentarse para seguir existiendo, maldito el universo que creo la naturaleza, malditos todos. No sé cómo expresar _'malditos todos'_ por lo que una expresión vacía que predica enojo y decepción es la adecuada para llevar en el rostro.

Él finge no darse cuenta y se levanta, **"Me daré una ducha"** dice _'dirigiéndose'_ hacia el baño. Yo suspiro y me siento en la cama **"Luffy no es el único sufriendo"** digo lo suficientemente bajo para que él puedo escucharlo con sus entrenados oídos.

" **El baño está en esta dirección"** le indico con el dedo apuntando a la puerta del baño. El se da la vuelta me observa, observa mi mano y la dirección a donde apunta **"Ya lo sabía, solo estaba … … "** dice sin perder de la vista la puerta murmurando algo que no puedo escuchar por los estruendosos latidos en mi pecho.

" **Te acompaño"** cuando dejo de pensar las cosas y sienta que hago lo que debo hacer, me salen estás palabras del más remoto rincón de mis profundos deseos, inmediatamente me sorprendo a mí misma, he dejado demasiada libertad, aunque me intriga saber el método que utilizara para rechazarme amablemente, suspiro por mi advertido futuro. **"Apresúrate"** dice abriendo la puerta y entrando, sin cerrarlo, la cara de sorpresa en mi rostro ha de ser un poema, pues incrédula estoy ante su palabra de cruda afirmación.

Me paro tan rápido mis neuronas conectan pensamiento entre sí con normalidad, mis mejillas se encienden antes las ideas de nosotros dos desnudos bajo la misma ducha, me apresuro a la maldita puerta que quiso apartarme de Zoro, ahora me río de ella por su quebrado plan, la atravieso y la cierro buscando cumplir las ideas de las cuales mis mejillas se avergüenzan. Observo con atención el interior, lujoso y con un Zoro desnudo dándose una ducha, con su bien formado trasero al aire, el mejor hotel del universo.

Me quito la bata como quien será arrastrado al infierno, y lo cuelgo en el colgador, me quito la única ropa interior que tengo puesto y la pongo en el cesto de ropa, donde también esta la de Zoro, agarro materiales de higiene que podrían servirme en esta ducha y me dirijo hacía mi galante acompañante, con cada paso mi pulso amenaza con dejar inutilizable mis venas mientras observo a Zoro quien esta de espaldas, con la cabeza apuntando hacia arriba, dejando que el agua golpee su rostro, ¿Aclarándose la mente? ¿Estoy provocando comportamientos anormales en él que necesita relajarse la mente? Siento emocionarme y que lo tengo en mis manos, que estoy segura sabrán apreciar a Zoro.

Un golpe en la mi frente y nariz, una pequeña risa de Zoro, fueron las pistas que la vida me ofrece para darme cuenta que existe una pared de cristal, transparente y demasiado limpio que debo cruzar para encontrarme con mi amado. Que vergonzoso, un Zoro desnudo es demasiado distracción para una pobre y hambrienta mujer como yo.

Cruzo deslizando la puerta hacia un lado, avergonzada por no darme cuenta del detalle que debería de haberlo notado al instante, talvez también tenga que aclararme la mente, dejar que el agua me de una bofetada en el rostro, dejo el jabón y el shampoo en sus respectivos reposaderos en esta pequeña habitación húmeda de cristal. Me acerco a Zoro con la vista en alto, no queriendo quedarme idiotizada frente a él al ver el miembro que provoca envidia y celos en sus compañeros, aún no.

" **Permiso"** digo al poner mis manos en su pecho para apártalo del agua fría, mi voz ha descrito el placer que estoy sintiendo al salir fogosa, me muerdo el labio al no poder ocultarlo, Zoro abre su ojo y sin darme tiempo él ya me está besando, tarea a la que no pienso 2 veces para imitarlo, abrazándome por la cintura haciendo que entre nuestro cuerpos no haya espacio que interfieran, siento su miembro en mi piel, en mi barriga, erecto y duro, no puedo evitar gemir mentalmente por este tipo de apreciación, pues mis labios están ocupadas, tampoco puedo evitar acercar nuestras caderas, abrir un poco mis piernas y provocar rozamiento contra su masculinidad, incontrolables espasmos toman el control de mi principal órgano en mi cadera, el aire se me escapa y mis piernas pierden un poco de fuerza.

Con mis manos aún en sus pechos, hago fuerza para terminar temporalmente nuestro beso, que locura acabo de cometer, pero solo me he alejado lo suficiente para poder respirar correctamente. Mi respiración pesada y agitada es la ultima pista para darme cuenta que he tenido un pequeño orgasmo, al rozarme contra su miembro, un orgasmo que me estaba por matar por no poder lograr que se complete, uno pequeño que me da un enorme hambre de otro más grande.

El agua en mi cabeza finalmente se ha dignado a reaparecer, abro mis ojos y veo a Zoro con una ligera sonrisa, creo que ha adivinado lo que me ha pasado en estos cortos segundos. **"Pásame el shampoo, te ayudare con el pelo"** cuando pienso en besarlo de nuevo para borrar su conocedora sonrisa me sale con eso, pero sus acciones no se identifican con sus palabras pues no se ha movido. ¿Tengo la extrema tarea de apartarnos completamente para esta vez realmente ducharnos?

Egoísta de su parte.

Una prueba divina a la estoy obligada a superar.

Pues el capitán espera en _'agonía'_ , en agonía hago fuerza en su pecho y me aparto, traigo el maldito shampoo, encantada por sentir como Zoro me lava el pelo, al final no es una perdida de tiempo. Al alcanzar el material y voltearme no puedo evitar bajar mis ojos para observar su objeto. Mis ojos quedan impresionadas, pero rápidamente las subo a su ojo, para evitar efectos secundarios, pero tarde es al sentir mis mejillas provocadas nuevamente. No sonríe como pensé que lo haría al verme incapaz de contener mi curiosidad.

" **Del jabón te encargas tú"** dice cuando el shampoo viajan de mis manos a las suyas, y regreso nuevamente, ahora a por el jabón, me quedo en su frente, con el jabón en mi mano y él me pide que le dé la espalda para obtener mejor acceso a mi pelo, se asegura que todo mi pelo este mojado y lo lleva a mi espalda, siento el líquido espeso siendo derramado en mi cabeza, para luego sentir las manos de Zoro esparciendo el liquido por todo mi pelo, masajeando mi cuero cabelludo con delicadeza como si estuviese acostumbrado a lavar el pelo de otr-. Maldición Robin olvida estas deducciones sin sentido y solo disfruta lo que Zoro está haciéndonos.

Tu eres la que deduce ahora me echas la culpas a mí, esto debería de ser una pequeña recompensa por todo lo que he tenido que sobre- **"De nada servirá si esperas a que yo termine para que puedas utilizar el jabón"** su voz me salva de esta discusión sin sentido entre mi cerebro y mi cerebro, esta es la situación más rara que me ha pasado. Sus dedos en mi cabeza ayudan a que mi cerebro se relaje después de esta charla, ya puedo enjabonarme el cuerpo que arde de deseo.

Al jabonar mis pechos siento como mis pezones duelen por la constante excitación que he logrado mantener desde hace varios minutos, desde ya antes de habernos besado en el suelo, debo hacer que Zoro las conozca o no conseguiré paz por parte de ellas, mi entrepierna no es inferior a mis pechos y agoniza más que el capitán, la enjabonarla con cuidado para evitar cualquier gemido que quiera aparecer de sorpresa.

¿Por qué siento que me estoy masturbando? es solamente un acto inocente de higiene, Zoro por tu culpa no puedo lavarme la entrepierna, al llegar a mi clítoris inconscientemente retrocedo un paso, sintiendo su miembro entre mis nalgas y espalda, un gemido, bastante alto para mi gusto, no puedo guardar para mí misma.

El agua también aparece en mi cabeza al haber retrocedido, deshaciendo el shampoo en mi pelo, Zoro sigue en su faena asegurándose de que el agua disipe el shampoo completamente en mi larga melena, algo que puede hacer con una mano. Al carajo todo, ya no aguanto, no debería de desaprovechar el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca. Me muerdo el labio, en un dolorosa e impaciente espera, siento que me excito solamente por imaginar traer a la realidad mis deseos.

" **Ayúdame aquí"** digo tras haber agarrado su mano, haberlo enjabonado como excusa y dejarlo enfrente de mi entrepierna, esperando a que él de el paso necesario, paso que es dado de inmediato, felizmente sin tener que hacerme esperar, me aguanto los gemidos iniciales, pero sé que no podré aguantarlos por tanto tiempo. De inmediato me apoyo con mis manos en la pared.

Siento que el agua en mi entrepierna no es el único liquido presente, demasiado tibio para ser agua de la ducha, al sentir como Zoro deja mi pelo, terminando la tarea secundaria en mi cuerpo, apago la ducha, evitando el desperdicio de agua, ¿a quién engaño? Solamente quiero concentrarme en una habilidosa mano que ahora invade toda mi húmeda intimidad, puedo sentir claramente como explora cada zona sin olvidarse de nada, no la enjabona pues el agua se la llevo antes de siquiera llegar a tocarme.

Siento como explora mis labios, como tienta la entrada y vuelve a subir, como acaricia la piel que oculta mi clítoris que es cuando ya no puedo sostener la salida de mis gemidos. Y sí, el agua no es lo que está dejando toda mi entrepierna un poco pegajosa.

Las ganas de sentir su boca en mis pechos se incrementan como la ganas de querer hacerle sentir lo que estoy sintiendo, así que débilmente agarro su mano y lo alejo, me doy la vuelta y retrocedo con las fuerzas que me quedan en las piernas hasta tener la pared en mi espalda, arrastrándolo de la mano, lo pongo nuevamente en mi entrepierna, le sujeto la cara y le beso en los labios, un beso que no puedo mantener.

Un sacrificio que puedo conceder sin ninguna queja.

Le separo a causa de que mis jadeos se roban mi aire y por no poder respirar mientras le beso, pego mi frente a la de él y observo la mirada resplandeciente que decora su rostro, iluminado por la excitación, imagino que por tenerme suplicante a su merced y deseo, yo respiro desesperadamente por lo que sus dedos me provocan.

Tras un rato, de hecho no sé cómo fluye el tiempo en este momento, dirijo cara hacia mi pecho, su boca directamente a mi pezón, esta vez sin darle la opción de actuar o no. Le agradezco con los sonidos eróticos que salen de mi boca, con mi mano presionando aún más su cabeza en mi pecho y con mi otra mano yendo y sujetando su miembro erecto, que tiembla por el contacto, Zoro lanza un gruñido animal mientras se ocupa de satisfacerme con la boca.

Pobre, ha de estar tan excitado como yo, ha de haber estado sufriendo esperando que le ofrezca la atención que merece. Lo muevo de arriba y abajo, calculando que 2 manos y media serían suficiente para cubrir toda su esplendorosa virilidad que se exhibe sin vergüenza.

Siento su aliento calentarse, pasando a mi otro pecho, descubre mi clítoris y por el gemido que se me escapa descubre que es el lugar que más me da placer, pues empieza a darle especial atención buscando los efectos que me causa cada pequeño centímetro, abro más las piernas para ayudarlo, utiliza su pulgar para estimularme y con sus demás dedos no desatiende mis labios.

Yo acelero el movimiento de mi mano en su dura hombría, solo para darme cuenta que no puedo controlar la fuerza en mi agarre, me concentro en su glande que he leído es bastante sensible al tacto, por como muerde mi pezón con fuerza, pero sin dañarme, dan a entender que mis estudios fueron de una fuente confiable.

Los primeros espasmos me acarician el vientre, susurrándome la cercanía de un orgasmo, " **…yo…yo…estoy"** intento pronunciar. Cuando mueve dos dedos circularmente sobre la entrada a mi vagina, cuando presiona mí clítoris con su pulgar y cuando me muerde el pezón, no puedo hacer nada más que explotar y abrazar al glorioso orgasmo corriéndome sobre su mano al pronunciar al actor de tan maravilla triple terea, mis piernas se cierran sobre su mano y tiemblan como quien nunca ha aprendido a caminar, aprieto lo que llevo en las manos, clavando las uñas que no llevo rotas en el jabón y sujetando fuertemente su miembro tras haber dejado su glande por miedo a cambiar su placer por dolor.

Siento como cada parte de mi cuerpo explota en satisfacción, como es liberada de cualquier esfuerzo y carga para solamente existir, como mis átomos rejuvenecen, siento que puedo volar sin mis poderes y sin cansarme en este enorme y blanco espacio. Puedo escuchar como mi sangre fluye por mis venas, dos corazones y sus latidos, imagino que el de los latidos más fuertes y acelerados es el mío y el otro de ¿Zoro? ¿como?, puedo sentir como mi vagina hace fuerza hacía abajo y como su mano se moja, como mis fluidos bajan por mis piernas hasta el piso, hubiese dejado la ducha prendida.

Regreso al penthouse, al baño que estoy compartiendo con Zoro, puedo respirar nuevamente pues siento que he dejado de respirar en un principio, me doy cuenta que su mano sigue en mi entrepierna, aprisionada por mis temblorosas piernas que quieren dejarme sentada en el suelo y que él sigue con la boca ocupada en mi pecho, haciendo que mis piernas cedan, sin intención de mi parte libero su mano y caigo al suelo, pero él me sujeta de las nalgas, él no dejaría que me siente en un lugar tan sucio como el suelo de un baño pudiendo ser contagiada con incontables enfermedad que podrían fin a mi vida sexual que ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad de vivir adecuadamente.

Me sujeta contra él por la cintura y glúteos, quitando cualquier esfuerzo de mis piernas ahora inútiles, pega nuestras frentes e intento sonreír con toda la felicidad que siento a pesar que querer controlar mi respiración, pero solo él sabrá que caras, muecas o expresión estoy haciendo en este momento. Me besa gentilmente, sin apuros, para darme un poco de su fuerza o para evitar seguir viendo el espeluznante dibujo que llevo en el rostro.

De todos modos funciona, siendo lo primero que recobro es la fuerza en mi brazo que intenta llevar a Zoro a su propio orgasmo, tras unas cuentas lamidas y batalla entre nuestras lenguas, nos separamos y de inmediato voy a su cuello, viajando por su lado izquierdo queriendo conocer que tan poderoso es su punto débil, su respiración cerca de mi oído es pesada y un poco rápido, al acercarme a su oído, él se tensa deduciendo mi intenciones, igualmente uso mis labios y lengua para estimularlo, con la lengua puedo sentir su piel erizada, y con las nalgas que su agarre que se ha intensificado, dejándome ver que en su cuello tengo una poderosa arma y que yo produzca un gemido de excitación y satisfacción asegurándome de que solamente su oreja perforada pueda escucharme.

Jadea y me deja en el suelo, sobre mis piernas recuperadas, me muerde el lóbulo y sube hasta la hélix, mordiendo con sus labios sin usar los dientes, acelero el movimiento de mi mano en su miembro hasta que Zoro se tensa y siento el cambio de temperatura en la piel de mi barriga, los notables espasmos en su miembro es el indicio que llevo esperando. Su placer.

Esparciendo su cálido agradecimiento en la piel de mi vientre, que lentamente se desliza hasta el suelo, mientras Zoro sigue mordiéndome la oreja y ahora también lo estira hacía un lado. Llevo mi mano a su pecho derecho queriendo tener más noción acerca de sus reacciones, con la punta de mis dedos siento el movimiento brusco en su pecho, con la palma el potente latido de su poderoso corazón. Mi oreja es liberada para ser lamida y anfitriona de un gemido con mi nombre, sensual y provocador de parte de Zoro.

Todo mi rostro se calienta, por haber sido capaz de escuchar tal sonido de este duro y cerrado espadachín, me aleja de mi escondite, solo para ver su sonrisa, lo ha hecho a propósito, definitivamente no quiere verme siendo superior y yo que aun no puedo controlar mis reacciones cerca de Zoro no puedo evitar caer.

Un grito de sorpresa me cambia el estado de animo cuando el agua fría nos saluda nuevamente, Zoro toma el jabón deformando de mi mano para terminar la tarea que yo no pude cumplir, concluir la ducha, comenzando en mi cuello, baja por mi hombro, clavícula, pecho donde cuida mis pezones con cariño, baja por mi abdomen, cadera donde no se queda a entretenerse, y que estoy segura le pueden dar la bienvenida sin problemas.

Me abraza para proseguir por mi espalda, glúteos y lo que todos tienen entre esos músculos, deshace el abrazo y continua por mis brazos y manos que nuca abandonaron la calidez de sus bombeantes pectorales, ahora obligadas a abandonar su zona de comfort por las acciones de Zoro, él se arrodilla, terminando en un movimiento final extraño, imagino que su erección le impide algunos movimientos más neutrales.

Limpia mis piernas empezando cerca de mi entrepierna, en el interior de mis muslos, bajando tortuosamente, dibujando líneas sobre un camino deshecho, para avergonzarme nuevamente, odiosamente y con naturalidad funciona para mi innumerada desgracia. Cuando termina con mi pie sube nuevamente y finalmente va a mi entrepierna.

Me muerdo el labio en anticipación de evitar dejar salir jadeos y gemidos, funciona por ahora, pero ¿cuánto tardare en perforar mis labios y cortarlos? Obligo a mi cuerpo a pensar que solamente es una limpieza profunda mientras me concentro en mi respiración nasal sin ritmo controlado, pero mi cuerpo no quiere compartir mis pensamientos infantiles, Infantiles dice.

Intento apartar su mano con 2 de las mías, inútilmente, pues sé que ni floreciendo 20 de ellas podré apartarlas si él mismo no quiere apartarse. Pero ¿Por qué me estoy conteniendo y quiero apartarlo? esto es uno de mis tantos sueños que acaban de ver la luz.

Pero tarde es pues Zoro ha alejado sus manos de mi entrepierna apunto de erupcionar nuevamente, solo un suspiro me describe, al no haberme dado cuenta de mi error de querer apartarlo. Cierro mis ojos y respiro por la boca mirando al techo, ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?

Abro los ojos, encontrando a Zoro limpiándose con el mismo jabón que utilizo para limpiarme, ya lavándose el pecho, dándome cuenta de lo egoísta que soy al no ofrecerle igualdad y estar pensando solamente en mí, rápidamente sujeto su mano apartándolo de su cuerpo impidiendo su avance, él me observa. Mis ojos actúan como intermediario para mi solicitud, el brillo de lujuria no me deja interceptar la respuesta de Zoro, pero las palabras ya no son necesarias cuando me cede el jabón, le devuelvo todo el cuidado y cariño que sus manos han demostrado en mi cuerpo.

Lo adoro con mis manos cada pequeño musculo de su perfecto cuerpo, utilizando el jabón como excusa para venerar cada centímetro de su piel, me aseguro de disfrutarlo con ambas manos y que él también las disfrute, me acerco a él para acariciar, apretujar, quiero decir enjabonar sus suaves y tiesas nalgas, subo a su intacta espalda, ya me encargaré de llenarlos de marcas. Me alegro no haber visto ninguna esponja por aquí, pues uso mis manos en reemplazo.

Y por último su Nodachi, implacable, poderosa, peligrosa y otros infinitos calificativos, lo limpio completamente, es cuando finalmente puedo volver a verlo a los ojos, bastante sonrojado, puedo notarlo, como también puedo notar el rojo extremo en mi nariz. Es cuando no temo agarrar su miembro con mis manos y empezar a subir y bajar por toda su longitud, con un sensual gruñido me agradece tal acción, al tenerlo entre mis manos no puedo controlar el flujo de líquido sexual que humedece mi entrepierna, tampoco el deseo animal de acercar nuestras caderas.

Guio su miembro hacía mis labios excitados, la punta de su pene entra en contacto con mi abultado, descubierto y sensible clítoris, produzco un gemido largo e único, un gemido diferente a cualquier otro que haya hecho alguna vez, cargado de extremo placer, no pude evitar estrellar mi frente con la de él por el contacto mágico cuando mis piernas temblaron por la nueva amistad entablada, lo froto nuevamente con mi clítoris y aparecen las hermanas de los gemidos únicos, no puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos, siento que puedo fallecer en este instante por la incapacidad de mi cuerpo de contener tanta excitación, siento como los demonios me arrastran a otro mundo.

Ligeramente puedo escucharlo gruñir, estorbado por mis gemidos, se ha de sentir también extremadamente bien por su parte, pues nuestras partes más sensibles se han encontrado, lo sé por como agarra y aprieta mis nalgas. Él me pregunta que utilizo para lavar mi rostro, con fogosa naturalidad en la voz, queriendo omitir lo que estoy haciéndonos utilizando mis manos, increíblemente pude escuchar. Difícilmente respondo que en el lavatorio podríamos encontrar productos para utilizar, mientras me retuerzo por la experiencia única, pero lamento de inmediato el haber hablado, pues él separa mis manos de su largo amigo y me abraza por la cintura, me besa con lentitud y con una sensualidad que me abruma totalmente, al separarnos no puedo evitar renacer como persona, él me dice que ahora no es el momento pues un idiota de goma nos espera, caigo en la realidad, nublada por la fácil fantasía que hemos creado.

Me doy cuenta de que hay agua fría acariciándonos el cuerpo, aprovechándose de que nosotros no podemos hacer lo mismo uno al otro, no en este momento, maldita sea. Arghh! A este paso terminare como una gruñona ¿mucho tiempo con Nami y Zoro terminara en eso?, ni siquiera puedo imaginarme la cara de estupefacción que debo de llevar en la cara, le tomo de la mano y lo insto a seguirme después de apagar la ducha, una mano apoyándose en algo transparente me detiene seguir adelante, el cristal, lo olvide, por poco y vuelvo a pasar vergüenza.

Busco la puerta y salimos de allí, avergonzada por el detalle que he olvidado, llegamos al lavatorio y me observo en el ancho espejo, mejillas enrojecidas, ojos brillosos, expresión obviamente no satisfecha, tsk ¿un extraño ser o solo soy yo? El musculoso cuerpo detrás del extraño ente me indica que el extraño ente en realidad soy yo.

Busco el dichoso producto, tras no poder soportar la mirada que quise buscar, al menos he dado un descanso al Zoro con seriedad de muerte de mirada penetrante, después de leer dificultosamente en esta oscuridad y encontrar lo que busco, **"Es una crema facial y exfoliante, muy famosa por cierto"** mi voz ha vuelto a la normalidad, le muestro el frasco, intenta arrebatármelo, pero no lo suelto, seguramente lo quiere para ponérmelo en el rostro, a partir de aquí me encargo yo, lo necesito para no caer.

" **¿Me dejará el rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo?"** pregunta al ver que no pienso soltarlo **"Que coqueto eres"** le respondo la primera respuesta que me llega a la cabeza y puedo notar como me ha salido con un poco de furia, él sonríe, me besa la nuca desde atrás, tras seguramente sacar una conclusión propia. Tranquila Robin, él no tiene la culpa, nadie la tiene, solo es un día normal en esta tripulación hambrienta e intranquila.

Intento sonreír, queriendo recordar los minutos anteriores. Le pongo crema en la cara, al voltear y dejarme el espacio para poder actuar, noto la resistencia de su parte cuando pone su cara de fastidio, pero lo ignoro y corrijo las arrugas con mis dedos, **"Ves, no es tan malo"** una risa de mi parte, al ver su rostro emblanquecido, mientras intento ponerme la crema también, al menos ya calmé mi furia mental, pero ¿qué hago con la furia que siente mi cuerpo?

Como las indicaciones en el frasco dictan, nos enjaguamos el rostro después del corto reposo de la crema. Una toalla cubre inmediatamente mi cabeza, me lo intento quitar, pero cuando subo los brazos otra toalla envuelve todo mi cuerpo terminando en un fuerte agarre en mi pecho derecho. Mis manos se adhieren a esa mano en un auto-pensamiento, pero en un ultimo segundo él lo retira, terminando yo agarrada a mi propio pecho.

De inmediato siento sus manos agarrando mi cabeza y caigo en cuenta que he caído en su trampa. Me seca el rostro y el pelo con un poco de fuerza y salvajismo para lograr su objetivo de dejar mi pelo hecho un campo de guerra, es más incluso puedo sentir su sonrisa formándose lista para convertirse en una risa para cuando yo la tenga en la vista, esta es su forma de vengarse.

Obviamente opongo resistencia, hasta que me acorrala contra el lavatorio, ni mis manos empujando en sus pectorales tienen la suficiente convicción, pues estas desconcentradas manos prefirieron acariciar sus músculos y sentir la rapidez de sus latidos.

" **Ves, no es tan malo"** pronuncia la tentación hecha hombre, al retirar la toalla y dejar que la iluminación rojiza llegue nuevamente a mis pupilas, y como lo sospeche se ríe, intenta arreglar peinándolo con sus manos, con suaves roces con mis mejillas, mientras yo observo su ojo, estudiando su siguiente movimiento.

Él me observa dejando su mano en mi mejilla, con mis manos aún en su pecho siento como su corazón se dispara repentinamente. El mío trata de competir con el suyo impulsadas por las imaginaciones e ideas que posiblemente llevaron a aumentar el ritmo cardiaco de Zoro.

Me acerco a su rostro, más bien ambos nos acercamos y nos detenemos a centímetros, él termina por unirnos en un nuevo beso, uno tierno en el que solo posee uno de mis labios, uno que podría decirse que es hasta uno tímido, como si lo ocurrido en la ducha no hubiese pasado.

Al separarnos, él sonríe y me besa la frente **"Péinate, te espero en la habitación"** y se retira del baño, me muerdo el labio para no gritar de la emoción y saltar como una adolescente a la que se le acaba de declarar el enamorado, ya que soy una mujer madura y mi enamorado está a unos metros solamente, podría escucharme. Por lo que me contento con actuar de forma _'infante'_ en mi mente, saltando y gritando todo lo que necesite, es broma.

Me doy la vuelta y lo primero que noto es que estoy bastante sonrojada por no decir roja, bastante notable a pesar del camuflaje que brinda la luna ¿pero desde cuándo? ¿fue lo que le impulso a besarme? ¿fue su sonrisa única? ¿o el hecho de admitir para mí misma que desearía actuar de manera impropia para la edad que represento?

Me peino, con intenciones secundarias respecto a Zoro, lo llevo haciendo varias semanas, es más creo que lo llevo haciendo desde que me uní a esta tripulación razón por la que deje que el largor de mi pelo creciera después de haber mantenido la misma medida por varios años, pero no me quise dar cuenta. Desde hace semanas observo atentamente su expresión para intentar crear una suposición de sus gustos, pero nada obtengo, aunque no hago cambios demasiado repentinos o llamativos, intentar ser lo menos obvia sobre mi investigación era, es o será un necesario criterio.

Hace un momento, creo que me ha dado una pista al querer arreglar el lío que produjo en mi pelo, dejando toda mi frente descubierta a excepción de los 2 intentos de mechones que hizo con disimulo y rapidez, ahora es cuando lo perfecciono y me gano una sonrisa de su parte, es una gran oportunidad para concluir mi investigación, ahora que está actuando _'raro y extraño'_ o eso es lo que él diría.

Suspiro al terminar de peinarme, me seco todo el cuerpo con la toalla, casi todo pues el primer contacto con mi entrepierna hace que mis rodillas se doblen, esto tardará más de lo que pensé, por suerte unas toallitas húmedas evitarán la textura ruda de la toalla. Siento que puedo llegar a otro orgasmo por solamente estar secándome ¿Qué me has hecho Zoro? a quien quiero engañar lo sé mejor que nadie, mi humedad ha llegado a deslizarse hasta la mitad de mi cuarto.

No puedo secarme completamente, lo mejor será mantener las piernas bien cerradas para evitar mostrar a Zoro lo pervertida y lujuriosa que me he puesto en cierta parte de mi anatomía, por no decir ardiente, utilizar ropa interior va a hacerme la vida insufrible. Me vuelvo a poner la toalla cubriendo mis pechos, pero dejando ver mi escote para que él pueda ver lo que puede obtener con unas pequeñas palabras de corta y frágil convicción.

Salgo por la puerta de este lugar de placer, nido de incontables historias de lujuria, muestras de amor, de lo increíble y fantasioso, llamado vulgarmente por los mortales como baño, para encontrarme con otro lugar parecido, pero con la pasión escrita en el techo y menos solitaria que el _'baño',_ comúnmente descrita como habitación, con un Zoro ahora vestido completamente y sin sus botas, lastimosamente.

Una sonrisa fugaz e imperceptible toma forma en su rostro, pero para mis sentidos en alerta suficiente son para darme a entender que he captado la pista que me había dado anteriormente, un acierto a mi noble causa. Me acerco sin decir nada a mi lado de la cama donde mis ropas esperan el privilegio de adueñarse y cubrir mi cuerpo. Me siento en la cama dándole la espalda, al estar él del otro lado.

Le pregunto cuanto tiempo nos sobra, como una excusa para escuchar el sonido de su voz, **"¿Has visto mis botas?"** omisión total a mi pregunta, pero conseguí escuchar su voz, fuerte y masculina, **"Están aquí"** mirando el gran armario respondo, él se acerca, sin intentar pedir que se lo pasara.

" **Sobran 1minuto y unos cuantos segundos"** se arrodilla y toma sus botas. Los hace hacia un lado y me observa. **"¿Qué esperas para empezar a vestirte?"**? podría decir que es una pregunta bastante seria y preocupada, pero ahora no puedo tomarlo de esa forma, más bien en broma queriendo saber que es lo me atrevo a hacer.

" **¿Te vas a quedar ahí, obs-"** mi pregunta es asesinada cuando él se pone de pie e inconscientemente le imito, noto en su rostro la interrogación, una interrogación a la que me quedo sin respuestas razonables, obviamente él lo descodifica y cambia su expresión, me pasa la camisa, que yacía en el pequeño mueble a nuestro lado, queriendo que me vista.

La agarro y suelto la toalla dejándome en la desnudez ante Zoro, otra vez, paso mis brazos por los de las camisas lentamente escuchando como la tela roza mi sensorial piel, intento abrochar el primer botón, pero Zoro impide que mis manos se acerquen y acecha mi cuello como si fuese un vampiro, **"Deberías apresurarte"** advierte bajando y lamiendo mi cuello, en un tono de voz despreocupado, mis manos en su hombro sosteniéndome de caer derretida a la cama como una adolescente hormonal.

Necesito ayuda urgentemente.

Como si no fuese demasiado, él se atreve a ir por mi clavícula y escote mientras acaricia mis costados y espalda, besa mis pechos sin llegar a enfrentarse donde, yo sé que mi pezón está listo para satisfacer su hambre y sed. Rodea mi pezón sin llegar al contacto directo, que empieza a desesperarme nuevamente, un movimiento de mi parte hace que hagan contacto, pero él no abre los labios para darle un apropiado beso, solo un insignificante contacto. Tsk

De repente agarra el sujetador y cubre mi pecho con ello, abrochándomelo en la espalda con el tirante de ese lado, mis pechos extrañaran el preciado y corto momento que tuvieron para conocerse. O_O, sonó demasiado fuerte para ser solo mis pensamientos. Una ligera risa y una mordida sin fuerza en mi otro pecho, aún descubierto, me aseguran de que realmente lo he dicho en voz alta.

La sangre sube a mí rostro al darme cuenta de ello, avergonzada por la vulnerabilidad expuesta por la traicionera, ahora con un duro trabajo al tener que mantenerse cerrado no queriendo jadear, pues Zoro se lo ha tomado de buena manera y chupa mi pezón, lo muerde y estira queriendo quitármelo del pecho para llevárselo en la boca por siempre, mientras mi cuerpo reacciona poniéndose de puntas con los pies incapaz de soportar las fuertes consecuencias.

Y de repente también lo cubre, ya puedo dejar de retorcer mis dedos, claro, después de unos cuantos suspiros, él comienza a abrochar los botones, bajando por mi piel descubierta por los botones aún no abrochados, un cosquilleo vaginal me aplaca cuando me besa el monte de venus.

" **¿Insatisfecha?"** expone al dejar de besarme, ponerse de pie, y escuchar mi chillido de protesta por haber terminado su tarea en tal vital punto, no escucho la burla en su tono de voz, más bien una pregunta sincera. El techo es muy hermoso realmente, mis manos desean tener más fuerza para poder arrancar la arteria del cuello que ahora sostienen.

Pero deciden pasarse a su rostro, para acariciarlo como quien encuentra diamante en bruto, asiento débilmente admitiendo mi derrota como queriendo no dejárselo saber, incapaz de seguir haciéndome la fuerte frente a este hombre tan tentador, de incomparable perfección y sensualidad. Él dice que me ayudará y que debería acostarme en la cómoda cama. A este punto mi corazón promete reventar fácilmente.

No pregunto sobre la escasez de tiempo, no me atrevo, no después de este ofrecimiento, mi entrepierna se ha calentado como un volcán activo derramando la lava por mis piernas interiores, lo malo es que con todo eso, toda excitada no podré tenerlo mucho tiempo entre mis piernas. ¿Por qué soy tan débil?

Obedezco soltando su rostro y acostándome en la mitad de la cama, observando esos ojos puntiagudos que me observan también, uno de ellos, no puede evitar excitarme aún más, cerrar mis piernas e ignorar mi instinto de sujetarme de la cama, agarrándolo con mis manos. Veo como se acerca, hincando su rodilla en la cama, expectante abro mis piernas ligeramente, él besa mi vientre a través de la tela de la camisa, poniendo una mano en mi pierna para acariciarlo lentamente con sensualidad para convencerme de despejar su camino hacía su objetivo.

Mis piernas no tardan en cumplir, mientras sigue bajando por mi vientre, incapaz de seguir soportando no sentir sus labios en mi piel, con mis manos temblorosas alzo la camisa lo suficiente para dejar todo mi vientre expuesto, me observa, pero rápidamente lo desvío poniendo una mano en su cabeza, llevándolo en el lugar donde más lo necesito, pero no se deja llevar por mi mano, pues fácilmente la puede enfrentar, queda donde su ultimo beso fue dado, continuando.

Cuando me besa el pubis, mis piernas ya están lo suficientemente abiertas, su mano ahora está sujetándome la pierna bajo la rodilla queriendo tener un mayor control sobre que es lo que debería dejar ver. Sus labios suben por mi pierna izquierda, entra en contacto con la lava ardiente que había bajado por mis piernas, Zoro lame y bebe la lava, llegando hasta mi rodilla para empezar a bajar siguiendo el mismo camino hasta que vuelve a encontrar el camino húmedo, hasta encontrarse con el mar que presenta mi entrepierna.

Pero con inocentes besos el pasa a mi otra pierna, bajando mi otra pierna y sujetando el otro lado, con la planta de mi pie piso la cama haciendo que mi rodilla observe el techo, manteniendo la amplitud de abertura que Zoro me obligo a mantener. Zoro empieza a lamer y beber el liquido presente en mi pierna, subiendo hasta mi rodilla y volviendo hasta mi entrepierna.

Libera mi pierna y también piso la cama, su mano se cuela debajo de mí rodeando mi cintura con su brazo, alzando mi cadera de la cama **"Ya que llegamos hasta este punto, espero que me guardes un secreto"**

" **¿¡CUAL!?"** grito con energía a pesar de lo temblorosa que está, **"Seré egoísta con los demás"** su aliento chocando con mi entrepierna es muy estimulante, pero no necesito aire cuando puedo tener su lengua o dedos, **"comeré y beberé antes que todos"** me agarro del pelo y la cara, DESESPERADA, alguna vez creí conocer la desesperación, que ingenua fui, es millones de veces más horrible de lo creía, y solo su aliento y mi entrepierna bañada en lujuria y deseo necesito. Espero que no sean solo malditas palabras, ZOROOO..

Mis amigas eternas, paciencia y tranquilidad se sumaron a mí en la desesperación, **"no se lo digas a nadie"** inmediatamente siento su lengua en mi vulva, mis piernas se cierran y tiemblan, mi espalda se arquea, y mis caderas son controladas por el firme agarre de Zoro, él…él….él….

Es..to es, esto es .siado, me siento muy caliente, mi cadera ar…deee. Es mucho…más intenso de lo que alguna vez pude…imaginarme. Me.. desva…co… **"Aahhh Zo-zoro uugh, no pue-ee-do maahhss."** su lengua desde mi entrada sube hasta mi clítoris, sin despegarse de mi piel, cuando la punta de su lengua pierde contacto con mi punto más sensible, un orgasmo toma el control completo sobre mi cuerpo, mis piernas aplastan la cabeza de Zoro por los costados y mi mano lo estira hacía mi cuerpo, teniendo su rostro mega pegado a mi entrepierna que empieza a tener espasmos descontrolados, llenando de lujuria la boca de mi estimulador.

Una energía se dispara hacía todos lados, y puedo sentir todo, lo más cercano, Zoro, que se alerta, pero continúa succionando en la entrada en mi vagina, aunque pensé que solamente lamía todo lo que salía, ahora sé que el muy sediento succiona directamente no queriendo dejar escapar nada, puedo escuchar su tragar, como su lengua se moja y el líquido pasar a su garganta, puedo escuchar los espasmos en mi cadera.

Arriba, puedo ver como una silueta parece estar bañándose, una silueta que conozco bastante bien, Nami. Abajo nuestro, 4 siluetas divirtiéndose a su manera, 1 tirado en el suelo. Pisos más abajos, parejas, algunos durmiendo, algunos teniendo sexo, otros satisfaciendo sus fetiches sexuales, un par imitándonos en posición invertida, siendo el hombre quien recibe, casi puedo sentir que soy parte de ellos, casi puedo escuchar los gemidos de esos hombres y sentir la decepción de sus mujeres. Todo sucede demasiado lento, puedo verme sufriendo los estragos del orgasmo, como me retuerzo lentamente, la lenta respiración de Zoro, y algo extraño en su ojo cerrado por la cicatriz, y más extraño aún en la cicatriz de su torso.

Regreso a mi cuerpo, para sentir su inquieta lengua activa, exigiendo al clítoris mucho más, **"Nnn…No, que me…d-dd-esma..desmayo AHhhhhhh"** a la oscuridad parezco estar dirigiéndome.

.

¿Despierto?, tsk se sentía muy real, al sentir un movimiento a mi lado y una mano acariciando mi rostro, limpiando mis ¿lágrimas?, abro mis ojos para ver a Zoro, con una sonrisa preocupada, **"¿Estás bien?" "¿Qué sucede?"** sujeto su mano, ¿lloro por despertarme de ese sueño húmedo? ¿o por encontrar está realidad distinta?, me siento, y suelto un gemido cuando mi entrepierna se roza con la cama, mega sensibilizado. Abro los ojos, como Luffy, no fue un sueño.

Fue real, la felicidad me rodea, y puedo darme cuenta de los detalles de mi alrededor de nuevo, la luz enrojecida por nuestros actos sexuales, mi rostro enrojecido, mis piernas débiles, mis manos aún temblando ligeramente, de inmediato busco a Zoro quien ha cambiado de sonrisa, pues divertido ha de ser observarme toda confundida cayendo en la realidad.

" **Realmente te has desmayado cuand-"** lo silencio con un beso más bien tocándonos los labios con los labios, evitando avergonzarme de mí misma. Las ganas de llorar aparecen, sin siquiera tener ideas del motivo de su aparición, me recuesto en la cama, cubriendo mis ojos en un inútil intento de ocultar mis lágrimas, Zoro no es tan estúpido.

" **¿Por qué lloras? No lo hubiera hecho si me hubieses dicho que lo odiabas"** talvez un poco tonto, **"No es eso. Lo amé, pero ni siquiera yo sé porque estoy llorando"** que es lo estoy diciendo tan fácilmente, **"Lo sé, no te escuchabas como alguien que lo odiase"** me equivoque, tampoco es tonto. Rio ligeramente por el significado de sus palabras **"Eres un tonto Zoro"** llevo mi mano a su mejilla queriendo pellizcarlo, pero me muestra los dientes en amenaza de morderlo y retraigo mi mano, me pongo de lado para observarlo, un silencio se sienta entre nosotros, sintiéndose cómodo.

..

Han pasado como 3 minutos desde que Zoro dijo ir a la cocina y aún no ha vuelto, 3 minutos desde que abrí mis piernas para ventilar mi entrepierna para poder ponerme mis jeans y ropa interior. 3 minutos desde que-. ¿3 MINUTOS? Estamos muy retrasados. Me levanto de la cama y al poner el pie en la alfombra, con la pisada siento algo pequeño, curiosa aparto el pie y lo alzo del suelo. Mi collar, el que solo me lo quito para bañarme desde que Zoro lo puso en mi cuello, que descuido, no dudo que el corazón se me vaya a partir si algo le hubiese llegado a pasar o se hubiera perdido de mí.

Lo pongo en mi cuello, de donde nunca debería haberse salida, mi llegada a esta habitación sigue siendo un misterio para mí, ¿porque habré tirado mi collar?, me dirijo al closet, buscando ropa interior, la ropa interior femenina no cubre absolutamente nada, inútil en esta ocasión, necesito protegerme del rozamiento, lo ropa interior masculina es lo único que podría ayudarme.

Ajustado, podría pasar como un culotte fácilmente, pero sirve para mi propósito, me doy la vuelta y encuentro a Zoro recostado por el marco de la puerta bebiendo de una botella, al menos llego a la cocina, ¿desde cuándo lleva observándome?, me acerco a la cómoda donde está mi jeans, Zoro se acerca.

Se acerca a la cómoda donde reposa sus katanas, se lo ajusta a la cintura y sale de la habitación, sin pronunciar absolutamente nada, ¿estará molesto por estar retrasados por mi culpa? También es su culpa, nadie le exigió que este tan malditamente irresistible.

Me pongo el jeans y mis calzados, arreglo las arrugas de mi vestimenta con las manos mientras salgo de la habitación, perfecto.

Encuentro al verde frente al ventanal que da paso al balcón, bebiendo de la misma botella, ahora ya casi vacía, por un momento no pude evitar odiarme a mi misma en el pasado, si no hubiese querido escapar de mis sentimientos o si me hubiese dado cuenta de ello con anterioridad, está noche hubiese sido nuestra rutina diaria hace ya un tiempo y ahora no estaría tan nerviosa mientras me acerco a él.

¿Debo comportarme normalmente? ¿agarrarle la mano? ¿besarlo? ¿quitarle toda la ropa?

 **Fin Capítulo XI**

* * *

 **Universidad, Trabajo, proyectos de ambas partes me han alejado de esta historia, disminuyendo mis horas de escritura considerablemente, por lo que no he podido publicar nada nuevo, a excepción de la traducción en Ingles de esta historia, también he tenido algún que otro problema en Wattpadd que me obligaron a cerrar mi cuenta anterior, pero tenía otra cuenta escondida por ahí, que ahora lo uso como principal. Solo recuerden que esta historia no será abandonada bajo ningún concepto, chantaje, soborno, amenaza, pedido, solicitud, demanda o reclamo, no antes de que la historia principal llegue a la pared que indica el final del túnel. Este capitulo no ha visto luz rápidamente, por los incontables cambios que ha sufrido, pues el sabor no gustaba en mi boca, pero creo que he podido hacerlo medianamente bien, hazme llegar una bofetada si no compartes mi opinión. El próximo capitulo no tiene fecha de salida, lamento eso, pero será publica tan rápido esté listo. Saludos.**


End file.
